The Only Exception
by Mona-granger
Summary: DRAMIONE. Draco esta entre lo que quiere y su mision. Hermione se siente insegura y sola.¿Que pasará cuando sus caminos se junten? DM/HG y Mas parejas HP/GW RW/LB...
1. PROLOGO

_Hola este es mi primer fic de Harry potter y es un Dramione espero que os guste, en este prologo no se explica de que va a ir el fic, pero estará ambientado en el sexto curso y sera la istoria de amor entre Hermione y Draco, de como superan las barreras que se habían construido a su alrededor y las que han construido ellos mismos, ademas habrá mas parejas. Los sentimientos encontrados y los nuevos sentimientos son los principales factores del fic._

**Disclaimer para todo este fanfic**: Los personajes, hechizos, escenarios son de JK Rowling menos algunos que son de mi imaginación

_Espero que os guste :)_

PROLOGO

La luz de la luna bañaba el castillo dándole un aspecto más mágico del que acostumbraba, creando a su vez sombras de un aspecto tétrico, tenebroso; roto por la magia blanca, la sensación de hogar que transmitía el castillo.

Los botes flotaban sobre el lago de aguas negras con reflejos plateados sacados por la luna llena, mágica, en todo su esplendor. La tensión era palpable, aunque los niños, emocionados, tenían una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro, los ojos muy abiertos y miraban a cada rincón explorando todo, grabándolo en su mente; muchos habían oído hablar de las cuatro casas, las amistades hechas en el tren podían romperse solo con el grito del sombrero seleccionador, por lo que todos se frotaban las manos nerviosos.

En uno de los botes una niña castaña de ojos vivaces color chocolate miraba embelesada a su alrededor, todo era nuevo: el castillo, el lago, la luna… la magia. Miro al castillo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, guardando la escena en su memoria. Lo sentía, sentía en su corazón la sensación de hogar que solo había estado presente en su casa.

Agachó la cabeza, una lágrima traicionera se había escapado de sus ojos, por suerte todos iban demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en ella, pero unos ojos grises la habían visto y ahora relucían llenos de preocupación.

Draco Malfoy observó a la niña durante un poco más de tiempo, le había llamado la atención la forma en que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos y sacaba brillos de su cabello enmarañado. Agitó la cabeza y volvió a admirar al castillo.

La niña se hundió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, recordando…

**Flashback**

Hermione Granger caminaba hacia su nueva clase, estaba nerviosa. Iba de la mano de su padre y bajo su otro brazo llevaba un libro, se lo había regalado su madre dos días antes. La verdad es que ya se lo había leído, pero la magia que desprendía aquel cuento la había cautivado.

Se pararon frente a una clase, el bullicio se escuchaba desde fuera, lo que puso más nerviosa aun a Hermione, sabía que no iba a encajar. Respiró hondo y se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa falsa, su padre rió al ver el gesto y con un "tranquila todo irá bien" se despidió.

Entro en la clase, los gritos eran agudos y penetraban sus oídos como cuchillos, no definitivamente no iba a encajar ahí. La profesora pidió silencio y después de gritar que se callasen cinco veces más, los pequeños monstruitos se callaron.

-Chicos esta es Hermione Granger y será vuestra nueva compañera.

Automáticamente los ojos de todos se posaron sobre ella, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase y que mirara a la profesora buscando ayuda. Esta pareció entender mal el mensaje de socorro que la niña le enviaba.

-Bueno Hermione ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? –los ojos de los monstruitos se volvieron a posar sobre ella intimidándola.

- Leer

Algunos niños comenzaron a hablar y cuchichear entre ellos, otros simplemente se rieron.

-¿Leer? – cuestionó la profesora incrédula.

-Sí –susurró.

- No hace falta que mientas niña – dijo con tono serio la profesora – jugar con las muñecas no es tan malo.

- No, a mi me gusta leer – dijo la niña con más seguridad. No entendía por qué la profesora no la creía – este es mi libro favorito.

Mostró el libro a la profesora y está la miró. Quien se había creído esa niña, no podía mentirle de manera tan descarada y salirse con la suya, así que ideo un plan.

-Haber pues léenos un poco de tu libro – al ver que la niña habría el libro por la pagina que tenia marcada, negó con la cabeza – Trae, yo escogeré el fragmento.

Hermione caminó hacia el asiento de la profesora y cuando esta le dio el libro, observo la historia que era y sonrió para sí misma. Caminó de nuevo hacia el centro, menos nerviosa, no podía fallar, sentía que si no lo hacía perfecto la burla no tardaría en llegar y la profesora seria no sería una simple observadora.

-"En los confines del mundo vivía un rey muy bondadoso y querido por su pueblo. Nada hubiera turbado la tranquilidad de su vida y su dicha, si no existiera un misterio que el viejo rey anhelaba descifrar. El soberano tenía doce hijas muy bonitas, encantadoras, pero muy traviesas. Estaban siempre juntas y dormían todas en el mismo aposento. Por la noche cuando se retiraban a su dormitorio, el mismo rey cerraba la puerta con llave, después de dar un beso a cada una. Y, sin embargo, todas las mañanas las princesas debían estrenar zapatos nuevos porque los del día anterior estaban destrozados como si sus dueñas no hubieran hecho otra cosa que andar y bailar durante toda la noche"- leyó Hermione sin fallos y con voz clara.

La profesora y los alumnos la veían impresionados, pocos niños de 6 años pronunciaban tan bien, y ella bajo la cabeza sonrojada, bajo el peso de todas las miradas.

-Muy bien – dijo la profesora. Y la niña sonrió complacida.

Entonces empezó el infierno. Los niños rieron escandalosamente, algunos la señalaban y a ella le temblaban las piernas, las lágrimas se mantuvieron en sus ojos esperando, como si supieran lo que iba a pasar, para salir. Ella no lo entendía, ¿qué pasaba?

-¡Hermione Granger es una comelibros, tiene el pelo como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe y tiene hierros en la boca! - gritó una niña.

El revuelo no tardó en armarse y muchos niños comenzaron a cantar una canción sobre el aparato dental de Hermione, su pelo y su pasión por los libros. Hermione sentía como le temblaban las rodillas y, sin contener las lágrimas, huyó.

Se escondió en el baño, se apoyó en la puerta llorando y abrazando con fuerza su libro, solo quería irse, no quería estar allí.

Al día siguiente había hecho todo lo posible por no asistir a clase, pero sus padres no cayeron en sus trucos y la obligaron a ir. Y ahora estaba allí aprendiendo pero sufriendo, pues, a cada descuido de la profesora, los insultos no tardaban en hacerse esperar. Pero lo peor fue cuando la profesora tuvo que ir a por tizas para escribir en la pizarra.

Aquella niña cruel que había iniciado su infierno el día anterior se acercó a ella seguida de los demás.

-Hola Hermione, ¿te han dicho alguna vez lo feo que es tu nombre? – dijo la niña. Luego cogió un buen mechón de su pelo. – ¿Y que has hecho para que se te quede así el pelo? Porque creo que va a ser la última moda entre los vagabundos del metro. – seguido tiro del pelo de Hermione hasta hacer que esta gritara de dolor y luego la empujó para tirarla de la silla.

Hermione lloraba, y solo deseaba dos cosas, desaparecer y que a la niña malvada que tenía delante le pasara algo ridículo, vergonzoso… Y fue entonces cuando sucedió, las luces se apagaron, los objetos se movieron y el suelo tembló. Cuando las luces volvieron el cuerpo de la niña que insultó a Hermione se hallaba en el suelo, le habían salido granos por todo el cuerpo y se retorcía por el suelo dando un aspecto monstruoso. Todos se habían callado, observaban y lloraban, y entonces la luz se fue de nuevo. Y cuando volvió todo estaba como antes.

Todos corrieron a sus sitios, alejándose lo máximo posible de la niña nueva, la cual solamente podía pensar en una cosa, que lo había hecho ella.

**Fin flashback**

Siempre había sido un bicho raro, la habían ridiculizado por hacer cosas raras. Pero ahora rodeada de esos niños que se dirigían hacia Hogwarts, eran como ella.

Ya no era rara, simplemente era una bruja, la magia que adornaba el castillo, era igual a la suya.

Por fin se encontraba en el lugar al que pertenecía rodeada de sus iguales, sonrío, ya estaban cerca del castillo, su nuevo hogar. Echaría de menos a sus padres pero intuía que entre las paredes de piedra del castillo pasaría los mejores momentos de su vida.

Ella allí ya no sería un algo raro, sería igual a los demás…

En ese momento no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

_Agradecería mucho que me comentaraís que tal os ha parecido. Espero que hayais disfrutado la lectura y repito que no tiene mucho que ver el prologo con la historia, solamente explica lo que significaba para Hermione encontrar a sus iguales por lo que le costará perdonar a Draco despues de sus discriminaciones y humillaciones, que estaran presentes durante los primeros capitulos del fic._

_Hermione en mi fic será madura pero inocente, valiente, insegura con sus amigos y con sigo misma._

_Draco estará presionado por su misión como mortifago para pagar el error de su padre, ademas de un misterioso libro que no consigue descifrar._

_Espero que me comenteis vuestra opinion, se aceptan críticas ya que quiero mejorar como escritora, lo que no voy a aceptar son insultos._

_Gracias por vuestro tiempo,_

**_Mona_**


	2. Dudas

_¡Hola! gracias por los reviews, los contestare al final de la historia. En este ya se ve un poco como va a ir la historia, pues se plantean varias situaciones, la verdad es que no se si conseguire llegar al nivel de lo que quiero hacer, pero me esforzare para conseguirlo y espero que con vuestra ayuda mejore mucho. Se lo dedicó a las dos primeras personas en darle al botón de reviews, barbiiie y fjc Nix._

**- Recomendacion musical**: Why - Avril Lavigne

_Bueno espero que os guste._

CAPITULO 1

_**Dudas**_

Hermione Granger despertaba como cada mañana con pereza y desgana, parecía mentira que la prefecta de Gryffindor no saltara de la cama al llegar el alba, pero la verdad era que nadie conocía verdaderamente a Hermione Granger, había veces que ni ella misma sabía quién era, después de todo vivía para y por los demás, por Harry, por Ron, por sus amigos.

Miró a los lados descubriendo que sus compañeras de cuarto aun dormían, normal, después de la fiesta de anoche, pensó la chica. El día anterior había sido el primer partido de Quidditch, los leones habían aplastado a Hufflepuff, por lo que la fiesta no se había hecho esperar. Ella había subido directamente a su cuarto e insonorizando la puerta, se había propuesto dormir cosa que, tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió.

A la media hora bajaba a la sala común que, como se esperaba, estaba desierta. Se acercó a la ventana y suspiró, llovía, su suerte no podía ser peor, quería aprovechar el día en la biblioteca, leyendo uno de los libros que dejó a medias el año anterior. Pero un domingo lluvioso era sin duda un mal día para leer en la biblioteca, en sí era un mal día para estar en el interior del castillo. Pues se llenaba del barullo de los alumnos. Suspiró de nuevo y se alejó de la ventana. Sin esperar más decidió bajar al Gran Comedor, quizá, con un poco de suerte no estaría muy lleno.

Entró al Gran Comedor y observó las cuatro mesas, no estaban muy llenas, sin duda la más desocupada era la de los leones en la que solo algunos alumnos de los primeros cursos estaban desayunando, se sentó algo apartada y empezó a comer, no tenía mucha hambre pero sabía que si no comía luego parecería un zombie. Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar un chico de Hufflepuff se sentó delante de ella.

-Hola soy David Taylor de Hufflepuff.

-Yo soy…

- Hermione Granger, lo sé. – Dijo el chico – Verás es que… me gustaría… yo… necesito ayuda con defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Ah, vale, te ayudaré, emm… ¿te vienen bien los lunes a las 6?

-No, los lunes no puedo, tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, que no paso desapercibida para la leona, que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. – ¿Te parece mejor el martes de 6 a 8?

-Sí, claro.

- Entonces, nos vemos el martes. – Y David caminó hacia su mesa sentándose de espaldas a ella, aunque notó la mirada de los amigos de David sobre ella, por lo que agachó la cabeza y se hundió de nuevo en su desayuno.

Memorizó la apariencia del chico, era de cuerpo atlético, cabello rubio oscuro, casi castaño y de ojos color miel. Sonrió, a juego con los colores de su casa. Ahora caía, era el guardián del equipo de Hufflepuff, Ron y Harry decían que era lento pero muy seguro, la verdad es que ella de eso no tenía ni idea. Realmente nunca prestaba atención al quidditch, se limitaba a animar a Harry, a Ginny y a Ron.

Caminó por el pasillo, sumergida en su mundo, pensando que iba a hacer, cuando chocó con la última persona a la que deseaba ver, Draco Malfoy. Los libros que ambos chicos llevaban se cayeron al suelo, mezclándose en el suelo. Ambos se agacharon a recogerlos, ambos se habían puesto de mal humor al instante.

-Mira por dónde vas, sangre sucia – dijo levantándose con una mirada altiva.

-Mira por dónde vas tú, hurón, ¿o es que tu ego ocupa todo el pasillo? – contestó con habilidad la castaña.

-Por desgracia el olor a sangre sucia también lo ocupa – contestó venenosamente. Y sin más se fue caminando, dejando atrás a una dolida castaña.

A Hermione Granger le había afectado el insulto, no podía negarlo, era evidente. Se mordía el labio con ansiedad intentando reprimir las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Abrazó los libros contra su pecho, como si fueran el salvavidas que la mantenía a flote. Y caminó, más bien corrió, hasta la biblioteca. Se paró delante de la puerta, se limpio las lágrimas que habían escapado y entró.

Notó como el olor a libro viejo y a polvo inundaba sus fosas nasales, haciendo que un sentimiento de paz se instaurara en su interior. Caminó hacia su mesa, bueno, la que ella siempre usaba y sonrió al encontrarla vacía. Dejó los libros que había traído sobre la mesa y se sentó, suspirando, hoy no leería, no estaba de humor, se dedicaría a estudiar. Se levantó para coger un libro de la estantería pero entre los dos libros que ella había reconocido, había uno que no era suyo. Volvió a la mesa con rapidez, la curiosidad era uno de los puntos débiles de la gryffindor.

Las tapas del libro eran de cuero verde botella, las esquinas estaban dobladas del uso, lo giró observando el lomo que tenia grabado una serpiente. Lo puso encima de la mesa, no tenia título, todos los libros que ella había leído lo tenían grabado en la tapa superior o en el lomo. Observó de nuevo la serpiente, y entonces recordó, Draco Malfoy, el libro debía ser suyo.

Suspiró lentamente, ¿lo abría?, se mordió el labio y miro indecisa a su alrededor, no había nadie en ese área de la biblioteca. Apoyó la mano en el suave cuero, y lo abrió.

* * *

En las mazmorras un chico de cabello platinado se tiraba sobre su cama, resopló, estaba seguro de que no podría con ello, aunque su mente todavía conservaba un poco de esperanza, su corazón nunca la tubo, pero no había vuelta atrás, no tenía elección era o la muerte de Albus Dumbledore o la suya y la de su familia. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que matando a Dumbledore lo único que conseguiría sería una sentencia de muerte, una vida llena de terror, de muerte. Estaba en un callejón sin salida y tenía que decidirse, ¿se daba la vuelta o intentaba trepar el muro?

Miró su mesilla buscando aquel libro, pero sin resultado. Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre a un ritmo frenético, se incorporó, buscó otra vez. No estaba. Cerró los ojos ¿dónde lo había dejado? Los abrió de nuevo, ni idea, no se había separado de él en ningún momento, aunque…

-¡Mierda! – Apretó los puños – Granger.

* * *

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común, estaba llena de gente, y un solo tema estaba en boca de todos, el partido del día anterior. Ron esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad, le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

-Jaque mate, lo siento Harry la próxima vez será – dijo ensanchando la sonrisa.

- Siempre pierdo no es justo- resopló.

Ron río, y recorrió con la mirada la sala común hasta encontrar los ojos de Lavender Brown que le miraban desde el otro lado de la sala. La rubia, al chocar con la mirada azulada del pelirrojo sonrió y le guiño un ojo, después volteo la cara volviendo a la conversación que tenía con Parvati Patil. Este gesto hizo que Ron se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas y sintiera un vacio en el estomago, sin duda alguna Lavender era perfecta para Ron: bella, con popularidad y de Gryffindor.

Se despidió de Harry y caminó hacia ella, ya tenía un tema para hablar con ella, su destreza como guardián en el partido del día anterior.

Harry observó a su amigo irse y sonrió, nunca cambiaría. Volvió a mirar al frente y descubrió a Ginny Weasley mirándole.

-¡Qué susto! – musitó, causando la risa de la pelirroja. – ¿Quieres echar una partida?

- No, no me gusta el ajedrez. Venía a decirte que Slughorn quiere que asistas a la cena para sus predilectos, lleva pareja. ¡Ah! y díselo a Hermione ¿vale?

Harry asintió mientras veía como Ginny se iba. Su pelo rojo como el fuego se movía a cada paso que daba, siguió bajando la mirada hasta posarse en… No, no, no, sube la vista Harry pensó sonrojado, es la hermana de Ron, no puedes.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Pegó un bote en la silla. Vio a Ron con una sonrisa de bobo riéndose, cosa que lo hizo enfadarse.

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó ya sin reírse, cosa que Harry agradeció.

- Tenemos que buscar a Hermione, Slughorn ha hecho otra de sus fiestas.

- Vale – dijo Ron, la sonrisa había desaparecido, el también quería estar dentro del círculo del profesor de pociones. – Veamos, es domingo, y afuera está lloviendo, seguro que está desaprovechando el día en la biblioteca.

Ambos amigos rieron ante la frase dicha por el pelirrojo, Hermione era sin duda la única persona capáz de estar un día entero en la biblioteca. Salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, despidiéndose de ella.

Lo que ninguno imaginaba era lo que encontrarían.

* * *

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos, pensativa, sola. Nadie se habría imaginado a la pequeña de los Weasley caminando sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, después de todo ella era alegre, espontanea, vivaz y extrovertida; pero a sus 15 años todavía no se sentía identificada con ningún grupo en particular, podría parecer un tema demasiado superficial, pero para ella pertenecer a un algo era un deseo, quizá porque necesitaba cariño, afecto, solo necesitaba un abrazo, alguien no solo en quien confiar sino que también confiara en ella.

Podría haber sido una chica popular, conocida por todos, pero no era así. Sabía exactamente la causa de su poca fama, por llamarlo de algún modo. Desde su primer año, por no decir que desde la primera vez que lo vio, se enamoró perdidamente de Harry Potter.

Por él había dejado abandonados a sus compañeros de curso, se había metido entre los del curso de su hermano. Pero aun así ella no pertenecía allí, el problema era que ya ni siquiera pertenecía a su curso.

Miró a la gente que pasaba por el pasillo, posó su mirada en cada rostro. No los conocía, le sonaban de haberlos visto, pero no les ponía nombre a ninguno. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, seguro que la mayoría de gente tampoco conocía el suyo, aunque quizás su apellido si por el pelo pelirrojo que poseía.

Abrió la puerta del baño de Mytrel la llorona, allí nunca había nadie, por suerte. Caminó hasta el espejo y se miró. Era bajita, la piel blanquecina sonrosada y cubierta de pecas, delgada, con el trasero respingón, el pelo liso y rojo le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era muy normal, tenía las cualidades perfectas para destacar, pero era tan del montón. No le extrañaba en absoluto que Harry no se fijara en ella.

Vio como uno de los baños se abría, y Pansy Parkinson salia de él. Observo a la muchacha era guapa y se sabia sacar partido por lo que se había convertido en una de las chicas mas deseadas de Hogwarts.

Volvió la vista al espejo, comparó, la reina de las serpientes hacía que su reflejo se viera pobre e insípido.

-Por mucho que te mires no encontraras ningún ángulo bueno.

Las palabras se le clavaron como cuchillos por lo que no logró reprimir las lagrimas y los sollozos. Pansy se detuvo mirando a la pelirroja, frunció los labios, tampoco era tan horrible, solo le faltaba un pequeño empujón. Suspiró.

-Sí quieres que los demás te vean guapa, lo primero que tienes que hacer es verte guapa a ti misma y valorarte más. - Las palabras habían sonado frías, pero a Ginny le habían ayudado mas de lo que creía.

La puerta se cerró, y mientras que la serpiente a un lado de la puerta se marchaba, sabiendo que aquello había sido el principio, que no era lo correcto pero que era lo que ella elegía, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír; la leona sonreía mirándose en el espejo, después de todo quizá, no era tan del montón.

* * *

_Bueno pues esto ha sido el primer capitulo, espero que hayais disfrutado de él y que os haya gustado. Os pido que por favor me escribais un review diciendome que os ha parecido. Ahora (tachan tachán XD) las contestaciones a los reviews:_

**barbiiie:** Gracias, la verdad es que me ha animado mucho tu comentario :) Espero que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y que me dejes tu opinión

**fjc Nix:** me alegro de que te gustara el recuerdo y que te pareciera interesante el prologo, ya se que no tenía mucho que ver pero bueno... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, donde ya se establece más el tema. Gracias.

_A los que tambien lo hayais leido pero no hayais dejado review en el anterior, gracias, aunque preferiría saber vuestra opinión._

_Y gracias a todos los que ayan leido este capitulo por su tiempo._

_Mona_


	3. Curiosidad

_Hola, gracias por haber leido mi fic. Espero que este capitulo no os decepcione. _

**-Advertencia:** en este capitulo va a haber una escena subida de tono, es decir, que contiene una escena con sexo.

_Espero que os guste :)_

**-Recomendacion musical:** Emergency - Paramore

_Bueno a leer _

CAPITULO 2

_**Curiosidad**_

Hermione abrió el libro, las tapas por dentro estaban forradas con un papel de dibujos en tinta china, parecían serpientes y dragones. Miró la primera página sin ninguna escritura en ella. Se mordió el labio, solo era un libro, pero, entonces, porque sentía la sensación de que tenia que ir despacio, con cuidado.

Pasó la página, había una frase entre comillas en latín, la tinta estaba desgastada, era casi ilegible; se inclinó más sobre el libro.

De repente la portada se cerró, ella pegó un salto en la silla, el corazón se le aceleró y su mirada subió asustada hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos grises, enfadados y gélidos. Se asustó aun más, las manos le comenzaron a sudar y la mirada seguía fija en los ojos de la serpiente.

Draco cogió el libro y lo guardó en la mochila, despacio, con tranquilidad. A pesar de ello la leona sentía la tensión en el aire. Los ojos grises volvieron a fijarse en los marrones que, débiles, no pudieron evitar el contacto visual.

El rubio se apoyó en la mesa desafiante. Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta, que la asfixiaba.

-Mira sangre sucia, que sea la última vez que te atreves a mirar mis cosas. O es que acaso no ves que las contaminas – Lo dijo tan frío y tranquilo que la sangre de la castaña se congeló.

La respiración de la leona se había vuelto irregular. Sentía la boca seca y los ojos llorosos. Sin duda estaba asustada. Lo que nunca se llegó a imaginar fue lo que pasó después.

-¿Me has oído? - gritó el Slytherin con furia y ¿desesperación? Por lo menos eso fue lo que a la castaña le pareció.

La serpiente golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano, y sin pensarlo, tiro todos los libros y apuntes de la castaña al suelo. Hermione ante este acto, se levantó, fue un autorreflejo que la verdad prefería no haber hecho, pues Draco la agarró con fuerza de los antebrazos, acercándola a él. La zarandeó, haciendo escapar un quejido de la boca de la leona.

-No te metas en donde no te llaman, que puedes acabar muy mal – fue un susurro gélido que hizo que a Hermione le temblaran las rodillas.

-Suéltala Malfoy

Las varitas de Harry Y Ron apuntaban directamente a la cabeza de la serpiente. Sonrió, realmente eran patéticos. La soltó con brusquedad en dirección a sus "adorados" amigos, haciéndola trastabillar, y dándole tiempo para sacar su varita.

-Guardad las varitas, nos dais cuenta de que os pueden expulsar – dijo Hermione intentando parecer firme.

Los dos gryffindor bajaron las varitas con cautela sin quitar los ojos de encima de el rubio, haciendo que Draco los mirara con burla, siempre acababa saliendo ileso. Pero Ron no soportó la humillación de la serpiente y se lanzó hacia el, impactando su puño en la mejilla del rubio.

Este se recuperó del golpe y, sin esperar un segundo más, golpeó al pelirrojo en el estomago. Harry al ver esto se unió a la pelea.

Ninguno de los tres se quejaba, sabían que si los oían estarían castigados todo lo que quedara de curso con suerte. Hermione no sabía que hacer, se sentía débil ante el rubio. Le miró, la verdad es que no se podía decir que fuera el más magullado, y eso que eran dos contra uno. Resopló, ¿estaba sintiendo preocupación?¿por él? No, no podía ser. Los miró con impotencia, joder ¿qué hacía?

Miró a su alrededor, se agachó recogiendo un libro del suelo. Lo agarró con firmeza, y lo lanzó hacia el grupo. El libro dio de lleno en el hombro de Ron, haciendo que se quedara un poco atrás, tiró otro dando a Malfoy en el pecho. Los tres se separaron confundidos y la leona aprovechó esta confusión para colocarse entre sus amigos y la serpiente, apuntando al rubio directamente al pecho con la varita.

-Lárgate Malfoy. - dijo, esta vez con voz firme, la castaña, sin poder evitar revisar el estado del rubio: la ceja derecha y el labio estaban partidos y algunos moratones se veían en su piel. Se obligó a si misma a salir de ese momento de flaqueza, posando con determinación sus ojos marrones sobre los del slytherin.

-Hoy os habéis salvado perdedores. - dijo arrastrando las palabras con furia. Y saliendo de la biblioteca tras recoger del suelo su mochila.

La castaña suspiró nada más que se fue, y observó el estado de sus amigos mordiéndose el labio, eso había sucedido por su culpa. Estaban en el mismo estado que Malfoy, acercó la varita a las heridas y las cerró, los moratones tardarían dos días en irse.

-Bueno, ¿que chicos, vamos a la sala común? - preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ambos asintieron, y tras recoger todo el desorden ocasionado, salieron en dirección a la sala común. El camino hasta ella fue algo tenso, ambos chicos acribillaron a la castaña a preguntas, que ella contestó diciendo que Malfoy había ido a insultarla y ella se había pasado insultandole a él, no mencionó en ningún momento el libro de Malfoy, le pareció algo extraño que esas mentiras hubieran salido de su boca, pero algo le dijo que era la mejor.

En la sala común Harry le dijo a Hermione que el profesor de pociones había organizado otra de sus aburridas cenas.

-No, otra de esas no – dijo Hermione haciendo un mohín. Odiaba que en la anterior nadie supiera lo que era un dentista, se había sentido humillada.

Posó sus ojos en Ron que miraban hacía su compañera de cuarto Lavender, suspiró eso no era nada bueno. La rubia, no respetaba a nadie, se acostaba con todo chico que se le cruzara pero luego se hacía la inocente, quedando como si fuera una chica casta.

-Ron – llamó- no te encapriches de Lavender, te va a hacer daño.

-¡Qué! - exclamó – ¿por que? Si yo a ella le gusto, me lo a insinuado muchas veces y Parvati también lo insinuó ayer.

-Ronanld, no ves que solo es un plan para acostarse contigo, ella solo es una zorra.- la mano de el pelirrojo se estampó contra la mejilla de la prefecta de griffindor, haciendo que la chica se llevara la mano a la cara, le dolía, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro.

-Lo que te pasa es que estas celosa de ella, porque nunca gustaras a un chico, porque eres sosa, fea y gruñona. - gritó, después se fue hacia el comedor.

Aquella frase hizo una herida en el corazón de ambos.

* * *

Draco se recostó sobre su cama, la verdad es que le había dolido, aunque no tanto como no haberles partido la cara. Suspiró, maldita Granger, siempre deteniendo la diversión. Alargó el brazo sin cambiar de postura, y sacó de su mochila el libro.

Lo dejó sobre su regazo, mirando el canto del libro. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuantas veces había observado aquella serpiente. Lo abrió, aun estaba en ese extraño idioma. Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la frase, la que Granger había intentado leer. Paso el dedo indice por encima, la frase estaba desgastada y era casi imposible de leer, pero el sabía lo que ponía. Lo leyó:

"Todavía no estas preparado"

Le entraron ganas de tirar el libro al suelo pero se contuvo y lo dejo en la mochila de nuevo. Recordó los libros de Granger por el suelo, había sentido su miedo, sonrío tristemente, quizá no sería tan mal mortífago, después de todo lo llevaba en la sangre.

Con lentitud se quitó la ropa, quedándose solo en calzoncillos. Se puso el pantalón del pijama, la verdad es que hubiera preferido dormir solo en ropa interior pero conociendo a las perras que había en su casa, prefería no arriesgarse. Se metió en la cama.

No tenía ganas de ir a cenar, de seguir aparentando, aun recordaba cuando era un niño y podía llorar sobre el regazo de su madre cuando tenía miedo, ¿cuanto había durado esa época? Mas o menos hasta los cinco años, recordaba el día en que se cayó de la escoba rompiéndose el brazo, había llorado, fue la última vez que lloraba de pequeño, aun recordaba como el bastón de su padre golpeaba contra sus rodillas.

Las heridas fueron disimuladas por su padre diciéndole al medico de San Mungo que habían sido por la caída, en ese momento se sintió muy pequeño y débil frente a su padre. Pero el sabía que no podía ser débil, después de todo estaba así por eso.

Solo había llorado dos veces después de ese día, a los trece años tras el ataque del hipogrifo que en realidad eran lagrimas falsas, pues había sido su padre quien ideó el plan. La última vez había sido en su iniciación, no sabía si había sido por el dolor de la marca sobre su brazo o por la sensación de que se estaba condenando a una muerte en vida.

Quizá a una mezcla de las dos

* * *

Ron comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, Harry reía por las caras de su amigo o por que intentaba hablar con la boca llena de comida.

Ron tragó la comida observando a Hermione, no se había sentado con ellos sino que se había sentado con Neville , sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y un extraño hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos de las manos. Suspiró, ella nunca se fijaría en él. No iba a negarlo hacía ya un año que había empezado a sentir algo más que amistad por la castaña, pero de una manera extraña.

La verdad es que no quería nada con ella, era extraño. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, que se contentara solo con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa. Pero no quería nada más, no le parecía atractiva, ni siquiera le gustaban sus manías. Aun así quería escuchar de sus labios un "te quiero" y notar su mirada fija en él todo el tiempo.

Giró la cabeza, cuando vislumbro la cabellera rubia de Lavender, ella era tan diferente no sentía ese cosquilleo, solo sentía un fuego que le quemaba por dentro, ganas de morderle el cuello y escucharla suspirar su nombre. El gryffindor seguía siendo virgen aunque quería probar, todo se debe a que tenía curiosidad y Lavender era perfecta.

Los ojos de la rubia se posaron en él, y le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta. Tragó y la saliva pasó con dificultad por su garganta. Volvió a posar sus ojos en Hermione, la imaginó cerca, muy cerca, la imaginó acariciando su cuello con la nariz, nada, no le producía nada. Pero en cambio, la miraba ahora comiendo, hablando con naturalidad con Neville, y deseaba que fuera a él a quien escuchara, a quien mirara, a quien amara.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a Lavender, se mordió el labio.

Estaba muy confundido.

* * *

Ginny se miró en el espejo de su habitación, tenía que aprovechar ahora que sus compañeras de cuarto estaban cenando; veía a la misma Ginny de siempre, se observó la nariz recta pero respingona, le gustaba; pero aquellas pecas... que horror; su pelo... le gustaba, quizá era un color demasiado Weasley pero le daba un toque llamativo: su trasero, nunca le había gustado tener el culo respingón, pero a lo mejor podía sacar partido por allí.

Giró sobre si misma un par de veces, resopló, no sabía que hacer. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Quitó de encima de la cama todo lo que había sacado para cuando decidiera que iba ha hacer con su imagen.

Suspiró, quizá necesitaría la ayuda de una serpiente.

Pero, ¿le daría ella su ayuda?

* * *

Ron esperaba en la sala común, Lavender todavía no había vuelto , Harry se habían ido a dormir hacía unos minutos y Hermione tenía ronda esa noche. Miró el fuego, hasta que vio a la rubia aparecer por el agujero del retrato.

-Hola – dijo Ron, Lavender saludo con la mano y se sentó al lado de el pelirrojo en el sofá.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Pensar y mirar el fuego

-No se como podéis aguantar mirando el fuego, yo me muero de calor.

La frase había sido dicha sin tono pícaro, pero lo que vino a continuación dejo en claro lo que significaba esa frase anterior. La rubia se levanto del sofá, dando la espalda a Ron. Se desabrochó la capa que cayó pesada al suelo, Ron tragó saliva, comenzó a moverse como si estuviera meciéndose pero daba un aspecto incitante en el que el pelirrojo cayó sin remedio.

Lavender se giró y caminó hacia el gryffindor que la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Se arrodilló ante él y apoyó las manos en el pantalón del uniforme.

-Eres virgen – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero aun así Ron asintió. Se sentó en las piernas del león y comenzó a besarle y a quitarle la corbata. Y susurro cerca de su oído – me gustas.

La rubia desabrochó la camisa del chico besando cada porción de cuerpo que iba quedando al descubierto. Luego ella misma se deshizo de su falda quedándose en unas bragas rosas de encaje. Las manos del Weasley se deslizaron por sus piernas desde el hueco de la rodilla hasta el borde de las braguitas, mientras ella se desabrochó la camisa y la corbata. Quedando en ropa interior. Ambos recogieron la ropa que habían exparcido por el suelo. Ron cargó a la chica en brazos y ente besos subieron a la habitacion de las chicas.

No sabía que cama era la de la rubia así que optó por dejarla sobre la más lejana a la puerta. La dejó y se terminaron de desnudar, las manos del pelirrojo ya habían adquirido habilidad por lo que acariciaba, lamía y mordía con pasión el cuerpo de la leona. Unieron sus labios y Ron penetró a Lavender con seguridad y fuerza, el ritmo aumentó, solo existían ellos, ellos y el fuego de la chimenea que había subido con ellos hasta la habitación.

* * *

Hermione Granger caminaba hacia su dormitorio con rapidez, las rondas la dejaban exhausta. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia su cama. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron y a Lavender desnudos entrelazados bajo sus sábanas.

Se sonrojo de indignación y vergüenza, ¿por qué en su cama?

Salió corriendo, dejando atrás la sala comun y su habitación lejos de si misma, corrió hasta su templo, la biblioteca. Había dormido muchas veces allí por Lavender o por Parvati, pero nunca había sido algo como aquello.

Su amigo, su mejor amigo, por lo menos hasta esa tarde. Noto como se mareaba, se sentía asqueada. Le daba asco que nadie confiara en ella, que se aprovecharán de ella y encima fuera ella la que tuviera que disculparse, estaba arta.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y pasó, cerrando con cuidado tras de sí.

Avanzó hasta su mesa, y cogió uno de los libros que intentaba leer ese día. Suspiró llevaba media hora en la misma página no podía concentrarse, las imagenes parecían en su mente a cada descuido.

Cerró el libro e intentó poner la mente en blanco, no podría dormir en paz de esa manera.

* * *

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y por favor dadle al botón de Reviews y me comentais que os a parecido, que debería mejorar y esas cosas. En serio es que para mi saber que os parece es importante, aunque sea solo un me ha gustado o un no me ha gustado pero, por favor, quiero saber vuestra opinion._

**barbiiie**: gracias por comentar, me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este tambien :)

_Gracias por leer este capitulo_

_Mona_


	4. Locura

_Hola, aquí llega un nuevo capitulo. _

**-Recomendación musical:** Nobody's home - Avril Lavigne / Forgotten - Avril Lavigne / Slipped away - Avril Lavigne (jeje se nota que me gusta ehh?)

_Espero que os guste y disfruteis leyéndolo._

CAPITULO 3

_**Locura**_

Las calles del Londres muggle estaban repletas de gente. Era lunes por la mañana, los trabajadores ocupaban toda la acera y todos los coches de la calle. Algunos iban trajeados, otros con uniforme y algunos pocos simplemente iban vestidos de una manera formal pero sin llegar a ser muy oficial.

La señora Granger, caminaba entre los transeúntes de esa calle londinense. Llegaba tarde a la clínica dental donde trabajaba, pues el metro se había retrasado. Giró a la derecha y se metió por un oscuro callejón, normalmente prefería la calle principal pero no podía llegar tarde. Ya veía la salida del callejón, solo le quedaba cruzar otro callejón aun mas estrecho perpendicular al que ella recorría y unos metros más adelante se encontraba la salida.

Pero se detuvo, en el callejón perpendicular al suyo había dos hombres hablando, iban cubiertos por unas capas negras con capucha, hablaban de un tema extraño, no entendía que era lo que decían. Asustada cruzó corriendo el callejón hasta la salida donde pudo respirar con tranquilidad camuflada entre la gente.

Si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más quizá habría escuchado algo de mucha importancia.

* * *

Los dos hombres de las capas hablaban en el callejón oscuro y sucio. Eran mortífagos, uno de ellos era uno de los altos cargos dentro del circulo del señor oscuro, el otro solo un peón ambicioso que no llegaba a comprender la magnitud de la guerra que se avecinaba.

—El señor oscuro me ordenó que os diera un mensaje. — dijo el peón con respeto.

—Pues dámelo — dijo el mortio con impaciencia.

—Quiere que vigiles a Weasley, Granger y a Potter, y que le recuerdes al joven Malfoy que si la misión no prospera, será fatal para él.

El otro asintió, y sin más se fue. No lo iba a negar esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

Recordaba a la perfección la promesa inquebrantable que había realizado por Draco, sabía que tendría que cumplirla, pero él, Severus Snape, también sabía que con Dumbledore muerto, los mortífagos avanzarían un gran paso.

* * *

Hermione Granger despertaba con la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la biblioteca, dio un respingo en la silla al no encontrarse en su habitación, pero pronto acudieron a su cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior.

Tenía que subir a la sala común a cambiarse sin que nadie la viera, lo que no sabía era madame Pince estaba ya en la biblioteca pues las veces que se había quedado a dormir en la biblioteca habían sido noches en las que a la mañana siguiente no había clase. Pero hoy era lunes y posiblemente la bibliotecaria estaría allí.

Avanzó con lentitud entre las estanterías, mirando a cada lado. Estaba, por suerte, desierta. Caminó entre los estantes repletos de libro que ya había leído, se detuvo cerca de la puerta, la señora Pince estaba allí.

Y ahora ¿que hacía? Notaba como le comenzaban a sudar las manos, la respiración se volvía algo irregular y un vació se instauraba en el estomago. Piensa Hermione, piensa, se dijo pero cuando más pensaba más nerviosa se ponía. Finalmente consiguió, pese a todos los factores en contra, idear un plan para salir de allí.

—_Expeliarmus_ — susurró apuntando con su varita a una estantería del otro lado del pasillo.

Los libros cayeron al suelo y Hermione pudo ver que la bibliotecaria salía corriendo con la varita en la diestra fuertemente cogida hacia los libros recién caídos. Hermione, cogió aire y salió de la biblioteca rápidamente, solo cuando estuvo a varios pasillos más lejos se relajó.

Había sido tan excitante, todavía podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, sin duda le había encantado la sensación de romper las reglas. No, no y no, Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta no podía estar pensando en que le había gustado romper las reglas. Se giró hacia la columna, tenía la sensación de que la observaban. Nadie, no había nadie. Suspiró, sin duda se estaba volviendo _loca_,primero disfrutaba rompiendo las normas, y luego se sentía observada.

Ya en la sala común se dio cuenta de que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que sus compañeros empezaran a levantarse, así que subió a su habitación corriendo y deseando que Ron y Lavender no siguieran en su cama. Pero el destino la jugó una mala pasada y entre sus sabanas seguían ambos adolescentes. Corrió el dosel rojo de la cama, prefería no ver eso más, y buscó en su baúl el uniforme.

Cuando lo encontró fue a ducharse y a arreglarse. Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta de que Parvati entraba con la mirada gacha y sonrojada, cosa que no tomó importancia. Volvió a la habitación y se encontró a Ron a medio vestir al lado de su cama. Sintió como la furia crecía dentro de ella, pero tras contar hasta cien (solo contando hasta diez no había podido) logró controlar su furia.

* * *

Ron había dormido mejor que nunca, sentía el calor de Lavender a su lado, pero sabía que eso se tenía que acabar, así que se levantó con pereza, miró la ropa extendida por el suelo con una sonrisa y la recogió con lentitud, las prendas de Lavender las dejo al lado de la cama. Se había dado cuenta de que era pronto, así que no despertó a Lavender. Se puso los calzoncillos, aun estaba algo somnoliento así que se golpeo contra la mesilla, despertando a Parvati que dormía en la cama de al lado.

La morena se sonrojó automáticamente y corrió hacia lo que debía ser el baño. Ron maldijo por lo bajo, se le había olvidado que Lavender tenía compañeras de habitación, se sentó en la cama en la que estaba Lavender durmiendo, para despertarla; tenía que salir rápido de allí. La rubia comenzó a despertar con lentitud. Ron mientras comenzó a ponerse los pantalones aun sin dejar de mirar a Lavender, Merlín se había acostado con ella y la verdad es que quería repetirlo.

Fue entonces cuando se volteó encontrándose con la cara de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tenía la costumbre de levantarse media hora antes que sus compañeros para ir al baño de prefectos, el año pasado no lo había disfrutado más que en tres o cuatro ocasiones y este año aunque ya no era prefecto se sabía la contraseña y lo utilizaba todos los días. Prefería ese baño antes que el de su sala común, era mucho más relajante y era lo que necesitaba para no tener cara de no haber dormido durante toda la noche, todo por culpa de ese maldito libro.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio a Hermione Granger corriendo. Él automáticamente se escondió tras una columna. La castaña se paró respirando agitadamente y mirando para atrás, luego sonrió y continuó caminando con más tranquilidad.

El slytherin se sorprendió de encontrar a la sangre sucia allí, ¿qué haría? La observó minuciosamente: tenía el cabello desordenado, las mejillas sonrosadas, la ropa arrugada y descolocada y los ojos le brillaban con una chispa de diversión. Podría ser que... no, no podía ser...vamos era Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta, ella no podría haber pasado la noche con ningún chico y aunque resultara que la sangre sucia no fuera tan casta como los demás la veían, ¿quien iba a querer estar con ella?

Draco la observó, no tenía nada de especial. Observó su pelo castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, muy común, había que reconocer que ya no era un nido de pájaros y que los rizos se habían vuelto más definidos. Su nariz era normal aunque no muy recta. Pasó a observar su cuerpo, también era muy normal: no tenía ni unos pechos grandes, ni unas curvas muy pronunciadas, las piernas largas estaban ocultas por los vaqueros pero, daba la impresión de estar torneadas pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que la gryffindor que el supiera no hacía ningún deporte.

La castaña miró hacia donde él estaba, se le cortó la respiración ¿le había descubierto? No recordaba haber hecho ningún ruido que le delatara así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue pegarse más contra la pared. Pronto vio como la chica se iba.

Suspirando continuó su camino hacía el baño de prefectos. Una vez allí se desvistió y se introdujo en el agua burbujeante, los olores consiguieron que se olvidara de sus problemas, sintiéndose como cuando era un niño pequeño y su nana le bañaba con jabones perfumados, su nana era una chica de treinta años por ese entonces, su madre lo cuidaba y le daba afecto, pero para las tareas trabajosas de cuidar a un niño se encargaba su nana. Después de un buen rato, salió del agua volviendo de golpe a la realidad, él ya era casi un adulto y tenía que sacarse el solo las castañas del fuego, no podía esperar a que los demás le ayudaran o le tendieran una mano.

Y la calavera y la serpiente que llevaba marcada en el brazo como un tatuaje se lo recordaba a cada segundo.

* * *

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada y se dirigió hacia su baúl, necesitaba sacar los libros de ese día. Ron la intentó agarrar por la muñeca pero la castaña fue más rápida y se alejó. Lavender se acababa de despertar y observaba como la castaña se acercaba hacia ella. Al verla agacharse en el baúl.

—¿Que haces rebuscando entre mis cosas? — dijo Lavender con enfado.

—¿Tus cosas? — soltó Hermione, estaba harta — ¿por qué no miras primero donde estas y luego me dices?

—Lo siento, Mione — dijo Lavender al darse cuenta de en que cama estaba.

—No pasa nada Lavender — sabía que no se disculpaba por haberla acusado, sino por lo de ayer— Sólo avisame antes, no es muy agradable encontrarte tu cama ocupada.

—Lo siento Herms, yo no sabía que era tu cama y... — intentó disculparse Ron.

—He dicho que no importa. — Y se fue apresuradamente hacía el gran comedor.

En el desayuno, Harry y Ron conversaban sobre Quidditch, mientras Hermione y Ginny hablaban de la cena de Slugghorn.

—Callaros ya — dijo molesto el pelirrojo — Ni que la fiesta esa fuera tan importante.

—Pues es más importante que si el cazador de Inglaterra sabe hacer la finta de Proskovol o no.

—Hermione es Porskov no Proskovol — corrigió Harry.

—Eso lo sabe hasta Neville — dijo Ron entre carcajadas, secundadas por las de Harry.

—Pues no creo que Neville sepa lo que es, después de todo no está interesado por el Quidditch, al igual que Herms así que ¿por qué no te callas Ronald? — dijo Ginny.

—Pero una cosa es que no sepa lo que es y otra como se dice, no saber decir Porskov es de tontos.

—Cuéntamelo cuando sepas hacerla — contrarrestó la pelirroja. — Aunque dudo que... — se detuvo al ver a Hermione salir corriendo.— ¡Eres un gilipollas!

Ginny salió tras la castaña. Muchos de los alumnos que estaban en el gran comedor se habían quedado estupefactos por la pelea del trío dorado.

En la mesa de las serpientes unos alumnos de sexto habían visto la pelea. Y era lo que comentaban en ese momento.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? — preguntó Crabbe.

—Ni idea — dijo Goyle.

—A lo mejor es que la sangre sucia se a cansado del medio centímetro que tienen la comadreja y el cara rajada. — soltó Blaise Zabini con ironía.

Todos rieron, Draco Malfoy rió pero la verdad era que no le había hecho mucha gracia. Más bien es que estaba de muy mal humor, sino seguramente la broma la habría soltado él. Aunque conociendo al trío dorado, seguramente el pobretón habría ofendido a la comelibros, estúpido. La verdad es que estaba seguro de que el estúpido iba para la comadreja, lo que no tenía tan claro era si el insulto se podría aplicar a él mismo.

Si, seguramente el también era un estúpido, no podría realizar la misión lo sabía, pero algo le gritaba que tenía que crecer, que no podía ir lloriqueando a por perdón. No, no podía. También era un estúpido por preocuparse de lo que sucedía entre el trío dorado, ¿qué más le daba a él si el pobretón insultaba a la sangre sucia? Por Merlín, por que cojones seguía dándole importancia.

Dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa con brusquedad, haciendo que las serpientes de alrededor le miraran sorprendidos. Se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada. Los de la mesa continuaron con el desayuno, aunque en sí todos se preguntaban qué le pasaba a Draco Malfoy.

Sobre todo dos pares de ojos, los azules de Pansy Parkinson y los verde aceituna de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol cercano al lago. Lloraba, algunos de los que hubieran escuchado la conversación pensarían que ella lloraba porque la habían corregido, por no saber que era una cosa. Pero en realidad lloraba porque se sentía tan poca cosa, ella se esforzaba por encajar, tal y como se había propuesto ese primer día en Hogwarts. Nunca se metía en líos, sacaba buenas notas, ayudaba a sus amigos con las tareas que mandaban, ayudaba a Harry con la oclumancia y con los planes contra Voldemort... A su parecer hacía todo bien, entonces ¿por qué a todos les parecía poco?

Quizá si tuviera unas suaves ondas definidas o el pelo liso y rubio, los ojos verdes o azules, si tuviera cuerpo de reloj de arena, si fuera un poco menos lista o jugara al quidditch, a lo mejor así sería mejor, quizá así no la despreciaran. Quizá aunque todo eso fuera parte de todo lo que ella no soportaba, a lo mejor si fuera una barbie sin cerebro más quizá no se despreciaría como lo hacía. Ella era todo lo que quería ser, pero aun así nadie quería a alguien así.

Seguramente las clases habrían comenzado pero ¿qué más daba? Iba lo suficientemente bien en defensa contra las artes oscuras como para no poder permitirse una hora libre. Así que se quedaría allí sentada a llorar. Miró al lago sin duda ese era el mejor sitio para desahogarse.

* * *

La clase de DCAO estaba a punto de comenzar ya todos los alumnos deberían estar sentados en sus mesas. Pero la mesa de al lado de Harry estaba desocupada. Hermione todavía no había llegado lo que era muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que la castaña era siempre muy puntual.

Severus Snape entró al aula cerrando la puerta de un portazo, inmediatamente todos los alumnos se sentaron. Snape fue al frente de la clase, desde donde miró a todos los alumnos, pasando desde los slytherin con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara, hasta los gryffindor a los que miró con repulsión.

—Me parece que falta alguien. Potter ¿donde se encuentra nuestra querida compañera la señorita Granger? — preguntó con sorna, causando risas entre las serpientes.

—Esta en el baño profesor, no se encontraba bien, pero ahora vendrá.

—Eso espero señor Potter, porque creo que la clase no será igual de interesante sin la voz de la señorita Granger. — Las risas de los slytherin volvieron a surgir. — Hoy aprenderemos, o bueno intentaré que aprendáis, a hacer hechizos sin hablar. Colóquense por parejas, uno lanzará un _expeliarmus_ y el otro sin hablar tendrá que contrarrestarlo con un _protego. _Veo que son impares, Draco ponte tu conmigo.

La verdad era que a nadie le había salido a la primera, pero tras tres cuartos de hora de práctica a Harry le había salido una vez; a Draco ya le salía, ya que tenía practica del curso intensivo de Artes Oscuras que había tenido a manos de su tía y de Snape; y a Theodore Nott le había salido dos veces.

—Veo que sois un desastre, redactareis para mañana cincuenta centímetros sobre el hechizo _Espectro Patronus, _mañana lo intentaremos hacer, aunque claro con vosotros... sera difícil. Os queda media hora de clase, espero que al final le salga por lo menos a cinco personas. — dijo con sorna — Draco vaya a buscar a la señorita Granger que parece que ya lleva bastante en el baño, ¿no cree señor Potter?

* * *

Draco caminaba por los pasillos en busca de la rata de biblioteca. La verdad es que agradecía el respiro, se estaba agobiando muchísimo en la clase. Por Merlín, ¿donde estaría la sangre sucia?

Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco y se acercó a la ventana para fumar. No solía fumar muy a menudo, sólo cuando estaban en una fiesta o cuando se encontraba muy estresado, como ahora.

Fue entonces cuando la divisó, sentada bajo un árbol junto al lago, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Apagó el cigarro y lo guardo, no podía ir por ahí tirando cigarros, porque si los encontraban los prohibirían y como que no le apetecía que le quitaran uno de sus vicios. Bajó hasta la salida del castillo para salir al exterior. Hacía mucho viento pero no frío. Caminó por la ladera hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Allí pudo ver mejor a la castaña, que se encontraba llorando.

Draco se acercó a ella y la llamó un par de veces pero la leona no levantaba la cabeza, sólo seguía llorando. Así que se agachó para quedar a su altura y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, creyó que eso bastaría para que la leona levantara la cabeza, pero no, la chica seguía llorando. El slytherin apretó más la mano que tenía sobre su hombro y la zarandeó.

Hermione levantó la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos chocaran con unos ojos grises que reconoció al instante, Draco Malfoy. El chico observó como la chica tenía los ojos rojos y las pestañas mojadas por las lagrimas que surcaban su cara.

—Granger, la clase a empezado hace una hora. Tus amigos han intentado cubrirte pero creo que estar en el baño porque no te encontrabas bien durante una hora es un poco sospechoso. — dijo Malfoy con ironía.

—Vete...Y-yo me voy a que-dar aquí. — dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Sabes que Snape te castigará y que eso supondrá una mancha en tu perfecto historial académico?

—Me d-da lo mism-o, dejame llorar en paz. V-vete.— dijo volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa comelibros, San Potter y la comadreja se han dado cuenta de lo asexuada que eres y se han ido a buscar a otra para follar — dijo con sorna.

Esto hizo que la castaña llorara aun más fuerte. Todos pensaban lo mismo, ella no era considerada chica solo una empollona comelibros y sangre sucia. Draco observó como la castaña se abrazaba más fuerte y como lloraba más.

—No te preocupes comelibros, después de todo el cara rajada y el pobretón son unos imbéciles

¿Por qué había dicho eso?¿Por qué la consolaba? Merlín, se estaba volviendo _loco_. Tenían que volver a clase, sino Snape se enfadaría mucho.

—Granger vamos a clase.

—¡Qué no quiero ir! — gritó. — Yo lo único q-que quiero es llor-llorar

Draco asintió y se fue de nuevo al castillo, sabía lo que era querer llorar, desahogarse. Él tenía ese sentimiento a menudo, pero no podía ser vulnerable. No podía. Caminó hasta clase con tranquilidad.

Cuando entró los alumnos volvían a estar por parejas practicando. Snape hizo una seña para que se acercara. Camino por un borde de la clase, no era tan estúpido como para pasar por el medio, donde los hechizos iban y venían.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Granger? — preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Pues ella, — mierda no había preparado una escusa, aunque también podía decir la verdad, total sólo era una gryffindor. — fui a la enfermería y madame Pomfrey me dijo que la había mandado a descansar a su sala común.

Por que la había defendido, joder estaba volviéndose _loco_, el rey de las serpientes ayudando a una sangre sucia gryffindor amiga del estúpido Potter.

—Excelente. Bueno Draco, y tú ¿qué tal?

—Bien.

—¿De verdad?¿Todo, todo bien?

—Sí. — contestó, sabía perfectamente por donde iba su padrino, la misión.

—Si necesitas ayuda, yo...

—No necesito tu ayuda, estoy en ello ¿vale? — interrumpió.

Esperó enfadado a que la clase se acabara. No iba bien, no iba nada bien; y para empeorar las cosas tenía al cotilla de Snape metiendo las narices dónde no le llaman, como si no tuviera suficiente con su madre.

Sin más se fue, no espero a nadie. Estaba de muy mal humor.

* * *

Ginny garabateaba un pergamino, la clase de Historia de la Magia no le gustaba nada, ¿por qué? Fácil, porque era tan aburrida que hacía que te sumergieras en tus pensamientos y eso, para ella, era igual a torturarse, buscarse problemas y al final volver a la inseguridad. Era un círculo vicioso.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir, quizá aquella carta fuera su salvación. Nunca se sabía que esperar de hacer un trato con el diablo.

O en este caso con una serpiente.

* * *

_¿Os a gustado? Espero que sí. Ya sabeis dejadme vuestra opinión como un review asi el fic será más feliz._

**Flowerthis:** Me alegro de que te gustara, espero que este capitulo haya sido tambien de tu agrado :)_  
_

_Gracias,_

**_Mona_**


	5. Ayuda

_Hola, aqui traigo el capitulo._

**-Recomendación musical:** Pieces - Sum 41

_Espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 4

_**Ayuda**_

Pansy Parkinson estaba tumbada en el césped que había en el lado este del castillo. Desde allí, al estar más elevado, tenía una vista completa del campo de Quidditch donde los Ravenclaws entrenaban.

Cualquiera podría haber pensado que ella estaba espiándoles, pero no. A ella el Quidditch no le interesaba mucho, prefería que su casa ganara más por orgullo que por devoción a este deporte. Lo que ella estaba haciendo allí, sin ninguna compañía era ver las nubes. Sí, sonaba un poco raro pero a la morena le encantaba mirar como las nubes algodonosas, con formas de animales de cuento o con forma de personas realizando actividades; eran movidas por el viento, arrastrándolas por todo el cielo.

Pronto sintió como una lechuza se posaba sobre su regazo. Era una lechuza del colegio, no sabía de quien podía ser así que se incorporó, quedando sentada. La lechuza se marchó volando hasta su torre.

Abrió la carta que no tenía ni destinatario ni remitente. Y observo la letra redondeada, seguramente de chica que cubría el trozo de pergamino.

_Hola,_

_no se si aceptaras, pero necesito que me ayudes. Tu consejo me sirvió de mucho pero me sigo sintiendo poca cosa y se que solo tengo que sacar más partido a lo que tengo pero no se por donde empezar. Por favor necesito tu ayuda._

_GW_

Sonrió de lado, quizá no le vendría mal un poco de solidaridad con la Weasley. Se levantó, sería interesante.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, solo había faltado a la clase de Snape. Pero aun así tendría que ir a disculparse con él profesor, seguramente estaría castigada de por vida. Por qué de todos los profesores tenía que haber sido Snape.

Recogió los libros y salió de la biblioteca dirección mazmorras. Odiaba ese sitió sin duda era uno de los peores lugares de Hogwarts, le recordaban a una pesadilla que tuvo en la que huía de los mortífagos encabezados por Bellatrix, reprimió un escalofrío. No sabía como era Voldemort, solo lo había imaginado por los relatos de Harry pero aquella mujer, Bellatrix Lestrange, le daba muchísimo miedo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al despacho de Snape. Tocó dos veces en la puerta y entró tras el seco "adelante" que sonó desde el interior. La habitación pese a no ser el despacho de un profesor de pociones estaba cubierta con estanterías llenas de frascos con líquidos de variados colores. El profesor levantó los ojos del libro que leía para posarlos en la castaña con una mueca de repulsión.

—¿Quería algo señorita Granger?

—Emm... sí, quería decirle que siento mucho haber faltado a su clase. Es que yo..

—No se preocupe, el señor Malfoy ya me informó de que la señora Pomfrey la mandó tomar reposo. — Interrumpió el profesor. — Supongo que sus.. mmm.. como decirlo, sus despistados amigos, los señores Potter y Weasley no le habrán dado la tarea que mande. Haga para mañana una redacción de cincuenta centímetros sobre el hechizo _Expectro Patronus. _Sino tiene nada más que decir retírese.

La leona salió del despacho y se apoyó en la pared de al lado, Draco Malfoy la había ayudado pero ¿por qué? No lo entendía. Mierda, tenía que haberle dicho la verdad a Snape, seguramente el slytherin la amenazaría con rebelarle al profesor sobre su ausencia y si se enteraba de que le había mentido, a ella seguramente la castigaría de por vida.

Vamos que la ayuda de la serpiente podría no ser una ayuda realmente.

* * *

Ginny Weasley caminaba por un pasillo del cuarto piso. El pasillo era ancho pero muy agobiante pues estaba cubierto de columnas y los lugares que no tenían estaban cubiertos por cuadros de magos. Iba tan pendiente de la decoración sobrecargada de ese pasillo que se sobresalto cuando una persona la tapaba la boca y la arrastraba hasta detrás de una de las numerosas columnas.

—Mira Weasley te soltare, pero no debes gritar ¿vale? — la voz era de mujer, fría y cortante. Cuando la pelirroja asintió, la secuestradora la soltó haciendo que quedaran frente a frente.

—Parkinson — dijo sorprendida.— ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Sí. Tenemos que buscar algún sitio donde reunirnos, el baño de los prefectos sería perfecto pero nos podrían descubrir.

—Creo que se donde podemos ir. Esperame al lado del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado en el séptimo piso.

—Vale, ¿te parece bien dentro de media hora? Necesito coger los materiales necesarios.

—No hace falta que lleves nada. Ya lo verás. Nos vemos.

Y ambas se separaron tomando rumbos diferentes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy salía de la Sala de los Menesteres, llevaba tres horas intentando reparar el maldito armario y nada, era imposible. No sabía que más hacer. Resopló mirando hacia el techo que era de piedra gris. Tan gris como su vida.

Eso era su vida una escala de grises. En el momento en que nació era blanca pura e inocente, al cumplir los cinco años o así había ido adquiriendo matices grisáceos por culpa de su padre. Su adolescencia estaba cubierta de un gris denso del que las luces habían desaparecido como velas en la niebla. Y su futuro, su futuro estaba destinado a ser negro, negro como la noche pero sin ninguna estrella a la que agarrarse, negro como la muerte que le rodearía o negro como una húmeda celda de Azkaban.

Pero al sentir un cuerpo chocarse contra él su mente aparto esos pensamientos que sabía que debía ocultar, porque lo hacían tanto poderoso como débil. Se había chocado nada más y nada menos que con la comadreja menor.

—Puedes mirar por donde andas pobretona.

—A lo mejor eres tú el que debería mirar más allá de tus narices Malfoy.

El rubio no se detuvo, como si no hubiera oído esas palabras. Era lo mismo que Snape le había dicho unos meses atrás, "mira más allá de tus narices hay gente que puede ayudarte". Estupideces, no podía involucrar a nadie, por mucho que quisiera refugiarse no podía hacerlo.

Bajó las siete plantas, necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco. Abrió la gran puerta y nada más salir notó como la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. El otoño estaba a punto de terminar y el aire se había vuelto gélido. Le gustaba el invierno, era sin duda la mejor época del año. Le encantaba notar el viento en el rostro y como al meterte en la cama bajo las mantas el calor te envolvía.

Se detuvo en el puente que cruzaba a mucha altura el pequeño río que abastecía al gran lago. Se sentó en uno de los arcos del puente y miro hacia abajo, la caída era mortal así que tendría que tener cuidado. El aire corría frío justo como a el le gustaba.

Se encendió un cigarro y le dio una calada, aquello era magnifico. Definitivamente ese era en ese momento el lugar perfecto.

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron, tenía una estrategia perfecta para ganar a Ron. Dos movimientos y el rey de el pelirrojo sería historia. Novio la reina. Solo un movimiento. Intentaba que no se notara mucho su felicidad, pues Ron comenzaría a sospechar pero le era imposible, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Ron miró la reina, muy buena jugada pero Ron no era tan tonto como para caer en la trampa de Harry, movió la el peón a la casilla de la torre contraria. La sonrisa apareció en su cara y en la de Harry desapareció. Le acababa de desmontar toda la jugada.

La partida terminó diez minutos más tarde bajo la victoria de Ron. Ambos se quedaron mirando el tablero, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, ambos tenían algo que decir, pero ¿cómo decirlo correctamente? Harry pensaba que su amigo le iba a matar sin duda una palabra incorrecta podía significar cortar demasiados hilos a la vez y se caería al vacío, pero si se quedaba callado podría ser aún peor. Ron no sabía como expresar lo que sentía, pero iba a explotar si no liberaba sus sentimientos de un momento a otro.

—Yo quería decirte una cosa — dijeron a la vez. Ambos rieron pero el ambiente se volvió tenso en cuanto llegó el silencio.

—Dime — dijo Ron.

—No empieza tú primero.

—Vale pero vamos a la habitación aquí hay demasiada gente.— Harry asintió en respuesta.

Ya en la habitación, cada uno se sentó en su cama que estaban la una junto a la otra. Ron tomó aire ¿como lo decía?

—Yo... esto... — resopló— ayer por la noche...

—¿Qué pasó? — dijo Harry incitando a su amigo. Que tomó aire y lo soltó.

—Ayer me acosté con Lavender.

La frase se quedó suspendida en el aire. Ron veía a Harry ligeramente inclinado hacia delante con la boca semi—abierta y con las manos sobre los pantalones laxas. Ron cambió de posición incómodo y carraspeó.

—¿Qué? — musitó Harry fijando sus ojos en Ron. — Eso es genial ¿no? Lavender es una de las más guapas de nuestro curso y a ti te gusta ¿no?

—Sí, si fue increíble. Pero íbamos tan centrados en lo nuestro que no nos dimos cuenta —dijo poniéndose rojo— y lo hicimos en la cama de Hermione.

—Por Merlín.

—Cuando ella llegó nos debió ver y pasó la noche en la biblioteca. Y esta mañana me vio justo cuando me estaba poniendo la ropa.

—Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes Hermione no es rencorosa, te perdonará.

—Pero esto ha hecho que ya no tenga posibilidades con ella.

—¿Qué? Pero... Yo creía que te gustaba Lavender.

—Y lo hace, me gusta mucho. Pero creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione, es decir, me encantaría tener un futuro con ella, no me imagino con nadie más pero no quiero estar con ella, no me atrae, y Lavender... Bueno ella hace que me queme hasta la piel — tragó saliva con dificultad.

Harry sorprendido por la confesión se levantó y se sentó en la cama del pelirrojo. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Su confesión tendría que esperar.

—Tranquilo Ron, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

—Gracias, Harry — musitó — ¿Tú qué querías decirme?

—Nada, puede esperar, no era importante — mintió.

En ese momento Ginny había dejado de ser lo más importante de su vida para pasar a ser ayudar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

La sala estaba completamente oscura, tal y como le gustaba a _él_. Las cortinas habían sido corridas tapando los amplios ventanales del comedor de la mansión Malfoy. La mesa del comedor había sido movida y ahora estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de la sala. Narcisa Malfoy había oído hablar a mucha gente sobre el sentimiento de hogar que te producía tu casa, ella siempre lo había considerado una tontería, se sentía igual en su mansión que en la casa de verano que tenían en una isla española del Mediterráneo que en la casa que Lucius había heredado de sus padres situada en París. Pero desde que el Señor Oscuro había llegado a su casa, se sentía incomoda y fuera de lugar.

El comedor luminoso en el que su familia comía se había convertido en la sala de reunión de todos los mortios. Caminó por la sala hasta quedar frente a la chimenea. Allí se había colocado un sillón de cuero negro. La persona que ocupaba el sillón se levantó. Tenía una complexión alta y delgada como si fuera un esqueleto, la piel de un tono cadavérico y los ojos rojos como dos rubíes brillando de maldad. Tenía las mangas de la capa levemente arremangadas mostrando unas manos huesudas que sujetaban su varita de tejo, treinta y tres centímetros y una sola pluma de fénix. Hizo una reverencia educada y esperó a que el mago hablara.

Pero la chimenea emitió un resplandor verde y Bellatrix, su hermana, apareció en el salón. La mujer se adecentó la túnica y el pelo, y se colocó frente al señor oscuro. Hizo una reverencia exagerada parecida a la que los elfos domésticos hacían, por un momento creyó que su hermana se iba a romper en dos pero se levantó y anduvo hacia atrás hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella.

—Bueno pues ya estamos todos. — dijo Voldemort. — ¿Os preguntareis por qué os he llamado?

—No señor nosotras no nos cuestionamos sus ordenes. — dijo Bellatrix.

—Bien, bien. Bella, Cissy, os he llamado para preguntar si habéis tenido alguna noticia de Draco.

—No, él no se ha comunicado con nosotras. — dijo Narcisa.

—Y Snape tampoco. — añadió Bella, quizá así quitaría hierro al asunto.

—Severus ha hablado conmigo sobre Draco y al parecer todavía no ha hecho ningún movimiento.

—A lo mejor Draco no ha querido compartir sus planes con él. Yo no me fío de él.

—Pero yo sí, Bella.— dijo Voldemort. — Y la verdad es que creo que tú, Cissy, deberías estar más pendiente de tu hijo.

—Ha sido un error, no volverá a pasar, estaré más pendiente de Draco.

—No lo dudo Cissy pero los errores se pagan. Bella, sabes lo que hay que hacer ¿no?

—Si — dijo con seguridad.

Bellatrix se giró hacia su hermana con la cara seria y la mirada brillante por la adicción que tenía a las imperdonables. Alzó la varita hasta que la punta cubrió, desde su punto de vista, la nariz de su hermana. Se paso la lengua por los dientes.

—_Crucio_ — dijo con despreció.

Narcisa cayó al suelo con un gritó ahogado, en el suelo se retorció varias veces. Bellatrix repitió la maldición con más furia haciendo que de los labios de la rubia saliera otro grito. La morena siguió lanzando cruciatus hasta que Voldemort se levantó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Bien Bella, así me gusta obediente como siempre — le susurró al oído.

—Gracias señor — dijo entrecortadamente por la cercanía de su amo.

Narcisa tenía todavía la cabeza gacha, derrotada. Algunas lagrimas intentaban llegar a sus ojos, pero sabía que no podía llorar. Se lo debía a Draco, a Lucius y se lo debía a ella misma.

Voldemort introdujo su mano entre el pelo desordenado de Bellatrix. Tiró con fuerza del cabello de la chica hacia atrás descubriendo el cuello de la mortia. Lo lamió lentamente, cualquiera habría sentido asco con la lengua de esa serpiente pero Bellatrix no, ella suspiró. Voldemort sonrió, aquella mujer era una demente. Hundió los dientes en el cuello de la morena arrancando un gemido de su boca.

Narcisa levantó la cabeza al oírlo y al ver aquello sintió como se le revolvía el estomago. Era absolutamente asqueroso. Agachó de nuevo la cabeza y no la levantó hasta que el señor Oscuro no hubo desaparecido tras una cortina de llamas verdes en la chimenea. Bellatrix la ofreció su mano para que se levantara pero ella le dio un manotazo y se levantó sola. Se adecentó el vestido y sacó la varita apuntando al cuello de su hermana.

—¿Le vas a hacer daño a tu hermana Cissy?

—No te he visto contenerte antes. Parecías muy complacida de cruciarme Bella.

—Pero tu no eres una loca como yo — río Bellatrix.

—_Episkey_ — susurró Narcisa apuntando a la mordedura de Voldemort. — Tienes razón no soy una enferma mental como tú. Tienes menos cordura que los Longbottom.

Y sin más se fue escuchando la risa de su hermana a sus espaldas.

* * *

Pansy se encontró con Ginny en el tapiz. Se saludaron con un seco "hola" y Ginny comenzó a andar de un lado a otro frente la pared de piedra. La pelirroja no dejaba de repetir en su mente las cualidades del sitio que quería y tras tres paseos una puerta apareció ante las chicas. Pansy miró desconfiada la puerta, pero la pelirroja la agarró del brazo y ambas entraron a la sala.

Esta era de forma pentagonal y parecida al baño de prefectos con las paredes y el suelo de mármol blanco. Tenía una bañera de tamaño piscina que tenía forma triangular. Al lado contrario a la piscina había un tocador con maquillaje y un gran espejo. Al lado del tocador había un probador con cortinas rojas y otro con cortinas verdes. Justo enfrente había rollos de tela de infinidad texturas y colores. Y justo al lado una maquina de coser mágica.

Ambas chicas avanzaron hasta el centro de la sala con asombro, aquello era maravilloso y perfecto para la tarea que tenían que desarrollar.

—¿Por donde empezamos? — preguntó Ginny con emoción.

—Primero vamos a tomarte las medidas para ir poniendo a trabajar a la máquina de coser. — dijo sonriente.

—Vale — sonrió la pelirroja.

Pansy hizo levitar el metro hasta la leona y fue apuntando en una libreta las medidas. Luego eligieron varios diseños de una revista e hicieron los patrones que la máquina comenzó a coser. Luego se dirigieron hacia el tocador y Pansy le enseño como debía ir pintada para cada ocasión. Hoy le enseñaría a maquillarse con un look natural. Delineador por abajo, máscara de pestañas por arriba y brillo de labios transparente.

—Tienes que hacerlo de esta forma así parecerán más grandes. ¿Ves? — dijo girándola para que quedara frente al espejo. Tenía un ojo maquillado y el otro no, y la verdad es que la diferencia era muy notable y el maquillaje no se notaba casi nada. — Ahora hazlo mismo tú en el otro.

Ginny lo intentó y la verdad es que no se parecía en nada en como le había quedado a la serpiente. Suspiró frustrada haciendo que la morena se riese. Le explicó en que había fallado.

Llevaban dos horas allí y a ambas se les había pasado el tiempo volando. La morena le explico como desmaquillarse y la pelirroja lo hizo, pero los rastros de pintura se le habían corrido por el rostro, haciendo que ambas se rieran.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? — preguntó Ginny.

—Ahora vamos a relajarnos.

—¿Cómo?

—Desvístete.

Ambas se empezaron a quitar la ropa, Ginny lo hacía con inseguridad y Pansy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ambas estaban ya en ropa interior por lo que Ginny dobló su ropa en un montón pero cuando vio a Pansy buscando el cierre de su sujetador la pelirroja se alarmó, ¿qué hacía? Se mordió el labio con indecisión pero al final su mente cedió y ella comenzó también a quitarse la ropa interior. Pansy le tendió un bikini, Ginny se lo puso con inseguridad y la serpiente se puso otro. Pansy extendió una mano hacía la leona.

—¿No confías en mí? — dijo la serpiente al ver la confusión de la Weasley.

—Yo... Es que... Da lo mismo — susurró y estrechó la mano de la morena.

La serpiente sonrío, había ganado. Soltó la mano se la pelirroja para agarrar su antebrazo. Y ante la confusión de la pelirroja que tenía enfrente sonrojada solo pudo reír Giró un poco a la pelirroja y la empujó. Lo siguiente que sintió la gryffindor fue el agua de la piscina. Era muy profunda por lo que tuvo que nadar hasta la superficie. Donde vio como Pansy reía.

—Creía que eras una gryffindor no una hufflepuff confiada.

—Puedes ayudarme a salir — dijo la pelirroja con enfado extendiendo el brazo.

Pansy se agachó tomando la mano de la leona que nada más sentir la mano de la serpiente entre la suya, la cerró como si fuera una garra y con una sonrisa la tiró al agua.

—Creía que eras una slytherin astuta pero veo que eres una hufflepuff confiada — soltó la gryffindor.

—Ya verás. — Y se lanzó a hacerle una aguadilla a la leona.

Ambas rieron sinceramente.

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, ahora que ninguno de los tres cursaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tenían que ir a hacerle visitas para poder hablar con él. Iba cruzando el puente cuando se encontró con la persona a la que menos quería ver: Draco Malfoy. Estaba sentado en uno de los arcos del puente, tenía los ojos cerrados y el viento movía su pelo rubio y su capa. Por Merlín, ya entendía a las demás chicas del colegio. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¿Él hurón guapo? Le volvió a mirar, vale había que reconocerlo era guapísimo.

El slytherin movió la mano que colgaba fuera del puente y se llevó el cigarrillo que sostenía a los labios aún sin abrir los ojos. Acto que a Hermione le pareció terriblemente sexy. Espera un momento, estaba ¿fumando? Hermione se acercó a él sin pensarlo. Agarró el cigarrillo de la boca del Malfoy y lo tiró al suelo para luego pisarlo.

Draco sintió como le arrebataban el cigarrillo, lo primero que pensó fue en que era Zabini y que como fuera él se iba a cagar. Pero al abrir los ojos descubrió los ojos marrones de Granger mirándolo con una mezcla de enfado y decepción.

—¿Sabías qué esta prohibido fumar?

—No, en realidad no está prohibido fumar. Esta prohibido meter tabaco y alcohol en Hogwarts. Pero ¿quién te a dicho que lo he metido yo?

—Apuesto a que si no has sido tú habrá sido uno de tus amigos de Slytherin así que sólo tengo que quitar puntos a tu casa.

—Haz lo que quieras pero vete y dejame en paz. — dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

—También podría decirle a McGonagall que he visto a un slytherin fumando para que os registren a todos. — dijo haciendo que Draco abriera los ojos y se levantara bruscamente.

—Haz eso sangre sucia y te aseguro que no vas a durar mucho — dijo agarrándola de los brazos y girándola hacia el arco la empujó sin soltarla, haciendo que medio cuerpo de la castaña quedará fuera. — ¿Me has oído?

—S-Sí — dijo entrecortadamente, os ojos se le habían cubierto de lagrimas que consiguió retener, todas menos una que resbaló por su sien y cayó al río.

Draco la volvió a dejar en el puente, notó la mirada asustada de la castaña y como retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de él. Hermione notaba el corazón latiéndole atropelladamente en el pecho. Malfoy se fue dirección al castillo, se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer pero si McGonagall le revisaba todo sería aún más difícil, además de que descubriría el libro.

—Malfoy — llamó la castaña. Este se detuvo y la castaña se acercó con inseguridad. — ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Snape?

—Eso no te importa sabelotodo.

—Sí me importa. ¿Vas a chantajearme con contárselo si no hago lo que quieras?

—¿Tan retorcido me crees? — preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta. — No lo había pensado pero es una buena idea.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Por ahora, que esta tarde no me has visto y esto no ha sucedido ¿vale?

Observó la espalda del rubio y como caminaba con porte elegante. Joder, ¿por qué se fijaba en él?

Y bufando exasperada se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

* * *

_Bueno aquí esta el capitulo cuatro, la verdad es que me gusta mucho este capitulo, no se si habre sabido expresar las imagenes de mi mente pero me a encantado escribir la escena de Bellatrix y Narcisa, la de Ginny y Pansy y la escena en el puente. Espero que a vosotras tambien os haya gustado._

_Quiero dar las gracias a **Haushinka.A** y a **Sabaana**_

_Gracias por leer,_

_nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)_

**_Mona_**


	6. Quizás

_Hola. Aquí traigo el quinto capitulo_

**-Recomendación musical:** Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 5

_**Quizás**_

Una luz, una luz era lo único que iluminaba su vida. No había encontrado esa luz pero la esperanza que mantenía en que la encontraría tarde o temprano conseguía que el siguiera bebiendo de la vida, que no fuera un alma en pena paseando por los pasillos del mágico castillo de Hogwarts.

Se había criado con su padre, un anciano mortífago de ideas tradicionales, ideas que él no compartía. No creía que él fuera superior a los demás porque su sangre no estuviera manchada, porque su sangre fuera pura y totalmente mágica; eso era una estúpida idea sin fundamentos.

Pero sabía que su padre estaba viejo, y que el Señor Oscuro que planeaba alzarse de nuevo no podía contar con los servicios completos de su padre, después de todo para que iba a querer a un experimentado pero cansado mortífago derrotado por la edad cuando podía disponer de su hijo, inteligente, con buenas notas y algo despistado, esa era la impresión que daba por ser reservado, sabía que quedaba como que no se enteraba de nada cuando, en realidad, se enteraba de casi todo.

Pero él no quería ser un mortífago, no compartía la causa pero tampoco tenía nada más que hacer, no tenía un mapa del camino indicado. Tan solo sabía que su luz era su guía pero ¿dónde estaba?

Theodore Nott no lo sabía, pero quizás, solo quizás pronto la encontraría.

Hermione y Ginny desayunaban juntas en la mesa de Gryffindor. La castaña le había contado a Ginny lo de Ron y Lavender. La Weasley se enfado muchísimo, la verdad es que no soportaba el comportamiento infantil de su hermano mayor.

-Déjale es estúpido. - dijo la pelirroja.

-Es la décima vez que me dices eso, cambiemos de tema. - suspiró.

-Vale – la resignación en su voz era notable, le encantaba meterse con su hermano. - ¿Vienes esta tarde al buscar Wrackspurts con Luna y conmigo?

-No puedo.

-Ya se que no crees que existan pero a Luna le haría ilusión que vinieras.

-Lo siento, no es eso pero es que he quedado con David Taylor para ayudarle con defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿David Taylor? ¿El guardián de Hufflepuff?

-Si

-¿Así que confraternizando con el enemigo? - dijo con tono pícaro. - Intenta que no se enteren Harry y mi hermano. Te montarán una buena escena, lo hacen siempre.

-Lo sé. - susurró.

Y sin evitarlo su mirada se posó en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

* * *

Draco caminaba junto a Zabini, en ese momento tenían hora libre y ambos habían aprovechado para coger las escobas y practicar un poco. Hacía buen tiempo comparado con los días anteriores, la temperatura no había variado pero el viento no estaba presente.

En la entrada del campo de quidditch se encontraron con algunos slytherins más que tampoco tenían clase. Iban vestidos con ropa cómoda y con las protecciones, lo único que no llevaban era la capa esmeralda que los identificaba como serpientes.

El rubio paso la pierna izquierda por encima del palo, aferró la escoba con seguridad y se alzó en el aire seguido de sus compañeros. Estuvieron un rato pasándose la quaffle entre todos. Graham Montague, el capitán, resoplaba cada vez que Crabbe y Goyle no atrapaban la quaffle ¿tan difícil era? Si sólo estaban pasándosela de un lado a otro y directamente al cuerpo. Por lo menos en su puesto jugaban bien, es decir, golpear brutalmente la bludger era algo para lo que no necesitaban pensar y utilizaban su fuerza bruta, aunque Draco siempre había pensado que los dos grandullones no eran mucho más fuertes que él o cualquier otro chico después de todo sus robustos brazos eran por toda la comida que engullían y no porque hicieran mucho ejercicio, la primera vez que les vio sobre una escoba pensó que la partirían.

Después los golpeadores lanzaron bludgers a todos y ellos las tenían que esquivar y luego para terminar un partido a medio campo solo había un guardián para los dos equipos, un golpeador en cada uno y dos cazadores en cada equipo, no había buscador así que Draco jugó como cazador junto a Montague. Su equipo ganó aun con la desventaja de qué el no era cazador aún así anotó varios puntos.

Tras el pequeño entrenamiento se ducharon en los vestuarios que había bajo el terreno de juego y los siete jugadores se dispersaron dirigidos hacía las clases que les tocaban. A los alumnos de sexto les tocaba clase de transformaciones con los leones por lo que iban con un paso algo afligido y cansado.

Se sentaron en las últimas filas, en las últimas mesas Draco y Zabini y justo delante Crabbe y Goyle. Por desgracia no pudieron seguir hablando de quidditch pues McGonagall llegó y el silencio cubrió el aula.

-Alumnos, hoy daremos un tema muy importante y difícil: la transformación humana.

Hermione Granger atendía el discurso de la profesora, había leído sobre eso y muy pocos eran los que podían lograr una transformación que resultara creíble, completa y duradera. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago ¿y si no le salía?

-Haremos una especie de juego, las chicas cogerán un papel de la urna rosa, esta contiene los nombres de todas las chicas por lo que tendrán que intentar transformarse en la chica que les haya tocado luego los demás adivinaran de quien se trata. Lo mismo con los chicos pero en la urna azul.- explicó. Y recuerden visualizar antes en lo que quieren transformarse. Ahora pónganse en fila.

La gryffindor iba delante detrás de Harry y delante de Parvati. Suspiro cinco personas para que la tocara a ella; cuatro, se le encogió el estomago; tres, apretó con fuerza los parpados de los ojos durante un segundo; dos, contuvo la respiración; uno, trago saliva difícilmente.

Metió la mano en la urna rosa, tocó varios papeles hasta decidirse a coger uno. Lo agarró con fuerza y sacó la mano del recipiente con la nota doblada en su interior. Caminó hasta su asiento con el corazón en un puño, se sentó y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa por una tontería de trabajo tuvo que contener una carcajada y sin más abrió el papel.

_Lavender Brown_

Le temblaron las manos y estrujó el papel antes de que alguien lo viera, se miró en el espejo que la profesora acababa de dejar encima de su mesa, después de una hora de cambios: su pelo se había vuelto rubio ondulado, los ojos se habían vuelto algo más pequeños y con las pestañas menos rizadas pero más rasgados de un color azul verdoso. La nariz recta y fina con las aletas algo más grandes en proporción con la nariz. Intentó igualar su tono de piel pero no consiguió cambiarlo por lo que su piel era de un tono más dorado que el de la otra leona.

Unas filas de mesas más atrás Draco Malfoy se miraba con tono de asco en el espejo: sus ojos grises se habían vuelto más redondeados y de un color azul cielo, las cejas seguían conservando el color rubio que las hacía casi inexistentes desde lejos, su cara se había redondeado y sus labios se habían vuelto más gruesos. La nariz tenía un angulo infantil y estaba cubierta al igual que las mejillas y la barbilla por pecas. No había conseguido cambiar la forma de su pelo pero el color se había vuelto de color pelirrojo intenso. Pelirrojo Weasley. Miró con asco como era demasiado parecido a la comadreja.

Justo delante de la prefecta de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron tenían dificultades para transformarse, llevaban sin hablar desde el desayunó del día anterior y aunque les echaba de menos no podía dejar que pisotearan su orgullo pues aunque se disculparan ellos volverían a hacerlo, lo sabía.

El niño que vivió tenía conservaba sus ojos verdes, el pelo era de un color rubio pálido, sin brillo las cejas de un color blanco, la nariz recta, los labios finos, el color de piel más claro pero con un tono insano. Se miró con determinación cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el iris se había tornado gris, fríos, eran puro hielo. Se miró asustado el reflejo del espejo era un enfermo.

El pelirrojo de al lado intentaba transformarse en su mejor amigo, los ojos se habían vuelto de un color verde muy poco natural, su pelo estaba revuelto y algo más oscuro pero aun así seguía siendo pelirrojo. La cicatriz surcaba su frente y superaba por bastante el tamaño de la de su amigo. Las pecas no habían desaparecido en su totalidad pero la piel era un poco más bronceada.

La profesora ordenó que pararan de transformarse. Así que todos dejaron la varita sobre su mesa. Se colocó al frente de la clase y empezó a llamar a la gente por orden.

-Lavender Brown – la ex-rubia había hecho una transformación de Parvati bastante parecida aunque la nariz de se parecía a la de un cerdo que hizo que Parvati fruciera el ceño.

-Millicent Bulstrode, Vicent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle - todos fueron pasando, algunos eran mejores y otros simplemente eran imposibles de adivinar. - Hermione Granger.

Caminó hasta donde estaba situada McGonagall dejando a todos estupefactos, era casi idéntica a Lavender excepto por la piel más bronceada que la daba un toque exótico, haciéndola más atractiva. Ron tuvo que cerrar la boca, le comenzaban a escocer los ojos de no parpadear. La castaña volvió a su asiento aplaudida por toda la casa de los leones. Y aunque las serpientes no lo admitirían nunca, estaban impresionados.

-Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom - continuó llamando. - Draco Malfoy.

El slytherin se levantó y camino hasta quedar a la izquierda de la profesora era una buena copia de Ron pero parecía que no tenía cejas y el pelo solo igualaba el color pelirroja. La profesora le mandó sentarse, no estaba mal, pero para ella era insuficiente.

-Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil - la del slytherin era una trasformación de Zabini bastante exacta, excepto por el pelo y los labios que seguían siendo los suyos – Harry Potter.

El león levantó la cabeza y todos quedaron estupefactos era Draco Malfoy, si, pero aún así no era el que ellos conocían. Era una persona enferma. McGonagall tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, algunos leones creían que Harry se había transformado en un Malfoy enfermo aposta para ridiculizar al rubio. Hermione miraba con expresión indescifrable a su amigo, sintió miedo por él, aunque en realidad era por Malfoy. La serpiente observaba a Potter con pánico camuflado bajo frío hielo de sus ojos. La imagen que el gryffindor mostraba era la que el veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, la imagen de alguien que se consumía lentamente. Y es que él por dentro era así, un enfermo de la oscuridad. Inconscientemente su mano derecha se cerró en torno al antebrazo izquierdo. Como si así la fuente de su oscuridad remitiera, cuando él sabía que la marca no era su problema. Su verdugo era directamente el Señor Oscuro. O en otras palabras: _su miedo_.

-Pansy Parkinson – la serpiente caminó hasta el frente de la clase y cuando se dio la vuelta. Se produjeron muchas risas: carcajadas de las serpientes y risas ahogadas de algunos leones.

Su aspecto era como el de una caricatura, su pelo había adquirido un tamaño desmesurado parecía un arbusto de color castaño. Los dientes sobresalían tanto de la boca que casi llegaban a la barbilla. No había cambiado nada más de su aspecto pero muchos se giraron a ver a Hermione. Las lagrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos pero tenía que contenerlas y ser fuerte pues sino se burlarían aún más de ella.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin y da gracias que no te castigo – dijo con severidad la profesora a McGonagall. - La clase a terminado váyanse ya.

Hermione que había vuelto a su aspecto recogió con velocidad sus cosas y salió corriendo de la clase chocando sin querer su hombro con el brazo de Draco Malfoy que la vio marcharse con la cabeza baja a gran velocidad. Y por un segundo él pensó que Pansy había sido muy injusta cuando algun tiempo atrás el mismo habría propuesto la broma.

Sin duda, estaba cambiando. Quizás, "madurando" sería la palabra exacta.

* * *

Ginny se hallaba en la sala de los Menesteres esperando con la varita en la mano a Pansy. Paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la sala. Solo sonaba el ruido de sus pisadas y el traqueteo de la maquina de coser. Lo que la ponía aun más nerviosa. La puerta por fin se abrió y la morena apareció por ella. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para cerrar el pestillo Ginny saltó a por ella.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? - dijo, la había atrapado entre la pared y la punta de su varita que apuntaba al cuello de la morena.

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Hermione? - gritó -. ¡Contesta!

-No la he hecho nada solo lo que la profesora mando, trasformarme en ella. - dijo con una sonrisa cínica y falsa.

-¡Mentirosa! La has humillado.

-¿Yo? no. Sólo le demostré lo insignificante que es.

-Ella es mi amiga y no es nada insignificante. - gritó con las lagrimas en los ojos

-La amistad que sientes por ella te ciega pero – hizo una pausa -. Eres mucho mejor que ella.

-N-No, yo no soy mejor que na-die. - sollozó dejando caer su varita al suelo. Pronto se vio envuelta por el abrazo de la serpiente.

Pansy sonrío maliciosamente, se estaba divirtiendo. Pasó la mano por el cabello de la pelirroja con lentitud. La tenía donde quería.

Se estaba metiendo en un torbellino, podía salir dañada pero, quizás, la recompensa sería mayor.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, en su mesa rodeada de los estantes menos visitados. A su derecha, tal como ponía en el cartel que colgaba del techo, empezaba la sección de historia de la magia. Y a su izquierda, según el cartel, la de historia muggle. Pero justo la estantería que tenía a la izquierda no pertenecía a la historia muggle sino que eran novelas tanto de autores muggles como magos.

Había descubierto esa estantería en su cuarto año mientras buscaba algo para ayudar a Harry con el torneo. Se había leído muchos de los libros de esa estantería la mayoría muggles que recordaba haber visto en la mesilla de noche de su madre, aunque claro los de su madre eran ediciones modernas con cubiertas de colores brillantes pero los de la estantería habían sido editados hacía muchos años, entre ellos: "Cumbres Borrascosas", "Jane Eyre", "Orgullo y prejuicio", "Ana Karenina", "Madame Bovary", "_La mujer de blanco" y "Rebeca"_ . De las novelas escritas por magos había leído pocas que no estaban mal pero que no eran muy de su agrado, pero un día entre las páginas de "Jane Eyre" encontró una página suelta, al instante se enamoró de la pagina que indicaba el final de un capítulo pues el texto solo ocupaba un párrafo.

_-"y entonces florecieron como si fueran flores y echaron a volar acariciando a los adolescentes con sus alas. __Emmeline__ era acariciada en el cuello por Roland, su prometido. Ella agachó la cabeza y, como muestra del sufrimiento que tenía que controlar en cada fiesta donde su corazón se marchitaba debajo de el vestido lleno de adornos o de un corsé con pedrería; una lagrima recorrió su mejilla desde el lagrimal hasta la barbilla desde donde calló al suelo. Las pequeñas hadas dejaron de volar a su alrededor al darse cuenta del sufrimiento de la joven. Unos ojos verdes los observaban, se odió por no poder aliviar el corazón y el alma de su amada Emmeline, se odió por no ser como ella por que su sangre no era pura, porque la sangre mágica de su padre se había juntado con la muggle de su madre, porque era un mestizo."_ - leyó en voz alta.

Suspiró, lo había encontrado durante su quinto año, y al terminar de leer esas palabras había llorado primero por el mestizo y luego por Emmeline. Y cuando en la noche había rememorado el fragmento, había llorado por ella.

Desde entonces había buscado entre las novelas pero todavía no había encontrado la que era. Y siempre llevaba la pagina en su bolsillo, la había reducido a la cuarta parte y la había metido en un plástico para que no se arrugara.

¿Por qué ella no podía tener un amor así?

Quizás leer tanto la había hecho poner el listón demasiado alto después de todo, los príncipes azules no existían.

Cerró el libro, ese no era. Llevaba treinta paginas y no había aparecido ningún Roldan y ninguna Emmeline, aunque la letra era semejante a la de su libro. Llevaba un cuarto de hora leyendo y se acercaba la hora a la que había quedado con el guardián de Hufflepuff, así que se fue a la parte principal de la biblioteca donde había varias mesas, y tal y como se imaginó solo había dos ocupadas. Se sentó en una de las que estaban vacías a esperar.

Unos diez minutos después el chico apareció por la puerta. Saludó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de triunfo que la castaña no llegó a notar.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? - dijo la castaña.

-Por dónde tu digas, después de todo tú eres la profesora – sonrío.

-Ya... pero... yo no se en qué es en lo que vas mal. - añadió sonrojada.

-Emm... sí, es verdad. - Río con nerviosismo – se me da mal... emm... todo.

-¿Todo? - inquirió -. ¿A qué te refieres, a toda la asignatura?

-No, me refería a todo lo que hemos dado este curso - agachó la cabeza.

-Vale, pues podemos quedar dos veces por semana, una para dar la teoría y otra para practicar. Buscare una sala para... ¿qué día te viene bien?

-Pues, no se. Los jueves de cinco a siete,

-¿Puede ser de cuatro a seis? Es que a las seis y media suelo ir a dar una vuelta con una amiga, Ginny Weasley.

-Esa chica juega al quidditch de miedo, sus tiros suelen ir con mucha potencia.

-Sí, Ginny es genial. - susurró. - Será mejor que empecemos - abrió el libro "Enfrentate contra lo desconocido" de defensa por el índice -. Empecemos por el principio: los hechizos de desarme. ¿Sabes lo que son?

-Sí, son hechizos que se usan para desarmar al enemigo ¿no? - sonrío al ver asistir a la chica.

-Vale, bien. ¿Sabes cuales son los más básicos?

-_Expelliarmus_ y emm... ¿_protego_? - dudó.

-No, _expelliarmus_ esta bien pero _protego_ es un hechizo de defensa. - corrigió.

Siguieron hasta las ocho, cuando se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su sala común. Hermione caminó hasta el baño de prefectos, había estado allí un par de veces, pero todavía no había probado la gran piscina que había en él. Harry decía que era de lo más relajante que había en Hogwarts. Cuando llegó se quitó la ropa y la dejándola ordenada sobre un banco que había en un lateral.

Se acercó a la piscina y metió un poco el pie. Estaba templada, justo como a ella le gustaba .Se metió hasta los hombros y cogiendo un poco de agua se mojó la cara. Tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua. Contó hasta quince y salió a respirar. Hizo el proceso tres veces más aumentando cada vez cinco segundos más sin respirar. Luego se apoyó en la pared de la piscina notando como los olores del jabón que había empezado a salir se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

Olisqueó varias veces, eran sus olores favoritos: manzana, como el champú que usaba; hierba recién cortada, como el campo de quidditch y es que aunque sonara raro teniendo en cuenta que no le gustaba nada ese deporte, le encantaba el olor que desprendía el campo; y a otros olores que abundaban en su casa, menta, limón, mandarina...

Cerró los ojos durante unos minutos, Harry no había exagerado, eso era lo más relajante que había probado en la vida. Suspiró, tenía que irse. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que empezara la cena y no quería llegar tarde. Se vistió y fue hacia el Gran Comedor.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento, al igual que la noche, para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Gracias por leer este capitulo y los anteriores. Espero que os haya gustado si quereis comentarme algo ya sabeis un review ;) _

_Este sabado me voy de vacaciones a casa de mis abuelos, y ellos no tienen internet asi que no podré subir ningun capitulo pero si escribir (espero). Ya tengo el capitulo 6 tambien asique lo intentare subir antes de irme porque no se cuando podré volveré a subir un capitulo. Quizas en una semana o dos, no lo se. Así que os llevais dos la misma semana :)_

_Gracias a **EmilyGoncalvesFelton** y a **Sabaana**_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_

**_Mona_**


	7. Profesores y alumnos

_Hola! Bueno como prometí antes de irme e subido el capitulo 6 y hasta e empezado el siete. Me voy esta tarde asi que hasta dentro de una semana nada._

**- Recomendacion musical:** Sweet Sacrifice - Evanescence

_Espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 6

_**Profesores y alumnos**_

Las agujas del reloj que colgaba de la pared del aula de Pociones señalaban las nueve y media de la mañana. Quedaba media hora de clase y el profesor Slugghorn caminaba entre las mesas. La clase era ocupada por los alumnos de sexto de las cuatro casas ya que muchos no habían conseguido pasar su TIMO de pociones. La poción de ese día era Esencia de díctamo, para curar heridas sangrantes o quemaduras.

El profesor llegó hasta la poción de Hermione que tenía un color verde botella algo más oscuro que el que la poción solía tener. Miró al lado opuesto para descubrir que la poción de Neville se había vuelto de un color berenjena y salía un humo anaranjado. El profesor miró al chico con desesperación y con un movimiento de varita limpió el caldero del chico. Llegó hasta el final de la clase donde Draco Malfoy ,que había terminado la poción tiempo antes, dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo.

—Señor Malfoy, despierte. — ordenó el profesor causando que algunas risas de parte de los leones se hicieran presentes.

—Es que su clase es un coñazo.

—¿Qué acaba de decir?

—Que la poción esta la aprendimos a hacer en cuarto. Y en Dumstrang a nuestra edad ya saben hacer pociones de nivel avanzado. Se supone que los que estamos aquí estudiamos para los EXTASIS y esta poción entró en el TIMO del año pasado así que creo que ya deberíamos saber hacerla.

—Pues todavía nadie la a hecho perfecta veamos la tuya — dijo asomándose al caldero.

Hermione observaba la escena desde su puesto la verdad es que Malfoy tenía razón ya tendrían que saber hacerla. La suya estaba muy bien pero no llegaba a ser perfecta así que tendría que practicar más para sacar un Extraordinario en su EXTASIS.

El profesor metió el cazo en el caldero del slytherin. Y hecho su contenido en un tubo de ensayo. Lo dejo sobre la mesa con cuidado, era perfecto. Verde botella claro, el humo era de un color más amarillento. Slugghorn se acarició el bigote mirando al frasco. Levantó la mirada descubriendo los ojos de Draco mirándole con superioridad, suspiró.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin, esta perfecta. — Algunos alumnos aplaudieron, todos ellos serpientes.

El profesor siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mesa que compartían Harry y Ron. La poción del segundo tenía varios fallos pero no eran muy graves gracias a la ayuda de Harry que contaba con la gran ayuda del Príncipe Mestizo. Slugghorn se asomó a el caldero de Harry, él acababa de terminar la poción y estaba perfecta. El profesor sonrío, y palmeó la espalda del moreno.

—Muy bien Harry, esta perfecta. Diez puntos para Gryffindor — exclamó. Los leones aplaudieron, todos menos Hermione que observaba con el ceño fruncido a Harry. — Podéis ir saliendo, a partir de mañana subiremos el nivel de las clases ya que a algunos consideran que mis clases son demasiado sencillas.

La castaña salió deprisa hacia la clase de defensa que compartían con los slytherin. Pero alguien la agarró con suavidad de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera. Se giró y vio a Harry y a Ron.

—Lo sentimos — dijeron a la vez.

—¿De verdad o esto a sido idea de Ginny? — inquirió con algo de agresividad.

—Es de verdad — dijo Ron.

—Lo sentimos, a veces se nos olvida que no te gusta el Quidditch. — añadió Harry. — ¿Nos perdonas?

—Pues claro, os he echado de menos. — Y trío dorado se fundió en un abrazo. — Vamos a clase.

—Siempre igual Hermione. — dijo Ron.

Mientras caminaban Ron y Harry se quejaban de que por culpa de Malfoy tuvieran que hacer pociones más avanzadas.

—Pues yo creo que tiene razón — dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Yo creo que esas pociones son demasiado básicas, en los EXTASIS nos preguntaran sobre pociones más elaboradas.

—Pues tú no la has hecho perfecta.

—Ya lo sé, Ron. Pero a mi no se me dan muy bien hacer pociones.

—Pero si sacaste un Extraordinario en el TIMO.

—Ya, Harry, pero fue por la teoría. Nunca consigo hacer una poción perfecta — suspiró. — Pero Malfoy tiene razón, esas pociones están por debajo del nivel de un alumno de sexto y a él le salió perfecta así que estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar.

—Pues Harry la ha hecho perfecta y no va dificultándole la vida a los demás. — dijo Ron.

—Pero a Harry le a ayudado el libro, técnicamente ha hecho trampas.

El trío siguió discutiendo hasta que Harry intervino:

—No llevamos ni cinco minutos de habernos perdonado y ya estamos discutiendo. — El trío rió y continuaron hablando hasta llegar a la clase de defensa. Ya dentro del aula se sentaron los tres juntos. El profesor Snape se pasó a recoger los trabajos sobre el _Expectro Patronus_ que había mandado.

—Alumnos, se que en la anterior clase os dije que hoy practicaríamos el _Expectro Patronum_, pero como no os salió a casi ninguno los hechizos no—verbales de protección, hoy seguiremos con ellos. Colocaros con las mismas parejas del otro día.

—Profesor, yo no tengo pareja — dijo Hermione.

—Ponte con el señor Malfoy, es el único que tampoco tiene pareja.

Con un movimiento de varita despejó la clase de mesas y sillas. Se fue a sentarse a su mesa, la única que no había sido desplazada, para corregir los trabajos.

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaba Draco con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos fija en ella. Bueno por lo qué había dicho el profesor tenía que hacer hechizos no—verbales de protección. Pero no sabía en que consistía el ejercicio en sí.

—Malfoy, — llamó — ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer?

—Uno de los dos lanza un _Expelliarmus_ y el otro se protege con un _protego_ pero sin hablar — explicó. — Empieza atacando tú, yo me defenderé.

—Vale.

Lo que más odiaba darle la razón, pero es que era lo más lógico. Se separaron unos metros quedando uno frente al otro con las varitas en alto.

—_Expelliarmus._

Malfoy no bajó la varita pero su boca no se abrió para articular el _protego_, sin embargo el hechizo de la castaña rebotó y la leona tuvo que apartarse para que no le diera. Se sorprendió a si misma mirando al slytherin con la boca entreabierta y con admiración. Movió la cabeza disolviendo esas ridículas ideas de su cabeza.

—Me toca a mí atacar. — Ambos se colocaron —. _Expelliarmus_.

La castaña pensó "_protego_" con fuerza pero el escudo no aparecía por ningún lado, veía como el hechizo de Malfoy se acercaba, no iba a hablar, le tenía que salir. La varita salio despedida de su mano y calló un metro más atrás. Frunció el ceño y fue a buscarla resoplando.

Draco observaba la escena divertido, Granger estaba furiosa porque a él le salía y a ella no. Miró a Ganger mientras caminaba resoplando y seguramente maldiciéndolo en sus pensamientos, la castaña se agachó a coger la varita y el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en el trasero de la castaña. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo apartó la mirada y se auto—insulto un par de veces.

Siguieron practicando y el rubio había repelido todos los hechizos de la castaña, ella solamente había conseguido hacer un escudo frágil que no repelía el hechizo pero disminuía su potencia.

—Granger, tienes que visualizar el hechizo sino no te saldrá nunca — aconsejó el rubio.

—No necesito tus consejos.

—Como quieras — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — _Expelliarmus_.

La castaña no consiguió bloquear el hechizo del slytherin. Bufó exasperada, esto era humillante. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta, se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Y cada vez que miraba al slytherin que la veía con diversión y burla le entraban ganas de matarle.

—Expelliarmus — lanzó el rubio.

Haber, visualizar, pensó Hermione. A cualquiera que se lo dijera no le creería, estaba siguiendo el consejo de una serpiente. Visualizó el escudo delante de ella, "_protego_" pensó. Y cuando el hechizo la iba a rozar, rebotó.

Draco sonrió y cuando le iba a dar hizo otro _protego_, el hechizo rebotó. Pero la castaña imitó al rubio e hizo otro escudo. Aquello parecía un partido de tenis, el hechizo iba de un lado a otro sin desviarse. Esto llamó la atención de los que estaban al lado, que pararon a observarlos. Al pararse estos, los demás también se fueron parando a observar a la peculiar pareja, llamando la atención de Snape que al ver un círculo de alumnos pensó que se trataba de un duelo inesperado.

Se acercó con rapidez y se sorprendió al ver a su ahijado y a Granger repeliendo el hechizo sin parar. Se abrió camino entre los alumnos para verlos en primera fila. Todos estaban ensimismados en aquel espectáculo pero él observó algo que los demás no. Los ojos de Draco y Hermione brillaban de diversión y emoción. Se miraban con desafío pero como si aquello solo fuera una broma.

Estuvieron un rato más, hasta que el hechizo se disolvió en el aire. Ambos estaban respirando entrecortadamente con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro. Los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, tanto serpientes como leones.

—Muy bien, a sido un espectáculo brillante, bueno visto que a la mayoría les sale o les sale algo parecido. La media hora que queda practicaremos el hechizo _expectro patronus_. La clave es en pensar en momentos felices, cuanto más feliz sea el recuerdo más efecto tendrá, los más fuertes son los corpóreos. ¿Alguna duda?

—¿Y si ya nos salen los corpóreos? — dijo Ron con autosuficiencia.

—Eso habrá que verlo Weasley.

—Casi todos los que pertenecemos al ED lo hacemos corpóreos. — añadió Harry.

—Pues veamoslo. Os llamaré por orden, los que lo sepáis hacer ya corpóreo se levantaran y quedaran al frente de la clase para que lo demuestren, los demás iréis practicando y los que lo sepan hacer ayudarán a los demás.

Al final quedaron en el frente de la clase: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.

—Thomas.

—_Expectro patronus_ — una luz plateada salió de su varita y tomó la forma de un zorro que saltaba a su alrededor sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

—Finnigan.

—_Expectro patronus_ — la luz que salió de su varita se transformó en una medusa que movía los tentáculos de un lado a otro.

—Longbottom.

—_Expectro patronus_ — una tortuga marina nadó a su alrededor haciendo piruetas.

—Weasley.

—_Expectro patronus_ — pensó en la noche que había pasado con Lavender y de su varita salió un cachorro de Jack Russel que correteaba a su alrededor.

—Granger.

—_Expectro patronus_ — pensó en el día que recibió la carta donde ponía que era una bruja pero sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo y la hicieron pensar en el juego que acababa de tener con Malfoy y una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras de su varita nacía una nutria plateada que nadaba sobre las cabezas de los demás y alrededor de Hermione.

—Potter.

—_Expectro patronus_ — pensó en todos los momentos que había pasado en el castillo, en sus padres y en Sirius, de su varita salió un ciervo. Snape no se sorprendió al ver el ciervo después de todo era hijo de James.

—Vale, ayudareis a los demás a hacer los suyos.

Todos intentaban hacer los suyos Harry daba indicaciones junto con Seamus a los Gryffindor, Dean enseñaba a las Gryffindor mientras coqueteaba con ellas, Ron atendía solamente a Lavender mientras la susurraba cosas al oído, Hermione y Neville se paseaban entre todos y cuando les pedían ayuda los aconsejaban.

A los slytherin no se les acercaba nadie, pero no les importaba. No querían que los leones les ayudaran así que se las intentaban apañar ellos solos. Al final de la clase nadie había conseguido hacer un patronus corpóreo y los que habían logrado que un humo plateado saliera de sus varitas, solo lo habían conseguido una vez.

—Durante los próximos días estaremos una hora con el temario y lo demás será practicar los patronus que por lo que veo son tan negados como con los no—verbales — dijo Snape —. Pueden irse.

* * *

Ginny y Pansy estaban en la sala de los menesteres ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra aunque no se dieran cuenta. Pansy le estaba diciendo como peinarse para cada ocasión: para ir a clase dejarlo suelto o apartárselo un poco de la cara con una diadema o pinzas, para un partido de Quidditch recogérselo en una coleta alta y tirante. Le había dado el champú que ella usaba que dejaba el pelo más brillante y una mascarilla que dejaba el pelo más suave e hidratado.

Ambas se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Ginny se dirigía hacia el gran comedor mirando el collar que colgaba de su cuello, era un pequeño angelito tallado en madera de roble que Charlie le había traído de Rumanía. Él era su hermano preferido pese a ser el mayor y llevarse tantos años de diferencia. Recordaba que había querido irse con él a Rumanía cuando le había salido la oferta de empleo de trabajar con dragones, le echaba de menos. Él siempre le daba los mejores consejos, el que más le había servido era cuando el verano anterior a pasar a cuarto curso la dejo su escoba y le dijo: "Vuela, se que puedes hacerlo mejor que nosotros". Ese consejo había logrado que se lanzará a demostrar que no era la niña pequeña que los demás veían.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se choco con una persona, haciendo que el alumno con el que chocó quedara tumbado en el suelo debajo de ella. Se había golpeado la frente con la barbilla del chico, si se había dado cuenta de que era un chico por el cuello más grueso que el de cualquier chica de su edad.

—Merlín... que dolor. — se quejó el chico, que también se había dado contra el suelo en la nuca.

—Lo siento — susurró la pelirrroja.

—No pasa nada — dijo mientras se levantaba — ¡Ginny! No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú.

—Yo tampoco Harry — contestó sonrojándose. De todos los alumnos tenía que ser él.

—Esta tarde hay entrenamiento, que no se te olvide — dijo revolviéndole el pelo. Tenía la manía de hacerle eso tanto a Hermione como a ella, sus hermanas.

—Allí estaré capitán. — suspiró agachando la mirada.

—Eso espero.

Ambos siguieron sus rumbos, nerviosos. Aquella conversación había hecho que olvidaran lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro pero mientras se separaban ambos se sonrojaron pensando en lo sucedido.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia la sala de los Menesteres, solo tenía que girar en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Iba pensando en que el armario que todavía no había reparado. Si conseguía reparar el armario podría meter a los mortífagos en Hogwarts para que le ayudaran a cumplir su misión, sería castigado con toda seguridad pero quizá el castigo no sería la muerte y asi tenía asegurado un plan por si cuando ideara los demás, estos fallaban.

Giró a la derecha encontrándose a Blaise apoyado en la pared del pasillo. No podía dejar que él se enterara de su misión conocía a Blaise y llevaba toda la vida intentando superarle, conseguir su puesto como rey de las serpientes por lo que no le podía dejar ver su debilidad pues podría aprovecharlo para adelantarle o para entorpecer su trabajo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Draco?

—Nada que te importe Blaise.

—¿Estas seguro? Te he visto raro desde el inicio del curso y me pregunto que habrá pasado porque a los slytherin no nos conviene tener un líder débil y menos cuando se avecina una guerra.

—No me pasa nada, soy el de siempre. Preocupate de lo único que se te da bien porque aun así ni con las chicas me superas.

—Eso es lo que tu te crees Draco, pero Pansy va a salir de tu cama para entrar en la mía.

—Como si eso me importara. Lo raro es que Pansy no haya pasado ya por tu cama cuando lo a hecho por la de todos los demás, eso quiere decir que no tiene muchas ganas de estar contigo.

—Te voy a estar vigilando, se que tramas algo. Y si tengo que avisar al Señor Oscuro lo haré.

—Hazlo, me divertiré cuando te mate.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Draco continuó su camino, tendría que tener cuidado con Blaise. No podía dejar que descubriera cual era la misión. Esta vez no podía fallar, esta vez el castigo no iba a ser una paliza de su padre, esta vez el castigo era su muerte y la de su familia.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala común leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas. A su lado Ron escribía la redacción que les habían mandado en Transformaciones.

Ron se llevo la pluma a la barbilla, no le salía nada, llevaba solo diez centimetros de los treinta que la profesora había mandado y no sabía que más poner, además lo que había escrito estaría seguramente mal.

—Hermione — llamó —. ¿Me ayudas?

—Ya te he dicho que lo tienes que intentar hacer solo.

—Pero es que no se que poner.

—Trae. — dijo extendiendo la mano.

Revisó lo que el pelirrojo había escrito y estaba bastante mal. Lo corrigió y al final de lo escrito apuntó los temas de lo que tenía que seguir escribiendo y le devolvió el pergamino. El pelirrojo cogió otro pergamino y empezó a escribir.

Hermione leía el libro de pociones, en la siguiente clase tenía que hacerlo perfecto. Para superar sin trampas a Harry y para ganar también a Malfoy. Suspiró recordando lo que Harry y Ron le habían dicho después de la clase de defensa. Le habían reprochado porque no había ganado a Malfoy cambiando de hechizo. Ella había respondido que no se trataba de ganar o perder, que no había sido un duelo.

Seguía sin entender porque Harry y Ron estaban tan empeñados en ganar a Malfoy en todo, bueno sabía que era para restregarle que eran mejores que él. Pero lo que no entendía era que demostraban al ganarle haciendo trampas.

—Hermione. — dijo el pelirrojo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me lo corriges? Es que tengo entrenamiento.

—Vale, pero es la última vez. Ya te he dicho que en los exámenes no voy a poder corregirte así que tienes que aprender a hacerlo solo.

—Gracias Hermione — dijo saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

La castaña empezó a hacer la corrección de su amigo. Podría ir a verlos entrenar cuando terminaran pero la verdad es que no le apetecía mucho salir al exterior. El frío ya había llegado y aunque sabía que todavía quedaban meses más fríos prefería no salir.

Así que cuando terminó se fue a dar un paseo por el castillo. Cuando iba a salir una niña de primero que entraba por el retrato la agarró de la túnica y tiró un par de veces para llamar su atención.

—¿Eres Hermione Granger?

—Sí

—La profesora McGonagall quiere que vaya a su despacho.

—¿Te a dicho para qué?

—No.

—Vale. Adiós.

Camino hasta el despacho de la profesora. Solía ir a su despacho con frecuencia ya que aparte de ser la predilecta de la profesora, McGonagall también era para Hermione su profesora predilecta, a pesar de los años se parecían mucho por lo que compartían opiniones y discutían sobre libros, ensayos, trabajos e incluso sobre hechizos. Pero era raro que la avisara de esa forma, normalmente la mandaba una carta por lechuza o se lo decía personalmente si se cruzaban por algún pasillo. Además de que solían quedar con plazo, un día antes normalmente.

Tocó en la puerta dos veces antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta un poco esperando el permiso de la profesora que no tardó en llegar por lo que entró y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio de la profesora.

—¿Qué tal las clases Hermione?

—Bien profesora.

—Me alegro. ¿Le parece buen cambió que el profesor Snape dé defensa y Horace, es decir, el profesor Slugghorn dé pociones? — preguntó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre las manos.

—Sí. El profesor Snape tiene un gran conocimiento sobre la materia y hace las clases muy productivas ya que damos tanto teoría como práctica. El profesor Slugghorn también sabe de pociones mucho pero hemos bajado el nivel y aún así hay muchos alumnos que no llegan a él. — Sin duda Ron y Harry la matarían si escucharan lo que acababa de decir.

—Entiendo. Veo que Dumbledore no erró al poner en ese puesto a Severus — dijo más para si misma que para la castaña —. ¿Qué tal le está yendo a Harry? ¿Sigue con las pesadillas?

—Bien, esta bien pero creo que preocupado. Cada vez que intento sacar el tema me rehuye con una escusa. — dijo —. Tampoco se si tiene pesadillas, ni él ni Ron me han dicho nada profesora.

—Entiendo, pero ahora tienen que estar más unidos. La guerra es algo que les marcará, se llevará a gente pero tenemos que recordar que los hilos de amor que nos unen son más fuertes que las imperdonables. Si olvidamos lo que queremos y a quienes queremos no tendremos esperanza.

El labio de la profesora temblaba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos tras las gafas cuadradas. Hermione acababa de darse cuenta de que la profesora parecía haber ganado veinte años de golpe. Había perdido la rectitud de su espalda y tenía los hombros caídos. Las arrugas que siempre habían estado allí se hacían más notorias y la fuerza y autoridad que emanaba la profesora había disminuido y ahora simplemente parecía lo que era, una anciana que ya había pasado por una guerra en la que había perdido mucho y ahora llegaba otra, la definitiva.

Hermione se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para poder abraazar a la profesora, para ella era como una madre. Y entendía lo que decía y sufría con ella. Se matuvieron así por varios minutos en silencio reconfortándose la una a la otra sin saber que era lo que traumatizaba a la otra pero sabiendo que sufrían y eso era suficiente para las dos. Se separaron y Hermione volvió al otro lado del escritorio sin sentarse.

—Puedes retirarte Hermione, gracias.

—Gracias a usted profesora. — contestó la castaña —. Por cierto, estoy dando clases de apoyo para defensa a un alumno de Hufflepuff, David Taylor.

—No sabía que el señor Taylor tenía problemas con esa asignatura, en la mía va muy bien.

—No se, yo no le conocía. Estoy dándole clases teóricas los martes y necesitaría una clase para las prácticas.

—Entiendo. Mañana le daré la llave de una clase para que puedan practicar. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, gracias profesora.

Hermione salió por la puerta del despacho. La profesora observo a su alumna salir en silencio, tenía un vínculo con esa chica. La primera vez que la vió en clase contestando a todo correctamente con ese tono de marisabidilla, había pensado que la chica esa era una más que solo intentaba destacar. Pero con los años había descubierto que aquella chica se esforzaba no por destacar o ser la mejor, si no simplemente por ser parte de aquel mundo.

—Gracias a ti Hermione — susurró con una sonrisa triste pintada en la cara.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿que os a parecido? A mi me a emocionado escribir laconversación con McGonagall pero sin duda mi preferida es el juego que tienen Hermione y Draco :) _

_Como os dije en el anterior capitulo me voy de vacaciones por eso e subido dos porque no queria dejaros tanto tiempo sin leer cuando ya tenía este escrito. Ya no me queda nada más que decir excepto que me dejeis reviews y hasta la semana que viene :)_

_Gracias por leer a todos y por dejar un review a **Sabaana **_

**_Mona_**


	8. Mañana ajetreada

_¡Hola! Acabo de volver hoy de mis vacaciones y como os prometí he estado escribiendo, ya tengo hasta el capitulo 10 y un poco del 11. No os voy a molestar más con esto, al final del chap os cuento ;)_

**-Recomendación musical:** 30 minutes - t.a.t.u. (la escuche en un video Dramione jeje)

_Bueno, pues que os guste y ¡a leer!_

CAPITULO 7

_**Mañana ajetreada**_

Draco despertó en su cama bañado en sudor, había tenido una pesadilla. En ella, él corría por un pasillo estrecho de piedra persiguiendo a un encapuchado, corría y corría pero no le alcanzaba. No podía parar a descansar a pesar del cansancio que sentía algo le decía que corriera tras el encapuchado. Finalmente el encapuchado paraba en un salón ovalado con las paredes también de piedra pero con una gran alfombra roja cubriendo el suelo. El encapuchado se daba la vuelta y alzaba las manos, que eran sin duda de mujer, hasta la capucha. La chica se la bajaba y no había nada. No había rostro, ni cabeza, ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo. La capa caía al suelo con un golpe seco y despertaba.

Había soñado eso dos veces en la misma noche y no sabía que era lo que podía significar, pero lo había dejado desconcertado. Había sido un sueño muy vivido y real. Cerró los ojos rememorando cada detalle del sueño. Los abrió y sacó del cajón de la mesilla de noche el libro.

Lo abrió para ver la misma frase, suspiró ¿cómo se preparaba?¿Cuando iba a estar listo?¿Y para qué? No tenía ni idea pero si le habían legado ese libro debía de ser para algo. Dejó de nuevo el libro en su sitio y se levantó para arreglarse para ir a desayunar.

Hermione caminaba hacia el baño de prefectos donde se daría un relajante baño antes de desayunar. La última vez que había ido disfrutó mucho del baño y aquel día que se había levantado pronto iba a aprovechar para repetirlo.

Iba en pijama pues nadie la iba a ver a esas horas, los cuadros dormían y los alumnos también. El pijama era un pantalón largo de color gris que para su gusto marcaba demasiado el culo, pero era bastante cómodo. La parte de arriba del pijama era una camiseta de manga corta de color verde botella con el dibujo de un ratón en gris.

La verdad es que parecía por los colores un pijama de las serpientes pero cuando lo había estrenado en Hogwarts ninguna de sus compañeras habían dicho nada asique pensó que mientras no lo vieran ni Harry ni Ron, que eran los que más enemistad tenían con aquella casa, no pasaría nada.

Además llevaba unas zapatillas que eran como un ratón de peluche. Si eran muy infantiles pero en no era la única que las llevaba, las de Lavender eran una pantera rosa y las de Parvati un tigre. Lavender y Parvati las habían visto en una revista muggle y le habían pedido comprar unas para ellas. También le había regalado a Ginny unas de un león.

Llevaba en el brazo izquierdo el uniforme y con la mano derecha sujetaba la varita por si necesitaba usarla. Llegó hasta la puerta sin dificultad así que guardó la varita y abrió la puerta. Entró y dejó la ropa en un banco que había a su izquierda, se dio la vuelta mientras tarareaba una canción en bajito para si misma.

Nada más hacerlo descubrió que no estaba sola, Draco Malfoy se encontraba enfrente suyo. Estaba cubierto solo por una toalla lo que hizo que Hermione apartara la cara sonrojada.

—Yo emm.. No sabía q-que tú estabas aquí — tartamudeó nerviosa —. Lo siento y-ya me voy.

—Ya claro. Seguro que si que lo sabías. — dijo con tono pícaro.

—¡No! Yo no lo sabía — dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo —. Mejor me voy.

Cogió la ropa con velocidad y torpeza. Y salió apresuradamente del baño. Corrió alejándose del baño con rapidez. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora. Notaba la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas se las tocó con la palma de la mano percibiendo el calor que emitían. ¿Qué la había puesto así? Ver a Malfoy tan ligero de ropa, sin duda.

No entendía porque la había afectado tanto, había visto, para su desgracia, a varios chicos sin camiseta y algunos casi en calzoncillos. Una vez entró a la habitación de los chicos para felicitarles la Navidad y estaban durmiendo sin camisa, y eso que era invierno. Recordaba que aquella vez se sonrojó y apartó la mirada pero no tartamudeó ni notó el corazón a punto de estallar como con Malfoy.

Draco se estaba bañando en ese momento, pensando en la castaña. Le había sorprendido verla allí, tenía una expresión adormilada hasta que le había visto. Los colores del pijama eran los de la casa de las serpientes, y el ratón le daba un toque infantil que pegaba con la castaña. Le había encantado ponerla así de nerviosa, antes estaba seguro de que Granger, la santurrona, era menos inocente de lo que hacía creer a todos pero tras la escena le había parecido una chica de doce años en vez de una de dieciséis. Había tenido suerte de que no hubiera visto la marca.

Salió de la piscina para vestirse. Se estaba arreglando un poco en el espejo cuando notó que este reflejaba algo que antes no había allí. En el banco había una corbata a franjas rojas y doradas. Sonrío con burla y diversión al pensar en la dueña de aquella prenda.

* * *

Harry despertó al oír la puerta del dormitorio de chicos cerrarse de golpe. Pegó un pequeño bote quedando sentado. Continuó con el oído alerta pero no se oía nada más. Metió la mano debajo de la almohada para sacar la varita, siempre la guardaba allí ya que se sentía más seguro.

Alzó la varita y abrió el dosel. Había alguien en la habitación. Se puso las gafas rápidamente sin dejar de apuntar a la figura borrosa que le daba la espalda. Cuando la miró, ya con las gafas puestas, y descubrió quien era se quedó estupefacto. Lavender intentaba despertar a Ron con unos métodos poco ortodoxos.

Lavender estaba encima del pelirrojo apoyada en la cama con las rodillas y los codos. Intentaba despertarle con frases como: "Won-won despierta" o "Cariño vamos a divertirnos". Estas frases y más eran alternadas con besos por el cuello, la cara y el pecho del Gryffindor que parecía no oír nada de lo que la leona decía.

Harry observaba la escena algo asqueado. Las frases de Lavender eran de lo más sugerentes y sus movimientos demasiado provocativos. Estuvo tentado a decir algo para interrumpir esa escena. Pero finalmente lo que hizo fue cerrar el dosel de su cama y meter la cabeza bajo la almohada. Pensando que aquello haría que la escena que acababa de ver se borrara de su mente.

Hermione se duchaba en el baño de su sala común. No podía borrarse de la cara el sonrojo ni de la mente el encuentro con el Slytherin. Cerró los ojos dejando caer el agua en su rostro e intentando poner la mente en blanco. Cuando terminó salió envuelta en una toalla de color rojo.

Se vistió con el uniforme del colegio, llevaba la falda justo en el límite permitido unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. La camisa abotonada todos los botones menos el último ya que se sentía ahogada al abrochárselo. La camisa era corta así que la llevaba por fuera pero tapada por el jersey. Y la corbata... un momento, ¿dónde estaba su corbata? A lo mejor no se lo había llevado, volvió a su habitación donde la estuvo buscando. Encontró una de las dos que tenía, lo que quería decir que había perdido la otra. Bufó, estaría entre los libros o la habrían recogido sin querer los elfos. Se puso las medias y se calzó los zapatos para ir al comedor.

Allí se sentó enfrente de Ginny que se hallaba sumergida en su desayuno. La saludo y solo recibió un seco "Hola", ¿qué le pasaba? Se llevó una tostada a la boca mientras lo pensaba, no sabía que le sucedía a Ginny, ¿se lo preguntaba? ¿y si era por algo que ella hubiera hecho? Se mordió el labio.

—Ginny — empezó —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada — sonrió falsamente cosa que la castaña percibió y le preocupo —. Es que tengo algo de sueño.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí — y otra vez aquella sonrisa.

De repente un barullo se escuchó en el comedor y las cabezas de varios alumnos giraron hacia la puerta. La cabeza de Ginny al ver eso también dirigió su mirada y Hermione notó como la pelirroja entreabría la boca y murmuraba algo parecido a "descarado". Hermione confusa miró hacia la puerta como su amiga y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta.

Ron y Lavender entraban de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada altiva y orgullosa. Al otro lado de la rubia, Parvati caminaba algo separada de la pareja con la mirada también altiva. Detrás del grupo Harry Potter caminaba, bueno, más bien arrastraba los pies con la mirada gacha. Se escurrió del grupo para sentarse al lado de Ginny que se encogió en su asiento ante la cercanía del moreno.

Lavender y Ron se sentaron al lado de Hermione quedando más cerca de ella él pelirrojo. Parvati se sentó al otro lado de Harry y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida cogió la pieza de fruta que el moreno había apartado para comerse y se la comió ella. Ginny observaba este acto con incredulidad, Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que el pelirrojo no la aplastara pues su lengua estaba enzarzada en una lucha con la de Lavender y la chica le empujaba agarrándole del cuello de la túnica y echándole hacia atrás, donde estaba sentada Hermione. Harry, Hermione y Ginny solo querían que sucediera un milagro, se sentían invadidos.

En la mesa de las serpientes, Draco observaba divertido la escena, le había sorprendido ver a Brown con Weasley pero si lo pensaba bien era lo máximo que, a su parecer, el pelirrojo se merecía, una zorra como Lavender, si hasta se había intentado acostar con él que se suponía que era odiado por los Gryffindors. Para él, Weasley nunca podría aspirar a alguien mejor porque, sinceramente, era un gilipollas. Y lo había demostrado con la única chica que verdaderamente se preocupaba por él, con Granger. Y encima tenía la desfachatez de creerse mejor que ella cuando en realidad el Weasley no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Un momento, ¿acababa de alabar a la sangre sucia? No, dejémoslo en que pensaba que el Weasley no se merecía a una chica decente de verdad.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que se acontecía en la mesa de Gryffindor, le resultaba gracioso ver como Potter se encogía en su asiento ante la cercanía de Patil pero como a la vez intentaba dejar una capa de aire entre su cuerpo y el de la comadreja menor, "tensión sexual" pensó. También era gracioso como la comadreja menor se encogía por la cercanía del cara rajada y a la vez lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas asesinas a la chica que estaba al otro lado del moreno. Pero lo más gracioso era ver como la ratona de biblioteca, la llamaba así desde que había visto su pijama y sus zapatillas, se encogía en su sitió aplastada por el pobretón y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas lo que ya no sabía era si las tenía así por la cercanía del pelirrojo o por lo que estaban haciendo Weasley y Brown. Notó un tirón en su manga y salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos girando la cara sin una muestra de sentimientos hacia la persona que le había llamado.

Era una chica de cuarto año de Ravenclaw, era castaña de pelo ondulado y con unos ojos grandes y azules que destacaban con su color de piel bronceado y pegaban con los colores de su casa. Llevaba un flequillo ladeado. Era alta y delgada pero sin curvas. Draco pensó que seguro que ahora triunfaba mucho entre los chicos de su edad pero que si no se desarrollaba más los chicos dejarían de fijarse en ella. Aunque había a algunos que les gustaban las chicas así en su curso, por ejemplo, Goyle, al contrario que Crabbe que las prefería con muchas curvas y delantera.

—Hola, soy Rebeca Collins. Venía a pedirte un favor. — dijo pestañeando algo exageradamente.

—No creo que pueda hacerte ningún favor.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—Pídeselo a otra persona.

—Pero solo tú puedes ayudarme.

—¿En qué consiste el favor? — se resignó.

—¿Me puedo sentar? — dijo señalando al banco de la mesa. Draco asintió —. Vale, es que quisiera que me acompañaras a la cena de Slughorn, le he dicho a mis amigas que conseguiría ir con el chico más guapo de nuestro curso pero he pensado en que quedare mejor yendo con él más guapo y sexy de todo el castillo.

—Creía que iba a ser algo más serio — rió — no deberías ni siquiera haberte atrevido a preguntarme eso.

—Puedo darte algo a cambio.

—Tú no puedes darme nada, solo eres una cría. — dijo mirándola enfadado. — Largo.

—Conseguiré que vayas conmigo, no voy a dejar que me dejes en ridículo.

Giró sobre si misma con gracia y se marchó caminando hacia la salida con la vista al frente y moviendo las caderas disimuladamente al compás de sus pasos. Draco pensó que era raro que no hubiera quedado en Slytherin., porque ciertamente se comportaba como una serpiente.

—¿Qué quería esa chica Draco? — preguntó Blaise que acababa de llegar con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy detrás.

—Que fuera con ella a la cena de Slughorn.

—¿Qué? Ya verás, las fiestas esas son muy interesantes.

—A mi me han dicho que van muchísimas tías. — dijo Crabbe

—Blaise, me llevarás a mi ¿verdad? — preguntó coqueta Pansy.

—No sé — contestó mirando con altanería al rubio.

—Pero si es la mejor opción, así tú podrás ligarte a todas las tías que quieras y yo a los tíos. — añadió Pansy, esta vez fue Draco el que miró con altanería a Blaise.

—De todas formas, le he dicho que no — dijo Draco.

—¿Qué? — dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

—No voy a ir a la estúpida cena de la morsa con una estúpida cría.

—Pero si estaba buenísima — dijo Goyle.

—Era una niña, con cuerpo de niña. No quiero nada con ella.

—Pobre, le habrás roto el corazón — dramatizó Pansy, cómo si no hiciera eso con todas.

—No, solo quería ir conmigo por que quería presumir ante sus amigas de haber ido con el chico más guapo de Hogwarts. — Replicó —. Aún que creo que quería algo más porque me ha dicho que me daría algo a cambio pero no la he visto muy desagradada por la idea.

—Entonces, se habrá confundido seguro que quería pedírmelo a mí. — dijo Blaise con orgullo.

—Blaise que no se te suba a la cabeza, Draco es mucho mejor que tú en todos los sentidos. — dijo Pansy con malicia.

A Draco se le dibujó en la cara una sonrisa torcida. Blaise apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, esto no iba a quedar así, iba a demostrar a todos que no era un segundón que era mejor que él. Iba a demostrar quien era él mejor porque estaba seguro de que Draco tenía puntos débiles y los iba a encontrar. Y a Pansy, ella si que iba a saber quien era mejor.

* * *

El trío dorado, Parvati y Lavender caminaban hacia clase de Historia de la magia, que compartían con Ravenclaw, Ginny se había separado de ellos pues ella tenía pociones. Lavender y Ron caminaban de la mano acariciándose o dándose besos para poco. Los demás caminaban detrás y Parvati les contaba que en Italia habían sacado al mercado unas túnicas rociadas con Amortencia para que atrajeras a tu pareja ideal. Hermione había estado a punto de contestarla que la Amortencia solo hace efecto al ingerirse que rociándola encima de una túnica solo olías bien para todo el mundo, pero Harry con una mirada la había indicado que se callará que no tenía ganas de escuchar a Parvati discutir durante lo que quedaba de camino.

La clase de Historia se había hecho larguísima para todos, incluso para Hermione. La castaña tenía delante a Ron, Lavender y Parvati. Los dos primeros se habían quitado los zapatos y estaban jugueteando con los pies. Ese acto de desfachatez la ponía de los nervios por lo que había garabateado, en los márgenes de sus apuntes, tirabuzones y otros dibujos como estrellas o corazones.

La clase llegó a su final para la alegría de los alumnos. Hermione salió deprisa sin esperar a nadie, ahora tenía hora libre ya que no había cogido Adivinación como los demás. Salió afuera ya que donde daba el sol se estaba bien para ser finales de Noviembre.

Se tumbó en la hierba que había en una colina cercana al lago disfrutando del sol sobre su rostro y de la brisa que mecía sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos guardando en su mente ese momento, no iba a haber muchos más buenos momentos cuando estallara la guerra.

Draco había visto salir a Hermione al exterior así que la siguió, se iba a divertir mucho. La encontró tumbada con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado. Sacó de su mochila la corbata que la castaña se había dejado en el baño aquella mañana. Cuando ya la había sacado observó que la chica siguiera con los ojos cerrados, se sorprendió a si mismo viendo las largas y rizadas pestañas oscuras de la chica.

Dejó caer la corbata con delicadeza sujetándola todavía por uno de los extremos, quedando colgada unos centímetros sobre la cara de Hermione. Draco bajó el brazo un poco acariciando con la corbata la nariz de la chica. Hermione al notar aquello arrugó la nariz pensando que sería un bicho. Draco sonrío divertido y volvió a acariciar su nariz obteniendo la misma respuesta de la castaña. Repitió el acto dos veces más y cuando acarició por tercera vez la nariz de la chica, Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara intentando espantar al bicho, Draco subió la corbata para que no la encontrara.

La chica dejó su mano relajada sobre su tripa. El Slytherin la observó, no había abierto los ojos pero tenía la boca entreabierta dejando a la vista los dientes que también estaban entreabiertos lo que hacía posible que Draco viera la lengua de la castaña. Volvió a bajar la corbata con mucha delicadeza y acarició la nariz de nuevo, pero esta vez movió el brazo acariciando los labios de la castaña.

Esto hizo que la chica abriera los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el sol reflejado en algo por lo que tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo vio una corbata a rayas de su casa, pensó en Harry o en Ron. Pero recordó que estaban en clase así que asustada se incorporó quedando sentada en el suelo.

—Buenos días Granger, ¿qué tal has dormido? — dijo el rubio.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, la corbata estaba siendo sostenida por Malfoy. Su pelo resplandecía con el sol haciéndole difícil mirarlo a la cara. Pero permaneció en esa posición mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, rata de biblioteca? ¿O es qué te has dado cuenta de que no tenías ningún bicho en la nariz?

—¿Que quieres, Malfoy? — dijo sonrojada porque el chico la había visto intentar quitarse el "bicho" de la cara.

—Solo venía a hacer mi obra benéfica del año pero te he visto y me han entrado ganas de divertirme un rato — dijo con una sonrisa. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la chica.

—¿Tu obra benéfica del año? Es el primer año que te la propones ¿no?

—Quizá. Bueno venía a traerte tu corbata, es que los colores de tu casa son tan horrendos que casi se me deshace la mochila.

—Dámela Malfoy.

—Me lo he pensado mejor y me la voy a quedar.

—¿No decías que iba a deshacerte la mochila?

—Mientras sea para joderte, tranquila, que aguantará. — dijo mientras llevaba la mano a la mochila para guardar la corbata.

Hermione estaba furiosa, así que se dejo llevar por la rabia y saltó encima del chico. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le consiguió derribar y que se quedara tumbado debajo de ella. Estiró la mano para alcanzar la corbata pero el Slytherin estiró el brazo por encima de su cabeza y, al ser más alto, la castaña no llegaba. Para solucionarlo la chica gateó sobre el chico pero cuando iba a llegar a alcanzar la prenda el chico la giró quedando el sobre ella.

Draco sonrió al quedar sobre la castaña mirándola con superioridad. Notó como la leona fruncía el ceño y le miraba con desafío. Intentó coger la corbata pero el chico se llevó la mano detrás de la espalda. Hermione sonrió y le empujo en ese hombro intentando desequilibrarle, cosa que consiguió pero no como ella quería ya que la colina en esa parte se hacía más pronunciada y ambos cayeron rodando por la hierba.

Instintivamente Hermione se agarró con fuerza a las solapas de la túnica del chico, cerró con fuerza los ojos y hundió la cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin. Draco también instintivamente rodeó con los brazos a Hermione y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello aspirando el olor a manzana de su pelo. Giraron los dos unidos hasta llegar a un terreno plano, donde pararon. Pero no se separaron al instante, sentían la respiración rápida del otro y el bombeo del corazón. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Draco que había terminado encima se levantó dando la espalda a la castaña.

—Se que no puedes estar lejos de mi pero contente las ganas, Granger. — La ironía había sido dicha con la voz tan ronca que no se podía apreciar la ironía pero Hermione sabía a lo que se refería. El chico se fue caminando hacia el castillo.

Ambos habían quedado en un estado de desconcierto pero además su aspecto era desastroso. La castaña tenía el pelo desordenado, la boca entreabierta la camisa y la falda torcida al igual que la túnica y las mejillas sonrojadas. Draco tenía la corbata aflojada y la camisa medio sacada de los pantalones y las pupilas dilatadas.

Y aunque no se hubieran dado cuenta todavía a ambos se les comenzaba a pintar una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :) a mi me ha encantado la escena de Draco y Hermione jeje me a gustado escribirla. Me ha dado mucha pena Harry que se sentía incomodo con Lavender y Parvati._

_Bueno como os prometí aquí estoy subiendo los chaps que he escrito en las vacaciones, ahora me voy mañana con mis otros abuelos pero allí hay internet así que aunque alli no podré escribir, ire subiendo los que he escrito _

_Quiero dar las gracias a: _

_**Sabaana **- **DoriChaan **- **Javyzn94**_

_Creo que ya no tengo nada más que comentar asi que _

_Nos leemos y dejad reviews :)_

**_Mona_**


	9. Tarde tranquila

¡Hola! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero es que no he tenido internet cuando he estado de vacaciones :( pero bueno he escrito bastante ya tengo hasta el trece casi para terminar el catorce asi que intentare subir más seguido. Este capitulo es un poco transitivo, es decir no aporta mucho a la trama principal pero sirve de enlace con el siguiente y a la trama secundaria si que le sirve (sobre todo a Harry y a Ginny) Bueno no adelanto más y a leer ;)

Espero que os guste :)

CAPITULO 8

_**Tarde tranquila**_

La comida en el Gran Comedor pasó tranquila y sin inconvenientes, a no ser que tuvieras en cuenta que Ron y Lavender seguían besándose como en el desayuno.

Al salir del Gran Comedor, Ginny y Harry se fueron a jugar al Quidditch ya que la pelirroja no había quedado ese día con Pansy. Ron había subido a la sala común con Lavender y nadie quiso acompañarlos pues Hermione se fue a la biblioteca y Parvati a hablar con Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott, los prefectos de Hufflepuff, para convencerlos para hacer estas navidades un baile de disfraces.

Hermione iba hacia la biblioteca cuando McGonagall la encontró. Estaban en un pasillo del segundo piso. La profesora iba transformada en gato para poder seguir el rastro de la chica con el olfato. Cuando estuvo a dos metros de la Gryffindor volvió a su forma humana.

—Hermione, toma la llave de la clase que me pediste. Está en la tercera planta enfrente de la estatua de la bruja tuerta .

—Gracias profesora — sonrió.

—De nada — dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

La castaña cogió las llaves y siguió rumbo a la biblioteca, donde había quedado con el Hufflepuff. Cuando llegó el chico no lo había hecho pero solo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos a que llegara.

—Hola. ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy, profesora?

—Hoy vamos a practicar los hechizos de desarme. Vamos a la clase que McGonagall nos a dejado.

Cuando entraron a la clase no se sorprendieron, era una clase normal a la que le habían quitado todas las mesas y sillas. Hermione preferiría la sala de los Menesteres pero no podía ir enseñando la sala a desconocidos, no le parecía seguro. La castaña caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y sacó la varita poniéndose en posición de pelear.

—Vamos, intenta desarmarme.

—Vale — dijo —. _Expeliarmus._

De su varita no salió ningún hechizo. Hermione contuvo las ganas d abandonar, era desesperante para alguien como ella que siempre daba lo menor de si misma que una persona sin saber hacer un simple _expeliarmus_ pasara de curso.

—Has hecho mal el movimiento. Es así — dijo haciéndolo despacio.

—¿Así? — hizo un movimiento antinatural.

—No — se colocó detrás del chico y le movió el brazo —. Es así.

—Vale, a ver... _Expeliarmus_ — y de su varita salió el hechizo.

—Muy bien David.

El chico sonrío y abrazo a la Gryffindor levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y girándola. La castaña se sonrojo un poco pero acabo riendo con el chico aunque se encontraba algo incomoda siendo abrazada por él.

—Gracias Hermione, nos vemos el martes.

—Si, nos vemos.

Ambos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes. La castaña hacia la biblioteca y el chico a su sala común, tenía que hablar con su mejor amigo de los progresos.

* * *

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch pasándose la Quaffle y hablando sobre temas triviales. Ya habían hablado de Quidditch, de clase, de la salida a Hogsmeade de ese fin de semana...

—¿Con quien vas a ir a la cena de Slughorn? — preguntó Harry.

—No lo se todavía. ¿Y tú?

—Ni idea.

—Haber si te va a pasar como en el baile de cuarto año.

—No, yo con Parvati no vuelvo a ir. Esta mañana me ha estado contando que color se llevaba esta temporada. No soportaría otra tortura igual.

—Bueno, todavía te queda una semana.

—Si hasta el viernes de la semana que viene. ¿Y cómo que "me" queda una semana? Sera: que "nos" queda una semana.

—Cierto — rió Ginny.

—Estoy cansado, bajemos.

—¿Tú? Pero capitán como va a estar usted cansado — bromeó.

—Que sea el capitán no quiere decir que sea de hierro Ginny.

—Lo sé.

Ambos descendieron al césped del campo. Harry iba a irse ya pero, cuando vio a Ginny tumbada en la hierba sobre un costado con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano mirándole con diversión, notó mariposas en el estómago haciéndole cosquillas con sus alas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba a dos pasos de la pelirroja.

La chica al sentirse observada tan fijamente por Harry se sonrojó pero le sostuvo la mirada. Los ojos verdes del chico brillaban como dos piedras preciosas, eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del chico, sus ojos verde esperanza.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la mullida hierba del campo de Quidditch. Estiró los brazos hacia atrás para apoyar en ellos la cabeza. Ginny observó el perfil del moreno, sonrió, para ella era el chico más guapo del mundo. La pelirroja imitó al chico y se tumbó de espaldas. Ambos miraban el cielo naranja del atardecer que se oscurecía con cada minuto.

Había veces que hablaban de cualquier cosa, otras que simplemente se quedaban callados observando el cielo. Era extraño que no hubiera ninguna nube surcándolo, era como si hubieran limpiado la porción de cielo que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

Una brisa de aire frío movió el pelo y la ropa de los Gryffindor, ambos instintivamente se acercaron más al otro. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos lo que hacía que los dos no se miraran y que estuvieran sonrojados. Pasó el tiempo en silencio, ninguno hablaba pero estaban bien, no era incómodo para nada.

Las estrellas ya habían salido así que Harry se puso de pie. Cuando se giró para ver si Ginny se levantaba, la chica estaba dormida. Harry la llamó un par de veces pero la chica no despertaba así que la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la sala común de su casa aprovechando que los demás estarían en la cena.

La pelirroja pesaba poco así que no le fue difícil cargarla hasta la sala común. Cuando llegó subió a los dormitorios de las chicas que ahora eran accesibles para los chicos. Las chicas siempre se estaban quejando de no poder subir chicos a su habitación y los chicos se quejaban ya que ellas si podían subir a la de ellos, así que habían conseguido que Hermione se dedicara a investigar sobre el hechizo. Tras una semana de búsqueda la castaña encontró una forma de revertir el hechizo lo que hizo muy feliz a la mayoría de los alumnos de los cursos superiores.

Cuando encontró la habitación de Ginny, Harry la dejó sobre su cama. La reconoció porque encima de la mesilla de noche había una fotografía de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y él antes de montar al Expreso de Hogwarts en su tercer año.

La chica nada más tocar con su cuerpo el colchón se había girado sobre el costado derecho. En esa posición Harry podía observar la cara redondeada e infantil de la pelirroja. Las pecas le daban un aspecto travieso que le encantaba, sobre todo cuando le miraba con sus ojos marrones pícaros y vivaces. Y otra vez las mariposas estaban revoloteando en su estómago.

Se acercó más al rostro de la chica sintiendo su respiración acompasada acariciándole la nariz. Se acercó un poco más y la dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Fue solo un segundo. Se apartó con lentitud alargando el momento.

—Dulces sueños, Ginny — susurró el chico antes de irse de la habitación de la pelirroja.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sabía que hacer con el libro, estaba en la biblioteca en la mesa que siempre se sentaba Granger. El chico observaba el libro que tenía en frente suya esperando que algo pasara. No sabía de lo que trataba el libro pero parecía único ya que estaba escrito a mano. Debía de ser importante por dos razones: la primera era que su madre se lo había dado con el máximo secreto y le había dicho que no hablara con nadie de la existencia del libro; la segunda, que si no fuera importante nadie se habría molestado en encriptarlo con un hechizo. Miró con odio al libro recordando la estúpida frase que parecía burlarse de él con cada letra. Harto de la visión del libro burlándose silenciosamente de él lo guardo en su mochila, al fondo, como si eso le sirviera de castigo.

Dejó su mente en blanco tratando de olvidarse del traicionero enemigo que ahora descansaba en el fondo de su mochila. Leyó varios libros de historia y otros tantos de pociones. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta las horas habían pasado y la biblioteca estaría vacía, lo raro era que Granger no hubiera aparecido por allí a reclamar su mesa. Sonrió divertido al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana, y encima seguía teniendo su corbata. Todavía podría seguir divirtiéndose con ella. La verdad es que pelearse con ella era como una vía de escape a toda la presión que tenía dentro.

Se fue de la biblioteca hasta su sala común, una vez allí caminó hasta su habitación, donde dejo la mochila. Al volver de ella vio que en los sillones de la sala común estaban sentados Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle. Se acercó hasta ellos.

—Hola, ¿vamos al Gran Comedor a cenar? — preguntó.

—Es que... estamos esperando a Blaise. — titubeó Goyle.

—¿Es qué no sabe ir solo? — ironizó.

—Yo me voy contigo — dijo Pansy levantándose.

—Vale, vamos

Ambos salieron hacia el gran comedor. Aunque para algunos Draco y Pansy tenían una relación amorosa en realidad solo los unía una amistad, una amistad de serpiente eso sí, pero al fin y al cabo una amistad. No era mentira que se hubieran acostado juntos pero nunca habían pasado a ser algo más. Por eso estaban charlando amistosamente en el gran comedor. Pero la chica sabía que Draco había cambiado y eso no era buen augurio, pero al fin y al cabo ella iba a apoyarlo.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Se sentía, a pesar de estar en su casa, fuera de lugar. Parvati estaba a su lado hablándole de los artículos que salían en Corazón de Bruja, en frente Ron y Lavender se besuqueaban y se daban la comida el uno al otro, pero si hasta una vez se habían pasado la comida de boca en boca. Era asqueroso.

Sintió como se hundía en su asiento de vergüenza, Lavander había metido la mano por dentro de la camisa del chico que tenía su mano dentro de la falda de la rubia. Parecía que a Parvati no le importaba ya que en ningún momento dio muestras de asco o de vergüenza como la castaña que tenía la vista fija en su plato.

Estaba comiendo espaguetis, le gustaban pero ese día se le estaban haciendo más difíciles de comer que cualquier otro día. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, en Historia de la Magia, por ejemplo. Para esa clase tenía que hacer un resumen de lo que pasó entre los años 1600 y 1789. Entonces empezó a pensar en lo que pasó después de esa clase en el tiempo libre y automáticamente se sonrojó, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había abrazado a Malfoy. Había sido un reflejo por la sensación de girar colina abajo pero aún así había hundido su cara entre el pecho del chico aspirando su aroma, normalmente sabía de que olores se trataban nada más olerlo pero el chico olía a una mezcla que no había podido identificar pero que le había gustado. Espera un momento, ¿acababa de utilizar el verbo gustar para algo relacionado con Malfoy?

Por Merlín, ¿qué la pasaba?

* * *

Blaise bajaba a su sala común con el pelo húmedo y algo desordenado. Había ido a ducharse mientras Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe lo esperaban en la sala común para ir a cenar. Una vez abajo, en la sala común, no tardó mucho en ver a Crabbe y a Goyle sentados en un sillón. Caminó con altanería hacia ellos.

—Bueno, pues ya podemos ir a cenar — dijo haciendo que los dos chicos se pusieran automáticamente de pie. — ¿Y Pansy?

—Pues... — titubeó Goyle.

—Vino Draco y se fue al Gran Comedor con él — terminó Crabbe.

—¿Qué Draco y Pansy qué?

—Se fueron juntos.

—¡Mierda!

Blaise empezó a volcar los sillones de la sala común y a darles patadas. Luego siguió haciendo lo mismo con las sillas y mesas hasta que se calmó. Todavía respiraba irregularmente, estaba harto de Draco. A él le gustaba Pansy y seguramente sería de los pocos que no habían pasado por su cama. Draco siempre la había tenido, por lo que no le era fácil acercarse con esas intenciones. Odiaba que Draco siempre fuera mejor que él y los Zabbini no estaban acostumbrados a perder, así que iba a jugar duro.

—_Reparo —_ dijo arreglando el destrozo ocasionado —. ¿Vamos?

—Sí — contestaron los otros dos chicos temerosos.

Los tres caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor en silencio. Cuando llegaron se sentaron junto a Draco y Pansy que les saludaron. Blaise hablaba lo normal, disimulando. Pronto idearía un plan.

Draco se había divertido hablando con Pansy que le había puesto al corriente de muchas nuevas noticias que él no sabía. Ahora que Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle habían llegado ambos habían callado para mantener una conversación banal sobre algo a lo que no estaba prestando ni la mínima atención. Sabía que Blaise estaba enfadado y que iba a tomar venganza pero en ese momento no le preocupaba.

Sus pensamientos estaban en unas mesas más lejos de él. Observaba a los Gryffindors. En ese momento la comadreja menor y el cara-rajada no estaban, a saber que estaban haciendo. El pobretón seguía besándose con Brown pero además se estaban metiendo mano, ¿es que no podían irse a otro sitio a hacer eso? Enfrente de ellos estaban Patil y Granger. Draco podía ver el rostro asqueado de la castaña, sus mejillas sonrojadas y como miraba a su plato con indignación.

Fijarse en ella le había hecho recordar el suceso de aquella mañana. No, otra vez pensando en ella. Volvió a centrarse en la conversación que se mantenía en su mesa. Estaban hablando de la fiesta de Slughorn Él pese a ser uno de los mejores en clase de pociones no estaba en su club, ya que el profesor no quería meter a hijos de mortífagos.


	10. Hogsmeade

_¡Hola! Bueno pues aqui esta el noveno capitulo, listo para ser leido :) Este capitulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo ya que aunque narra un hecho que ocurre en el sexto libro yo le he dado mi interpretación para el fic bueno, solo queda que lo leais y me conteis lo que os parece :)_

-**Recomendación musical: **Your Guardian angel - The red Jumpsuit Apparatus (para la parte en la que hablan McGonagall y Hermione hasta el final)**  
**

_Espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 9

_**Hogsmeade**_

Era sábado y el Hall del castillo estaba lleno de alumnos de tercero que por primera vez irían al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Los prefectos estaban allí intentando instaurar el orden para que los niños pudieran hacer una fila y enseñarles sus permisos.

Hermione llamaba la atención a los chicos de Gryffindor, Ron se dedicaba a mirar de la mano de Lavender. Los prefectos de Slytherin Pansy y Theodore habían conseguido que las pequeñas serpientes hicieran una fila recta y les pedían sin problemas los permisos. Los de Hufflepuff habían descartado la opción de hacer una fila y les pedían los permisos a los niños sin ningún orden. Los Ravenclaws habían conseguido que los niños no se movieran lanzandoles un hechizo que pegaba sus pies al suelo.

—Como no hagáis una fila, no va a ir ninguno. — gritó Hermione.

—No seas así Hermione — dijo Ron.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que tenemos que pedirles los permisos?

—Sí, pero que más dará. Seguro que les dejan a todos, así que yo me voy. Adiós.

Hermione bufó exasperada. Odiaba que Ron no cumpliera con sus responsabilidades de prefectos, para su opinión no eran tan difíciles de cumplir.

—¿Tenéis todos los permisos?

—Sí — contestaron los pequeños leones.

—Pues en ese caso iros ya. Antes de que me arrepienta.

La castaña bajó hasta el pueblo, habían caído los primeros copos de nieve y es suelo se había cubierto de una fina capa blanca. El viento y el frío de Noviembre que había habido durante la semana había quedado atrás dando paso a las primeras nevadas. Era uno de diciembre y aunque quizás era un poco pronto para empezar a nevar, muchos estaban felices de que hubiera nevado el día de la salida a Hogsmeade, ya que así podrían hacer batallas de bolas de nieve y luego calentarse en cualquier lugar.

Hermione se había enfundado la bufanda de los colores de su casa, unos guantes grises bastante viejos y un gorro de lana de color gris también. Notaba la nariz fría y seguro que la tenía roja por el frío. Llegó hasta las Tres Escobas donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny, al principio pensó en darse la vuelta e irse para dejarles solos pero la vieron y la llamaron para que se sentara con ellos.

—¿A que no sabes donde esta Ron? — preguntó Ginny divertida.

—No sé.

—En Madame Tudipié, después de todo lo que se quejaba de la gente que va allí.

—Yo no he ido nunca — dijo Hermione —. ¿Cómo es?

—¿No has ido nunca? Tengo que encontrarte un chico —rió la pelirroja —. Pues es, como la versión en salón de té del despacho de la profesora Umbridge — contestó, Harry y Hermione arrugaron el ceño.

—Qué horror casi que me alegro de no haber ido. ¿Y tú, Harry, has ido alguna vez?

—Sí fui una vez con Cho. Uno de las peores salidas a Hogsmeade de mi vida.

Hermione notó como Ginny se relajaba tras lo ultimo que el chico había dicho, ya que cuando mencionó su salida con Cho, la pelirroja había fruncido el ceño y había intentado disimular una mueca de disgusto.

—Bueno chicos, os dejo solos que tengo que ir a comprar una pluma.

Se despidió y salio de la calidez de las Tres Escobas. Caminó hasta la librería para comprar la pluma que necesitaba, pero antes estuvo mirando los libros que tenían. Los ojeaba por encima y luego los volvía a meter cuidadosamente en su estante. Pero de repente oyó una voz que la hizo quedarse quieta.

—¿Tiene la chica ya el colgante?

—Sí. Rosmerta ya ha debido dárselo.

—Bien.

—¿No sospecharan?

—No, o por lo menos no de nosotros. Seguramente sospechen de algún mortífago de fuera, nadie sabe que ya hay mortífagos entre el alumnado.

—¿Y si algo sale mal?

—Deja de ser tan supersticioso, Pucey, no va a pasar nada.

—Pero, Marcus...

—Tranquilo no pasará nada.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?

—Porque Bella nos lo ha pedido como un favor, nadie puede saber que hemos sido nosotros, ni siquiera los mortios, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Adrian Pucey estaba en séptimo y Marcus Flint había terminado hacía un año. Pero habían dicho que había alumnos en Hogwarts que eran ya mortífagos, seguramente muchos de los de séptimo pues eran los únicos mayores de edad, pero un nombre con rostro se le vino a la mente, ¿y si lo qué Harry decía era verdad?¿Y si Malfoy era ya un mortífago? Dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo tirando sin querer un libro. El sonido resonó por toda la estancia seguro que los mortífagos la habían oído.

Pero una mano se posó sobre su boca impidiéndole hablar y la llevó hasta la trastienda que era usada de almacén. Allí su secuestrador la soltó. Hermione sacó con velocidad la varita y se giró quedando frente a frente con el secuestrador. Era Theodore Nott, el chico no había sacado la varita y miraba a Hermione con seriedad.

—Baja la varita, yo no voy a hacerte nada. Deberías darme las gracias, te he salvado.

—¿Como se que no eres uno de ellos?

—Por que no estaba con ellos entre un poco después que tú a la tienda y casualmente los oí, igual que tú. — dijo y para darle mas creencia se arremangó mostrando ambos antebrazos —. ¿Ves?

—Vale — dijo bajando la varita.

—No le digas a nadie lo que has oído. Sabrán que has sido tú y si los descubrimos, descubrireis a la Orden.

—¿Cómo sabes de la Orden?

—Pertenezco a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, les pasó la poca información de la que me enteró. Por qué mi padre sea un mortífago yo no tengo porqué pensar igual.

—Entiendo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Hermione salió de la tienda, con la pluma de águila que había comprado tras el incidente. La nieve había subido de nivel y le costaba un poco de trabajo andar, en algunas zonas había hielo por lo que tenía que ir caminando con cuidado de no caerse.

La gente podría pensar que iba tranquila dando un paseo en la nieve, pero en realidad la castaña estaba asustada y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás. Iba por el centro de la calle y miraba a los lados cuando atravesaba una calle perpendicular a la suya. Se decía a si misma que se tranquilizara, que no la habían visto, que no sabían que era ella; pero aún así ella reaccionaba a la defensiva y estaba por dentro asustada, la frase que Alastor Moody les había repetido hasta el cansancio estaba gravada a fuego en su mente: "Alerta permanente".

Hermione vio a lo lejos a Harry y a Ginny caminaban ya de camino al castillo, seguramente se había demorado demasiado y no iban a quedarse esperándola con el frío que hacía. Pensó en correr para alcanzarlos pero una voz le decía que sería más vulnerable así. Mientras otra voz la gritaba que era una paranoica.

Finalmente hecho a correr para alcanzarles. Cuando llegó pararon un poco para que la castaña recuperara el aliento. Harry y Ginny le contaron a Hermione lo que habían hecho, habían estado en las Tres Escobas un rato hablando pero luego había aparecido Parvati que les había contado las parejas que habían ido a Hogsmeade juntas y había estado criticando la ropa de una chica de quinto que iba a Ravenclaw. Eso entre otras cosas de las que los chicos no recordaban y que no habían prestado atención.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Un gritó de una chica. Katie Bell se elevaba en el aire y caía al suelo con un golpe seco, amortiguado por la nieve. El pánico cundió entre los alumnos que había cerca, que eran bastantes. Hagrid llegó a ver lo que pasaba seguido de la profesora Sprout.

Los chicos siguieron al guarda bosques hasta la enfermería, entraron con la capa invisible de Harry y allí escucharon la conversación que mantenía Katie con los profesores.

—¿Qué la a pasado señorita Bell? — preguntó nerviosa la jefa de la casa de los leones.

—Yo... no sé... solo toqué el collar y... — la chica titubeaba y sollozaba.

—¿Quien le dio el collar? — preguntó Snape.

—Estaba en el baño de chicas, fue... fue madame Rosmerta.

—¿Madame Rosmerta? — preguntó Sprout

—Sí, me dijo que se lo diera al profesor Dumbledore.

—El collar está maldito, fuera quien fuera quería matarle señor director — informó madame Pomfrey.

—Lo sé — dijo Dumledore.

—Tuviste suerte Katie, si hubieras tocado el collar sin los guantes ahora... ahora no estarías aquí — dijo Slughorn.

—Será mejor que la dejemos descansar — dijo McGonagall.

Todos se marcharon, incluidos Harry, Ginny y Hermione. Esperaron en el pasillo a que los profesores se fueran para quitarse la capa. Harry fue el primero en salir de ella, estaba claramente enfadado por lo que ni la pelirroja ni la castaña dijeron nada.

—A sido él.

—¿Cómo que a sido él, Harry?¿Quién es él? — preguntó Ginny.

—Ha sido Malfoy. Es un maldito mortífago. — dijo Harry con furia. Hermione que había mantenido la mirada gacha la levantó.

—No creo que haya sido él. Ese collar estaba en la tienda del callejón Knockturn el día que fuimos y cuando pregunté por su precio, me lo dijo.

—¿Y qué? Pudo mentirte. Ha sido él, lo sé.

Hermione agachó de nuevo la mirada, no podía decir la verdad. Nott tenía razón, los mortífagos tenían formas infalibles de descubrir al que le había delatado, si ella decía quien era a sus amigos, ellos lo gritarían y pedirían justicia. Si tomaban represarías contra ellos sabrían que había sido ella y también sabrían que Nott era un espía de la Orden. Pero no le parecía justo que Malfoy pagara por algo que él no había hecho, aunque fuera un cabrón, no se lo merecía.

Harry había comenzado a andar por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, Ginny iba detrás intentando tranquilizarse. Hermione caminó detrás con resignación y con angustia. Cuando llegaron a la gárgola Harry empezó a probar combinaciones de sabores que la verdad prefería no probar. Cuando dijeron la correcta Harry subió corriendo por la escalera y las chicas caminaron detrás. Harry abrió la puerta sin llamar y las chicas esperaron tras la puerta sorprendidas por lo que había hecho el chico.

—¡Harry! Adelante, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

Las chicas pasaron ante el permiso del director y se colocaron al lado del chico. Snape estaba allí pero a Harry no le importó y se adelantó un paso, ni siquiera retrocedió cuando Ginny le sujetó el brazo.

—Profesor Dumbledore, se quien intentaba mandarle el collar.

—Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Fue Malfoy, es un mortífago.

—¿Tiene pruebas de lo que dice, señor Potter? — preguntó Snape.

—No, pero fue él. Él uso la maldición_ imperius_ con madame Rosmerta para que le diera el collar a Katie. ¡Fue él!

—Lo siento, Harry. No tienes pruebas, además el señor Malfoy no ha ido hoy a Hogsmeade, ha estado castigado con Filch porque ayer se saltó todas las clases — dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione al oír eso suspiró aliviada, no quería que Malfoy pagara por algo que no había hecho, se le hacía injusto. Nadie se enteró de ese suspiro de alivio para su suerte. Harry se dio la vuelta enfadado para salir del despacho. Ginny le siguió y ella iba a hacerlo cuando Dumbledore la llamó.

—Señorita Granger. La profesora McGonagall quería hablar contigo, pero no te encontró deberías ir a ver que quiere.

—Vale, gracias profesor.

—¿Quieres un caramelo de menta?

—No hace falta. Adiós — dijo despidiéndose de ambos adultos.

Ni Ginny ni Harry la habían esperado, así que caminó rumbó al despacho de la profesora sin saber por qué quería hablar con ella. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y tras obtener permiso, pasó.

—¿Quería verme, profesora?

—Sí. Siéntate. Esto es importante.

—Usted dirá, profesora.

—Hoy, un chico de tercero se ha caído golpeándose contra una roca y se a roto una pierna y se a dislocado un hombro.

—Entiendo.

—No, usted no entiende. Ese niño no tenía permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

—Pero...

—¿Revisó usted los permisos?

—Sí, bueno, no. No se ponían en fila así que les dije que si lo tenían firmado y me contestaron todos que sí.

—No ha cumplido con su trabajo como prefecta y un niño a acabado en la enfermería.

—Pero es que, Ron...

—El señor Weasley no se encontraba bien y fue acompañado por la señorita Brown al baño. Luego fueron a Hogsmeade. Pero el caso no es lo que le pasara al señor Weasley, el caso es que no has cumplido con tu deber. Me has decepcionado Hermione.

—Pero... E-eso, yo.. no — balbuceó, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ron había mentido pero aun así ella tenía la culpa.

—Comprenda que tengo que castigarle. Su castigo será dos semanas con Filch y la retirada del título de prefecta hasta que yo decida oportuno, por ahora es por tiempo indefinido, su puesto sera sustituido por la señorita Brown, a demostrado ser más responsable que usted. Puede retirarse.

Hermione se quitó la insignia de prefecto que llevaba en el pecho y se la dio a la profesora, después se marchó. Fue hasta la biblioteca, a su mesa. Pero no se sentó en la silla sino que se sentó debajo de la mesa abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho mientras lloraba. Había sido su culpa, lo sabía, pero aún así le sentaba mal que Ron hubiera mentido y que fuera precisamente Lavender la que la sustituyera.

* * *

_¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Pues ya sabeis, solo teneis hacer click en el boton de reviews ;) Bueno en este capitulo se abre un nuevo abanico: Nott es parte de la Orden y se descubre que hay mortios en Hogwarts, además de que la historia principal (el dramione) se ve ayudada un poco y aunque no lo crean será gracias a Ron, los que ayais estado atentos os habreis dado cuenta si no, lo descubrireis en el proximo chap ;)_

_Bueno solo me queda daros las gracias por leer y que espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo,  
_

_**Mona**  
_


	11. Castigo

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí llega un nuevo capitulo, creo que con el titulo ya se explica de lo que va y como no quiero adelantaros nada solo me queda decir una cosa: ¡A leer!_

**-Recomendacion musical: **I want to spend my lifetime loving you - Marc Anthony y Tina Arena

_Espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 10

_**Castigo**_

Draco había llegado a las mazmorras, más exactamente a la clase de pociones. Era bastante temprano sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era domingo. Había desayunado solo pero la verdad es que no le importaba. Ahora tenía que ir con Filch, teniendo en cuenta que iba a ser en la clase de pociones sería tarea de limpieza o etiquetar pociones.

Cuando entró en la clase Filch ya estaba allí refunfuñando por lo bajo cosas como: "malditos críos", "impuntuales" o "en mis tiempos los castigos no eran así". No se molesto en saludar y se sentó encima de una de las mesas y cuando el squib le miró con enfado y reproche le sonrío con burla.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? — preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Espera, todavía falta tu compañera.

Draco sonrío, así que compañía femenina, no iba a aburrirse después de todo. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues la puerta se abrió entrando por ella Hermione que iba vestida con ropa muggle, unos vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha de color morado. Draco se sorprendió al ver a la perfecta prefecta castigada.

—Ya estamos todos — dijo Filch.

Hermione lanzó una mirada a Malfoy con el que iba a tener que pasar dos semanas de castigos. Iba vestido por completo de negro y Hermione tuvo que reconocer que ese color le quedaba genial.

—Tenéis que limpiar todos los calderos y el suelo de la clase. Sin magia, así que darme vuestras varitas — los chicos se la dieron a regañadientes —. Volveré dentro de dos horas, espero que hayáis terminado. Vamonos señora Norris.

Cuando Filch se fue los dos chicos permanecieron en sus sitios sin mirarse. Draco sentado sobre una mesa y Hermione ligeramente apoyada en otra mesa. Ambos miraban al vacío inmersos en su mundo. Pero no podían seguir así, así que Hermione rompió el silencio.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Limpiamos primero el suelo y luego los calderos?

—Mejor al revés, si no cuando limpiemos los calderos mancharemos el suelo y tendremos que volver a limpiarlo.

—Vale.

Ambos se sentaron frente a los calderos en el suelo, estaban bastante cerca, más o menos a un paso de distancia. Hermione frotaba con fuerza la esponja contra el caldero pensando que esa era la cara de Ron o la de Lavender. Esto la llevó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, la mentira de Ron, la cara de enfado pero sobre todo de decepción de la profesora McGonagall y la culpa, esa mañana había ido a ver al niño que tenía a decir verdad una pinta horrorosa, seguro que le había dolido mucho. No se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando cada vez que lo recordaba empezaba a notar las lágrimas en los ojos aún que en esta ocasión no había podido retener las lágrimas.

Draco paró de limpiar al ver a la chica llorando y frotando el caldero con rabia. La observó, no era la primera vez que la veía llorar pero aún así sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, pero no sabía que decir.

—Granger, no terminarás antes que yo por usar el doble de agua.

Lo había dicho sin malicia, para intentar que la chica se riera, cosa que consiguió. La vio limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de la sudadera que le quedaban algo largas. Fue un acto infantil y tierno que hizo, que a ojos de Draco, la castaña se viera indefensa.

—¿No estarás llorando por tener que compartir el castigo conmigo, verdad? — preguntó Draco sonriendo.

—No — rió la castaña.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?¿No será por qué esto es una mancha en tu historial impoluto?

—¿Acaso te importa?

—Digamos que estoy aburrido — contestó sonriendo —. Entonces, ¿he adivinado?

—No, bueno, es por el castigo pero no es por qué manche mi historial que la verdad no está impoluto.

—¿Por qué te han castigado?

—No hice bien mi trabajo como prefecta — dijo encojiendose de hombros.

—¿Puedes especificar más?

—Pues ayer antes de la salida a Hogsmeade, cuando tenía que pedir los permisos, los alumnos no me hacían caso y Ron estaba besuqueándose con Lavender. Así que para que me hicieran caso los amenacé con no dejarlos ir pero Ron dijo que no fuera tan dura que confiara en los niños y les preguntara si tenían el permiso, al principio ni pensaba hacerlo pero Ron se fue con Lavender y me dejó a mi sola, así que pregunte que si tenían el permiso y me dijeron todos que sí.

—Y te han pillado, ¿no? — añadió el rubio —.Pues no me parece para tanto.

—Sí, pero lo peor es la forma en la que me han pillado. Un chico se ha roto una pierna y se ha dislocado el hombro y no tenía permiso. Fue por mi culpa.

—Entiendo. Y Weasley por que no está aquí, él fue el que te dio la idea y el que se fue con Brown.

—Él mintió a la profesora, le dijo que se había ido al baño con Lavender por que se encontraba mal. No ha sido capaz de decir la verdad y me ha cargado todo el marrón a mí — las lágrimas caían otra vez por su rostro.

—Y yo que creía que los Gryffindors erais leales y esas cosas — bromeó —. Bueno, siempre puedes vengarte. ¿Cuanto tienes que estar castigada?

—Dos semanas.

—Vale. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo siempre puedes aprovechar tu posición de prefecta.

—¿Como que se "nos ocurrirá algo"?¿Piensas ayudarme?

—No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de joder a la comadreja.

—Pero yo te caigo mal. Se supone que me odias y no me soportas.

—Me cae peor la comadreja. Y no te odio simplemente me pareces muy fastidiosa y...

—Y me considerás inferior por ser... una sangre sucia. — terminó la castaña en su lugar.

—Si, bueno, en realidad no es que seas inferior, eres una de las mejores brujas del siglo. Pero digamos que considero que no mereces tener magia. Después de todo no la llevas en la sangre.

—Entiendo. Es como si tuvieras envidia por que yo puedo hacer magia sin tener unos ascendentes magos y tú para tener magia, bueno, tú familia para que tú pudieras tener magia no ha podido tener descendientes con muggles.

—No es envidia, pero es algo así. Pero desde luego no le tengo envidia a los muggles ni a nadie.

—¿Y crees que por eso hay que exterminar a los muggles y a los que son como yo?

—Los muggles extinguieron más de dos tercios de la población mágica durante la Edad Media. Teníamos que escondernos por miedo a la muerte y ahora seguimos escondidos, no crees que si ahora nos descubriéramos nos intentarían matar. Porque nos temen, por que el ser humano teme a lo desconocido — explicó Draco —. Hay mortífagos que odian a los muggles que los consideran esclavos pero yo no, simplemente, bueno ya te lo he dicho antes, os considero demasiado afortunados, como si ese poder no debiera caer sobre vosotros.

Hermione asintió, entendía el razonamiento, no compartía esas ideas pero lo entendía. Para ella todos eran iguales, pero seguramente pensaba así por que se veía afectada por las otras ideas. Lo que compartía con el chico era lo que había dicho de que los magos tenían que esconderse, ella misma mentía a su familia ya que solo sus padres sabían de la magia. Durante la conversación habían terminado de limpiar calderos y ahora iban a descansar un rato sentados con la espalda apoyada en la pared para luego limpiar el suelo.

—¿Por qué te ofreces a ayudarme con una venganza?

—Distraerme un rato fastidiando a la comadreja.

—No quiero vengarme de él. No me parece apropiado, me rebajo a su nivel haciendo eso.

—Lo que pasa es que no puedes hacer algo malo. Eres demasiado buena, es decir, que eres demasiado tonta.

—¡No! Claro que puedo hacer cosas malas.

—A ver, ¿qué cosas "malas" has hecho? A lo mejor te tenemos que meter en Azkaban y todo.

—Pues nos hemos escapado por la noche, meternos donde no debíamos... nos hemos saltado las normas un montón de veces — dijo la castaña —. Y en tercero te pegué.

—No me lo recuerdes, sabelotodo. Y no me refería a ese tipo de cosas malas. Dí una cosa que hayas hecho por que te apetecía y no te importó que dañase a los demás.

—Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna pero seguro que hay un montón.

—No creo, eres una santurrona.

—No.

—Sí.

—Tu eres un hurón oxigenado.

—Tu una ratona de biblioteca.

—Callate.

—Callate tú.

Ambos miraban al frente, se habían enfadado e insultado por una tontería. Se pusieron de pie para limpiar el suelo, cada uno empezó por un lado. Estando así separados y con el ceño fruncido durante toda una hora, hasta que terminaron y Filch apareció por la puerta.

Entro con el ceño fruncido, olisqueando el aire que olía a jabón, esto hizo que hiciera una mueca de asco. Pasó el dedo por el suelo descubriendo que estaba limpio, sin una mota de suciedad. Sus ojos miraron a los chicos con desprecio. Murmuró algo como: "los castigos de hoy en día no sirven para nada, los de mi época si que eran eficaces, torturas, eso deberíamos hacer".

—Bien, ahora etiquetareis todas las pociones y las ordenareis por orden alfabético. Volveré dentro de un rato.

La señora Norris lanzó una última mirada a los chicos. Había sido una mirada calculadora como si viera en el interior de cada uno. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y caminó detrás del squib hasta la salida. Los chicos permanecieron donde estaban esperando a que el otro fuera el que se lanzará a hablar.

—Vamos, cuando antes terminemos mejor — dijo el rubio.

La chica asintió y ambos se acercaron hasta la caja que contenía frascos de diferentes tamaños y con líquidos de diferentes colores. Los tenían que etiquetar con unas pegatinas que había sobre la mesa y guardarlas en orden alfabético en el armario. Draco sacó el primer frasco, sabía que había que hacer para identificar una poción ya que la mayoría de castigos que había cumplido eran como el de ese día y Snape le enseñó a hacerlo.

—Vamos — dijo al ver que la chica no había cogido ninguna poción.

—Es que... no se como...

—Vale, ven acercate. ¿Ves la poción que tengo?

—Sí.

—Lo primero es observar. Consiste en observar el color, la textura y la densidad.

—Vale. Pues esta es de color marrón, muy densa y tiene pinta de tener una textura grumosa — dijo con cara de asco.

—Bien. El segundo paso es oler. ¿A qué te huele?

—A algo asqueroso — contestó apartando la cara del frasco.

—Se más especifica — rió el chico acercando de nuevo el frasco a la cara de la chica.

—A calcetines sudados, a arena de la playa y a pescado.

—Sí, también a moco de troll.

—Esto es asqueroso.

—Sí. Siendo algo tan asqueroso ¿qué tipo de poción sera?

—Mmm... No sé.

—Así que la perfecta prefecta no sabe ¿ehh?

—Será porque ya no soy prefecta — susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Es parte del castigo, me han quitado la placa. Ahora la lleva Brown.

—McGonagall cada día esta peor. Tendrá la misma enfermedad que Dumbledore.

—No. He fallado, la he fallado. No he cumplido con una simple tarea.

—Pero es que poner a Brown, creo que voy a aprovechar cuando a esa le toque ronda con el pobretón para salir, porque esos van a hacer de todo menos su trabajo de prefectos.

—Ya. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tipo de poción es?

—Medicinal.

—¿Medicinal?¿Eso es una medicina?

—Sí, ¿no has tomado ninguna nunca?

—No, pero claro, yo cuando me he puesto enferma he tomado medicinas muggles.

—Entiendo.

—Aunque las medicinas muggles también suelen estar malas, menos algunas que nunca son las que necesitas.

—Ya veo. Yo esta la tomé una vez, es Juvenueses. Sirve para curar la gripe que transmiten los gnomos de jardín.

—¿Has tenido de eso?

—Sí, de pequeño. Me enfermé en un campamento para magos en Irlanda.

Hermione apuntó en el nombre en la pegatina y lo pegó en el frasco. Estuvieron así durante una hora y media, había muchas pociones que Hermione no había visto en ningún libro, pociones simples pero de las que no había oído hablar por no ser de familia mágica. Draco le explicaba lo que era y como se llamaban.

—Ojalá diéramos alguna de estas pociones en clase — dijo Hermione.

—Las tendrían que enseñar en primero. Lo qué yo espero es que nos enseñe a hacer pociones avanzadas.

—Sí, lo que dijiste en aquella clase, yo creo que tenías razón. Deberíamos aprender a hacer Veritaserum, Amortencia, Felix Felicis...

—Sí. Además deberíamos dar venenos y sus antídotos, no solo los antídotos como hasta ahora.

—Ya, pero aún así no es seguro enseñar eso a unos alumnos.

—Pero estaría bien saber hacerlos.

—No sé.

En ese momento Filch y la señora Norris entraron por la puerta con la misma cara de asco que había puesto antes. Los chicos todavía no habían terminado de ordenarlas por orden pero estaban todas etiquetadas.

—Ni siquiera podéis terminar de hacer una cosa tan simple antes de que venga.

—Ya estamos terminando — se excusó la Gryffindor.

—Terminad, luego iros, pronto servirán la comida. Mañana iréis a la clase de adivinación a las cuatro.

Él y la señora Norris salieron de la clase dejando a los chicos ordenando las pociones que les faltaban. Parecía que iban algo más despacio que antes. Draco se decía a si mismo que era para fastidiar al squib por reprocharles no haber terminado. Pero en el fondo los dos sabían que estaban intentando alargar el momento.

Se lo habían pasado bien juntos pero era algo extraño y nuevo para ellos por lo que se negaban ha aceptarlo. Ninguno había cambiado la idea que tenían del otro pero les empezaba a gustar como era el otro aunque antes les pareciera insoportable. A Draco pensaba que Hermione era una sabelotodo, tonta y aburrida; pero ahora se había dado cuenta que había cambiado los adjetivos por unos peores cuando en realidad era culta e inteligente, inocente e insegura. Hermione pensaba que Draco era un egocéntrico, cabrón y superficial en realidad era seguro de si mismo, irónico e ingenioso y bastante profundo respecto a algunos temas.

Finalmente ambos se despidieron con un seco adiós acompañado de un movimiento de mano de parte de la castaña. El Slytherin sonrío por el gesto cuando estuvo dando la espalda a la chica. Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor dando grandes zancadas para alejarse de ella lo más rápidamente posible.

En la mesa se encontraban sentados ya Crabbe y Goyle, enfrente de estos se encontraban Blaise y Pansy. Parecían estar enzarzados en una conversación vanal pero amena, como las que siempre había en la mesa de su casa. Hablaban pero no decían nada, nadie sabía lo que podía pasar por la mente de otro. La única forma de saber de los demás eran las habladurías que podrían parecer simples chismes sin fundamentos pero que normalmente eran medias verdades.

La castaña permaneció un rato más en el aula de pociones, poniendo en orden sus ideas. El castigo no había sido tan horrible, la había distraído de todos los sentimientos que había tenido desde la conversación que mantuvo con McGonagall: angustia, decepción, rabia, impotencia... Y la lista seguía, pero estaban tan mezclados y enrevesados que le costaba distinguir cual era cual.

Su estómago rugió pidiendo alimento. Se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor pero nada más llegar al vestíbulo pensó lo que significaba entrar al Gran Comedor. Tendría que verles y ese pensamiento hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. El nudo la asfixiaba mientras una sensación de vació sustituía al hambre que había sentido antes.

Se quedó parada en el vestíbulo poco tiempo, que a ella le pareció eterno. Dudaba de lo que hacer, no quería entrar ahí y ver ni a Lavender ni a Ron. Pero otra parte rebelde y valiente, quizá demasiado Gryffindor, pero que curiosamente había sido instaurada con una palabra: "venganza"; que había sido mencionada por el rey de las serpientes; le hacía tener ganas de entrar con la cabeza alta y gritar a Ron todo lo que quería. Demostrarle que no iban a pisarla de esa manera.

Draco comió tranquilamente más concentrado en la comida de lo normal, como si llevarse la comida a la boca fuera un acto que merecía que pensara escrupulosamente en él. Todo era para no dirigir la mirada a la mesa de los leones donde el ambiente era como el de todos los días. Pero él había notado que Granger no había entrado por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Se levantó y se fue sin despedirse yendo a su sala común, se le había cerrado el estómago.

* * *

_¿Os a gustado? Espero que sí. Y ya sabeis lo que queráis decirme dad al botón de reviews yo os lo agradeceré :) Espero no haber defraudado a nadie con este capitulo que la verdad es que al principio parte de la conversación era diferente pero me dí cuenta de que Draco no había quedado como es él asi que lo edite para que no cambiara dentro de lo posible. _

_En este capitulo doy las gracias a: _

_**Sabaana** ... **luna-maga **... **DoriChaan **_

_Y tambien a todos los que os habeis molestado en leer._

_Hasta el próximo chap_

**_Mona_**


	12. Preparativos

_¡Hola! Aquí esta el siguiente chap. Sinceramente este capitulo no es muy interesante ya que es un enlace para el próximo pero aun así espero que disfruteis leyendolo._

**- Recomendación musical:** Rosas - La Oreja de Van Gogh

_Espero que os guste :) y... ¡a leer!_

CAPITULO 11

_**Preparativos**_

Era miércoles y los Slytherin entrenaban en el campo de Quidditch. Eran un equipo fuerte con algunos puntos débiles en el ataque que contrarrestaban con una defensa agresiva. Draco era el buscador del equipo, volaba bien y con seguridad, pero sus movimientos no eran tan ajustados y precisos como los de Potter por lo que perdía mucha velocidad contra él. Sabía perfectamente que el moreno era mejor que él, pero aún así en cada partido intentaba superarse a si mismo porque le gustaba el Quidditch además de que también le gustaba ganar.

El entrenamiento era bastante duro ya que Montague, el capitán, era muy perfeccionista y no soportaba perder. Ellos todavía no habían jugado, jugarían contra Ravenclaw el fin de semana anterior a que les dieran las vacaciones. Los Ravenclaws eran rápidos pero poco defensivos por lo que tenían ánimos suficientes para ganar.

Varios Slytherins estaban viendo el entrenamiento desde las gradas. La mayoría eran chicas que estaban sentadas en grupos ordenadas por cursos, había chicas desde primero hasta séptimo. Las chicas de primero, segundo y tercero iban a ver a su más reciente adquisición, un chico de tercero llamado Jules Dollens que ocupaba uno de los puestos de cazador. El único problema para él era que los cazadores de los otros equipos eran más mayores por lo tanto había veces en las que al empujarle le podrían hacer caer de la escoba, pero su puntería era magnifica, pero los otros dos cazadores le subestimaban por lo que la Quaffle raras veces acababa en sus manos.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, en otra gradería, la correspondiente a los Ravenclaws. Los demás Slytherin también la vieron y la gritaron que se marchara. Rebeca miró significativamente a Draco y ladeó un poco la cabeza dándole a entender que le esperaba fuera. La chica se levantó y caminó fuera del estadio. El entrenamiento duró bastante más y a Draco no le importó que la chica le estuviera esperando, a lo mejor con un poco de suerte se marchaba aburrida o por el frío, que era bastante gélido a pesar de que no había vuelto a nevar.

Para su desgracia cuando salió de los vestuarios la chica estaba allí. Draco se situó frente a ella mirándola fríamente. La chica le sonrío mientras se ajustaba la bufanda con los colores de su casa. Cuando terminó de hacer ese gesto levantó sus ojos azules hacia Draco.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo a la cena?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me da la gana.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambies de opinión? — preguntó agachando la mirada como si estuviera decepcionada y dolida por la negativa del rubio.

—No. Creo que ya hemos mantenido esta conversación antes —dijo el rubio sin afectarse por el intento de dar pena que hizo la chica, estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

—Pensaba que podrías haber cambiado de idea.

—Deje muy claro que no quiero nada contigo. ¿Por que no te buscas a alguien de tu edad?

—Porque, aparte de que lo que quiero ellos no me lo pueden dar, te quiero a ti.

—Pero es que a mi no me interesa una niña como tú.

La chica se encontraba dolida, ella no era una niña. Sabía que el chico iba a ser difícil de conquistar, quizá debería haberse conformado con el chico más guapo de su edad. Pero es que tenía razón, no podía darle nada que otras chicas no pudieran hacerlo. Pero aún así no iba a rendirse a la primera sin luchar por lo que quería.

Draco observaba a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Podía tener a cualquier chica de su edad o mayor, ¿para que iba a querer estar con una chica de catorce años sin ninguna experiencia? Miró hacia el castillo, deseando que la chica se diera por vencida y se fuera. Cuando volvió a posar la vista en la chica esta se acercó rápidamente agarrándole de la túnica, el chico intentó echarse para atrás pero la castaña atrapó sus labios con velocidad.

La chica movía los labios con experiencia y fogosidad, el chico no correspondía al beso, simplemente apretó los labios y dejó las manos laxas a los costados, en ningún momento cerró los ojos. La chica al ver que el chico no hacía nada metió una mano por debajo de la camisa del chico acariciando su espalda con deseo. Para el chico eso ya era demasiado así que dio un paso atrás separándose de la chica.

La chica tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración algo entrecortada. El chico se limpió la boca con la mano con un gesto de asco. Miró a la chica con furia y hielo en los ojos, lo que hizo que Rebeca retrocediera un paso.

—No quiero que vuelcas a hacer eso —siseó amenazante.

—Yo...

—Tú, nada. Iré contigo a esa estúpida fiesta, pero con una condición. Ignorarme.

—¿Qué?

—Que no me vuelvas a buscar, no me mires, no me hables. ¿Lo has entendido?

La chica asintió nerviosa, había conseguido lo que quería pero ahora que había probado los labios del chico, quería más. Y lo conseguiría.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny estaban en la habitación de la última hablando sobre la cena del viernes. Ginny trataba de decidir que ponerse, un pantalón blanco y un jersey con un cuello redondeado, que dejaba ver sus hombros cubiertos de graciosas pecas, de color lila o un pantalón marrón con una camisa naranja que llevaría abierta dejando ver una camiseta roja.

—Creo que a Harry le gustará mas el conjunto del jersey lila —comentó Hermione.

—¿Tu crees? — preguntó. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho la castaña —. Es decir, me da igual que le guste a Harry.

—Claro, claro —rió la castaña —. ¿Con quién vas a ir?

—Con Dean Thomas. Es guapo y majo.

—Y está coladito por ti, pero no es Harry.

—¡Qué va! No le gusto. Y deja de insinuar que me gusta Harry.

—Pero si te has sonrojado y todo.

—No. ¿Tú con quién vas a ir?

—No sé.

—¿No se lo has pedido a nadie?¿No pensarás ir sola, verdad?

—Ni siquiera quiero ir.

—Claro que vas a ir y acompañada – dijo Ginny -. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien?

—Por qué no quiero ir con nadie.

—Tranquila, yo encontraré a alguien para que te acompañe.

—¡Ginny! No quiero ir con nadie.

—Claro que quieres, tonta.

Ginny guardó con cuidado el conjunto que iba a ponerse, Pansy también la había recomendado el lila. Ahora tendría que buscar también ropa para Hermione, si no se había molestado en buscarse acompañante dudaba que hubiera elegido ropa adecuada, seguro que pensaba ponerse lo primero que encontrara y eso, como decía Pansy, era un delito.

—Vamos a tu armario, tendrás que estar guapa para el chico que voy a buscarte.

La castaña se vio arrastrada hasta su habitación donde por suerte no estaban ni Lavender ni Parvati. Ella se sentó en la cama mientras la Weasley buscaba en su armario. Se sentó cruzando las piernas como un indio y se quedó con la mirada perdida pensando en que no quería ir a esa cena y ver a unas chicas vestidas despampanantes, con peinados definidos y perfectos mientras ella se quedaba en un rincón con cara seria, seguro que ningún chico quería ir con ella a esa cena. ¿Quien iba a querer con la comelibros, aburrida, sosa, fea y pelo de arbusto Granger? Nadie.

—Ya está, ¡ta-chán! — dijo Ginny mostrando el conjunto. Hermione no reconoció esa ropa de su armario así que miró interrogante a Ginny.

—¿De dónde...?

—He hecho algunos cambios a algunas prendas de tu armario, soy genial ¿verdad? — dijo Ginny —. Pruébatelo.

Ginny esperó sentada en la cama a que Hermione saliera del baño. Y cuando lo hizo se quedo con la boca abierta. Hermione llevaba puesto un pantalón pitillo gris de tela vaquera con algunos agujeros y zonas desgastadas que se adaptaba a su cuerpo perfectamente. La parte de arriba había sido una camisa de su madre de cuadros roja, era una prenda vieja que sentaba mal a todo el mundo que se la pusiera ya que no debía estar bien hecha. Ginny la había transformado de una forma magnifica convirtiéndola en una camisa palabra de honor que caía fresca después de estar ajustada a la altura de los pechos, también había transformado algunos de los hilos rojos en hilos plateados que le daban un toque más de fiesta a la prenda.

—Estas guapísima. Que envidia me das cabrona —bromeó la pelirroja.

—Nadie se fijará en mí si vas tú a mi lado Ginny. Y has hecho un trabajo increíble con mi ropa.

—Lo sé —sonrió —. Vas a dejarles a todos con la boca abierta.

Hermione rió, no creía que nadie se quedara con la boca abierta por que fuera guapa, en todo caso por que nunca la habían visto tan bien vestida. Dio un giro sobre si misma mientras se observaba en el espejo, tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una fiesta muy interesante.

—Y que chico vas a buscarme, ¿tienes alguno en mente?

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

—Es — hizo una pausa para darle emoción — ¡Sorpresa!

—Pero, Ginny... — se quejó la castaña.

—No, no te lo voy a decir —dijo antes de salir corriendo por el marco de la puerta.

La castaña se quedó sentada sobre su cama mientras sonreía. Estiró los brazos perezosamente antes de levantarse para ir a cambiarse no podía aparecer así vestida en la biblioteca.

* * *

Harry caminaba solo por los pasillos del castillo, últimamente prefería estar solo que con Ron y la prolongación que le había salido en la boca, más conocida como Lavender. No sabía que le molestaba más si Lavender y Ron con sus asquerosidades, o Parvati con sus cotilleos y charlas insulsas.

Se revolvió el cabello mirando al suelo y después alzó la vista. Unos pasos delante Luna Lovegood caminaba en círculos mirando el suelo como si buscara algo. Se acercó a ella sonriendo con felicidad, la muchacha siempre le trasmitía paz y le aconsejaba con certeza.

—Hola Luna.

—¡Hola! — exclamó alegre pero sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Busco Toporolos.

—¿Toporolos?

—Sí, se dedican a esconder la ropa de las personas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Claro —contestó mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vale —dijo Harry.

Y allí pasaron la tarde. Harry pensó que hacia tiempo que no pasaba una tarde tan agradable. Sonrío, hacía tanto que no reía de verdad o tenía una simple conversación, más o menos desde que Ron había empezado a salir con Lavender y Hermione a independizarse más de ellos. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al darse cuenta de que el trío dorado no era tan unido como antes.

—Harry —llamó Luna —. ¿Vienes conmigo el viernes a buscar Corcelsos cerca del lago?

—No puedo, tengo la cena de Slughorn.

—¡Oh! — exclamó —. Que pena.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? — preguntó al ver la cara de tristeza de Luna.

—Pues, claro —dijo sonriendo y los ojos se abrieron mucho más, llegando a asustar un poco a Harry.

—Pues, nos vemos —se despidió el chico con una sonrisa.

—Hasta luego.

Ambos sonrieron y se fueron por caminos contrarios. Harry suspiró aliviado, esperaba que la presencia de Luna hiciera más amena la cena del viernes. Pero algo le decía que no debía confiarse.

—

Pansy se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero mientras pensaba en todas las situaciones que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Desde pequeña le habían fascinado los retos y sobre todo, superar todas esas pruebas. Pero, ahora, todo se le escapaba de las manos.

Cuando tenía catorce años se había propuesto salir con Draco Malfoy, y de cierta manera lo había conseguido, habían perdido la virginidad juntos pero ninguno llegó a sentir algo más por el otro, pero se habían conocido mucho el uno al otro. Por eso ahora estaba inquieta ya que no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio, no habían tenido una charla en la que se contaran sus cosas desde que terminó el curso anterior, o mejor dicho, cuando encerraron a Lucius Malfoy.

A los quince, se había propuesto vivir el año más alocado de su vida. Y lo consiguió, todo fueron fiestas, salir con chicos mayores, alcohol y sexo. Y ahora a los dieciséis tenía un nuevo juego entre manos pero este tenía nombre y apellidos: Ginny Weasley. Pero esta vez era un juego demasiado peligroso, había tantos factores en contra que dejaba a sus anteriores retos como un simple juego de niños. En este reto que parecía simple y solo un entretenimiento, que era como había empezado, ahora había muchas cosas más: había entablado una amistad con la pelirroja a pesar de todos los daños que esto influiría en las dos cuando la guerra estallara.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, le dolía la cabeza de dar vueltas a la cabeza intentando encontrar una solución. Intentó mantener sus pensamientos alejados de esas cosas, eso hizo que comenzara a pensar en sus compañeros de curso: Crabbe y Goyle seguían como siempre, dos gorilas estúpidos y manejables con la diferencia de que, en vez de lamer el culo a Draco, ahora se lo lamían a Blaise. Al pensar en él un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos.

Blaise miraba a Draco calculador y con envidia e ira contenida. Sabía que lo más seguro eran simples celos como los que muchos otros Slytherins le profesaban al rubio pero algo en la mirada y el comportamiento de Blaise hacia que Pansy sospechara que no era como los demás. Además del comportamiento que tenía con Draco, estaba el que tenía con ella; reprimió otro escalofrío mientras salía a la sala común con la mente algo confusa.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca, se había sentado en la mesa que Granger solía ocupar y leía un libro de Quidditch para descansar la mente que estaba llena de recetas de pociones y de hechizos. Cerró los ojos visualizando la jugada que acababa de leer, pensó en que era imposible que el equipo de las serpientes pudiera ejecutarlo a la perfección.

Levantó la mirada cuando sintió que otra persona clavaba sus ojos sobre él. Hermione le miraba con molestia, tenía una mano en la cadera mientras con el otro brazo sujetaba sus libros. Draco observó que los libros que llevaba la castaña eran antiguos y pesados, se sorprendió al ver como la chica los dejaba sobre la mesa haciendo el menor ruido posible. ¿Es que acaso pensaba sentarse con él? Fue lo que pasó por la mente del chico.

—Esta es mi mesa —dijo Hermione con autoridad.

Draco alzó una ceja, ya decía él que era muy extraño que la castaña se sentará con él. Habían compartido varios castigos más juntos pero aún así no lograban pasar más de diez minutos sin pelear.

—¿Tu mesa? ¿Es que acaso pone tu nombre?

—No, pero yo siempre me siento aquí.

—Pues hoy soy yo el que está en la mesa.

—Pero yo...

—Nada de peros —interrumpió el rubio —. Si no quieres sentarte aquí, largate.

—No me voy a ir —dijo la castaña con furia.

—Pues entonces siéntate y cállate.

Hermione se sentó en la silla que había frente al chico mientras refunfuñaba entredientes. El Slytherin solo sonreía por el comportamiento de la castaña mientras la miraba con burla y diversión. Hermione leía su libro intentando concentrarse, cosa que le estaba siendo imposible. No había pasado de la primera página ya que cuando llevaba un párrafo más o menos levantaba la vista para ver que hacía el chico y perdía toda la concentración que tenía.

El chico solo estaba viendo las imágenes del libro de Quidditch ya que en cuanto empezaba a leer se perdía al sentir la mirada de la castaña sobre él. No entendía por que se ponía tan nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran todo el rato pero sentir la mirada de Granger sobre él hacía que tuviera que mantener con todo su auto control las ganas de mirarla.

Draco no aguantaba más la tensión así que, se puso de pie arrastrando la silla. Recogió sus libros y se marchó con la mirada alta. Pero, justo antes de salir, giró la cabeza para mirar a Granger que en ese mismo momento estaba mirando hacia Malfoy, así que sus miradas se cruzaron. Solo fue un segundo o quizás algo más pero ese simple acto había hecho que Hermione se sonrojara y hundiera su mirada en el libro; y que Draco se insultara a si mismo sin ninguna delicadeza por el fallo que acababa de cometer.

* * *

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer :) asi que decidme si os a gustado con un review. Como habreis podido deducir el próximo capitulo será la fiesta de Slughorn asi que descubriremos quien es la pareja que Ginny le ha buscado a Hermione y que tal se lo pasan. No tengo nada mas que comentar asi que ahora contestare a los reviews._

**luna-maga:** si los castigos hacen milagros :) espero que te haya gustado también este chap... Nos vemos en el siguiente :)

_Gracias a todos los que habeis leido y en especial gracias a:_

_**luna-maga - maaddy ddibiiaSe - DoriChaan - Sabaana**_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo _

**_Mona_**


	13. Cena

¡Hola! Aquí esta el eperado chap 12, la cena de Slughorn. Por fín descubriremos quien es la pareja de Hermione.

-Recomendación musical: Wonderwall - Oasis

Espero que os guste :) y que os lo paseis bien en la cena de Slughorn, estais todos invitados ;) y ahora...¡a leer!

CAPITULO 12

_**Cena**_

Era viernes y algunos alumnos de los cursos superiores se encontraban nerviosos porque esa noche era la cena para los alumnos predilectos del profesor Slughorn. Hermione no podía negar se encontraba nerviosa por la cena, sobretodo porque todavía no sabía quien iba a ser su acompañante. Ahora se encontraba en el despacho de Snape que iba a decirles su próximo castigo a Malfoy y a ella.

El profesor ojeaba unos papeles ignorando completamente a los chicos. Ambos estaban nerviosos por que normalmente era Filch el que los buscaba, nunca les habían dicho el castigo a los dos juntos ni se lo había dicho un profesor. Draco que odiaba que le ignoraran y le dejaran esperando hacía ruidos tamborileando los dedos contra la madera de la mesa, pero aún así Snape no levantaba la cabeza. Hermione se estaba poniendo más nerviosa aún por culpa de los ruiditos de Malfoy y se controlaba para no levantarse de la silla y darle una buena bofetada a cada uno, sabía que si lo hacía estaría expulsada.

—¡Deje los papeles de una puta vez! — dijo Draco poniéndose en pie —. ¿Para que quería que viniéramos?

—Draco tienes que aprender a ser paciente, la paciencia es una gran virtud — dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras con lentitud —. Os he hecho llamar para deciros que hoy por la noche tendrá lugar su castigo.

—Yo tengo que asistir a la cena del profesor Slughorn — dijo Hermione.

—Yo también — dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—Lo sé, lo sé — replicó Snape —. Por eso vuestro castigo tendrá lugar después de la cena. Esperaréis en la puerta principal a que llegue Hagrid, él os acompañará durante vuestro castigo.

—No será...

—Sí, señorita Granger, será en el bosque prohibido.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan, Draco. Y ahora retírense.

Ambos salieron bastante enfadados ya que no les hacía mucha gracia estar castigados juntos en el bosque prohibido. Y para desgracia de ambos la clase que tenían ahora la compartían leones y serpientes, por lo que tendrían que ir juntos.

—No me sigas Granger.

—No te estoy siguiendo, por si no lo recuerdas compartimos Transformaciones.

—Pues ve por otro lado, no quiero que me vean cerca tuya.

—Este es el camino más corto, si no quieres ir conmigo ve tu por otro lado.

—No me da la gana.

Un silencio incomodo se instauró entre ellos, cada uno iba pegado a una pared del castillo por lo que no parecería que iban juntos si no fuera por que se iban lanzando miradas cargadas de ira. Ambos giraron hacia la derecha, era un pequeño atajo que aunque te mandara en la dirección contraria a la que estaba la clase, luego tardabas menos en llegar ya que subías por otras escaleras. Ese pasillo era más estrecho y estaba completamente vacío, así que tuvieron que acercarse más ya que ninguno iba a dejar que el otro fuera delante de él.

—Así que vas a ir a la cena de Slughorn ¿se puede saber con quien vas a ir sabelotodo?

—No te interesa.

—¿Es que acaso nadie quiere ir contigo?

—Si voy a ir acompañada.

—Pues dime de quién.

—He dicho que no te importa.

—Ya ya, eso me suena a escusa.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

—Pues demuéstramelo.

—No sé con quien voy a ir, Ginny me ha preparado una especie de cita a ciegas.

—A saber con quien te junta la comadreja menor — rió Draco.

—No la llames así — dijo frunciendo el ceño —. Y tú, ¿cómo es eso de que vas?

—Fácil Granger, me han invitado.

—¿El profesor?

—No, esa vieja morsa no. Me refiero a una chica.

—¿Quien?

—No te interesa — dijo imitando la voz de la castaña.

—Escusas, escusas — replicó Hermione imitándole a él.

—Por lo menos a mi no me tienen que buscar pareja.

—Yo todavía no me creo que tengas pareja — dijo Hermione arrugando la nariz al darse cuenta de que era algo patético que le tuvieran que buscar una cita.

—Las parejas me sobran. Voy a ir con Rebeca Collins de Ravenclaw.

—Eres un pederasta. Pero si la chica esa tiene catorce años.

—Lo sé. Solo he aceptado su invitación para que me dejara en paz. No me la quiero tirar así que no soy ningún pederasta.

—De todas formas no creo que a Slughorn le guste que vayas a su cena. Después de todo no estas entre sus predilectos por que eres hijo de un mortífago al que han metido en Azkaban — dijo Hermione con veneno, quería hacer daño ya que le había molestado mucho que el chico hablara así de los demás.

—Lo que yo no sé es como cogió a una inútil, asexuada sangre sucia como tú.

El veneno salió de la boca de Draco con maestría, dando exactamente donde más le dolía a la castaña. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima resbalo por su cara hasta el suelo. Malfoy la miraba con furia y desprecio, el hielo de sus ojos conseguía que temblara al recordar el suceso del puente y de la biblioteca. Hermione, asustada, retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Draco al ver como la castaña le tenía miedo recordó las ocasiones en las que se había puesto violento con la Gryffindor, así que intentó relajarse y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado se fue en la dirección contraria a la clase, no tenía ganas de ir. Hermione le observó irse y no se secó las lágrimas ni comenzó a andar hacia la clase hasta que el rubio no estuvo fuera de su vista.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny se vestían en el cuarto de la última. Cuando terminaron bajaron a la sala común donde les esperaban los chicos que las acompañarían a la cena, Hermione todavía no sabía quien iba a acompañarla a la cena, solo sabía que era un Gryffindor. Cuando bajaron, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Dean y Cormac McLaggen estaban allí esperándolas. Espera un momento, ¿Cormac McLaggen? ¿Esa era su cita a ciegas? McLaggen era un bruto y un estúpido, o por lo menos lo parecía; Hermione no podía creer que Ginny le hubiera dicho a ese que la acompañara.

Cuando llegó a su lado el chico la saludo con cortesía y la halagó diciéndole que estaba hermosa. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrosaron y pensó que quizás no fuera tan malo como ella pensaba.

Ginny saludó a Dean con un beso en la mejilla que despertó al chico que observaba sin ningún pudor a Ginny. Harry contemplaba a la pelirroja admirando lo bella que se veía y lo que destacaba el color de su pelo con el de la camiseta. Ron, en cambio, observaba a Hermione, la chica se veía muy guapa y por primera vez Ron sintió ganas de besarle como lo hacía con Lavender. La rubia observaba celosa a la castaña ya que había acaparado la atención de muchos de los chicos que estaban en la sala.

Lavender llevaba una minifalda rosa y una camiseta que se ataba al cuello blanca, iba demasiado provocadora y muchos chicos se habían girado para verla, pero aún así Hermione y Ginny habían destacado más sin ir provocando como ella.

Los chicos emprendieron el camino hacia la clase de pociones, pero antes pasaron por la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde Luna esperaba a Harry. La rubia iba vestida con un estrambótico vestido blanco con pequeños colgantes naranjas a juego con sus pendientes, además el vestido tenía un vuelo exagerado. Lavender nada más verla puso cara de asco y se rió. Pero a la Ravenclaw no le importó por que caminó dando saltos hasta Ginny y Hermione a las que saludo y luego caminó algo más relajada hasta donde se encontraba Harry.

Hermione vio como Rebeca Collins salía por donde unos minutos antes lo había hecho Luna. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados que le llegaban justo debajo de la rodilla de color negro y una camiseta verde de manga larga y acampanada que tenía un escote bastante inapropiado para una chica de su edad. Hermione comprendió a lo que se refería Malfoy. Miró a su alrededor buscando al rubio pero no lo vio por ninguna parte por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que a Malfoy la Ravenclaw no le importaba. Pero la pregunta que llegó a su mente fue: ¿Y a ti eso que te importa?

* * *

Pansy apareció en la sala común de Slytherin vestida con un vestido sencillo pero elegante de color verde botella. En la sala la esperaban Draco y Blaise, su amigo y su acompañante. Se dirigió hacia Draco, sabía que eso fastidiaría a Blaise.

—Estas muy guapo,Draco.

—Tú tambien, Pansy — dijo giñandole un ojo.

—Gracias.

Blaise se acercó hasta ellos controlando su furia. Respiró profundamente y sonrió de lado al llegar junto al rubio y a la morena. Pasó el brazo por la cintura de Pansy de manera disimulada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estas preciosa Pansy.

—Gracias Blaise — contestó —. ¿Nos vamos?

Los tres emprendieron en silencio el camino, de vez en cuando Pansy intentaba sacar tema de conversación a Draco pero este solo contestaba lo necesario. Blaise en cambio se sentía algo desplazado e ignorado y eso era algo que no podía soportar, si ninguno quería hablar con él, tendría que sacar él el tema de conversación. No pasó mucho rato hasta que Blaise hablo.

—Draco — llamó —. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu pareja?

—Porque no me da la gana.

—No es nada caballeroso dejar a una dama ir sola hasta una fiesta.

—Blaise, no se si te das cuenta de que no es una fiesta formal ni nada por el estilo — intervino Pansy.

—Pero aún así, me parece de mala educación no acompañar a tu pareja.

—Pero es que Blaise, ella no es mi pareja, solo es una cría a la que le gusto y a la que para que me deje en paz voy a acompañar. Hay miles de chicas como ella.

—No te lo tengas tan creído Draco, no todas se mueren por ti.

—Es verdad — dijo Pansy a lo que Blaise sonrío —. Creo que hay solo una excepción, Granger — esta vez fue Draco el que sonrío con burla a Blaise.

—Seguro que Granger en el fondo también — dijo Draco con altanería.

—No te lo crees ni tú — dijo Pansy riendo —. La sangre sucia es una mojigata.

—Eso si que no te lo crees — dijo Blaise sonriendo lascivo —. Seguro que Potter y Weasley tienen otra opinión.

El rubio permaneció callado mirando al frente con el ceño levemente fruncido. Blaise y Pansy rieron con fuerza. Esto hizo que Blaise mirara a Draco con superioridad acto que el rubio correspondió hasta que el moreno apartó la mirada. Draco rodó los ojos, ¿es que acaso creía que le importaba que Pansy se riera de esa broma, que además la había inventado él cuando estaban en cuarto? Pues que se esforzará por hacer reír a Pansy porque a él no le importaba.

* * *

La cena consistía en una fiesta con música ambiente y con unas mesas en las paredes con comida para picar. Hermione iba al lado de Cormac que le estaba contando que el tendría que haber sido escogido guardián del equipo de Quidditch. Bufó al ver que el chico intentaba rodearla la cintura, era la quinta vez que lo intentaba.

—Voy a por una bebida.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No hace falta, gracias.

Hermione se fue hacia la barra que había más alejada de todo. En el camino se cruzó con Ron y Lavender, como no, besándose; a Harry y a Luna hablando mientras comían pastel de calabaza y a Ginny y a Dean bailando. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue suspirar un "por fin".

—Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor — pidió al elfo domestico que atendía el bar, más tarde hablaría con el profesor sobre ese tema.

—¿Cómo tú, Granger, separada de McLaggen? — dijo Draco que estaba al otro lado de la barra y caminó hasta llegar a estar al lado de la chica.

—¿Cómo tú, Malfoy, separado de Collins? — replicó Hermione.

—Digamos que nunca hemos estado juntos.

—Pues yo con Cormac tampoco.

—Ya claro, entonces, ¿por que venís juntos?

—Ya te lo había explicado, es una cita a ciegas de Ginny.

—¿Y que tal lo estas pasando?

—Bien, por eso estoy aquí y no allí con él — dijo con sarcasmo.

—Así que no te está saliendo bien la velada — dijo entre risas burlonas.

—Callate, hurón. Lo que pasa es que ese tío es un sobón, no me deja en paz.

El rubio observó como la castaña se quejaba enfadada. La verdad es que le había costado reconocerla ya que estaba muy distinta vestida así. Tenía unas graciosas pecas en los hombros, eran pocas y desde lejos eran imposibles de ver. Los pantalones se ajustaban a sus piernas cada vez que se movía dejando ver la forma de sus piernas. Tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de otra parte de la castaña, tenía los pechos de un tamaño proporcionado con el resto del cuerpo. Cuando alzó la vista, suspiró aliviado al notar que la chica no se había percatado por estar refunfuñando cosas contra McLaggen.

—Bueno Malfoy, no se que hago hablando contigo así que me voy.

—¿Acaso crees que te estaba escuchando? — mintió el chico antes de que la castaña se diera la vuelta y se marchara.

Hermione se cruzó en el camino con Cormac que insistió en que bailaran una pieza, bailaron hasta que terminó la canción, cosa que a la chica se le hizo muy largo. La canción por lo menos no había sido lenta así que no tuvo que pegarse, para su suerte.

—Cormac, yo estoy cansada. Voy a irme a mi dormitorio.

—Vale, te acompaño.

—Vale — contestó Hermione con pesadez.

Ambos caminaban por las mazmorras en silencio. Esto extraño a Hermione ya que el chico no había parado de hablar en toda la noche. A lo mejor se encontraba mal, miró hacia donde estaba el Gryffindor que la estaba mirando. Al verse descubierto el chico apartó la cara y Hermione miró hacia delante con el ceño fruncido.

—Hermione — llamó el chico agarrando la mano de la castaña para que parara.

—¿Sí? — preguntó impaciente.

Cormac se acercó a la castaña. Hermione intentó retroceder pero el chico no se lo permitió al aferrarla con fuerza el brazo. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y Hermione sintió repulsión, asco y vergüenza. Intentó separarse forcejeando pero no consiguió nada. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie venía.

—Soco... — fue interrumpida por los labios del chico que chocaron sin delicadeza contra sus labios.

La castaña se removió con fuerza pero no consiguió separarse de él. Como no lograba nada tomó una medida extrema y mordió con fuerza el labio del chico que se separó con un grito ahogado de dolor. La castaña le pisó con fuerza en el pie logrando que el chico retrocediera. La visión que la chica recibía del chico era horrible, la sangre de su labio le había cubierto los dientes y tenía el pelo despeinado.

—Te vas a enterar puta de mierda — gritó el chico.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — gritó una voz de chico que Hermione reconoció.

Harry miraba con furia a McLaggen mientras Luna abrazaba a Hermione que lloraba desconsoladamente. Ginny y Dean también se acercaban alertados por el alboroto que había montado Harry. Dean sujetó a McLaggen que intentaba pegar a Harry mientras que Ginny hacia lo mismo con Harry.

—Harry tranquilizate.

—¡Cómo voy a tranquilizarme! Es un asqueroso cabrón.

—Por favor, Harry — suplicó Ginny sollozando.

Harry intentó relajarse al oír los sollozos de Ginny. Se giró entre los brazos de la chica para quedar frente a ella y con tranquilidad le limpió las lagrimas mientras susurraba que ya todo estaba bien. Ginny le apretó con fuerza mientras intentaba controlarse. Mientras, Dean se llevaba a Cormac a rastras ayudado por un chico de Hufflepuff que había aparecido. Luna y Hermione se acercaron a Ginny y a Harry, la castaña ya no lloraba simplemente estaba asqueada y decepcionada, además de enfadada.

—¿Estas bien Hermione?

—Sí, tranquila Ginny. No ha sido para tanto — dijo abrazándola.

—¿Cómo que no a sido para tanto? — intervino enfadado Harry —. Ese tío a intentado...

—Solo me ha besado, no me a intentado hacer nada más Harry — interrumpió la castaña.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees, pero ese quería algo más.

—Dejalo ya, Harry — intervino Ginny.

—¿Tú también?¿Por que lo defendéis?

—A lo mejor solo se ha confundido, a lo mejor creía que a mi me gustaba — explicó la castaña.

—No creo. Pero dejemos el tema — dijo Harry ajustándose las gafas.

—Volvamos a la sala común, hoy ha sido un día muy largo — zanjó Ginny.

Todos acompañaron a Luna hasta la entrada de su sala común y luego caminaron en silencio hasta la suya. Al llegar la Dama Gorda les dijo que iba a irse a dormir, que no la molestaran. Así que los chicos entraron silenciosamente.

—Hermione, ¿te quieres venir a dormir a mi habitación? — preguntó Ginny —. Seguramente Ron y Lavender estaran ocupados en tu habitación.

—No hace falta, tengo castigo. Así que me cambiaré de ropa y me iré.

—Vale. Espero que no sea muy duro el castigo — dijo Ginny —. Buenas noches.

—Que duermas bien — se despidió Harry.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

Hermione subió a su habitación y cambio su ropa por otra más sencilla: vaqueros y una sudadera azul con capucha y debajo de esta una camiseta blanca. Cuando terminó de cambiarse salió caminando despacio para no despertar a los demás hacia la entrada. Cuando llegó no había nadie, así que tendría que esperar a Malfoy y al guardabosques, solo esperaba que no tardaran mucho.4

* * *

_¿Os a gustado? Contadme vuestra opinión con un review ;) Bueno, ¿que os a parecido la cita de Hermione? Una joyita, ¿ehh? Y si DoriChaan, es con el que va en el libro. Bueno el próximo será interesante, os lo aseguro ;) ya que será el castigo en el bosque y ya sabeis que pueden pasar muchas cosas... _

_no desvelo nada más asi que solo me queda daros las gracias a todos por leer y a:_

**_luna-maga - Sabaana - maaddy ddibiiaSe - DoriChaan_**

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_

_**Mona**  
_


	14. Bosque prohibido

_¡Hola! Lo primero de todo es que siento haber tardado tanto en subir este chap pero es que no se que le pasa a mi ordenador pórtatil (en realidad creo que es en los Windows vista o en los windows siete, por que a mi primo y a mi tio les pasa lo mismo y a mi padre que tiene el windows xp no le pasa ¬¬), que es el que uso para escribir y en el que estan la historia, que no me puedo meter a internet porque va muy lento y/o se corta la conexión, asi que estoy en el ordenador antiguo para poder subir el chap, y ya de paso estar un poco en internet que llevo dias sin él :( Bueno, ahora vamos con el chap que creo que os estoy aburriendo con mi vida XD_

_En este capitulo se van a dar los sucesos del bosque, que espero que os guste sobretodo a las dramioneras, ya que en este chap solo salen Hermione y Draco (bueno y los profesores durante un rato). Espero que os guste :)_

**-Recomendación musical: **Concrete Angel - Martina Mcbride (una canción preciosa pero triste sobre el maltrato infantil)**  
**

_Y ahora... ¡a leer!_

CAPITULO 13

_**Bosque prohibido**_

Hermione no tuvo que esperar mucho pues Draco Malfoy llegó dos minutos después que ella. Hermione se fijo en que el chico iba cubierto por una túnica dándose cuenta de que no iba lo suficientemente abrigada para una noche de diciembre en el bosque. Ninguno se saludó, simplemente el chico se acercó a donde se encontraba la chica sentada y se sentó a un paso y medio de distancia.

Unos cinco minutos después la puerta principal se abrió y Hagrid apareció por ella con una sonrisa bonachona. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta los chicos, que automáticamente se pusieron de pié.

—Hola — saludó —. ¿Qué tal estas Hermione? Hace tiempo que no os pasáis los tres por la cabaña.

—Hola, Hagrid. Estoy bien, pero estamos muy ocupados, por eso no hemos podido pasarnos.

—No pasa nada. Bueno, ¿preparados para el castigo? — preguntó afablemente el semigigante, Hermione se encogió de hombros pero Draco se mantuvo inexpresivo —. Pues vamos allá.

Los tres caminaron ladera abajo hasta llegar a al linde del bosque. La castaña notó que el frío traspasaba su sudadera, pero podía aguantarse, aunque seguramente según pasara la noche iría haciendo más frío. Antes de adentrarse entre los árboles, Hagrid silbó y Fang apareció moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro.

—Vosotros dos iréis juntos, tenéis que encontrar este ingrediente para una poción que necesita madame Pomfrey. Yo tengo unos asuntos que resolver, Fang me acompañara — miró a los dos alumnos pensando en que si las cosas se ponían difíciles tendrían que cooperar entre ellos y no los veía capaces de olvidar sus prejuicios —. Tened cuidado y buena suerte.

El guardabosques se adentró en el bosque dejando solos a los chicos que miraban al bosque. Hermione sujetaba un trozo de pergamino con el ingrediente que necesitaban: _"la flor de Lored"_; solía crecer cerca de donde habitaban los unicornios, por lo que les llevaría bastante tiempo encontrarlo, ya que el lugar donde vivían estos animales se encontraba a mucha distancia de donde ellos se encontraban. Bufó, después de la noche tan desagradable que había tenido lo que menos le apetecía era estar en el bosque prohibido con Malfoy durante horas.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos adentrando — dijo Malfoy echando a andar hacia el bosque.

—Vale — dijo la castaña antes de seguirle.

El bosque era oscuro y húmedo, una neblina se movía con el viento un metro por encima de sus cabezas, haciendo imposible ver el cielo estrellado. Hacía varios grados menos y a cada paso parecía que descendía aún más la temperatura. Hermione sentía el frío en los brazos como si no llevara sudadera alguna mientras que Draco estaba a gusto dentro de su capa de invierno pero sentía el frío azotándole en la cara. Ambos caminaban sorteando ramas y raíces, los claros cada vez eran menos frecuentes y los árboles se encontraban más pegados entre sí.

—¿Queda mucho? — preguntó Hermione que iba unos pasos por detrás del Slytherin.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿No sabes hacia donde vamos? — preguntó la castaña poniéndose a su altura.

—No, sólo se que nos estamos adentrando.

—Pensé que sabías por dónde ir. Idiota, ¿si no sabes por donde es por qué vas delante? — dijo Hermione bufando desesperada.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa por dónde ir? Se supone que los alumnos no tenemos permitido el acceso al bosque.

—Creía que los Slytherins solíais romper las reglas, por que te recuerdo que beber, fumar y esas cosas están prohibidas.

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero meternos en el bosque no es muy divertido ¿sabes?

—Eres un idiota, hurón — gritó la castaña.

—Pues si tan lista eres, ¿por qué no vas tú delante, sabelotodo? — contestó gritando el chico.

—Pues vale.

Hermione comenzó a andar con velocidad y furia, estaba enfadada con Malfoy por ser tan idiota y con ella misma porque tampoco sabía por donde ir y el chico tenía razón. Aún así ella no se paró y caminó deprisa intentando no tropezar con las raíces. Pronto llegó a un claro. No era un claro natural, los árboles que había allí habían sido talados a una palma del suelo. Aquello le pareció extraño así que se giró para comentarlo con Malfoy pero detrás suya no había nadie. La sangre comenzó a ser bombeada a mil por hora. Llamó al chico gritando varias veces, pero nadie contestó.

Se había perdido, caminó sin rumbo entre los árboles. Parecía caminar en círculos por que había vuelto varias veces al mismo claro. Ahora parecía ir por buen camino pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar por un sitio por el que ya hubiera pasado antes. El frío ya no solo era notorio en sus brazos si no que podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, sentía como le calaba hasta los huesos haciéndola temblar. Tenía la respiración agitada, era el único ruido que parecía existir en el bosque además del ruido que hacían las hojas secas al romperse bajo sus pies.

Se sentó cansada apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Se dio cuenta de que todo era tan tenebroso como si hubiera sido sacado de una pesadilla. En comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, los sucesos en la cena parecían un juego de niños. Suspiró, por lo menos no la había atacado ninguna criatura. Pero, ¿y si a Malfoy le habían atacado? Se levantó bruscamente, no podía estar ahí sentada mientras el Slytherin podía estar muriéndose.

Intentó agudizar el oído para ver si oía al rubio. Lo único que oía era su respiración así que intentó controlarla. Le resultó imposible por la emoción y el miedo así que no le quedó otra que aguantar la respiración. Y lo oyó. Nada más callar su ruidosa respiración oyó cascos de caballo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: _centauros._

* * *

Draco seguía a la castaña con una sonrisa. Era sencillo sacar de sus casillas a Granger y muy divertido. La chica caminaba unos metros por delante de él pisando fuerte el suelo, haciendo que crujiera. La brisa agitaba su pelo castaño haciendo que algunos de sus rizos flotaran graciosamente en el aire. Las piernas al moverse se marcaban ligeramente pero sobretodo hacían que el pantalón se ajustara a su trasero. El chico al descubrirse con su mirada y su pensamiento en eso apartó bruscamente la vista hacia la izquierda.

Fue entonces cuando vio una flor roja que sobresalía entre los colores grises y azules que cubrían el bosque nocturno. Se quedó parado observando aquella flor desde lejos, luego miró entre los árboles para ver si había algún unicornio. Desde esa distancia no podía distinguir si se trataba de la flor de Lored y no veía ningún unicornio, pero no perdían nada por acercarse.

Se giró hacia donde estaba Granger pero no había nadie, la castaña había seguido andando y la había perdido de vista. Su corazón se agitó pensando en que la chica estaba sola en él bosque, pero luego recordó que Granger era fuerte y valiente, que había estado en situaciones peores; y se relajó. Comenzó a caminar hacia la flor por que si intentaba alcanzar a la castaña seguramente no encontraría la flor al volver.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde la flor había florecido, la observó. Era roja, tenía estambres y las semillas de color verde estaban en el extremo de estos. Sin duda era la flor de Flored. La arrancó con cuidado intentando que las semillas no cayeran al suelo. La flor de Flored era un ingrediente clave para algunas pociones: los pétalos solían usarse para dar olor a perfumes, el tallo para pociones curativas y las semillas para fuertes venenos. La guardó en su bolsillo tras haberle lanzado un hechizo protector para que no se rompiera.

Ahora que tenía la flor tenía que buscar a Granger así que se giró para irse por donde había venido, pero aunque sabía que andaba en una dirección parecida a la que antes había hecho a la inversa, no era exactamente la misma. Entonces no le quedó otra que quedarse quieto porque a lo mejor no iba bien encaminado hacia donde la castaña se había ido.

Intentó ver si escuchaba a la castaña andar. Pero lo único que oyó fue el ruido sobre el suelo de cascos de caballo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, los centauros galopaban por el bosque y la Gryffindor estaba sola. Los centauros odiaban a los magos desde siempre, pero desde que Firenze se había prestado a dar clases de adivinación estos estaban aún más furiosos.

No dudo ni un segundo en correr hacia donde estaban los centauros, tenía que encontrar a Granger antes de que la encontraran ellos. Iba intentando sortear las ramas, pero algunas le habían hecho rasguños en las manos y en las mejillas. Llevaba la varita apretada fuertemente, listo para el ataque. Estaba preparado.

* * *

Hermione echó a correr sin ninguna dirección, corría todo lo deprisa que podía pero aún así cada vez oía el galope de los centauros más cerca. Miraba hacia atrás regularmente y aunque no los veía sabía que no estaban lejos, y que por tanto no podía parar a descansar. Sentía las piernas cansadas y temblorosas por el frío y por el miedo. Cada vez hacía más frío y la castaña lo sentía como si no llevará ropa cubriéndola. Se insultó a si misma por no haber sido previsora y no haberse traído una túnica.

De repente, pese al cuidado que ponía al sortear las ramas y las raíces, tropezó con una gruesa raíz que surgía del suelo. Intentó poner el otro pié en el suelo para estabilizarse pero pisó mal y se le torció el tobillo, haciendo que cayera rodando por el suelo con un gemido de dolor. Rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con otra raíz que la frenó al golpearse el costado. Se giró quedando tumbada con la espalda apoyada en el suelo.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, le costaba llenar los pulmones por el miedo y la angustia. Las pisadas cada vez eran más cercanas. Intentó gritar: _"¡Socorro!"_; pero aunque sus labios se movieron el aire y el sonido murieron en su garganta. Las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos cuando al gritar _"¡Ayuda!"_ tampoco salió nada de su boca. Ya no solo oía sus pasos si no también sus voces. _"¡Malfoy!"_ gritó pero tampoco salió nada. Le llamó varias veces pero ni siquiera ella misma se oía. Tragó saliva y le costó que pasara por su garganta, era como si el miedo le estrujara la garganta y le oprimiera el pecho. _"¡Draco!" _gritó la castaña, y un débil susurro salió por sus labios con el nombre del chico.

Pero había sido solo un débil susurro y aunque hubiera sido un grito ya era demasiado tarde, los centauros habían llegado a donde ella estaba y se habían detenido. La castaña notaba sus respiraciones violentas. Uno de ellos se acercó más y habló, lo que hizo que temblara aún más.

—¿Qué haces aquí, humana?

La chica no contestó, no pudo. Pero un sollozo rompió el silencio haciendo que los centauros bufaran enfadados. Intentó buscar su varita, pero las manos le temblaban demasiado y no consiguió agarrarla. Sollozó impotente, se sentía estúpida y tonta por no poder reaccionar.

—Draco — Susurró deseando que él chico apareciera.

El centauro la apuntó con una ballesta, haciendo que la chica se asustara. Nadie la iba a salvar y por muchas veces que susurrara su nombre el Slytherin no iba a aparecer. Oyó el ruido que hizo la cuerda del arco al tensarse, la punta estaba apuntando directamente a su cara. Nadie iba a salvarla, lo sabía y tenía que asumirlo. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansada.

—_Expeliarmus — _Gritó Draco.

El hechizo dio en la ballesta del centauro, esta cayó al lado de la castaña que abrió los ojos sorprendida. La castaña miró hacia el chico, Draco también la estaba mirando. El chico suspiró al ver que la chica no estaba grave. La chica sonrió al verle, y una llama de esperanza la llenó. Los centauros bufaron furiosos pero el chico no se dejo espantar y lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_ a todos.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó agachándose a la altura de la castaña.

—Sí — dijo la castaña llorando.

El chico le ayudó a levantarse pero la chica cayó de nuevo al suelo al apoyar el pie que se había torcido. El Slytherin la sujetó para que no se cayera y dejó que se apoyara en él. Los ojos del chico miraron preocupados a la chica que intentó no volver a sonreír como una estúpida.

—¿No puedes andar? — preguntó Draco, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza —. Te llevaré, súbete en mi espalda — dijo el chico que se quitó la túnica y se la puso por encima a la chica.

—¿Por qué...?

—Porque debes estar helada — Interrumpió el chico.

—Gracias — dijo a lo que el chico asintió.

Draco se dio la vuelta e hizo una seña a la chica para que se subiera. La Gryffindor pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio que se agachó y tomo impulsó para poder subir bien a la castaña. Ella enredó sin pensarlo las piernas alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro. Un olor a hierba recién cortada y a menta inundó sus fosas nasales, relajándola.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó el chico.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Sí. Y tranquila, he encontrado la flor.

—Menos mal — dijo suspirando aliviada.

El chico no contestó y continuaron todo el camino en silencio. El chico que debería sentir frío por que estaba sin la túnica no lo sentía al tener el calor de la castaña sobre él, los rizos de la chica le hacían cosquillas y caricias en el cuello y en la mejilla. La chica sentía que la mecían y escuchaba la respiración algo agitada del slytherin mientras que su olor la iba relajando. Y así poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Draco notó que la castaña se había dormido por que su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Tardó bastante en llegar hasta el castillo pero no le importó, una vez dentro la llevó hasta la enfermería.

Nada más llegar madame Pomfrey atendió a la castaña y le dijo que esperara hasta que llegara algún profesor. Se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama de Hermione. La chica se veía relajada, madame Pomfrey le había dicho que aunque no era nada grave que se quedaría a dormir allí. Pronto las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron Hagrid, Snape y McGonagall.

—¿Que a pasado Draco? — preguntó Snape.

—Nos separamos y la empezaron a perseguir los centauros. Cuando la encontré estaba en el suelo con el tobillo torcido, petrifique a los centauros y la traje hasta aquí.

—Más te vale que fuera eso lo que pasó — dijo enfadada McGonagall —. Sí me entero de que le hiciste algo a la señorita Granger lo pagará caro ¿me oyes?

—Puede hacer lo que quiera. Yo le he contado lo que pasó, pregúntele a ella si no me cree.

—Eso voy a hacer, tenlo por seguro.

—Encontrasteis la flor, muchacho — Intervino Hagrid.

—Sí, aquí esta — dijo dándosela al guarda bosques con cuidado.

—Muy bien, será mejor que se marche a su dormitorio, señor Malfoy — dijo la jefa de la casa de los leones.

El chico asintió y echó disimuladamente una última mirada a la castaña que aún dormía antes de irse. Cuando llegó a su habitación en lo último que pensó antes de dormirse fue en el dulce calor de la castaña.

* * *

_¿Que os a parecido? Contadmelo con un review :) a mi me ha gustado bastante escribirlo asi que espero que a vosotros tambien os haya gustado leerlo. _

_La escena en la que Hermione esta en el suelo intentando pedir ayuda pero las palabras no salen de su boca como si se estuviera ahogando, lo he basado en lo que me paso a mi una vez de pequeña, que iba por un camino con la bicicleta y mis padres delante, yo me cai en unas piedras y me di en el costado, y no sé si fue por el susto o por el golpe sentí que el aire no salía bien, intenté hablar y no pude. Hasta que me tranquilice un poco y empecé a hablar normal. _

_Creo que ya ha habido bastante de mi vida en este chap, jeje entre mis problemas con el ordenador y mis caidas, os habreis aburrido XD en fín, no sé por que estoy tan habladora (será por aburrimiento, ¡que sé yo! jajaja) _

_Gracias a todos por leer y en especial, por dejar review a:_

**_luna-maga - maaddy ddibiiaSe - Sabaana - Carone - DoriChaan_**

_Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo_

**_Mona_**


	15. Lucha

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, disfrutad de él ;)_

**- Recomendación musical:** Everything - Lifehouse

_Espero que os guste y... ¡a leer!_

CAPITULO 14

_**Lucha**_

Hermione pasaba aquel sábado en la biblioteca. No quería salir afuera ya que cada vez que veía el bosque se le ponía la piel de gallina. Por eso no había aceptado a ir con Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender y Parvati a comer en el jardín del colegio ya que al parecer hacía una buena temperatura. Pero ella después de lo sucedido en el bosque seguía sintiendo el frío traspasarla cada vez que lo recordaba. Por eso estaba allí en su mesa leyendo novelas para buscar el libro al que pertenecía aquel fragmento pero, como siempre, nunca hallaba nada.

Se levantó para ir a comer al Gran Comedor ya que su estomago estaba empezando a rugir pidiendo comida. Estaba comiendo sola en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando David Taylor se sentó delante de ella.

—Hola — dijo el chico sonriendo.

—Hola — Saludó Hermione confusa.

—Es que me encantaría que hoy por la tarde salieras conmigo a dar un paseo — dijo sin borrar su sonrisa —. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.

—Es que no me apetece mucho salir — dijo nerviosa.

—Pero si hace un día magnifico.

—Ya, pero no tengo ganas de salir.

—Pues podemos dar un paseo por el castillo — dijo volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa.

—Bueno, vale.

—Genial, ¿me puedo quedar a comer aquí?

—Vale — dijo algo incomoda.

El chico comenzó a comer mientras hablaba con la Gryffindor de un montón de cosas, algunas que a la chica no le importaban lo más mínimo, como por ejemplo: los entrenamientos del equipo de Hufflepuff, sus jugadores, sus tácticas... es decir, Quidditch. Hermione pensó que los chicos no debían saber hablar de otra cosa . Pero por lo demás pasó una comida y una tarde muy agradable con el Hufflepuff.

* * *

En los jardines del colegio, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender y Parvati se encontraban tumbados en la hierba después de haber terminado de comer. Ron y Lavender estaban tumbados uno encima del otro para el disgusto de Harry y de Ginny que miraban hacia otro lado. Además Parvati les hablaba sobre unos temas que a ambos les ponía muy incómodos.

—Harry — llamó la pelirroja —. McGonagall me dijo que quería hablar con nosotros sobre un tema del equipo, será mejor que vayamos.

—Emm... Sí, lo siento chicos. Hasta luego — dijo despidiéndose.

Ambos se fueron hacia el castillo a gran velocidad. Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera de la vista del grupo, los dos alumnos se echaron a reír. El moreno levantó la vista para mirar a la pelirroja que se reía con la mano sobre el abdomen, era una imagen cautivadora para el moreno que se quedó embobado mirándola.

—Bueno, ¿ahora a donde vamos? — preguntó la pelirroja sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

—No sé. A donde quieras — dijo sonriendo.

—No sé me ocurre ningún lugar.

—¿Y si vamos a la cocina le pedimos a Dobby unas palomitas y vemos una película en la clase de Estudios Muggles?

—¿Qué son las palomitas?

—Ya lo verás, seguro que te gustan — dijo riendo.

La chica asintió riendo también. Una vez en la cocina, Dobby se acercó hasta ellos con rapidez e hizo una reverencia exagerada con la que su nariz pasó a unos milímetros del suelo, hacia cada uno.

—¿Que desea Harry Potter? — dijo con adoración.

—Queríamos dos cuencos de palomitas, Dobby.

—Enseguida — dijo antes de desaparecer con un "plop".

No pasó ni un minuto cuando otro "plop" sonó y el elfo apareció con un cuenco en cada mano llenó de palomitas. Harry sonrió complacido al elfo y tomó los dos cuencos. Ginny miraba el contenido de los cuencos sorprendida mientras su nariz olfateaba el olor salado de las palomitas recién hechas. Ambos se despidieron de el elfo y caminaron hasta la clase de Estudios Muggles en la que se colaron sin esfuerzos.

Aquella era la única habitación con electricidad de todo Hogwarts y tenía una televisión y un lector de video. Harry puso en el suelo una alfombra que había al lado de la mesa del profesor y unos cuantos cojines que había en un armario. Le dijo a Ginny que se sentara y que sujetara las palomitas, mientras el puso en marcha el video y la televisión y buscó las películas.

—¿De qué tipo prefieres ver? — preguntó Harry.

—Romántica.

—Bueno, vale — dijo Harry algo incómodo.

Harry puso _"Titanic"_ en el video y la película empezó. Al final de la película Harry estaba aburrido pero a la vez enternecido porque Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente. Al principio no supo que hacer pero al ver que la chica seguía llorando la envolvió en un abrazo mientras la mecía.

—¿Te ha gustado la película? — preguntó Harry cuando la chica se hubo calmado, pero estando aún abrazados.

—Sí. Ha sido preciosa.

—Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado.

—Solo con estar contigo ya disfruto — contestó Ginny escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Harry.

—Yo también — dijo Harry nervioso —. Ginny, tengo que decirte una cosa.

—¿Qué? — dijo mirandole a los ojos.

—Yo... Emm... — Tartamudeó —. Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué? — susurró Ginny sorprendida.

—Que me encantas Ginny Weasley.

—Tú también me gustas, Harry — dijo contenta abrazando al chico.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus narices se acariciaron, se quedaron quietos, ambos sabían que ese paso era muy importante y a la vez peligroso. Ginny arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa y Harry terminó de juntar sus labios con los de la pelirroja. Fue un beso dulce e inexperto, no había sido el primer beso de ninguno pero lo parecía porque para ambos era más importante que todos los anteriores. Cuando se separaron dejaron sus frentes juntas y se observaron sonrientes durante un rato decidiendo si seguir. Finalmente Ginny retomó el beso igual de dulce pero a la vez más pasional que el anterior.

—Te quiero — susurraron los dos a la vez al separarse de ese segundo beso.

Los dos rieron felices abrazándose con cariño, con ternura y nunca más como dos simples amigos. Y así entre besos, abrazos, caricias y películas pasó su tarde.

* * *

Pansy caminaba junto a Draco por los jardines del castillo. Unos pasos por detrás, Blaise caminaba enfadado mirando a los otros dos Slytherins mientras Crabbe y Goyle le guardaban las espaldas. Los cinco habían salido a disfrutar del día por petición de Pansy que decía que los días cálidos del invierno eran mejores que los del verano.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando y buscaban un sitio para tumbarse en la hierva a descansar vieron una escena bastante asquerosa, Weasley estaba tumbado al lado de Brown acariciándose por encima de la ropa y besándose desenfrenadamente. Al instante Blaise puso una sonrisa burlona y Draco y Pansy una cara de asco. Las cinco serpientes fueron hacia ellos sin borrar aquellas expresiones.

—Weasley, ¿tan pobre eres que no puedes comprarte una cama? — preguntó Draco.

—Cállate, hurón. Lo que pasa es que estas muy necesitado y te molesta que yo pueda tener sexo cuando quiera y tú no.

—Weasley, no te lo tengas tan creído, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo puedo tener sexo seguro y gratis y tú vas con una puta barata que te puede pegar de todo.

—¿Qué me has llamado? — preguntó histérica Lavender.

—Qué fuerte, te ha llamado puta por toda la cara — añadió Parvati tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Te acaba de llamar por tu oficio, Brown — añadió Blaise intentando ganar protagonismo.

—Ron, defiendeme — dijo Lavender haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquila Lavender. El hurón va a tragarse sus palabras de serpiente rastrera— dijo sacando la varita.

Draco alzó una ceja, ¿es que acaso se creía que iba a ganarle a él en un duelo? Una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro al darse cuenta de que sí, el pelirrojo parecía ir en serio. El rubio sacó la suya con un rápido movimiento y miró con burla al pelirrojo.

—¿A que esperas? Ataca. Esto va a ser aburrido si sigues así.

—¡Ahora verás! — gritó, pero antes de que terminara de decir la primera silaba del hechizo Draco actuó.

—_Expeliarmus_ — dijo, y la varita del pelirrojo voló por los aires.

—Te vas a enterar — dijo Ron enfadado.

El Gryffindor se abalanzó contra Draco tirandole al suelo. El pelirrojo que estaba encima del Slytherin golpeó con su puño la cara de Draco. El rubio le agarró de las solapas de la túnica, sabía que podía empujarlo y terminar la pelea al amenazarle con la varita pero una palabra cruzó por su mente: _Venganza_. Al principio no supo por que le venía a la mente aquella palabra. Así que se limitó a responder los golpes del pelirrojo.

Ron se levantó levantando al Slytherin tirando de las solapas de la túnica. El rubio le golpeó en la mejilla derecha con el puño pero el pelirrojo se recuperó del golpe rápidamente y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago. El rubio se dobló hacia delante por el dolor. El pelirrojo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que él chico se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo bocarriba.

Pansy intentó acercarse para ayudar al rubio pero el brazo de Blaise la rodeó la cintura impidiendo que la chica saliera corriendo. Crabbe y Goyle miraban la pelea algo asustados, pero no se dignaron a desobedecer la orden que Blaise Zabbini les había ordenado al inicio de la pelea. Blaise, simplemente, quería que Draco perdiera ante el Weasley para que así pudiera ser humillado.

—¡Eres imbécil, Blaise, ayudale! — gritó Pansy algo histerica.

—No. Él ni quiere, ni necesita mi ayuda. Sería poco digno que ganáramos al pobretón entre los dos, debemos esperar.

—¡Claro que necesita tu ayuda, no le ves! Eres un...

—¿Un qué? Yo no soy él que esta perdiendo una lucha contra Weasley — interrumpió Blaise —. Lo mejor será que nos marchemos.

El Slytherin arrastró a Pansy seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. El chico agarraba a Pansy del brazo y la empujaba con la otra mano en la espalda. Tanto Crabbe como Goyle miraban cada cierto tiempo hacia atrás, observando el estado del rubio; pero aún así ninguno de los dos se dio la vuelta.

El rubio se había puesto con dificultad de pie y había dado varios puñetazos certeros en el rostro del pelirrojo. El Gryffindor pensaba que el chico se rendiría pero no fue así, Draco había recordado de donde venía la palabra venganza, la imagen de una castaña sentada en el suelo de la clase de pociones mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera se le había cruzado por la mente mientras que estaba en el suelo. Aquello había hecho que la adrenalina fluyera por sus venas a una gran velocidad y ahora él no era el que iba perdiendo.

El pelirrojo intentaba esquivar los ataques del rubio pero le era imposible pues el Slytherin era más rápido. Observó como Lavender le observaba con los ojos brillantes mientras le animaba para que ganara, pero Parvati ya no se encontraba a su lado, miró a Lavender confuso, y Draco aprovecho esa pequeña distracción para tumbar al pelirrojo de un puñetazo.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea en el suelo, los puñetazos iban y venían y Lavender que se había puesto de pie no sabía quien estaba en peor estado. La rubia vio a Parvati que corría seguida de Dean y Cormac hacia la pelea. La chica sonrió con malicia, podía saborear la victoria gracias a su astuta estrategia. Draco estaba encima del pelirrojo en esos momentos, y aunque él también estaba recibiendo golpes tenía mejor posición que el león.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en la pelea que, cuando dos personas quitaron a Draco de encima de Ron, ambos parpadearon confusos. Los dos habían quedado sentados, pero Draco no duró mucho pues el pié de Cormac McLaggen golpeó con fuerza su costado izquierdo. Intentó ponerse de pié pero Dean Thomas le dio un puñetazo que hizo que escupiera sangre por la boca.

Entre los tres Gryffindors consiguieron mantener al rubio a raya. El Slytherin consiguió propinar varios puñetazos pero aun así no era nada frente a todo lo que le habían pegado a él. Lavender y Parvati animaban a los Gryffindor como si aquello fuera un espectáculo. Recibió un rodillazo en el estómago y cayó al suelo, no supo quien había sido pero por la fuerza con la que le habían dado pensó que fue McLaggen. Veía borroso y los sonidos se habían vuelto algo distorsionados. Sintió un golpe en la pierna, no había sido muy duro y no consiguió sacarle del estado semiinconsciente en el que se encontraba.

De repente se sintió elevado, y su cuerpo dejo de estar tocando el suelo. Esto hizo que despertara un poco e intentara agudizar el oído. La persona que le había levantado y sobre la que en ese momento estaba apoyada para no volver a caer, habló con seriedad y autoridad. Tras unos minutos de gran esfuerzo consiguió reconocer la voz.

—No os castigaré, ni diré nada a ningún profesor, pero que sepáis que lo que estabais haciendo era de cobardes. Yo creía que los Gryffindors erais valientes, veo que solo son mentiras — dijo Theodore Nott seriamente.

—El cobarde eres tú, si tienes lo que hay que tener lucharías contra nosotros. En vez de detener la pelea — dijo Dean con burla.

—Soy prefecto. Tengo que dar buena imagen y no meterme en absurdas peleas — dijo mirando al pelirrojo con ironía.

—Mira serpiente asquerosa — comenzó Ron. Pero paró al ver que los dos Slytherins se alejaban hacia el castillo.

Theodore llevó a Draco hasta la enfermería. Tuvieron suerte pues no se encontraron con ningún profesor ni ningún prefecto. Los pocos alumnos con los que se cruzaron eran pequeños y no se fijaron en ellos. Cuando pasaron a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey los atendió escandalizada.

—¿Qué a pasado? — preguntó con la voz aguda —. Dejale en esa cama.

—No lo sé, me lo encontré así pero parece haber recibido una paliza — mintió Theodore mientras hacía lo que la enfermera le decía.

—Tiene rota una costilla, también un nudillo y la cara llena de contusiones. Lo mejor será que se quede aquí esta noche — dijo Poppy.

—Está bien. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Madame Pomfrey asintió mientras miraba al Slytherin y negaba con la cabeza. Acomodó un poco más al chico y mandó una carta sobre este incidente a Snape. Comenzó a curar al chico mientras negaba otra vez pensando en el otro Slytherin.

—¡Ah, adolescentes! Como si ocultándonos quienes son los responsables no nos fuéramos a enterar. ¡Pero si se los ve en la cara! — exclamó con ironía.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, en el Gran Comedor solo se comentaba una cosa: que Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy se habían peleado y el Slytherin había acabado en la enfermería. En la mesa de Gryffindor, el ambiente era bullicioso y muchos se acercaban para dar la enhorabuena al pelirrojo. Lavender y él presumían de como habían derrotado al rubio.

Harry escuchaba todo maravillado, le había molestado enterarse de que el pelirrojo había ganado con trampas al pelear tres contra uno. Pero después de la narración de la pelea miraba a Ron con orgullo, después de todo se había enfrentado a un mortífago.

Ginny en cambio permanecía indiferente hablado de otros temas con Hermione. La pelirroja había dicho con sinceridad lo que había pensado, llevándose varias miradas de odio que había sabido ignorar. Hermione comía y charlaba con Ginny algo asqueada, no era solo por que el pelirrojo fuera un cobarde, como había dicho Ginny; si no porque la gente de su casa daba a entender con su comportamiento que las peleas les agradaban y la verdad es que eso se le hacía muy duro, ya que se estaban comportando igual o peor que los Slytherins cuando jugaban agresivamente al Quidditch.

—La verdad es que estuviste magnifico, cariño — dijo Lavender.

—Gracias, preciosa — dijo besándola fogosamente.

—Aunque eres aún mejor en otras cosas — susurró con picardia Lavender.

Lo único de aquel susurró fue, que no fue muy bajo y todos los que estaban alrededor lo oyeron. Ginny puso cara de asco, al igual que Harry. Hermione bajo la mirada con una mezcla de repulsión y vergüenza. Se despidió de Ginny y de Harry y se fue hasta su habitación.

Cuando entró miró debajo de su almohada, donde guardaba el pijama. Pero no estaba allí así que miró la habitación hasta que lo vio colgado de un perchero de madera. Al tirar de él para sacarlo del perchero una túnica cayó al suelo. Hermione dejó el pijama sobre la cama y cogió la túnica que era demasiado grande para ser suya o de cualquiera de sus compañeras. Instintivamente se la acercó a la nariz y reconoció el aroma a menta y a césped de Malfoy. Aspiró el aroma, que le encantaba y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro. Rápidamente quitó la sonrisa preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, primero olía la túnica de Malfoy y luego sonreía y pensaba que le encantaba.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que salía de la habitación con la túnica en la mano. Sabía hacia donde iba y aunque se vio tentada a dar la vuelta finalmente decidió que ya era demasiado tarde y que, por una vez, había que ser valiente. Así que continuó caminando hacia la enfermería.

Cuando llegó se detuvo frente a la puerta, sabía que madame Pomfrey no estaba a esa hora allí. Se mojó los labios con la lengua, nerviosa. Finalmente abrió la puerta rápidamente se introdujo en la enfermería.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :) ya sabeis decidme vuestra opinión en un review ;) _

_Este chap no es de los que más me gustan, es un poco de esos que enlazan con otro verdaderamente interesante. Este chap lo único emocionante que tiene es la pelea (pobre Draco, cada día me cae peor Ron, aunque luego con sus actos junta algo más a Draco y a Hermione y ya no le odio tanto XD) y la escena entre Harry y Ginny (por fín dan el paso estos dos, ya era hora. Ahora solo queda esperar que no se echen para atras ni se estanquen, sino que caminen hacia delante ;) )_

_En el siguiente chap, nos colaremos en la enfermería para saber lo que pasa entre Draco y Hermione :)_

_Sólo queda que os de las gracias a todos los que leeís la historia, y en especial a las personas que me han dedicado unos minutos en escribir un review:_

**_Sabaana - maddy ddibiiaSe - Prixi - DoriChaan_**

_Nos leemos,_

**_Mona_**


	16. Enfermería

_¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto pero he estado escribiendo un poco para sacar algo más de ventaja y no he tenido tiempo de subirlo. Y para mi desgracia, el día ocho empezé el instituto lo que quiere decir que empieza mi sufrimiento jaja la verdad es que no voy mal en las notas asi que por los exámenes no os preocupeis que podré subir aunque tenga uno al día siguiente lo que no sé es si mis padres me dejaran estar tanto rato en el ordenador :( asi que no se como de rápido escribiré. Por lo demás vamos bien, por que aunque el miercoles empezó mi calvario XD el 10 que es hoy pero son las doce de la madrugada asi que cuenta como mañana ;) jaja es fiesta asi que un descanso mas para mi :) jaja y que conste que hace dos horas que he llegado de fiesta asi que esto es un exxtra de que se me ha hecho corta la fiesta y todavia estoy demasiado despierta :) jaja_

_Bueno no me enrolló más y vamos con el capitulo ;)_

**-Recomendación musical: **The reason - Hoobastank**  
**

_Espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 15

_**Enfermería**_

Cuando Hermione entró, sus ojos recorrieron la estancia buscando al rubio. Sólo había una cama ocupada así que avanzó cautelosamente hacia ella. Intentaba que sus pisadas no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes, pues el silencio que envolvía la enfermería era de esos incómodos que te hacen oír un leve zumbido en los oídos, el único sonido que corrompía el silencio era la respiración acompasada del rubio que por ser tan armónica y acompasada parecía mezclada con el silencio de la enfermería.

Cuando la chica estuvo junto a la cama del chico dejo sobre una silla cercana la túnica. Se giró para irse pero algo hizo que observara por encima del hombro al chico observando su rostro amoratado y lleno de heridas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba dada la vuelta y al lado de la cama del chico. Corrió la cortina por si entraba alguien para que no la viera.

Se sentó en la silla donde había dejado la túnica y observó al chico que no estaba en muy buen estado. Miró al exterior por la ventana, el bosque se alzaba imponente, burlándose de ella. Y la verdad es que la debilidad la venció y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Subió las piernas encima de la silla quedando abrazada a sus piernas sobre la silla.

Sus ojos recorrieron la cara del rubio, tenía ganas de decirle que sentía lo que le habían hecho Ron, Dean y McLaggen. Que eran unos brutos y unos cobardes. Pero a la vez no quería decirle nada, quería mirarle mientras dormía sin tener que pasar por la humillación que era que el chico la pillara allí, que descubriera que no se había ido cuando tuvo ocasión.

Se levantó de la silla sin hacer ningún ruido, apoyó despacio el pie en el suelo al dar el primer paso, al igual que al dar el segundo y el tercero. No se detuvo en ningún momento pero la velocidad era lenta y pausada, ella se decía a si misma que era para no hacer ruido pero algo la decía que no mintiera, que era normal que quisiera alargar el momento, pero el problema era que ella no pensaba que eso fuera normal.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione paró al oír la voz que pese a haber sonado ronca y seca, la castaña la pudo reconocer como la voz de Draco Malfoy. Se giró lentamente pensando que la habían pillado, que ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus ojos buscaron los grises del chico que no la miraban, el chico seguía tumbado y con la mirada fija en el techo.

—Yo... yo venía a devolverte la túnica — dijo nerviosa Hermione.

—Ya, pues has estado mucho tiempo sentada en esa silla ¿no, Granger?

—No, yo acabo de llegar y ya me iba.

—Claro — dijo Draco riendo sarcásticamente —. No mientas, se te da fatal. Además, cuando llegaste estaba despierto.

—Emm... yo... — titubeó —. Lo siento — dijo al fin.

—No lo sientas. Me da lo mismo.

—Será mejor que me vaya — dijo alejándose unos pasos.

—La verdad es que la venganza no salió bien.

—¿Qué venganza?

—La tuya — dijo alzando una ceja.

—Ya te dije que no quería vengarme.

—Demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué?¿Te has peleado con Ron por la venganza?

—Más o menos.

—Eres un estúpido. ¿Es que no piensas antes de actuar?

—Hay cosas que es mejor no pensarlas, Granger. Si no, acabas sin tener vida — dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

—Pues yo mido las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Por eso no tienes vida, Granger.

Hermione miró al suelo, las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos. No quería llorar por una tontería como lo era lo que había dicho el chico. Pero la verdad es que aunque se quisiera mentir a si misma, en el fondo sabía que esa tontería era verdad y por eso se le habían humedecido los ojos. Ahora no podía flaquear ante el Slytherin ya que ello le demostraría al chico que tenía razón.

—Eso es mentira — dijo la chica elevando los ojos hasta los grises del chico.

—Demuéstralo.

—Lo haré — dijo segura de si misma —. Voy a aceptar tú ayuda en la venganza.

—¿De verdad? ¿Seguro qué no vas a ir a llorar a Potter para que me venga a castigar? — dijo humillando a la chica.

—De verdad — dijo, y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y estiró el brazo —. Es un trato.

—Bien— dijo estrechando la mano de la chica. Después tiró de su brazo haciendo que la castaña quedara inclinada sobre él, consiguiendo que su boca quedara a la misma altura que el oído de la castaña. Así que terminó la frase con un susurro —. Que sea un trato.

La chica se irguió algo sonrojada y con la respiración un poco acelerada. Intentó calmarse pero no pudo ya que la puerta se abrió con un ruido seco y alguien entró en la enfermería. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por la sorpresa y Draco la susurro rápidamente que se escondiera. La chica tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente se metió, con una agilidad que no recordaba tener, debajo de la cama.

Alguien se sentó en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado ella, solo podía verle los pies pero no le costó descubrir que era una chica. Lo primero que pensó fue en que era Rebeca Collins y creyó que hubiera sido mejor irse a otro lugar ya que no creía que la chica viniera por la noche a ver a Malfoy con buenas intenciones.

—¿Qué tal estas Draco? — la voz se le hacía conocida pero no sabía si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Bien, Pansy — dijo el rubio con seriedad descubriendo la identidad de la chica.

—Siento no haberte visitado antes — dijo con pena —. Blaise ha hecho que Crabbe y Goyle me vigilaran para que no viniera, así que hasta ahora no me he podido escapar.

—Blaise esta tramando algo, hay que tener cuidado con él.

—Lo sé. Me he dado cuenta de que está en contra tuya pero no se que es lo que planea.

—Ya — dijo el chico asintiendo levemente.

—¿Te he dicho ya que estas horrible? — dijo Pansy con burla.

—¿De verdad? Pero si me ha parecido que madame Pomfrey intentaba ligar conmigo — contestó burlonamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa cuando escuchó a Pansy reír sinceramente. Ella que creía que Parkinson era una chica fría, nunca se hubiera esperado que la chica riera con tanta naturalidad con el rubio.

—Hacía mucho que no hablamos, Draco. Te comportas de una manera diferente, estas siempre aparte.

—Ya. Pero es necesario.

—Entiendo — dijo seria, pero al segundo una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su cara —. Bueno, ¿y qué tal con las chicas?

—Bien, como siempre — dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa —. Ya las guardo hasta debajo de la cama.

Pansy rió aunque sin captar el doble sentido de la frase. Hermione por el contrario si que lo había captado y sonreía ante la ironía del chico algo sonrojada. Tuvo la tentación de golpear la cama para que el chico se diera cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir estaba completamente fuera de lugar pero se contuvo al recordar que Pansy todavía estaba allí.

—Veo que el ego no te lo baja nadie ¿eh?

—Ya sabes que no, Pansy. Y tú, ¿qué tal con los chicos?

—Este año estoy un poco más relajada, el año pasado fue insuperable y alocado.

—Ya, si no dejaste a nadie sin haber pasado por tu cama.

—Eso no ha tenido gracia, te recuerdo que por la tuya también ha pasado la mayoría de la población femenina, creo que a la única que no te has tirado es a Granger, pero la verdad es que, ¿quién se iba a querer tirar a la sangre sucia?

El silencio invadió la enfermería tras esa pregunta. Hermione sentía como las lágrimas silenciosas bajaba caían por su cara, esperaba no empezar a sollozar por que iba a ser oída. Aunque la verdad es que le encantaría haber visto la cara Pansy cuando la viera debajo de la cama del rubio. Aún así se mantuvo callada, apretando los labios para que no saliera ningún sonido de su boca.

El rubio se había quedado callado mirando al techo. Pansy en cambio se movía nerviosa preguntándose que había pasado para que el ambiente se hubiera llenado de tensión. Cruzó las piernas con nerviosismo y miró a Draco. Tragó saliva intentando que no se notara mucho.

—¿He dicho algo... no sé, algo malo, quizás? — preguntó Pansy dubitativamente.

—No. Estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.

—Vale, lo siento, no debí haber venido a esta hora. Deberías estar descansando — dijo poniéndose de pié.

—No te preocupes, no podía dormir.

—Hasta mañana, Draco. Que descanses.

—Igualmente.

La castaña escucho como la Slytherin andaba hasta la puerta que se cerró con un suave golpe seco. Pensó en si salía o no, se mordió el labio dudando. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano antes de intentar salir.

Al fin salió algo más dificultosamente de lo que se había metido, y cuando por fin estuvo de pié, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chico. Draco notó la humedad en ellos y su expresión se endureció. Hermione apartó la mirada con rapidez y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir sin decir nada y con la cabeza alta, como si aquello no le hubiera importado.

—Granger — llamó.

La chica se paró sin girarse y sintió como todo el valor que había reunido se iba disipando. Draco fijo su mirada en la espalda de la chica, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado. Ahora no sabía que decir, no podía quedarse callado, pero tampoco iba a alagar a la castaña, aunque por un momento esa había sido la razón de que la llamará.

—Gracias, por traerme la túnica — dijo finalmente.

Y la chica con la cabeza algo gacha recorrió con prisa el camino hasta la puerta. La cerró sin delicadeza, avanzó unos pasos y se dejó caer con la espalda pegada a la pared dejando que los sollozos y las lágrimas surgieran con libertad.

Dentro de la enfermería Draco bufaba exasperado y ni si quiera sabía por qué le importaba que Pansy hubiera humillado a la chica sin ninguna compasión. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama con dificultad, sintiendo un dolor agudo en las costillas.

Hermione abrazó sus piernas, era un acto que hacía siempre que necesitaba apoyo y que se no tenía un libro entre los brazos, si lo hubiera tenido estaría abrazando el libro como hacia desde pequeña. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas, y cerró los ojos. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y miró hacia la derecha por si la señora Norris, Filch o algún prefecto. No había nadie así que giró la cara hacia la izquierda, pero no llegó a cometer ese acto por que a un paso de ella una figura se alzaba.

Reconoció a la figura como Draco Malfoy. El pelo platinado algo desordenado tenía un brillo plateado por la luz de la luna. Se mantenía recto pero con una obvia dificultad lo que hacía que la posición no fuera muy natural. La castaña no hacía otra cosa que preguntarse que hacía el chico allí, además de que su estado no era para nada saludable.

Draco se agachó hasta la altura de la castaña sintiendo un agudo dolor en las costillas. La luna sacaba reflejos de los ojos y el pelo de la castaña, tal como la primera vez que había puesto los ojos en ella en la travesía del lago en barca al comienzo de su primer curso. Sujetó a la castaña de los codos, la chica le miró sorprendida pero él no se detuvo, y, con un poco de fuerza y sintiendo un fuerte dolor, levantó a la chica del suelo.

Las manos de la chica se cerraron alrededor de sus antebrazos buscando la estabilidad que necesitaba. El chico sintió la calidez de las manos de la Gryffindor en la piel de sus antebrazos. Espera un momento, ¿iba en manga corta? Se miró los antebrazos con angustia y el corazón acelerado descubriendo que en ellos no había ninguna marca tenebrosa. El chico agradeció a Nott que se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera aplicado un hechizo para ocultar aquella marca.

La chica bajo la cabeza sonrojada y nerviosa por el comportamiento y la cercanía del rubio. Él chico la soltó con delicadeza, dejando que ella se acostumbrase a volver a estar de pié. La chica temblaba así que cuando intentó retroceder, tropezó y tuvo que ser sujetada por el Slytherin, pero esta vez de la cintura haciendo que la chica quedara muy cerca del chico. Hermione aspiró su aroma, sintiéndose protegida y sin pensarlo se abrazó al chico rompiendo a llorar con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

Draco se sorprendió, no sabía que hacer. La chica se había abrazado a él y le estaba empapando la camiseta que le habían dado para dormir en la enfermería. La verdad es que no estaba incómodo del todo, sentía el calor de la castaña abrazando la frialdad de su cuerpo ya que estaba descalzo y el pijama era bastante fino. Pero no sabía como actuar, y eso era extraño para él ya que siempre pensaba fríamente hasta encontrar la mejor solución.

La castaña se separó bruscamente del chico cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo, estaba abrazando y buscando apoyo y consuelo en Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes, sangre pura, hijo de mortífago y un cabrón que la había hecho la vida imposible durante todos los años que llevaba en el castillo porque sus padres eran muggles. Pero casualmente ahora era la persona con la que se había sentido cómoda y protegida.

—Lo siento — dijo agachando la mirada —. No deberías haber salido de la cama, se supone que estas herido.

—Da lo mismo.

—No da lo mismo.

La castaña arrastró al chico hasta la cama que ocupaba en la enfermería y lo tumbó con delicadeza aunque, aún así, el chico sintió un agudo dolor. Draco, cansado, cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormido. Hermione acarició instintivamente el pelo del rubio con delicadeza.

—Gracias — susurró con verdadera gratitud.

La chica se fue sin volver la cabeza atrás, pero la imagen del chico gravada en la cabeza. Darle las gracias era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo ya le debía demasiado. Malfoy, no sabía por qué, pero la había ayudado ya en varias ocasiones.

La chica caminó por los paseos desiertos, sentía el corazón bombeando sangre con rapidez pero aún así podía sentir como una tranquilidad la abatía. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente se iba a arrepentir de todo lo que había hecho en la enfermería, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era satisfacción.

Al doblar una esquina a la derecha, oyó un maullido que venía al final del pasillo. La Gryffindor se quedó parada. Pero cuando oyó los pasos de Filch llamando a la señora Norris, salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Estuvo un tiempo corriendo para intentar despistar al celador. Usó varios atajos y finalmente lo despistó, lo malo era que ahora estaba más lejos de sus sala común. Tardó bastante en llegar hasta la sala de los leones ya que miraba hacia los lados en cada cruce. La señora gorda le recriminó que la hubiera despertado pero la castaña la ignoró.

Entró a su habitación. Los doseles de las camas de sus compañeras estaban cerrados, pero alrededor de la de Lavender, había prendas por el suelo. No le importó y corrió los doseles de su cama y poniéndose el pijama, nada más tocar con la cabeza la almohada quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

_Este es de los capitulos que me gustan por que todo entero cuenta algo y no es de relleno ;) espero que os haya gustado ya sabeis decidmelo en un review :) Gracias a todos los que habeis leido y los que habeis comentado. hoy no puedo entretenerme asi que no diré nada más, sorry :(_

_Nos leemos_

**_Mona_**


	17. Luz y brillo

_Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en comparación con antes que subía bastante rapido pero este es el ultimo chap escrito entero que tengo y no quería subirlo hasta saber que solo me falta un poco para terminar el siguiente. No me entretengo más que supongo que querreís leer :)_

**-Recomendación musical:** Sin ti no soy nada - Amaral

_Espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 16

_**Luz y brillo**_

Rebeca Collins observaba la mesa de Slytherin con fijeza, recordando lo que había pasado en la cena de Slughorn. Había llegado ella sola, sin su acompañante, lo que había hecho que algunos cuchicheos se alzaran entre los asistentes. Cuando Draco había entrado al aula donde se celebraba la fiesta, ella se acercó hacia el intentando capturar sus labios, cosa que no consiguió.

Frunció los labios al rememorar la escena, el chico ni siquiera la saludó y caminó sin esperarla hasta el bar. La Ravenclaw le siguió sin dudarlo, llegando hasta su lado. El chico en cambio ignoró todos sus intentos por sacar tema de conversación, así que se despidió del chico con un_ "te esperaré en la pista de baile"_, que por supuesto el chico también ignoró.

La chica se llevó la comida a la boca con enfado, taladrando con la mirada al rubio que hablaba en la mesa de Slytherin con Pansy. Se sumergió de nuevo en sus recuerdos, había estado bailando sola durante bastante tiempo, así que cuando un chico de Hufflepuff la ofreció bailar, ella aceptó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando en la barra pudo vislumbrar a Draco hablando con Hermione Granger.

Frunció el ceño al recordar aquello, aún podía sentir la frialdad de las palabras del Slytherin cuando le había reprochado estar hablando con Granger. La respuesta del chico había sido clara y fría: _"Yo habló con quien me da la gana, pero si te interesa tanto, estaba discutiendo con la sangre sucia. Y ahora aparta de mi camino, estoy cansado de ti"._

Bufó molesta al darse cuenta que conseguir algo del chico sería más difícil de lo que creía. La cena no había supuesto ningún avance en su relación con el Slytherin, pero ella no se iba a rendir. Su madre siempre le había dicho que podría obtener lo que quisiera si lo deseaba de verdad, y en esos momentos no había nada que deseara más que Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry, Ginny y Luna caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid ya que la rubia había oído que el guardabosques tenía una manada de _Girtuleros domésticos_. El nombre era bastante extraño y a Ginny le había causado gracia la forma tan convencida en que la rubia lo había dicho. Cuando llegaron Hagrid cortaba leña para el invierno con un hacha, pero paró para saludarlos efusivamente con la mano.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

—Están algo ocupados, con las tareas y eso — mintió Harry.

La verdad es que sabía que Ron estaba con Lavender en algún aula perdida, haciendo cosas que prefería no imaginar. En cambio, no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar Hermione, ya que minutos antes habían pasado por la biblioteca y la castaña no estaba allí.

—Entiendo. No importa, ya vendrán otro día.

—Hagrid — llamó Luna con confianza —. ¿Es cierto que estas criando una manada de _Girtuleros domésticos?_

—Lo siento, te han informado mal — dijo Hagrid mirando con confusión a Harry que se limitó ha encogerse de hombros.

—Oh. Que pena — dijo Luna algo afligida.

—Pero, si queréis, podéis ayudarme con las calabazas. Quiero plantar unas pocas más en aquella zona.

Los alumnos asintieron con una sonrisa. Los tres se agacharon en el suelo, sin importarles mancharse el uniforme de barro. La Ravenclaw fue la primera en empezar a cavar un agujero en la tierra; poco después, los dos Gryffindor se unieron a la tarea. Ginny miró a Harry con una sonrisa, su pelo estaba más revuelto que normalmente y tenía la nariz manchada de barro al haberse alzado las gafas para que no se le cayeran. Su mirada no pasó desapercibida para la rubia que sonrió al verlo.

Los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con los de Ginny que se apartaron rápidamente dejando la vista puesta en el agujero donde estaba echando las semillas. Cuando aquello pasó, los ojos de Harry adquirieron un brillo que los volvió más verdes, aquel brillo hizo que Luna llevara a cabo lo que había comenzado a pensar hacia unos minutos.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero tengo que irme. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer — dijo Luna poniéndose en pié y alisándose la sucia falda.

—Oh, es una pena, nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien — dijo Harry sonriendo con sinceridad. Luna sonrió, pero Ginny arrugó el ceño ligeramente.

—No te preocupes Harry, seguro que os lo pasáis bien — dijo sin quitar la sonrisa, aunque mirando más a Ginny que a Harry.

Luna caminó hacia el castillo, estaba segura de que lo que había hecho estaba bien. Sabía perfectamente que Harry y Ginny se gustaban, y por encima de eso se querían. Ella podía parecer despistada, incluso algo tonta, pero en realidad era mucho más observadora que los demás. Ella podía ver como se miraban Harry y Ginny; o como Ron miraba a Lavender con deseo y a Hermione con altivez; o como Hermione se sentía apartada e incomoda con todos, incluso con ella misma.

Podía ver cosas sobre las vidas de las personas, más bien dicho, sobre sus sentimientos. Le era facil ver lo que decían las miradas, incluso los gestos. Pero eso era lo que más la atormentaba, por que estaba segura de que ningún sentimiento transmitían sus ojos. Pero aún así era fiel al consejo que su madre le dio hace años: _"No importa la espera, solo vive hasta que un día llegue". _

Giró la cabeza mirando a hacia el pequeño huerto de Hagrid donde pudo divisar una cabellera pelirroja y otra morena. Sonrió estando segura de que esta vez había tomado la decisión adecuada. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en el frente, ya casi había llegado a la puerta principal; pero al girar la cabeza para mirar al frente sus ojos chocaron con unas orbes marrones. Bajó la cabeza ante el sentimiento de unas hadas acariciando y haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago y que intentaron subir por su garganta. Pero aún así, después de que la sorpresa pasara, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—

Draco Malfoy entró en la sala común, se había dado cuenta de como algunos alumnos se callaban y le miraban fijamente; otros más prudentes habían cambiado de tema a uno vanal e insípido y le lanzaban fugaces miradas de reojo. Fulminó a todos con la mirada y caminó hacia donde estaba Pansy. La morena estaba sentada en un sillón y enfrente de ella, en otro sillón, Blaise hablaba con ella.

—Hola — Saludó sentándose junto a Pansy.

—Hola.

—¿No me saludas Blaise? Creía que eso era lo que se hacia cuando veias a un colega despues de haber estado en la enfermería — dijo Draco —. Claro que, también creía que los colegas se ayudaban cuando alguno estaba en problemas.

—¿Qué es esto?¿Un discurso Gryffindoriano sobre lealtad?¿O uno de un Hufflepuff sobre la amistad?

—No, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que no he dicho en ningun momento "amigos" e dicho "colegas". Me refiero a que si no nos apoyamos entre las serpientes, los Gryffindor no nos van a ayudar, ¿entiendes?

—¿Es que acaso eres de primer curso y te importa la copa de la casa tanto?

—No. Veo que no has entendido nada, Blaise. Dicho de otra manera, si no cooperamos entre mortios, la Orden no va a darnos otra oportunidad — dijo bajando el tono de voz.

—Pero no somos mortífagos, Draco.

—Ya se que tú no eres un mortífago, pero colaboraras para la causa Blaise ¿o no? — Al ver que el chico asentía, Draco siguió —. La guerra va a estallar pronto.

—¿Tú crees, Draco? — Intervino Pansy.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Y me refiero a guerra como enfrentamiento, pero que sepáis que los movimientos ya se están haciendo.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? Tú padre está en Azkaban y era el único enlace directo que tenias con ellos.

—¿Qué más da como lo sé? La cuestión es que lo sé, y es un hecho — dijo frunciendo el ceño, no iba a revelarles que ya era parte de ellos, todavía no podía hacerlo.

—¿Vosotros vais a luchar al lado de el Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Pansy con precaución.

—Pues claro — dijo Blaise instantáneamente —. ¿Y tú?

—También — dijo Pansy con la mente algo dudosa —. ¿Y tú Draco?

—Sí — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Acaso no quieres ser un mortio? — preguntó con malicia Blaise.

—Claro, ¿acaso he dicho yo que no?

—No, pero parecías poco convencido.

—Serán imaginaciones tuyas — Esquivó Draco —. Voy a ir a dar una vuelta.

Draco se puso en pie agradeciendo que se le diera tan bien mentir. Ninguno de los otros dos Slytherins habían notado que él no era sincero en ninguna de sus palabras. Salió de la sala común hacia los terrenos. Divisó al alumno que buscaba a la orilla del lago y caminó con decisión hacia él.

—Nott — Llamó sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos y borrándole una sonrisa tonta de la cara. El rubio sonrió irónicamente al darse cuenta que las sonrisas de ese tipo solo las lograban sacar las mujeres, una llama de curiosidad se instauro en su cerebro pero se contuvo diciéndose que no era asunto suyo.

—Malfoy — Saludó —. ¿Qué quieres?

—Fuiste muy inteligente al ocultar la marca. No puedes decírselo a nadie.

—¡Oh! Ya creía que me lo ibas a agradecer y todo — dijo sarcásticamente —. Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie, pero ya lo sospechaba antes de verla en tu brazo. Créeme, no soy el único — Añadió volviendo a su postura seria.

—No creo que sospecharas nada porque no he hecho nada.

—Ya, por eso ahora no vas presumiendo tanto de ser el rey del mundo, ¿no?

—Pero eso podría ser porque han metido a mi padre en la cárcel, ¿no crees? — dijo extendiendo las manos como si eso fuera a hacer que Theodore entrara en razón antes.

—No es eso lo que Potter, por ejemplo, piensa.

—Pero es que a mi me importa un bledo lo que piense el cara*rajada.

—Ya, solo quería advertirte. Después de todo, Potter cada día está más cerca de Dumbledore, será difícil para ti ayudar a la causa del señor oscuro desde fuera.

—¿Me estás intentando amenazar o chantajear?

—No. Sólo digo que deberías andar con cuidado, pero si no te apetece, allá tú.

Theodore se fue dejando a Draco con los puños apretados mirando con rabia el lago, se giró hacia la entrada unos metros por detrás de Theodore que volvía hacia el castillo con sus ojos marrones brillando de diversión. Si Malfoy supiera, que tanto Theodore como Dumbledore, estaban ya al tanto de su misión; no quitaría tanta importancia a las palabras de Nott. Un trueno sonó en el cielo, se avecinaba una tormenta. Pero ambos Slytherins ya habían llegado al castillo, con la mente confusa y llena de dudas, pero dudas tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite.

* * *

Harry y Ginny metían, en los agujeros que antes habían hecho, las semillas de calabaza. Ambos estaban a gusto estando los dos solos, sin nadie que los observara, siendo por fin ellos mismos.

—Pues ya hemos terminado — dijo Harry —. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No sé — dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara que hizo que Harry sospechara que algo pasaba y él no sabía que era.

—¿Qué...? — Empezó a preguntar, pero fue cortado por el impacto de una bola de barro en su mejilla —. Ahora verás.

Harry acarició con sus dedos cubiertos de barro la mejilla pecosa de Ginny que abrió la boca para parecer indignada. Mientras cogió otra bola de barro y la estampó en los cabellos del moreno. Él cogió otra bola que manchó la frente y un poco del cabello pelirrojo de la Gryffindor.

Aquello parecía una batalla ya que las bolas iban y venían, impactando en la ropa y en la piel de los chicos que reían sinceramente sin tapaderas, sin esconderse. Al final acabaron agotados, con la respiración entrecortada y llenos de barro.

—Tienes un poco de barro aquí — Susurró Harry acercándose a Ginny y tocando con un dedo su nariz.

—Tú tienes aquí — Susurró esta vez Ginny colocando su mano en la mejilla del moreno.

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que sus bocas se juntaron. El beso fue dulce, delicado y lleno de amor. La mano de Ginny seguía en la mejilla del chico y la de él acariciando el pelo de ella. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos brillaban de plenitud y de felicidad.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo?— Preguntó Harry.

—Sí — Respondió con algo de timidez —. ¿Tú?

—Tambien, pero Ron...

—Lo sé. Pero no podemos escondernos, Harry, yo no quiero esconder mi felicidad.

—Yo tampoco. Se lo diremos a Ron, aunque tengo la sensación de que no va a salir bien.

—Yo también tengo la misma sensación, pero el que no arriesga no gana.

Harry asintió mientras sonreía. Y sin esperar, paso su mano por la nuca de la chica y unió sus labios, esta vez en un beso lleno de pasión. Las manos de Ginny se apoyaron en el pecho de él y se recostaron en la tierra, manchándose más, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Ni eso, ni nada.

* * *

Hermione leía un libro en la sala común, sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Sólo había salido de la sala común para comer. La noche anterior, nada había parecido importante o extraño, sino que había parecido natural; pero ahora a la luz del día todo tomaba otro aspecto y haber ido a ver a Malfoy, haber aceptado su ayuda en una venganza contra Ron, haberle abrazado y haberle acompañado de nuevo a la enfermería; le parecía la peor idea del mundo.

Por eso estaba allí refugiada de todo y de todos, pero especialmente de él. Porque sabía que si se acercaba a insultarla, se le iba a trabar la lengua y no iba a saber que contestar. Y si se lo cruzaba en algún pasillo, no iba a poder evitar sonrojarse y morirse de vergüenza.

Y por eso estaba allí escondida, por que estaba muerta de vergüenza. Dejó él libro de "Las Runas de Oriente" sobre sus piernas. Había buscado ese libro desde principio de curso en la biblioteca, pero ahora que por fin lo tenía entre las manos, no se podía concentrar en la lectura. Caminó hasta su habitación dejando el libro, ya cerrado, sobre la mesilla. Se dejo caer sobre la cama con desgana, aburrida. Se levantó dandose cuenta que tumbada notaba aún más el peso de sus pensamientos.

Miró al exterior por la ventana más cercana y le vio. Alto, imponente y rubio junto a la figura de pelo castaño de Theodore Nott. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que nunca los había visto juntos, y se sintió algo incómoda al pensar que quizás el Slytherin se podía haber metido en un problema ya que Nott era prefecto.

Deseó que no fuera así y apartó la vista hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Dónde el guardabosques partía leña a la entrada. Pero algo en la parte trasera llamó su atención, la cabellera roja de Ginny y la morena de Harry que sin duda estaban demasiado cerca. No le costó mucho, pese a la distancia, distinguir que ambos leones se estaban besando.

Se apartó de la ventana tumbándose de nuevo sobre la cama, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, por que tanto Harry como Ginny merecían ser felices, y ella conseguiría que no tuvieran ningún problema en estar juntos. Cogió el libro de su mesilla y comenzó a leer, esta vez con más ánimo que antes. Consiguió apartar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en la lectura sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

* * *

Theodore Nott repasaba sus deberes en la sala común de Slytherin. Su redacción estaba bien, por no decir, que era para un_ Extraordinario_. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación pasando por Malfoy recostado en un sillón con una chica de séptimo encima, literalmente; observó como Crabbe y Goyle intentaban ligar con otras chicas, pero a ambos les daban calabazas; a Zabbini tonteando con una chica de quinto que estaba muy bien para su edad; y a Parkinson haciendo los deberes de pociones y bufando cada vez que veía a los chicos besándose con aquellas chicas.

Sonrió irónicamente al darse cuenta de esto. Y una rubia de ojos de un azul cielo, claros y bonitos apareció en su mente. No era la primera vez que había oído hablar de ella, todos la llamaban _lunática_, no sabía su verdadero nombre pero si que era la hija del director de _"El Quisquilloso"_, y por tanto se apellidaba Lovegood. Pero era la primera vez que la veía, que se fijaba en ella. Tenía unos ojos que inspiraban paz, eran de un color azul como el cielo despejado y sereno.

Sonrió tontamente dándose cuenta que aquella luz que buscaba, acababa de ser encontrada.

* * *

_Bueno pues en este chap, Hermione y Draco pasan a segundo plano para darselo a Ginny, Harry, Luna y Theo. La verdad es que este chap no lo tenía planeado, muchas me dijisteis que queriais saber lo que había pasado entre Rebeca y Draco en la fiesta y aunque no pensaba escribirlo aqui se explica lo que pasó, lo de Harry y Ginny surgió de repente de mi mente jeje al igual que la conversacion entre las tres serpientes sobre lo que se avecina y sobre Luna y Theo, es una pareja que me gusta y no sabía si meterla o si no, pero al final la he metido y me a gustado el resultado :) _

_Espero que hayais disfrutado y gracias a todos, en especial a los que me habeis escrito un review:_

**_maaddy ddibiiaSe - Sabaana_**

_Nos vemos en el proximo en el que habra un gran cambio jeje ;)_

_**Mona**_


	18. Túnica

_Antes de saludaros con el tipico hola, creo que os debo una disculpa, asi que ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que os dije que subiría pronto, y eso tenía pensado pero el viernes se me olvido y las pocas horas que he podido tener de internet este fin de semana (no funcionaba bien) no he podido :( Por eso aquí estoy un lunes, acabo de "terminar" de estudiar, para un examen que tengo mañana y del que me he enterado hoy, pero se que si lo dejo para mañana se me ira acumulando por que seguramente me mandaran mucha tarea o tendre que estudiar para otro examen._

_Y ahora ya si...¡Hola!_

_Bueno, como ya os he dicho a los que habeis sido tan amables de dejarme un review, en este chap Hermione lo va a pasar mal por los comentarios de Draco, que serán más ácidos que nunca ;) la razón, la encontrareis en el capítulo aunque a las que habeis dejado review ya se lo haya adelantado ;)_

**-Recomendación musical:** Always - Saliva

_Espero que os guste :) _

CAPITULO 17

_**Túnica**_

Era jueves, por lo que habían pasado tres días desde el suceso en la enfermería. Hermione, para su suerte, no había tenido ningún encontronazo con Malfoy. La chica se sentía bastante humillada desde ese día y evitaba encontrarse con el rubio para que él no pudiera hacerla sentir peor, ya que aunque el chico no había dado indicios de que quisiera humillarla, ella estaba convencida de que usaría ese momento de flaqueza en su contra.

Caminó hasta el aula que McGonagall le había dado para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a David, que había resultado ser un alumno bastante difícil. Hermione todavía no podía creer que hubiera pasado los TIMOs con aquel nivel. Una vez, se lo insinuó y el chico contestó que tenía mucha suerte en los exámenes. Ella, educadamente, no contestó nada ofensivo al chico que era a su parecer simplemente desastroso.

Pese a eso, a la castaña el chico le parecía simplemente encantador; era atento, divertido, educado y caballeroso. No podía quejarse de su compañía aunque sus avances fueran lentos. El guardián la había acompañado muchas veces a la biblioteca a estudiar o a dar un simple paseo, además de que en las comidas en las que ella estaba sola, él se sentaba a comer en la mesa de Gryffindor para acompañarla. Podía decirse que se habían vuelto muy amigos, no tanto como lo eran Ron, Harry y ella, pero si se había vuelto una persona de confianza.

Cuando llegó a el aula, el Hufflepuff ya estaba allí mirando hacia el frente, apoyado en la pared que Hermione tenía a la derecha. Él pareció despertar de una ensoñación cuando Hermione cerró la puerta, la miró fijamente con intensidad y la deslumbró con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y caballerosamente cogió la mano de la leona y la beso. Hermione rió algo sonrojada, al igual que él que lo hacía algo más disimuladamente.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos hoy? — Preguntó Hermione.

—Mmm... — Musitó dubitativo —. ¿Te apetece un paseo?

—David, me refería a qué aspecto del temario quieres trabajar hoy.

—¡Oh! Vamos Hermione, descansemos por hoy ¿vale? Vamos a dar un paseo.

—Bueno... yo... — Dudó, evitando mirar al chico a los ojos —. Vale, iremos a pasear.

—Muchas gracias Hermione — dijo estrechándola con fuerza.

—David, para — Pidió Hermione ante el apretón, sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

—Lo siento, muchas gracias profesora Granger — dijo con un leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia, haciendo reír a Hermione.

—Me refería a que me estabas asfixiando.

Ambos rieron saliendo del aula. Salieron al exterior donde el sol ya se había puesto pese a ser todavía temprano. Esto hizo que Hermione pensara en que el invierno ya había empezado y pronto llegarían las vacaciones. ¿Qué haría este año? Por un lado, este sería probablemente las últimas Navidades con sus padres pero quizá en la Madriguera la necesitaran más después de todo ellos querían ser parte de la Orden cuanto antes y la Navidad podría ser un buen momento para decirle a todos que ellos participarían. Cuando una corriente de aire frío la hizo estremecerse, la Gryffindor dejó de lado sus cavilaciones.

—Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?

—No sé, a sido tu idea lo de dar un paseo — Contestó Hermione.

—Cierto, pero si tienes alguna preferencia por algún lugar dilo y vamos.

—No, me da lo mismo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con franqueza.

—Entonces, decido yo — dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora para las chicas, en la que Hermione ni siquiera se fijó.

—Vale.

—Pues vamos — Decidió, haciendo una pausa teatral — al bosque prohibido.

—¡No! — Exclamó Hermione.

—Creía que te daba lo mismo el sitio.

—Sí, pero, el bosque... — dijo mordiéndose el labio para buscar la palabra exacta.

—¿Te da miedo? — Terminó David.

—No — Negó con la cabeza —. Es solo qué, no me gusta el bosque de noche.

—Conmigo estarás segura — dijo sonriendo galantemente —. Pero si no quieres vamos a otro sitio. ¿El lago?

—Vale.

Hermione prefirió ignorar el primer comentario del Hufflepuff, ¿cómo la iba a defender de los peligros del Bosque Prohibido alguien que no sabía ni lanzar un_ Expeliarmus_ decentemente? Estaba segura de que si una manada de centauros los estuviera persiguiendo, a David nunca se le ocurriría lanzarles un _Petrificus Totalus_, a demás de que no estaba segura de que supiera hacerlo sin causar una catástrofe. Un momento, ¿estaba comparando a David con Malfoy?

Desechó esos pensamientos de su mente, y apuró un poco el paso; cuanto más rápido llegara, antes se entretendría con algo y ya no tendría pensamientos de un terreno tan peligroso como el que acababa de rozar. David ajustó su paso a la velocidad de Hermione para no quedarse atrás. Había tenido que rechazar su plan de llevarla al bosque, donde él ganaba terreno, sabía que las chicas se asustaban y agradecían que un chico estuviera al lado para defenderla. Pero Hermione se había mostrado rotunda al no ir al bosque, así que había pasado al plan B: llevarla al lago. Tendría que cambiar la táctica, pero el lago era muy romántico por la noche y las chicas también caían redondas ante un galán y romántico chico seductor.

Hermione observó el paisaje que se hallaba frente a sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la orilla. La luna se reflejaba como una gran blanca "C" en el agua. El agua del lago estaba tranquila, ya que el Calamar Gigante debía estar durmiendo bajo aquellas aguas. David tomó asiento al lado de Hermione, lo más cerca que pudo sin llegar a ser comprometedor, no quería que la castaña descubriera sus planes.

La castaña miró al cielo iluminado por las estrellas y la luna. La escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos era hermosa por lo que Hermione se concentró en ella sin dejar que nada interviniera en sus pensamientos, aquel paisaje era como los que describían en las novelas: la perfecta escena romántica. Solamente faltaba su príncipe azul y la escena sería mágicamente perfecta. Pero esto era la vida real y aunque la magia existía, ella no tenía ningún príncipe azul. Por que ella no era una princesa, solamente una rata de biblioteca.

Un halo de tristeza cubrió su rostro. Ella no era superficial pero aún así, era difícil para ella no tener complejos y dejar la desconfianza que tenía en si misma a un lado. La luna reflejada en el agua se tambaleó entre una ola cuando una corriente de aire movió el agua. Hermione se estremeció, dándole la oportunidad perfecta al Hufflepuff, que llevaba un tiempo esperando el momento. David puso a Hermione por encima su túnica, haciendo que la chica de girará con desconcierto en el rostro.

—Así estarás más calentita.

—Gracias — Susurró Hermione acomodándose la necesitada túnica —. Y tú, ¿no tienes frío?

—No, estoy bien.

—Bueno, entonces vale.

—Es un paisaje hermoso ¿verdad?

—Sí — musitó.

Hermione se hallaba ya cavilando, con su mente en otra parte, como últimamente acostumbraba a estar. Aspiró el aroma a colonia de hombre que desprendía el chico, era una fragancia fuerte y artificial que sin duda había sido usada en exceso. Arrugó la nariz, prefería el olor natural a césped y a menta, mezclado con algo de colonia masculina de Malfoy. Cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían de nuevo sus pensamientos, la chica empezó a conversar con el otro chico.

—La verdad es que la noche está preciosa hoy.

—Otras también están preciosas hoy — dijo David con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Qué?¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestionó Hermione, que no entendía a lo que se refería el chico.

—A que eres preciosa — susurró dejando a Hermione sorprendida y sin decir ni una palabra —. Me gustas, Hermione. Me gustas mucho.

—Yo... n-no se que... que d-ecir — tartamudeó, tocándose el pelo incomoda y nerviosa.

—Dime que si, dime que si quieres ser mi novia — dijo acercándose.

—Yo... Lo siento, no puedo decirte que si. Has sido un gran amigo pero no me gustas.

—Pero, podrías darme una oportunidad.

—Lo siento. Pero yo no soy así, no puedo darte esperanzas cuando se que no voy a quererte como algo más que un amigo — dijo la castaña en voz baja y mirando a un punto perdido en el agua del lago.

—Pero, yo — dijo con pena el chico. Posó su mano en el pelo de la castaña haciendo que esta diera un respingo, acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de ella y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Hermione, haciendo que la castaña sorprendida le mirara —. Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero, Hermione.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Eres un buen amigo, eso es todo — Se zafó de la mano de él —. Lo siento.

David asintió con pesar y la mirada triste se giró para quedar frente al lago. Aunque por fuera daba una imagen triste y derrotada, por dentro estaba furioso con ella. ¿Por qué no le ponía las cosas fáciles? Al final sus amigos iban a tener razón y la Gryffindor era una rata de biblioteca, y jamás se fijaría en un chico. Pero aún así el no se iba a dar por vencido.

—Se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

—Sí.

David se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la Gryffindor para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La chica aceptó la ayuda con algo de vergüenza y se puso de pie. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el interior del castillo. Cuando pasaron la puerta principal ambos se quedaron quietos y Hermione habló intentando escabullirse de allí.

—Toma, tu túnica. Gracias —dijo Hermione quitandosela.

El Hufflepuff se la puso con lentitud sin despegar la mirada de la de Hermione. Ella esta vez decidió que tenía que ser firme y no aparto la mirada pero tampoco correspondió la intensidad con la que él la miraba. Cuando pensó que ya era hora de terminar esa tontería alguien la retuvo con unas frías y sarcásticas palabras.

* * *

Draco caminaba por los pasillos había estado en la sala de los Menesteres intentando arreglar el armario. Esta vez, había habido un ligero cambio pero no el suficiente como para estar satisfecho. Por eso iba dando grandes zancadas algo malhumorado. Pensó en ir al baño de prefectos a relajarse, pero cuando pasó por delante, Hannah Aboot estaba entrando y no le pareció precavido entrar.

Siguió paseando sin rumbo hasta llegar a la entrada, al principio pensó en bajar a la sala común y encerrarse en su habitación con alguna chica. Pero cuando vio a Granger de espaldas entregándole una túnica a David Taylor, el guardián de Hufflepuff, que la miraba con intensidad, como si la estuviera desnudando con la mirada, algo en su interior se encendió haciendo que caminara frío y cargado de veneno hacia la pareja.

—¿Que, sangre sucia, es que no tienes túnicas propias?¿o es que coleccionas las ajenas?

—Cállate, Malfoy.

—Que bajo has caído, Taylor. Creí que un sangre pura como tú, aspiraría a algo más; pero veo que después de todo solo eres un tonto Hufflepuff — Provocó el Slytherin.

—Por lo menos no he caído tan bajo para como parecerme a ti.

—Repite eso ahora — dijo mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

—Yo... — Titubeó — creo que será mejor que te marches, Hermione. No es apto para ti lo que vas a ver — Y levantó la varita hasta el pecho de Draco.

—No — dijo rotunda, agarrando el brazo de David —. Creo que será mejor que te vayas tú. No voy a irme dejando a un gallina con una serpiente. Por que al contrario que a ti, a mí Malfoy no me asusta.

David la miró con enfado, de cierta manera la castaña le había humillado; pero no pensaría lo mismo cuando aceptara que el era el único chico que se le iba a acercar. Bufó y se fue fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera con burla. Hermione había sido dura y ahora sentía una pizca de arrepentimiento por haberle tratado así, y encima, frente a Malfoy. Pero tenía que apartarle por si acaso el rubio sacaba el tema de las túnicas de nuevo.

—Veo que eres hábil quitándote a los chicos de encima, la pena es que no tengas muchos a los que quitarte.

—La verdad es que no me importa, no soy voy caminando abierta de piernas como tus "amigas".

—Estas muy informada sobre mis "amigas" — Rió —. ¿Tanteando el terreno al qué quieres pertenecer?

—Ni en tus mejores sueños.

—Cierto, es en los tuyos — dijo con una sonrisa galante —. Siento decírtelo, pero no va a cumplirse.

—¡Oh! Que pena, me iré a llorar a mi habitación — dijo con ironía Hermione mientras avanzaba hasta el pasillo que llevaba a su sala común.

—Eso no es lo único que haces en tu habitación ¿no? — dijo Malfoy impidiendola pasar —. O por lo menos, no lo único que haces pensando en mí.

—Eso es lo más asqueroso que he oído en mucho tiempo. ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? Pensaría en el Calamar Gigante antes que en ti.

—Pues te has sonrojado mucho para no ser cierto. Y no creo que te guste el calamar gigante, él no sabe hacer ni la mitad de cosas que yo.

—Eres un asqueroso Malfoy — dijo tan roja como un tomate —. Cada vez que pienso en ti me dan arcadas, estúpido.

—Pero, has reconocido que piensas en mí. Y cuando sueñas conmigo, ¿también te dan arcadas o manchas las bragas?

Draco sonrió burlón al ver que a Hermione se le habían abierto los ojos y la boca con sorpresa, estaba más roja que el pelo de un Weasley e irradiaba furia por los ojos castaños que brillaban amenazantes, tenía apretados los puños y temblaba levemente.

—El que calla otorg... — Empezó a decir Draco, pero la mano de Hermione estampada con fuerza sobre su mejilla interrumpió su frase y borró su sonrisa burlona.

Draco la cogió con fuerza y brusquedad del brazo acercándola a él. La respiración de la castaña se volvió rápida e irregular. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mirada gris, fría y penetrante de Malfoy. Tembló ligeramente, esperando la reacción del rubio.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, asquerosa sangre sucia — Susurró en su oído.

El aire que había salido de la boca de Draco impactó con suavidad en el oído de Hermione que sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y la boca seca. Le parecía una locura que su cuerpo reaccionara así cuando la estaba insultando y amenazando. Él la soltó sin esperar, pero a Hermione se le había hecho eterno ese momento al lado de Malfoy.

Ella intentó recuperarse rápidamente, y demostrando entereza se giró, con la cabeza alta, dispuesta a irse. Pero la mano de Malfoy entorno a su antebrazo la detuvo. No se giró para mirarle, asustada más por sus propias reacciones que por los actos del rubio. A Draco no le importó y habló sin dar muestras de enfado o molestia, como si no la hubiera insultado antes.

—No puedes irte todavía. Tenemos que concretar como vamos a idear la venganza — dijo sonriendo triunfante.

—¡No! — Exclamó —. No vamos a idear ninguna venganza por que no quiero pasar ni un segundo más con alguien como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? — Preguntó con falsa inocencia —. ¿Te refieres a alguien tan atractivo cómo yo?

—¡No! Me refiero a alguien tan estúpido, déspota, creído, narcisista, elitista y cabrón como tú — dijo con ira acercándose sin darse cuenta a Draco, que sonrió burlón al ver el brillo furioso que despedían los ojos castaños de la chica.

—Me alagas, Granger.

—No era un cumplido, estúpido — dijo e instintivamente le agarró de las solapas de la túnica quedando demasiado cerca del Slytherin. Por lo que continuó en un susurró amenazante —. Y más te vale que no me de a mi por vengarme de ti. Por que tengo tantas ganas de...

—¿De qué? — Sonrió burlón de nuevo.

Hermione bufó furiosa algo sonrojada por lo que desvió la mirada de sus ojos grises hacia su sonrisa burlona, Hermione pensó en las ganas que tenía de borrarle esa sonrisa. Apretó los puños entorno a las solapas de la túnica arrugando la costosa tela. Pero no le importó, estaba realmente enfadada. Ella no era una persona que se enfadara hasta esos extremos con facilidad, pero el rubio conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.

—De partirte la boca.

—¿A besos? — Ironizó.

La mirada de Hermione bajó a sus labios, delgados pero con una forma perfecta y curvados en una sonrisa burlona de esas que la hacían enfurecer y sin evitarlo se sonrojó. Soltó a Draco como si quemara y se apartó un metro hacia atrás. Puso su mejor cara de asco y se giró.

—Mejor no lo quieras saber, pero te aseguro que te besare cuando las ranas críen pelo — Y sin más se fue caminando furiosa.

Draco también continuó hasta su sala común sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo más raro era la sensación de ligereza que le envolvía, como si no pesara nada y pudiera andar con mucha facilidad. Se llevó la mano al pelo apartándose algunos mechones de los ojos. Al entrar en su habitación se tiró sobre la cama, con la mente todavía en la discusión con la castaña.

Recordó como había rechazado la ayuda para la venganza, aún así él iba a saldar cuentas con el Weasley, Draco Malfoy no se dejaba humillar. Pero si Granger hasta le había amenazado, sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordar la forma en que la castaña se había acercado. A caso se creía qué iba a poder jugársela a él.

—Eres demasiado buena, Granger — Susurró —. Demasiado buena para mí.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Me han hecho mucha gracia los comentarios de Draco pero sincermente es un cabron con Hermione :( pero bueno estaba celosillo jeje eso es una señal. Y Hermione y sus comparaciones un tanto sospechoso ¿no creeis? La verdad es que no sabía como titular el chap he dudado entre "Comparaciones" o el titulo actual "Túnicas" que sinceramente me ha parecido más original ;) _

_Contadme lo que os a parecido a vosotros con un review :) Por cierto gracias a:_

**_Sabaana - silviota - Catadina - DoriChaan _**

_Nos leemos en el proximo chap :) intentaré actualizar mas pronto _

**_Mona_**


	19. Flor

_¡Hola! _

_**SPOILER SEPTIMO LIBRO** Pues aquí está la continuación despues de haber visto en el cine _Hincame el diente (Vampire Sucks)_ en el cine, os cuento esto por que han puesto el trailer (versión larga) de _Harry Potter 7_ :) y tiene buena pinta, aunque entre las "frases graciosas" de los niños pequeños de detrás algo como: "Harry Petas" o "¿por que Harry Potter siempre va borracho? por que siempre va con Ron". En fin son niños, aunque me he reido bastante cuando a salido Voldemort y unas amigas mías se han puesto a decir "Tio bueno" "Guapo" y otras cosas XD Bueno que a pesar de eso me he fijado en el trailer y durante un segundo sale Draco :) subiendo por unas escaleras cuando se esta incendiando la sala de los menesteres (ya podría salir más tiempo) y Hermione hay un momento que sale con una ropa muy rara, pero estoy deseando verla :D_

_Y ahora vamos con el fic, al principio el chap es un poco aburridillo aunque bonito para los que le guststen Theo y Luna :) y al final tendrá escenas de nuestros amados Draco y Hermione ;) _

**-Recomendación musical**: Crawling - Linkin Park

_Bueno pues espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 18

_**Flor**_

El viernes por la mañana nevó y tanto Ginny como Luna decidieron salir a hacer un muñeco de nieve en los terrenos del castillo. Ambas se encontraban arrodilladas amontonando la nieve que iba a ser la parte inferior del muñeco.

—¿Qué pasó el otro día cuando me fui?

—¿Qué?¿Cuándo? — Esquivó Ginny.

—No me mientas, Ginny. Sabes que me refiero al otro día en la cabaña de Hagrid.

—N-no pas-o n-nada — dijo nerviosa Ginny.

—Ya — dijo Luna mirándola fijamente —. Pues me pareció ver Plopstos alrededor tuya y de Harry.

—¿Plopstos? — Preguntó todavía algo nerviosa.

—Sí. Nacen cuando dos personas que se quieren se besan — dijo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que escuchó a Ginny resoplar.

—Vale, vale. Me has pillado — Musitó sonrojada —. Ayer por fin nos decidimos a dar el paso.

—¿El paso?

—Sí, vamos a estar juntos.

—Me alegro mucho por ti — dijo sonriendo, pero la cara de Ginny estaba todavía algo dubitativa —. ¿No te alegra? Creí que amabas a Harry.

—Y lo amo. Pero... — Suspiró —. Pero no se que pasará con Ron.

—¿Ron?

—Sí. Quizá no le haga mucha gracia.

Ambas suspiraron, todo era tan complicado cuando el corazón estaba entre medias. Luna tomó la mano de Ginny y la apretó, dándole su apoyo. Y así fue como las encontró Hermione que caminaba deprisa envuelta en una bufanda de los colores de los leones y un gorro rojo oscuro. Se dejó caer en la nieve junto a las otras dos chicas.

—Hola — Saludó —. ¿A qué vienen esas caras?

—Harry y yo... Harry y yo estamos juntos.

—¿Qué? — Exclamó —. ¡Pero eso es genial! ¿O no? — Preguntó confusa.

—Sí es genial pero... Ron.

—¿Ron? Yo creo que el lo aceptara, ¿quien mejor que Harry para cuidarte? Ron confía en él.

—No creo. Ron ha cambiado mucho — dijo suspirando.

—Eso es verdad, pero ya sabes el dicho: si no apuestas no ganas — dijo Hermione dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Nunca creí que te oiría decir eso.

—Yo tampoco, Ginny — susurró Hermione.

Luna observó el semblante de Hermione, estaba con la mirada ligeramente perdida vagando en sus pensamientos y fija en la linea del horizonte. La rubia era la única que se había dado cuenta ya que Ginny miraba a sus manos entrelazadas y jugueteaba retorciéndose los dedos, estaba emocionada pero a la vez tenía miedo, no quería ahora que había llegado a alcanzar a Harry, que cuando lo agarrara, él se evaporara.

Las tres chicas se vieron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza de gran envergadura de un color rojizo descendió hasta ellas. Ninguna reconocía la lechuza que volaba en círculos a su alrededor, se miraban entre ellas para saber si alguna recibía el mensaje como suyo. Finalmente la lechuza terminó de descender y se posó sobre la rodilla de Luna y extendió la pata en la cual tenía un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado y una rosa de un color rosa pálido.

Luna dudó un momento y miró a Ginny y a Hermione, que la miraban sonrientes y con expectativa. Acercó la mano a la pata del animal, quitándole la carta y la rosa. Le acarició la cabeza suavemente como muestra de agradecimiento a la lechuza, que echó a volar. Luna acarició los pétalos de la rosa con cuidado, eran suaves y transmitían un aroma relajante. Ginny le pidió ver la rosa y ella sin pensarlo se la tendió. Procedió a abrir la carta, le temblaban las manos ya que estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien le mandaba una regalo.

"_Para una flor hermosa, para la luz de mi oscuridad, para la magia de mi corazón"_

Simple, sencillo, pero simplemente precioso. Luna sentía las lágrimas en el borde de los ojos, la calidez de la sangre acomodada en sus mejillas, las hadas haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago y los latidos de su corazón marcando una rápida melodía. La acumulación de estos sentimientos acabaron en un solo pensamiento, unos ojos marrones. Y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro.

Hermione recibió la flor con delicadeza de las manos de Ginny. La rosa era simplemente hermosa y con un toque de delicadeza que hacía que sintieras una tranquilidad y a la vez un sentimiento protector exactamente igual a los sentimientos que transmitía Luna. Cerró los ojos al aspirar el aroma de la flor y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se alegraba por Luna. Pero la sonrisa se le congeló al sentir una mirada sobre ella, pero los alumnos que paseaban por los terrenos no miraban hacia las chicas así que Hermione desechó la idea sin estar demasiado segura de lo que sentía.

Devolvió la flor a Luna que la tomó con cuidado y la dejo sobre su regazo. Hermione suspiró, ahora le tocaba a ella. No sería justo que las demás hubieran compartido esos momentos con ella y no diera nada a cambio, después de todo tampoco era tan importante. David Taylor, le había pedido salir.

* * *

Draco se besaba con una Hufflepuff de séptimo en un pasillo poco usado por los alumnos. No era la primera vez que se liaba con aquella chica, de hecho, habían hecho cosas mucho más subidas de tono que ese fogoso beso. Era el tipo de chicos que le gustaban a todos: Rubia, piel bronceada, ojos azul mar, curvas impresionantes, y una buena delantera. Simplemente despampanante, era de Estados Unidos, y su imagen era como la de las chicas en bikini que salían en las revistas. Su único defecto, que su cerebro no daba para más que saberse todas las marcas de ropa, pero eso a él no le importaba. Aunque fuera tonta, era buenísima en la cama.

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora allí y no habían pasado más de cinco alumnos de los primeros cursos que habían apartado la mirada y se habían sonrojado. Por eso no contó con que ella apareciera por allí. Se quedo de pie al lado de la pareja, mirándolos fijamente sin ningún pudor. La primera en darse cuenta fue la rubia que se separó de los labios de Draco para llevarlos a su cuello. La mirada que le dirigía la "visitante" hizo que dejara su tarea. Draco, al notar la interrupción se giró, enfadándose por la indeseada presencia de la chica.

—¿Qué quieres?¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—Quiero hablar contigo, y no me parece que estés ocupado en nada interesante — dijo Rebeca mirando despectivamente a la rubia.

—Más interesante que tú, te lo aseguro — dijo Draco.

—Eso es lo que tu crees, pero, ¿por qué no me dejas demostrártelo? — dijo la castaña insinuándose.

—Mira, Collins, no quiero nada contigo ¿entendido? — dijo enfadado —. Creí que te lo había dejado bastante claro.

—Lo que no puedo entender es que prefieras a esta — dijo despectivamente — antes que a mí.

—¿A quién estas llamando "esta"? — Intervino por fin la rubia.

—A ti.

—¿Quién te has creído, cría?

—No soy ninguna cría, rubia teñida.

—Ahora verás.

Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta la Hufflepuff se había lanzado contra Rebeca, agarrándola del pelo. Rebeca respondió igual. Draco bufó, esas chicas eran unas estúpidas. Se apresuró a detenerlas, sabía que si no lo hacía los tres acabarían en problemas, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otro castigo.

—Vete Kate, ya hablaremos — Despidió a la rubia —. Y tú, no se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí.

—Que sepas que esto no es un adiós — dijo Rebeca antes de irse con un contoneo de caderas que Draco ignoró.

Él simplemente se giró y caminó en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía ella. Pasó por un pasillo algo sucio en el que las ventanas daban a la hermosa vista de las laderas nevadas de Hogwarts. Se sorprendió al ver a Theodore mirando furtivamente por una de ellas, con la vista fija en un punto exacto al otro lado de la ventana.

Caminó hacia el intentando no hacer ruido, quería saber que era lo que miraba con tanta fijación. Así que caminando lentamente llegó hasta situarse detrás de Theodore. Eran de la misma altura así que no le costó mirar por encima del hombro del Slytherin. Sin embargo no se interesó en lo que el chico veía con brillo en los ojos y posando una mano sobre su hombro con fuerza hizo que el otro se sobresaltara.

—Menuda cara se te ha quedado — Rió Draco.

—Creía que habías madurado lo suficiente como para no ir haciendo el tonto por ahí.

—He madurado, pero a veces merece la pena una simple bromita para ver tu cara de susto — Siguió riendo —. Bueno, y ¿a quién miraba tan ensimismado?

—¿Qué? — Exclamó nervioso —. A nadie.

—Ya, claro. No nací ayer ¿sabes?

Draco miró por la ventana en la dirección en la que Theo había estado mirando anteriormente. No le costó identificar a las tres chicas sentadas al rededor de un muñeco de nieve algo deforme: Ginny Weasley, la comadreja menor; Luna Lovegood, Lunática; y Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, comelibros, ratón de biblioteca... y la larga lista de insultos hacia la castaña continuaba. La lechuza rojiza de Nott volaba alrededor de las chicas y Granger olía con una sonrisa una rosa.

Sintió ganas de girarse y estampar su puño en la cara de Theodore, pero se contuvo apretando con fuerza el alfeizar de la ventana mientras taladraba con la mirada a la Gryffindor. Se dijo a si mismo que era porque era inadmisible que le gustara la sangre sucia de Granger. Tras unos minutos sometiéndose a si mismo a ese auto-convencimiento, apaciguó las ganas de pegar a Theodore y se giró con la cara indiferente.

—¿Te gusta _esa_? — dijo apretando los puños.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿es qué acostumbras a regalar rosas a las chicas que no te gustan?

—No.

—Deja de contestarme con estúpidos monosílabos, ¿es qué te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O te la a comido ella?

—No digas estupideces — Exclamó enfadado, no iba a permitir que dijera esas cosas de Luna —. Sí, me gusta ¿y qué? No entiendo por que te enfadas tanto.

—¿Qué no lo entiendo? ¡Es del otro bando, por Merlín!

—¿Y qué? Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

—Pues sinceramente no se que puedes verla — dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Evocó la imagen de la castaña en su cabeza: cabello largo y rizado, un cuerpo normal sin pronunciadas curvas, unas piernas bonitas y un buen culo. Un momento. ¿Piernas bonitas?¿Un buen culo? Apartó sus pensamientos de ahí. Pero, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Recordó sus cálidos ojos marrones, pero por suerte la voz de Theodore le sacó de esos pensamientos.

—Pues no sé. Será por la paz que transmite, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su piel pálida como la porcelana, su pelo largo y rubio que se mueve graciosamente cuando anda, su sonrisa — dijo sonrojándose.

—Parece que te ha dado fuerte ¿eh, poeta? — rió Draco con una extraña sensación de alivio en el pecho —. Así que te mola Lunática Lovegood.

—No la llames así — reprochó con seriedad —. No está loca. En realidad es una buenísima persona.

—¿Acaso has hablado con ella?

—No. Pero, con solo verla lo sé.

—Ya. Creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Eres un estúpido. Lo que pasa es que... — Hizo una larga pausa al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir —. No lo vas a entender.

—Sinceramente, me da igual. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, pronto estallará la guerra, si de verdad la quieres no la metas en esto.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me marche — dijo sin responder al comentario de Draco.

Claro que sabía que se avecinaba una guerra, él estaba metido en la Orden. Pero lo que si que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar es que la hicieran daño a ella. Prefería quedarse en las tinieblas, sin que ella supiera nada de él, así por lo menos ella no sufriría. Cuando estuvo bastante separado de Draco, suspiró con resignación dejando caer algunas lágrimas por la relación por la que ni siquiera podría empezar a luchar.

* * *

Draco caminó hacia su sala común con paso rápido, necesitaba una distracción ya fuera liarse con alguna chica o sacar la escoba y jugar un rato al Quidditch. La sala común estaba abarrotada de alumnos refugiándose del frío. Pansy le saludó desde un sillón cerca de la chimenea, le devolvió el saludo pero no se acercó, si no que caminó hacia su habitación.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y completamente vacía. No encendió la luz, sabía donde estaba exactamente lo que buscaba. Se agachó para alcanzar su _Nimbus 2001 _de debajo de la cama. Cuando se levantó apoyándose en la cama la luz se encendió, y no pudo evitar esconder la escoba detrás de la espalda y poner cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

—Draco, ¿vas a ir a montar en escoba con el frío que hace? — Inquirió Pansy con tono autoritario.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—Pues sí. Vas a congelarte.

—¿Como si te importara?

—Pues si me importa — dijo impidiendo que saliera.

—Pansy por favor, necesito ir a montar en escoba.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó poniéndose las manos en en las caderas.

—Simplemente, necesito distraerme.

—¿De qué?¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No — Suspiró —. Bueno, sí. ¿Prometes ayudarme?

—Yo...Claro — dijo sorprendida por el cambio de opinión de Draco.

—Vale. Entonces, apártate y no te metas en mis asuntos.

—Pero... — bufó apartándose —. ¿Por qué ya no confías en mí?

—Confío en ti. Pero es mejor que te quedes al margen.

—Lo acabare sabiendo, Draco. Tarde o temprano me enteraré.

—Mejor tarde que temprano — dijo sonriendole para tranquilizarla, cosa que no consiguió.

—Dime que tendrás cuidado.

—Lo tendré — susurró Draco sabiendo que Pansy ya no se estaba refiriendo al Quidditch.

Cogió una gruesa túnica, la bufanda con los colores de su casa y unos guantes de piel de dragón. Se abrigó para después acercarse a Pansy y darle un beso en la mejilla. Se separó para irse pero la morena le agarró del brazo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla sonriendo. Draco se separó y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Cuando salió a los terrenos del castillo el frío le azotó en la cara. Pero en el resto del cuerpo lo notaba caliente así que no se hecho para atrás y continuó hacia el campo de Quidditch. Entro por la zona de los vestuarios y montándose en la escoba remontó el vuelo. El viento hizo que le escocieran los ojos, llegando a llorarle. Media hora después llena de piruetas en la escoba, decidió descansar un rato, así que descendió un poco y con la escoba aún suspendida en el aire se sentó sin manos, con la espalda recta y mirando al frente.

Pero lo que vio enfrente suya hizo que se tuviera que agarrar de nuevo al palo de la escoba para no caer por la sorpresa. En las gradas correspondientes a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger leía un extenso libro. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas como un indio, su varita flotaba en el aire con un lumus que apuntaba al libro. Intentaba escapar de sus problemas, y uno de ellos aparecía justo allí. Un enfado y una especie de nerviosismo creció en su interior que hizo que se acercara con la escoba hacia el lugar donde leía la chica.

—¿Qué, Granger, admirando a un buen jugador de Quidditch?

—No, no veo a ninguno por aquí.

—¿Es que acaso no me ves bien? Por que puedo acercarme más — dijo acercándose algo más con la escoba.

Hermione observó su postura en la escoba: seguro, decidido, elegante, con la espalda recta y la mirada alta. Apartó la mirada al darse cuenta de por donde iban sus pensamientos.

—Por mucho que te acerques, Malfoy, no voy a ver a ningún gran jugador de Quidditch por que aquí no lo hay — dijo apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Ya, claro. Entonces, ¿por qué has estado aquí observando, sabelotodo? — dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Sí miraras más allá de ti mismo, te hubieras dado cuenta de que estaba aquí antes de que llegaras.

—¿Y vienes al campo de Quidditch a leer? ¿Es que ya no te quieren ni en la biblioteca?

—¿Y tú, por qué vienes a jugar a estas horas? ¿Es que ya no te quieren ni en tu sala común? — dijo ofendida.

—No intentes utilizar la ironía en mi contra, Granger. Yo soy el maestro.

—¿Y a quien insultaste para conseguir el titulo?¿A Crabbe o a Goyle?

—En realidad es que nadie se atrevió a desafiarme. Claro, nadie excepto tú, comelibros.

—Será por que yo no tengo miedo a tus habladurías Malfoy — dijo con enfado —. Por muy bien que se te de usar la lengua, se que no vas más allá.

Hermione calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, no había querido darle esa connotación pero ambos habían pensado mal ante aquella expresión. La castaña completamente sonrojada agachó el rostro. Draco en cambió rió burlón, con los ojos brillantes por la diversión.

—Me alagas, Granger. Aunque, claro, yo ya lo sabía — dijo acercándose un poco más.

—No me refería a eso, Malfoy. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Yo? Yo no se nada, sabelotodo — Contestó —. Aunque tú pareces saber demasiado sobre mí ¿no? Que sepas que si hago algo más que usar la lengua.

—Eres asqueroso — dijo arrugando la nariz.

—No es eso lo que suelen decirme.

—Eso es que solamente preguntas a las chicas con el cerebro menos desarrollado que el de un niño de tres años.

—Pues suelen estar más desarrolladas — dijo con burla.

—¿Por qué no te das una vuelta con la escoba? A lo mejor con un poco de suerte haces un favor al mundo tragándote el suelo — Replicó alzando el libro para taparse la cara y continuar leyendo.

El silencio que los invadió era abrumador, Hermione no se había atrevido a levantar la vista del libro "100 historias sobre la historia de Hogwarts", un conjunto de biografías sobre celebres magos que habían pasado por el colegio. Le resultó raro que Malfoy no hubiera seguido con sus desagradables comentarios, quizá la había hecho caso y había decidido irse a volar lejos de ella. Pero le resultaba extraño que el Slytherin se hubiera tragado su orgullo y le hubiera hecho caso. Así que con curiosidad levantó el rostro del libro.

Draco estaba sentado sobre la escoba a su derecha, a medio metro como mucho sobre las gradas. Cuando Hermione le vio no pudo evitar dar un bote por el susto. Él empezó a reirse a carcajada limpia mientras decía cosas como: "tendrías que haberte visto la cara", "¿es que acaso tienes miedo, Granger?", "es comprensible que te sorprendas al verme tan cerca de alguien como tú". La última sin duda es la que más le había molestado. Así que no pudo evitar ponerse de pie con los puños fuertemente apretados, quedando así solo un poco más baja que el rubio.

—Eres... Eres... Eres un auténtico imbécil — dijo temblando por la furia.

—¡Oh, vamos, Granger! — Exclamó —. No me digas que te enfada una simple bromita.

—¡No!¡Claro que no!

—Ya, pues cualquiera lo diría — dijo terminando de descender.

Hermione observó como dejaba la escoba con cuidado en los asientos que había encima de donde ellos estaban. Posó la mirada sobre el rostro de él, que todavía no la miraba. Cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho, como si eso le diera más seguridad a la hora de defenderse del chico. No tardó mucho en que sus ojos conectaran con los del rubio, que la miraba con burla y un brillo divertido en los ojos. ¿Por qué simplemente no desaparecía de su vista? Pero algo len el fondo sabía echaría de menos esas peleas verbales en las que solo él la hacía poner a funcionar su cerebro, maquinando los mejores insultos.

—Bueno entonces no te gustan las bromas ¿verdad? — Inquirió Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No me gustan las bromas de mal gusto.

—Es que, ¿qué clase de broma es una broma de buen gusto? — Rió Draco.

—Pues una en la que la persona a la que gastas la broma no le pase nada — Contestó.

—Pues menuda mierda de broma — Replicó —. ¿Eso que gracia tiene?

—Pues...

—Se me olvidaba, tú no tienes sentido del humor — Interrumpió.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que tengo sentido del humor!

—Ya, eso no te lo crees ni tú — dijo el Slytherin —. Después de todo, todo Hogwarts piensa que eres una sosa y una aburrida.

—¡Mentira! — gritó.

—No te engañes, Granger. Todos lo piensan, si todos, tus queridos amigos la comadreja y San Potter, también.

—Eso es mentira — dijo, le escocían los ojos. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que decía el chico?

—No te engañes, Granger. Al final, no son ellos los únicos que lo piensan. Tú también .

Hermione no pudo contener más las lagrimas, sabía que todos pensaban eso; ¿la razón? Que ella también lo pensaba. Y esa era la razón por la que todo lo que el rubio decía, la afectaba. Se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, no quería ser débil frente a él. Una cosa era que admitiera que él tenía razón, y otra qué el tuviera que saberlo. Cogió el libro y caminando con velocidad salió del estadio de Quidditch.

* * *

_¿Qué os a parecido? Contadmelo con un review :) Tardaré un poco con el siguiente chap por que aunque ya lo tengo planteado, una parte será el partido de Quidditch Slytherin-Ravenclaw y me va a costar escribir el partido =S pero no os preocupeis que intentaré tardar lo menos que pueda, teniendo en cuenta que tiene que quedar bien _

_Por cierto, se me a ocurrido una idea para un fic (Dramione, por supuesto) asi que intentaré desarrollarlo un poco y si queda bien empezare a subirlo, ya os avisaré ;) _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que estais leyendo y a **Sabaana** por dejarme un review :)_

_Nos leemos en el proximo _

_Mona_


	20. Partido

_¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado pero describir un partido de Quidditch no es precisamente fácil que se diga ¬¬ y si a eso le sumamos que ya han vuelto los exámenes (mañana tengo uno de biología) da como resultado poco tiempo para escribir el chap más dificil hasta ahora :( La mayor parte del chap es el partido menos un pequeño fragmento al final donde intervienen Draco y Hermione :) _

**-Recomendación musical:** Pressure - Paramore

_Voy a decir las alineaciones de ambos equipos para que no os perdaís:_

**-Slytherin:** Graham Montague (cazador y capitán), Blaise Zabini (cazador), Jules Dollens (cazador), Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle (bateadores), Miles Bletchey (guardián) y Draco Malfoy (buscador)

**-Ravenclaw:** Roger Davis (cazador y capitán), Chambers (cazador), Lisa Turpin (cazadora), LOS BATEADORES NO SON MENCIONADOS, Grant Page (guardián) y Cho Chang (buscadora)

_Bueno, no me queda nada más que decir, solamente una cosa:_

_Hagan sus apuestas y...¡qué empiece el partido! Ejem, digo...¡a leer! XD_

CAPITULO 19

_**Partido**_

La sala de Slytherin bullía en actividad, era de noche y ya todos habían cenado, pero la expectación ante el partido de mañana entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Las serpientes derrochaban arrogancia asegurando que ellos serían los vencedores. Pero en el interior del equipo Montague les gritaba al final de todos los entrenamientos, que si seguían así no ganarían. Por el contrario los Ravenclaws contaban con una gran técnica, pero aún así, los Slytherin afirmaban que ganarían, después de todo, ellos jugaban muy duro.

Draco subió a su habitación, ignorando la compañía femenina que Goyle le ofrecía. Preparó con emoción la túnica verde que le identificaba como jugador de su casa. Y poniéndose el pijama se metió entre las cálidas mantas. Tardó en dormirse, ya que su mente repasaba todas las jugadas, pero después de varias tácticas, se durmió.

Después del desayuno, Montague ya estaba dándoles ordenes en los vestuarios. Draco dio gracias a que los vestuarios estuvieran insonorizados, por que si no los Ravenclaws oirían todos los gritos que daba su capitán. Finalmente salieron al campo de Quidditch, secundados por gritos y aplausos.

El pitido del silbato de Madame Hooch dio inicio al partido. La nieve cubría todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hermione que había venido a acompañar a Harry y a Ron hasta el campo, no evitó la curiosidad de hechar un vistazo antes de irse a la biblioteca. Los jugadores de Raveclaw volaban con agilidad pero no llegaban a pasar de medio campo pues los Slytherin con un placaje, que debía ser muy doloroso, les cortaba el paso.

Sus ojos buscaron a los buscadores y los encontró dos metros por encima del resto de jugadores. El rubio tenía la misma pose que aquella vez que le vio en el campo de Quidditch. Escuchó como Ron le decía a Harry susurrando algo como _"ojalá Malfoy se caiga y se parta una pierna, o mejor la cabeza"_ y como Harry reía de lo que el chico había dicho. Parecía como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no estaba Lavender, por eso se había ofrecido a acompañarlos, para ver si Ron de verdad había cambiado. Y la verdad es que no estaba segura.

Luna Lovegood no paraba de comentar las jugadas, su voz sonaba demasiado alta y a Hermione empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza tanto ruido, el público estaba entusiasmado por el partido, al que ella no le estaba haciendo ni caso. Se despidió de los otros dos Gryffindors que tenían la mirada fija en el partido, la boca ligeramente abierta y casi ni pestañeaban. Solo había pasado un poco más de cinco minutos y ambos estaban metidos en el partido de lleno.

Así que, sin que ninguno lo notara, se levantó y se fue hacia la biblioteca. No sin antes hechar un último vistazo al partido. Todavía nadie había marcado y los buscadores, no habían visto la Snitch.

* * *

Montague gritaba a Jules Dollens que defendiera con más fuerza, ya que el chico no era tan corpulento como los jugadores contrarios tres cursos superiores. El cazador sintiendo rabia por las injustas críticas del capitán, voló con velocidad hacia Roger Davis que llevaba la Quaffle. Con un suave golpe, hacia abajo, la Quaffle se salió del círculo que formaba el brazo del confiado Ravenclaw.

La agarró con fuerza mientras esquivaba una mal lanzada Bludger de Crabbe. Y voló, con un nudo en el estomago por el nerviosismo, hacia los aros. Faltaban unos escasos tres metros, vio la cara del Grant Page, el guardián, esperando que lanzara. Movió el palo de la escoba hacia la izquierda, sin despegar la mirada del guardián y cuando consideró que Grant estaba lo suficientemente alejado del aro contrario, giró hacia la derecha haciendo un rizo sobre si mismo, y sin esperar, lanzó la Quaffle al aro.

La grada de Slytherin se puso en pie con aquel primer gol del partido, aplaudían y gritaban, haciéndose oír más que de costumbre. Draco sonrió con satisfacción, ensanchando su sonrisa aún más cuando vio como Jules le decía a Montague: "¿Te parece bien así, capitán?"

La pelota reanudó el juego al tocar las manos de Chambers, Zabini no tardó en volar hacia él, empujándolo con el cuerpo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. El Ravenclaw le miró asustado antes de soltar la Quaffle hacia atrás ingeniosamente. Zabini maldijo a Chambersy tras otro empujón, giró la escoba para intentar atrapar la Quaffle. Pero Roger Davis voló más rápido consiguiendo la posesión de la Quaffle.

Esquivó con agilidad a Zabini que intentaba recuperar la Quaffle. Y cuando vio la Bludger acercarse con velocidad hacia él pasó la Quaffle a uno de sus compañeros, consiguiendo esquivar por poco la Bludger. El Ravenclaw pasó la defensa de Slytherin, llegando al área cercana a los aros. Pensándolo quizás demasiado, lanzó la Quaffle con potencia al aro derecho. Los Ravenclaws se preparaban para levantarse del asiento, pero las serpientes se pusieron en pie antes, aplaudiendo la parada de Miles Bletchley, guardián de Slytherin.

Los Slytherins llevaban la Quaffle tras la parada de su guardián. Montague, el capitán, sujetaba con fuerza la Quaffle contra su costado, Lisa Turpinintentó acercarse, pero con un nada caballeresco empujón la quito del medio. Desde la grada azul se escucharon abucheos por el comportamiento. A lo que Montague contestó mostrandoles el dedo corazón en un gesto obsceno.

Avanzó con brutalidad entre los cazadores de Ravenclaw, consiguiendo llegar a los aros. Pero al lanzar la Quaffle al aro central con un gesto demasiado evidente para el guardián del equipo contrario, la Quaffle acabó en las manos del guardián de los aros. Bufó enfadado llamando a gritos a Blaise y tras susurrarle la jugada en el oído ambos sonrieron con malicia.

La Quaffle era portada por Chambers cuando Montague gritó: "Ya, vamos, mueve el culo Zabini". Ambas serpientes avanzaron con velocidad hasta situarse a ambos lados del Ravenclaw, que tragó saliva claramente asustado. Así entre empujón y empujón le conducían por donde ellos exactamente querían. El Ravenclaw, viendo las pocas oportunidades que tenía contra los dos Slytherins, soltó la Quaffle dejándola caer hacia abajo; esperando que, como antes, algún compañero suyo la recogiera.

Pero la jugada no salió según lo que planeo, pues Jules voló más rápido que los Ravenclaws a por la Quaffle, consiguiendo él la posesión. Avanzó esquivando a Lisa Turpin hasta los aros, e hizo exactamente la misma jugada. Se echó hacia la izquierda y cuando el guardián se movió un poco giró, pero el guardián reconociendo la jugada giró también con brusquedad, quedándose anonadado cuando Jules, en vez de lanzar al aro derecho – como antes —, lanzó hacia el izquierdo con una gran puntería.

La grada de los Slytherins no se hizo esperar poniéndose en pie, aplaudiendo y coreando su nombre. Había sido una gran jugada, en la que no solo había dejado boquiabiertos a todos los espectadores sino también a los integrantes de su equipo. Draco no pudo evitar descender hasta su altura para palmearle la espalda.

Fue entonces cuando bastante cerca del suelo, vio la Snitch dorada. Se lanzó en picado hacia ella, llamando la atención de Cho Chang que también volaba velozmente hacia la pequeña bola dorada. Pero cuando estaba a un metro de la Snitch, la pelota voló con un rápido aleteo hacia arriba. Ambos cambiaron la dirección, siguiéndola. Estaban más o menos a la par, pero bastante separados de la Snitch.

Draco tuvo que descender un par de metros para esquivar una Bludger mandada con mala puntería por Goyle, que le miraba con culpabilidad desde el otro lado del campo. Soltó una maldición al aire, y viendo a la otra buscadora al otro lado del campo, demasiado cerca de la Snitch para su gusto. Cruzó el campo sorteando a los cazadores, persiguiendo al contrario. La frenó un poco con un leve empujón, que fue devuelto posteriormente por la otra, quedando a la par. La Snitch ascendió considerablemente, y tras intentar seguirla durante un rato, ambos jugadores la perdieron de vista.

Draco dio una vuelta más alrededor del campo, bufando y maldiciendo por no encontrar la Snitch. Voló hasta la posición que estaba ocupando al inicio del partido. El marcador había cambiado para su desdicha. Ravenclaw estaba en cabeza, sesenta a treinta. Les sacaban el doble, y eso no era nada bueno.

La Quaffle estaba ahora en posesión de Blaise que volaba hacia los aros en linea recta. No le costó mucho sortear aLisa, a la que no pudo evitar guiñar un ojo, dejándola algo paralizada. Que, enfadada por haber tenido ese flaqueo, avanzó detrás del chico para quitarle la Quaffle. Él, al verla tan cerca, no dudó en pasar a Montague que recibió sin problemas. Y la tiró con fuerza al lado contrario donde estaba Grant, que no pudo detener el tiro.

Lisa llevaba ahora la Quaffle. Pero no duró mucho, ya que Crabbe golpeó la Bludger hacia ella, que no pudo esquivarla e impactó en el brazo en el que portaba la Quaffle, soltándola automáticamente. Aún aturdida y adolorida por el golpe, no pudo descender para atrapar de nuevo la Quaffle. Pero la jugada tampoco salió a favor de los Slytherin que no reaccionaron con velocidad y Roger Davis la atrapó antes. El Ravenclaw voló con agilidad empujando a Jules cuando intentó robarle la Quaffle. Y cuando tiró hacia los aros, marcó; haciendo que todos los Ravenclaws aplaudieran coreados por varios Gryffindors.

Zabini volvía a llevar la Quaffle, pero se la pasó a Montague que iba un poco más adelantado. El capitán de las serpientes, se vio rodeado por Roger y Chambers, así que no le quedo más remedio que pasar de vuelta a Zabini que consiguió que la Quaffle pasara por el aro izquierdo limpiamente.

Chambers se dirigía ahora hacia los aros con la Quaffle fuertemente agarrada. Pero su fortaleza no le sirvió de nada cuando Blaise con un fuerte placaje le desequilibró, robandole la Quaffle. Giró para dirigirse hacia el campo contrario, pero Lisa le robó con brusquedad la Quaffle, emprendiendo otra vez el camino hacia los aros de Slytherin. Pero la Quaffle no llegó a pasar el aro ya que acabó en las manos de Miles.

Este reanudó el juego pasando a Montague, pero el pase fue hábilmente interceptado por Roger Davis que marcó. La grada azul se levantó aplaudiendo, mientras que Montague bufaba enfadado. Montague llevaba ahora la Quaffle, pero pasó a Zabini en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Blaise avazó hasta los aros, pero una barrera formada por Chambers y Roger Davis le cortó el paso, haciendo que tuviera que pasar a Jules ya que Montague estaba cubierto por Lisa.

Jules terminó el recorrido hacia los aros consiguiendo marcar limpiamente en el arco central realizando una amago para engañar al guardián que ya le miraba furioso. La grada verde estalló en aplausos, callando cuando el juego se reanudó con la posesión de las aguilas. Chambers llevaba ahora la Quaffle, volaba por la banda derecha hacia los aros seguido por Montague, que le perseguía furioso. Pero, hábilmente, pasó a Lisa que voló hacia los aros y cuando estuvo a dos metros de distancia empezó a volar en paralelo a los aros y cuando pasó por delante del aro central tiró al derecho, que le quedaba más atrás.

Jules llevaba ahora la Quaffle gracias a un pase de Montague. Pero cuando ya había recorrido la mitad, Chambers le placó con fuerza. Esto hizo que se tambaleara y aflojara el agarre de la Quaffle, siendo robada por el Ravenclaw. Pero una bludger de Goyle impacto en su hombro haciendole soltar la Quaffle que volvió a los brazos de Jules. Él consiguió así llegar hasta los aros y marcar sin dificultad.

Lisa llevaba ahora la Quaffle pero cuando llegó hasta medio campo, Blaise se abalanzó sobre ella, robandole la Quaffle sin complicación —solo tuvo que meter el brazo entre el circulo formado por la chica con su brazo derecho —. Cuando llegó a una distancia de cinco metros de los aros vio como una Bludger avanzaba hacia él. Sabiendo que no le daba tiempo a acercarse más tiró, aún sabiendo que estaba demasiado lejos como para poder meter. El guardián, sabiendo que le daba tiempo al ver la dirección en la que había lanzado, avanzó hacia la derecha. Todos sabían que la Quaffle acabaría en manos de Grant.

Por eso nadie se lo esperó. Jules había avanzado a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar a la Quaffle y palmeandola con la mano cambió la dirección de la Quaffle; haciendo, además, que cogiera más velocidad. Consiguiendo que la Quaffle pasara por el aro izquierdo. La grada de las serpientes aplaudió con fuerza y Jules pudo ver como un par de alumnas de quinto —dos años superiores a él— le guiñaban un ojo, haciéndole sonrojar.

Cho de repente descendió volando hacia la grada de Gryffindor. Draco no dudo en seguirla después de haber vislumbrado la pequeña esfera dorada varios metros por delante de la buscadora. No tardó mucho en ponerse a la altura de Cho, que le miró con desafío cuando el rubio se puso a su altura. Eso era algo que Draco odiaba de jugar contra Ravenclaw; a él, al contrario que a Montague, le daba apuro empujar bruscamente a una chica, no le parecía correcto. Pero aún así utilizaba algo de contacto para frenarla.

La Snitch estaba a unos metros de distancia. Solamente estaba con la mente fija en aquella esfera dorada, llegando a sentir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor de una forma algo distorsionada. La voz de Luna Lovegood le llegaba demasiado baja a pesar de que la chica estaba retransmitiendo el partido con mucho entusiasmo, no distinguía a ningun jugador en el campo excepto a la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

Cho le dio al Slytherin una fuerte patada en el muslo, consiguiendo pasar a Draco. El chico despertó de su aturdimiento enfadado y voló veloz hasta conseguir estar a la misma altura que ella. La empujó un par de veces para frenarla, pero la chica la devolvió los empujones con el doble de fuerza. Gruño enfadado, y por eso en un cambio de dirección de la Snitch, no reaccionó con rapidez y Cho se puso en cabeza de nuevo.

Odiaba ver la escoba de su contrincante desde atrás, le recordaba demasiado a su primer partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor en segundo; en ese había ido la mayor parte del tiempo detrás de Potter. Pero en este no debía perder, había cambiado mucho en ese verano, era una persona nueva ahora. No sabía si mejor o peor, pero estaba claro que ya no era ningun niño mimado.

Un brusco giro de la Snitch hacia la derecha hizo que a Cho le costara reaccionar y perdiera distancia, por el contrario, Draco que iba más atrás consiguió girar a tiempo y ponerse en cabeza. Una sonrisa le surcó el rostro, la Snitch no estaba lejos, estaba más o menos a un metro de distancia. Se encogió sobre la escoba mientras extendía el brazo. Ya le lloraban los ojos de no parpadear, ya que iba mirando fijamente a la bola dorada. La voz de Luna Lovegood que sonaba alta se le metía por los oídos, pero llegaba distorsionada a su cerebro, convirtiéndola en un zumbido agudo e insoportable. Cerró los ojos al sentir el frío metal entre sus dedos que automáticamente se cerraron fuertemente al rededor de la Snitch.

La ovación de Slytherin no se hizo esperar mientras Luna gritaba: "¡Draco Malfoy atrapa la Snitch dorada!¡Ciento cincuenta puntos para Slytherin!" Draco observó triunfal el marcador que señalaba 140—280 en numeros grandes. Habían ganado por el doble exacto. No le dio tiempo a seguir con sus pensamientos por que todo el equipo de Slytherin se acercó a felicitarle: Crabbe y Goyle le dieron un leve puñetazo en cada hombro, Blaise le revolvió el pelo, Montague y Miles le dieron una fuerte palmada en la espalda y Jules le puso la mano sobre el hombro con una sonrisa triunfal.

Draco sonrió arrogante mientras descendía a la hierba pensando en que al final todo había salido bien. Montague le dio la mano al Roger Davis, el capitán de las águilas, mientras entre dientes le susurraba: "Jodete, pringado". Luego se acercó a Draco y sin avisar Miles y él le cogieron de las piernas alzándole. Así el equipo de Slytherin regresaba al castillo seguidos por los alumnos de Slytherin que habían asistido al partido.

* * *

Hermione salía de la biblioteca con un libro sumamente pesado entre sus manos. El libro titulado "Historia medieval mágica", pesaba muchísimo por lo que la chica bufaba por tener que cargarlo. Había decidido cenar temprano y luego dirigirse a leer a su habitación, pero se arrepentía de no haber ido primero a la sala común a dejar el libro, ya que ahora tendría que cargar con el hasta el Gran Comedor y luego volver hasta su sala común.

Cuando pasaba por el hall del castillo se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de alboroto que había. Por lo que podía observar el partido ya había terminado. Un montón de alumnos de Slytherin se encontraban apelotonados coreando algo como: "Hemos ganado, hemos triunfado. Si ya decíamos nosotros que solo nosotros somos los verdaderos campeones" Hermione bufó e intentó abrirse paso entre el gentío. Pero cuando ya vislumbraba la puerta del gran comedor, una mano la tomó del brazo. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Malfoy que sonreía con autosuficiencia.

—Para que veas Granger, aquí tienes a un buen equipo. No como tus patéticos amigos – dijo burlón, reprochandole la victoria.

—¿No será que habéis hecho trapas? — insinuó con burla.

—No necesitamos trampas para ganar a un grupo de perdedores.

—Ya, pues precisamente no se te conoce por ser un gran buscador – dijo acercándose con un brillo vengativo en los ojos —. Más bien se te conoce por que tu padre compró tu puesto.

—¡Oh! No sabía que hicieras caso a rumores. No seré tan malo cuando hemos ganado gracias a mi – siseó con enfado, odiaba que le atribuyeran sus méritos a su padre.

—A lo mejor no es cuestión de que seas bueno, Malfoy. Sino de que los otros eran muy malos – dijo alzando los hombros.

—Pues cuando quieras te demuestro que puedo con cualquiera. ¿Qué es para ti un buen equipo?¿Los patéticos de Gryffindor? — espetó —. Vale, cuando juguemos contra vosotros estate atenta a la paliza que os pegaremos.

—No tienes que demostrar nada. No es necesario que te humilles más.

—Repite eso si te atreves – dijo apretándola del brazo, Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor en respuesta.

—Que no es necesario que te humilles más, Malfoy. Todos sabemos ya lo patético que eres – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Draco observó los labios de ella moverse, la forma en la que se redondeaban cuando decía la letra "o" y la sonrisa de superioridad que surcaba su rostro al llevar ella la ultima palabra. El olor del aliento de la chica, a frutas, le invadió las fosas nasales distrayéndole un poco. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, y al ver la mirada burlona de la castaña despertó de su letargo, y con una sonrisa —ahora burlona— contestó.

—No es necesario que te mientas, Granger. Nos veremos por ahí, para mi desgracia – Y haciendo una mueca se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el otro lado de las serpientes.

Hermione bufando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, agarró con fuerza su libro cuando un niño de primero la empujó y se insultó a si misma por no haber golpeado a Malfoy con el grueso libro, se lo merecía. ¿Acaso se creía que a ella le gustaba tener que verle? "Pues no" pensó mientras sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago. Apresuró el paso hacia el Gran Comedor diciéndose que el hambre era lo que le revolvía el estomago.

* * *

_¿Qué os a parecido? Espero que después de tanto tiempo haya sido capaz de plasmar en palabras las jugadas que me regaló la imaginación. Bueno, finalmente el ganador a sido Slytherin (espero que hayais ganado la apuesta XD). Ahora voy con las contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Sombra:** Gracias! Me alegro de que te esté gustando :) Aquí tienes la actualización... nos leemos en la proxima...Besos!

**Bea:** Bienvenida! me alegro de que te guste..si Hermione es un poco llorona pero esque todo lo que la esta sucediendo la tiene con la autoestima por los suelos y todo le afecta un monton :( Y si menos mal que existen los preservativos por que sino Roy y Lavender...pfff XD Y si Luna/Theo y Ron/Lavender son muy tiernos :)

_Gracias a todos por leer y en especial a los que me habeis dejado un review :)_

**Sabaana - Catadina - maddy ddibiiaSe - Bea - Nyra Potter - DoriChaan - sombra**

_¡Hasta el próximo! Intentaré no tardar :) _

_**Mona**_


	21. Vuelve por Navidad

_¡Hola! Se que me he tardado una eternidad, pero he vuelto a tener problemas con internet :( lo bueno es que ya esta arreglado pero he tenido que reinstalar el Windows menos mal que había guardado en la tarjeta de memoria del movil la historia ;) jaja Bueno despues de todo, aquí estoy. Espero que por lo menos merezca la espera, yo creo que este chap os gustará, a mi me ha gustado escribirlo aunque me costara :) No me enrollo más que si no os aburro XD_

**-Recomendación musical:** I hate everything about you – Three days Grace

_Y ahora vamos a la historia :)_

CAPITULO 20

_**Vuelve por Navidad**_

Hermione no podía negar que el contenido de su baúl era para toda chica un tanto deprimente. La ropa solamente ocupaba un cuarto del baúl, los otros tres eran ocupados por libros. Llevaba los libros de Aritmancia, de Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia; ya que tenía tareas de todas esas asignaturas. Además había sacado algunos libros de la biblioteca: "Pociones de ayer y de hoy: La evolución de las pociones", "Guía de la transformación humana" e "Historia del Mundo de los Elfos". Cubriendo todos esos libros, había guardado diez rollos de pergamino de diferentes tamaños que contenían apuntes, ensayos sobre algunos libros que había leído y otros tantos en blanco. Finalmente, guardando un pequeño cofre de madera de roble, que contenía su pluma y un tintero, dio por terminado su baúl.

Lo dejó cerrado encima de la cama mientras salía esquivando la ropa que flotaba desde los armarios de Parvati y Lavender hacia sus respectivos baúles. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos vestían sin uniforme y desayunaban armando un gran alboroto dejando claro que todos estaban nerviosos por el regreso a casa por Navidad. Pocos eran los que este año se quedarían en el castillo en vacaciones, ya que la mayoría de padres no consideraban Hogwarts el lugar seguro que había sido en años anteriores. Caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Ginny, Harry y Ron comían con una sonrisa en los rostros. Automáticamente se sintió como en años anteriores durante su último desayuno en Hogwarts, y recorrió el camino que la separaba de sus amigos con una sonrisa. Charlaron animadamente durante el desayuno hasta que Lavender y Parvati aparecieron, haciendo que Ron dejara de hablarles.

—¿Vendrás a La Madriguera esta Navidad, Hermione? —preguntó Ginny llamando la atención de Hermione y de Lavender.

—No creo que pueda, Ginny, pero gracias por la invitación.

—¡Oh! Es una pena. Harry va a quedarse durante toda la Navidad y sería estupendo que tú también estuvieras —dijo Ginny sonriendo.

—¡Ah! ¿Van a ir tus amigos a tu casa y no me invitas, Won—Won? —preguntó Lavender.

—Emm... Es qué ellos vienen todos los años, y además mi madre no sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos, Lavender —dijo Ron mirando con reproche a Ginny que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, así me conoce — contestó Lavender rodeando el cuello de Ron con los brazos —. Además, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Yo tampoco, Lav.

—Lo sé, Won—Won.

Harry carraspeó al ver como Lavender se acercaba intencionalmente al cuello de Ron, pero la rubia no se dio por aludida y, sin prestar atención a Harry, mordió el cuello del pelirrojo. Ginny apretó la mano de Harry por debajo de la mesa mientras Hermione miraba fijamente a su plato. Cuando la escenita terminó, un silencio tenso se instauró entre los Gryffindors.

—Ginny —llamó Hermione —. No creo que pueda ir a La Madriguera.

—Pero, Hermione, por mi no hace falta que no vayas —dijo Lavender poniéndose la mano en el pecho teatralmente.

—No es por eso.

—Que yo esté con Ron no quita que puedas ir a la casa de mi novio a pasar las vacaciones.

—No es nada de eso, Lavender —dijo Hermione con seriedad —. Simplemente, me apetece pasar las navidades en casa con mis padres.

—Ya, claro. No hace falta que finjas, querida. Sé que, ahora que Ron y yo estamos juntos, te puedas sentir celosa pero n..

—¿Celosa? —interrumpió Hermione alzando un poco la voz —. ¿De quién, de ti y de Ron? ¿De qué, de que parezcáis dos siameses unidos por la boca? Perdona pero lo único que siento cuando os veo tan juntos es ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué no os vais a un aula desocupada a hacer vuestras guarradas en vez de demostrar a todo el colegio lo capaces que sois de hacer vomitar a la gente?

Hermione, pese a tener el rostro rojo de indignación, se sentía libre, como si de repente le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Una pequeño remordimiento se instauró en ella al ver los ojos de Lavender cubiertos de lágrimas, pero el recuerdo de todas las humillaciones que habían sufrido por su culpa la hicieron levantar la cabeza con orgullo y levantándose salir tranquilamente del Gran Comedor. Cuando la gran puerta se cerró tras ella, notó un gran nudo en el estómago por toda la gente que había podido observar que se enteraba de la conversación. Pero una sensación de triunfo y orgullo hizo que sonriera y caminara hacia la sala común.

* * *

Draco tiró la última caja de bombones, muchas chicas de Slytherin y algunas de otras casas, le regalaban cajas de bombones y chocolate, un poema copiado de algún libro. Lo tiraba todo directamente a la basura, al principio —en tercero, cuando empezó a recibir obsequios— leía cada frase de los dichosos problemas; pero según había ido pasando de curso, había dejado de hacerlo para tirar todo directamente. Los bombones en cambio no los probaba nunca ya que Severus le había advertido de que todos esos bombones no estaban llenos de crema de calabaza o licor de elfos, sino de filtros amorosos.

—Draco —llamó Pansy, entrando sin llamar a la habitación —. ¿Te falta mucho? Ya deberíamos estar de camino a Hosmeade.

—Ya estoy —Se agachó para coger el baúl —.¿Vamos?

—Sí —dijo mientras Draco la empujaba hacia fuera con delicadeza poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Caminaron hasta los carruajes, donde Blaise les esperaba al lado de uno, junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Cuando llegaron al lado de los otros Slytherins, se empezaron a montar. Crabbe y Goyle intentaron montarse, pero Blaise los agarró de la túnica y mientras les decía: "Las señoritas primero". Los dos se apartaron avergonzados dejando pasar a Pansy, y después entraron ellos peleándose entre ellos por entrar primero mientras Blaise bufaba y Draco los miraba divertido.

—Las señoritas primero —dijo Draco burlón indicando a Blaise que pasara.

—Creo que entonces deberías entrar tú.

—Pues crees bastante mal —dijo Draco alzando las cejas.

—Estúpido —espetó entrando en el carruaje.

—Ves, lo que yo decía: Las señoritas primero —Entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

El carruaje empezó a andar, Draco pensaba en como serían estas Navidades sin su padre y con su tía Bellatrix en casa. Sin duda serían las peores Navidades de su vida, siempre le habían atraído las artes oscuras pero ahora que veía como Voldemort la usaba, la idea de realizar ese tipo de encantamientos le ponía los vellos de punta. Sabía que controlaba bien las maldiciones y que sin duda era buen mago pero no quería matar, no quería ser un asesino.

La mano de Pansy agitándose delante de sus ojos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿En que piensas tanto, Draco? —preguntó burlona —. Estas en otro mundo.

—No estaba pensando en nada. Simplemente estoy cansado.

—Ya, claro.

—A lo mejor está pensando en alguna chica. Dicen que cuando la gente se queda con la mirada perdida es que esta enamorado —soltó Crabbe.

—¿¡Qué! —exclamó el rubio —. ¿Me ves pinta de Hufflepuff enamoradizo, Crabbe?

—N—No, claro que no —balbuceó.

—¿Así que estas enamorado, Draco?

—¡Oh! Vamos, Pansy, tú también no —dijo Draco —. Lo que sea que os habéis metido con el desayuno, dejadlo, no os hace bien.

—Vale, ya paramos —rió Pansy.

El silencio volvió a inundar el carruaje. Interrumpido por el ruido del envoltorio de una rana de chocolate que Goyle se estaba comiendo. Crabbe intentó quitársela al otro, que se defendió con un empujón brusco. El carruaje se tambaleo bruscamente hasta que tras dos capones para cada uno de parte de Blaise, ambos pararon.

—¡Par de estúpidos! Casi volcáis el carruaje —gritó Blaise.

—¡No grites Blaise! —gritó Pansy.

—¡No grites, tú!

—Gritaré lo que me de la gana.

—Eres una...

—¡Callaros los dos, joder!

Ambos procuraron tranquilizarse tras la orden de Draco. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el carruaje se paró. Crabbe y Goyle se bajaron sin poder ser detenidos por Blaise esta vez, después Pansy salió acomodándose la falda que llevaba y poniéndose un gorro en la cabeza. Después salió Blaise mirando descaradamente el trasero de Pansy y después Draco que tras observar todo acabo sonriendo torcidamente.

* * *

Hermione se bajó del carruaje que había compartido con Luna, David Taylor y Theodore Nott. Debían de ser los desechos de lo que no querían sus casas, a Gryffindor le daba igual lo que le pasara a una sabelotodo; a Ravenclaw le parecía que Luna estaba chiflada; Theodore era muy diferente a los demás Slytherins; pero y David... Qué ella supiera, David Taylor era un chico bastante popular entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y sobretodo de su casa, ya que era del equipo de Quidditch y encima tenía conquistadas a alguna que otra chica, pero entonces, ¿qué hacía aquí en vez de estar con sus amigo?

La estación estaba más llena que otros años por Navidad, el Expreso rojo cubierto de gotas de rocío y escarcha. La temperatura era muy baja, demasiado para que nevara. Hermione se despidió de David que iba a reunirse con sus amigos que le esperaban con una sonrisa y le recibieron con codazos. Hermione sacudió la cabeza con confusión y entro en el tren, Luna y Theodore habían ido con los de sus respectivas casas y ella no sabía si volver con los de la suya después de lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando que hacer porque Ginny la agarró del brazo tirando de ella hacia el compartimento en el que estaban Harry y ella.

—Ginny —saludó Harry besando a la pelirroja en los labios.

—Hola, Harry —Ginny se sentó a su lado dejando a la vista a Hermione.

—¡Ah! Hola Hermione, no te había visto —dijo Harry sonrojándose.

—Emm...Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Seguro que vosotros preferís estar a solas.

—¡No! No te vayas, Hermione —dijo Ginny —. No nos molestas ¿verdad, Harry?

—No —negó revolviéndose el pelo.

—Bueno, entonces vale. Me quedaré.

Hermione se sentó justo al lado de la ventana, en frente de la pareja, mientras Ginny sonreía satisfecha. Harry le acarició el pelo a Ginny y la pelirroja se acurrucó en el moreno. Hermione miraba distraída por la ventana, haciendo como que no se enteraba de nada pero lo cierto era que a través del reflejo del cristal veía lo acaramelados que estaban. No se sentía como cuando Ron y Lavender se besaban, se encontraba un poco incómoda pero aún así no sentía la vergüenza y la furia que la llenaba cuando los otros dos se besaban en público. Volvió la vista hacia la pareja que ahora se besaba, sonrío al verlos, hacían una bonita pareja; parecía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, como si encajaran como las piezas de un puzzle.

El beso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con un chirrido. La cabeza pelirroja de Ron se asomó y sonrió al ver a los ocupantes que le devolvieron la sonrisa con sinceridad pero cuando el pelirrojo pasó dejando ver a sus acompañantes los Gryffindors se quedaron con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Lavender y Parvati entraron en el compartimento y tomaron asiento sin borrar sus sonrisas falsas. Así quedaron Ginny, Harry y Parvati, y al otro lado, Ron, Lavender y Ron.

Hermione podía notar la tensión en el aire mientras que Lavender, medio sentada encima de Ron, y Parvati parloteaban sobre las nuevas tendencias en moda invernal para brujas; Ginny y Harry, que todavía no habían contado lo suyo a Ron, se miraban de vez en cuando pero mantenían una distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ron acariciaba a Lavender o la besaba cada poco rato. Y ella miraba por la ventana intentando distraerse con algo que no fuera el rotundo cambio que había experimentado su grupo en tan poco tiempo.

—Hermione, Hermione —llamó Lavender —. ¿Al final vas a pasar la Navidad en casa de mi Ron?

—No. Quiero pasar esta Navidad con mis padres, Lavender.

—Entonces, Won—Won, ¿puedo ir a tu casa en navidad?

—No sé, Lav—Lav —dijo Ron acariciándole el pelo —. Tengo que preguntárselo a mi madre.

—Estoy segura de que tu madre dirá que sí. Después de todo, soy una persona encantadora — dijo sonriendo haciendo que Harry alzara las cejas y Ginny ahogara una risa con la mano.

—Claro que sí —avaló Parvati.

—Y a ti, Hermione, no te molesta ¿verdad?

—No. Porque iba a molestarte.

—No sé. Ya sabes. Eres una chica bastante egoísta y te puede sentar mal que Ron y yo, bueno, ya sabes. Que Won—Won y yo estemos tan enamorados.

—Creo que ya te había dejado suficientemente claro que no tengo ninguna clase de celos de ti, Lavender.

—Ya. Entonces, ¿por qué estás montando escenitas como esta y la de esta mañana?

—Es verdad, Hermione, tienes que reconocer que estas escenas son muy sospechosas —añadió Parvati sonriéndole como si en vez de atacarla, la estuviera piropeando.

—No tengo motivos para tener celos de ti, Lavender —contestó Hermione alzando la barbilla.

—Yo creo que sí, querida Hermione —dijo Lavender con malicia —. No tengo ni un solo grano ni ninguna impureza en el rostro.

—Además, últimamente Hermione estas hechando unos kilitos de más —agregó Parvati señalándose el abdomen.

—Y, ¿has visto tu pelo?¡Parece un arbusto! —exclamó Lavender cogiendo un mechón de pelo de Hermione —. Y como puedes ver, el mío aunque no sea liso, es suave y sedoso.

—Lavender tiene, además, una sonrisa perfecta. Y tú...tú tienes los dientes un poco grandes.

—Y aún así dices que no tienes porque sentir envidia.

—Valoró más otras cosas, como por ejemplo la inteligencia, la honestidad, la fidelidad y otra serie de valores, de los que vosotras carecéis.

—Ya, pues si esos valores fueran tan importantes, no estarías sola y amargada. Que nadie soporta tu forma de ser, eres solamente una insulsa comelibros.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, estoy harta de esto —dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la salida, ya estaba la puerta abierta, pero antes de salir lanzó una mirada a Ginny, a Harry y a Ron —. Y vosotros, gracias por defenderme, sois unos grandes amigos.

La puerta se cerró a las espaldas de Hermione con brusquedad. Sentía ganas de volar algo por los aires. Caminó pisando con fuerza hasta el baño, giró la manecilla pero no se abrió ya que estaba ocupado. Aporreó con fuerza la puerta, desquitándose.

—¡Sal rápido! —gritó pensando en lo desdichada que era por no tener en momentos como ese su puesto de prefecta para obligar al que estuviese dentro a salir.

—Es que estoy haciendo pis —contestó una voz aguda seguramente de una niña de primer año. Hermione suspiró intentando relajarse.

—No te preocupes, tarda lo que quieras —dijo ya más calmada.

Hermione caminó por el pasillo, pasando los últimos compartimentos que estaban desocupados, hasta llegar al baño que había cerca del vagón que llevaba los baúles de los alumnos. Aún estaba enfadada, necesitaba desquitarse con algo aunque ella nunca había sido una persona violenta esta vez la furia estaba a punto de dominarla. Por eso no se echó a un lado cuando Malfoy que iba en dirección contraria alcanzó su posición. El chico si iba apartado pero ella iba en medio, consiguiendo que su hombro chocara con fuerza contra el brazo del Slytherin.

—Apártate, imbécil —exclamó Hermione frotándose el hombro como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor —. ¡Siempre en medio!

Draco abrió la boca para contestarle pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la chica ya se había metido en el baño. Pensaba en que le pasaría a Granger para que hubiera actuado así. Se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado estático en el mismo punto en el que había chocado con la Gryffindor y miraba fijamente a la puerta del baño. La castaña se había ido sin dejarle contestar a su insulto, cosa que no era habitual, ya que normalmente se enzarzaban en duelos verbales cada vez que se acercaban. Bufando indignado por haberse quedado con la palabra en la boca, decidió moverse de allí. Pero sus pies inconscientemente le llevaron en la dirección contraria a la que quería; quedando apoyado en la pared del pasillo que había enfrente del baño.

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño Hermione dejaba correr el agua del grifo. Se había quitado el jersey y estaba mojándose la cara con brusquedad, con mucho más ímpetu en las sienes y en la frente. Se miró en el espejo observando la imagen que la furia le había dejado, las mejillas algo sonrojadas y una mueca de enfado permanente. Se obligó a relajar la expresión volviendo a echarse agua, añadiendo agua a la nuca. Miró al techo de madera echando hacia atrás la cabeza pudiendo así sentir la tensión que tenía en el cuello. Alcanzó la toalla, sin moverse, agradeciendo que por fin fueran vacaciones; necesitaba un gran descanso.

Secándose la cara y las manos, finalmente, girando sobre si misma, salió del baño. Pero justo en la pared de enfrente Draco Malfoy la esperaba dejándola clavada al suelo, aferrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta. Este efecto sorpresa fue aprovechado por el rubio que avanzó poniéndose en el paso de la castaña que le miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué, Granger, te sorprende ver a alguien como yo esperándote?

—Más quisieras — dijo Hermione —. Dejame pasar Malfoy.

—No sé —dudó mientras sonreía.

El chico apartó el cuerpo un poco hacia la izquierda dejando paso a Hermione. Ella no llegó a dar un paso cuando Draco puso el brazo en el marco de la puerta formando con el una barrera. Hermione frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose enjaulada.

—¿Quieres quitarte de ahí? — ordenó la Gryffindor.

—No — contestó burlón.

—No era una pregunta.

—¿Entonces qué era, Granger? — preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Una orden.

—Que pena que no siga tus ordenes, sabelotodo.

Draco dio un paso hacia el interior consiguiendo que la castaña retrocediera otro. Él sonrió al verse ganador y alzándose de hombros procedió a cerrar la puerta. Para cuando Draco hubo terminado de cerrar la puerta con pestillo, Hermione tenía los dientes tan apretados que pensaba que se le partirían.

—Abre la puerta ahora mismo, Malfoy — dijo Hermione relajando las mandíbulas.

—Ves, eso si ha sonado más a orden.

—Apártate Malfoy.

—No voy a hacerlo — negó el Slytherin avanzando un paso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me da la gana —siseó avanzando, lo que logró que Hermione retrocediera otro paso.

—Dejame salir o si no...

—¿O si no qué? —interrumpió Draco —. ¿Vas a lanzarme un hechizo? No creo que te atrevas a incumplir una ley que no te permitiría seguir en Hogwarts.

—Pruébame —retó Hermione sacando la varita.

—Como quieras — dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico avanzó todo lo que pudo hasta que la varita de Hermione le rozó el pecho. Sabía perfectamente que la castaña no iba a atreverse a lanzarle un hechizo. Por eso estaba tan seguro de si mismo consiguiendo empequeñecer a la castaña que lentamente bajo la varita esperando que Draco se apartara. Pero el chico aprovechó eso para acortar la distancia consiguiendo que Hermione, al retroceder otro paso, chocara con el lavabo.

—Si quieres que me vaya solo tienes que convencerme de que lo haga — dijo el Slytherin arrastrando las palabras.

—¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer; cómo, yo que sé, ligarte a alguna estúpida de tu casa?

—No. Ahora mismo me entretiene más estar aquí, molestándote —contestó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco.

—¿Prefieres estar con una sangre sucia antes que con tus amigos sangre pura? —preguntó pensando que eso conseguiría que el Slytherin cediera.

—Todo depende, de lo que estemos haciendo —Hizo una pausa causando una mayor tensión—. En este caso, prefiero estar aquí fastidiándote antes de aguantar a una conversación banal, ¿entiendes?

—La verdad es que no —dijo aplastándose contra el lavabo que se clavaba en su espalda, Draco estaba ahora un paso más cerca.

—Pensaba que eras la más inteligente de Hogwarts, veo que lo único que haces es memorizar libros —siseó —. Y para tu desgracia, esto no viene en ninguno.

—Déjame salir, Malfoy —dijo intentando aparentar entereza pero su voz salió como un débil susurro, se mordió el labio mientras apretaba con fuerza el borde del lavabo.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, sabelotodo? —rió Draco —. Yo también sé poner las manos sobre el lavabo.

Hermione intentó retroceder a pesar de saber que no podría moverse por culpa del maldito lavabo. Y encima ahora, los brazos de Draco la tenían acorralada, por lo que escapar ya no era una opción; si quería terminar con ese momento tan vergonzoso tenía que ganarle, y el primer paso era plantarle cara, es decir, tenía que enfrentar a los ojos grises de la serpiente. Con seguridad alzó la cara hacia arriba chocando sus ojos con los de Draco. Él que la observaba desde unos centímetros por encima, había podido ver con claridad como por poco la chica no le había rozado la nariz con la suya al hacer ese giro; tragó saliva dándose cuenta de que tenía los bellos de los brazos completamente erizados.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz —siseó Hermione.

—Demuéstramelo.

—No tengo porque demostrarte nada.

—¿No será que la valiente leona carece de valentía?

—Imbécil —dijo consiguiendo que Draco se fijara en sus labios, que se arqueaban con sutileza al vocalizar la palabra.

—Cobarde.

—Mira quién fue a hablar — dijo Hermione —. Él que necesita que su padre le solucione los problemas que él ocasiona.

—¡Callate! —exclamó —. No vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre ¿entendido?

—¿O si no qué? —retó Hermione —. ¿Qué va ha hacerme un niño mimad...?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de Draco la acallaron, posándose sobre los suyos. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se aferraba al lavabo con tanta fuerza que creía que pronto se partiría. Cuando sintió los labios del rubio comenzar a moverse con fuerza sobre los suyos, Hermione apartó la cabeza hacia atrás, consiguiendo separarse de la cara de Draco.

Pero no le duró mucho pues Draco movió con rapidez una mano hasta la nuca de Hermione y volvió a juntar sus labios. Hermione intentaba resistirse, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza en si misma como para apartarle de un empujón y golpearle por su desfachatez, ¿la razón? Muy simple, porque en el fondo le gustaba el calor que los labios del chico le producían en los suyos, el cosquilleo en el estomago, el sudor que comenzaba a surgirle en las palmas de las manos y el temblor de las piernas; Hermione estaba segura que si él la soltaba caería al suelo como un helado derretido.

Draco movía sus labios contra los de Hermione que se hallaban cerrados de forma fuerte. Él podía notar la rigidez y el nerviosismo que emanaba la chica, pero le daba igual, en ese momento no había nada para él. En aquel momento solo era un chico besando a una chica en un baño, nadie más. Sentía que el nudo en el estomago que sentía desde que la calavera y la serpiente había sido grabada en su brazo, comenzaba a disolverse formando duendes que le cosquilleaban el estómago; se sentía libre.

Notó como Hermione se iba relajando, aún tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas alrededor del borde del lavabo pero sus labios estaban más manejables y por fin podía sentir la suavidad que poseían sus labios. Movió la mano que tenía en la nuca de la castaña consiguiendo acariciar sus rizos que como había podido notar olían a manzana. La Gryffindor reaccionó tensándose, pero cuando Draco la besó con más rudeza, ella se destensó pero sin poder evitarlo se puso muy nerviosa, si antes le temblaban las piernas ahora parecían de goma.

La sensación de vacío en el estomago se incremento cuando el rubio dejó de besarla para poder respirar, ella hizo lo mismo. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos los tenían brillantes, la respiración de Hermione era completamente irregular y era lo que más claramente llegaba a los oídos de la castaña en conjunto con los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, Malfoy —siseó entre dientes la castaña, intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Como si a mí me gustara, sangre sucia —soltó con veneno haciendo que la cara de Hermione se deformara en una mueca de dolor.

Hermione, golpeándole con el hombro como había hecho antes, salió del cuarto de baño. Draco se inclinó sobre el lavabo, maldiciendo en voz baja a todo, incluyéndose a si mismo. El espejo le devolvía un rostro, las pupilas dilatadas, el cabello revuelto y los labios de un tono rojizo por la fuerza del beso. Inconscientemente se lamió el labio inferior, había besado a Hermione Granger y, siendo sincero con él mismo, no le había desagradado la sensación. El espejo le devolvió una mueca que mostraba asco, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento asco. Pero no era asco hacía la Gryffindor, sino hacía lo que representaba ese beso. Los pilares de sus creencias, la tradición familiar se habían quemado en la fogosidad de un beso.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si :) por lo que veis en este chap se ha dado un gran paso, aunque ya os aviso de que para que se amen todavía queda pero estas vacaciones navideñas serviran para pensar a los dos asique, que creeis, ¿saltaran chispas cuando se vean?¿o se mataran en cuanto se vean? Ya sabeis contadme vuestra opinion sobre el chap en un review :) Y ahora las contestaciones a los reviews:_

**sombra:** ¡Hola! Bueno si hasta ahora estaban un poco estancados pero se acaba de prender la mecha ;) Gracias por leer y molestarte en escribir un review me alegro de que te guste :) Besos!

**kitty:** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro de que te gustara :) supongo que este chap te habra gustado más jejeje Gracias por el review y por tu tiempo :) Besos!

_Y gracias a todas las demás también:_

**_luna-maga - Sabaana - sombra - kitty - Dorichaan_**

_Nos leemos en la proxima :) espero no tardar mucho que no me gusta haceros esperar_

**_Mona_**


	22. Regreso

_¡Hola! Por lo que veo os gusto el beso en el chap anterior, en este no habrá ningun beso :( pero vereís que a ambos les ha dado mucho en que pensar. Espero que os guste aunque no es un chap muy interesante, aunque he disfrutado mucho escribiendo las conversaciones. No digo nada más, mejor lo leeís y me decís._

**-Recomendación musical:** Let the flames begin - Paramore

_Solo me queda decir que os guste y...¡a la lectura!_

CAPITULO 21

_**Regreso**_

Los días navideños habían pasado con lentitud entre nieve, frío, arboles navideños y regalos. Era veintisiete de diciembre y Hermione leía concentrada los libros que Harry y Ginny le habían mandado a nombre de Ron y de ellos; además, entre las páginas de un libro de Encantamientos había encontrado una carta de Ginny en la que se disculpaba por no haberla defendido en el tren y por no haber parado a Lavender cuando se estaba metiendo con ella. Ella ya los había perdonado, aunque todavía se sentía algo dolida. Por eso había tardado varios días en contestar a la carta, como si así pudiera mantener su orgullo más alto, pero ahora la carta ya estaba terminada y enviada.

En ella, le decía a Ginny que ya estaban perdonados, que no pasaba nada. Le agradecía el regalo, siempre eran bien recibidos los libros; además de darle gracias a la señora Weasley por el jersey tejido a mano de color morado con una H roja, ella no se había puesto nunca uno de sus jerséis porque la verdad es que no eran precisamente lo que ella consideraba bonitos, pero agradecía el detalle. En la carta también le deseaba a Ginny mucha paciencia para seguir aguantando a Lavender, que se había instalado en la Madriguera para todas las vacaciones; había caído bien a la madre de Ron pero ya estaba toda la familia harta de ella, todos menos Ron; aunque Ginny aseguraba que quedaba poco para que Ron no se hartara de ella también.

Unos golpes en la ventana despertaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Una lechuza gris oscura estaba en el alfeizar, mirándola con sus ojos naranjas fijamente. Abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a la lechuza seguida de una fría ráfaga de viento. Hermione torció el gesto, era muy pronto para que Ginny la hubiera contestado con tanta rapidez. Desató el pergamino enrollado en la pata de la lechuza y una pequeña caja de madera que portaba también la lechuza que se fue por la ventana volando, sin esperar nada a cambio por parte de Hermione. La castaña cerró la ventana aún extrañada, mirando el pergamino. Lo abrió, dejando ver una caligrafía curvada que conocía muy bien.

_Señorita Granger,_

_He hablado con el director Dumbledore sobre su solicitud y ha sido aceptada. Entendemos las circunstancias que rodean actualmente su vida y el deseo de ver a su familia, al igual que entendemos el deseo de continuar con sus investigaciones en el colegio. Por eso hemos decidido que puede, como usted solicito, pasar los últimos días de la Navidad en Hogwarts._

_Tendrá que tomar un translador que la lleve a Hogsmeade, el día 29 a las once en punto. El translador esta en la caja adjunta con esta carta. Ya en Hogsmeade , lo único que tendrá que hacer es montarse en una de las habituales carrozas, y los thestrals la llevaran hasta el castillo. _

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione sonrió al ver aceptada su petición, había pedido a la profesora que le dejara volver antes de Año Nuevo a Hogwarts, ya que prefería aprovechar el tiempo y, aunque esto no se lo contó a la profesora, pasar sus últimas vacaciones antes de la guerra también en el castillo. Hermione se tiró sobre la cama de golpe , suspirando y cerrando sus ojos. Su mente voló hasta Hogwarts, este año no estaba siendo el mejor, muchas cosas habían sucedido entre los muros del castillo que la habían hecho llorar. Recordó a Lavender, a Parvati y a Ron en el tren. Habían sido crueles, claro que había cosas de Lavender que envidiaba, pero cuanto más veía la malvada personalidad de la rubia, menos quería parecerse a ella.

Este camino la llevó a pesar en lo que había pasado después, la imagen de Draco Malfoy se formó en sus pensamientos. La había besado, y a ella le había gustado ese beso. No había sido el primero, Viktor la había besado un par de veces en cuarto curso y, a pesar de que por ese entonces le gustaba el búlgaro, no había sentido ni la mitad de las emociones que Draco le había causado, y eso la asustaba. Por eso intentaba no acordarse de como los labios del rubio se habían movido sobre los suyos con tanta precisión, fuerza y pasión. Y como no había podido contestarle nada, se había ido de aquel baño con las piernas como gelatina y se había metido en el primer compartimento que encontró, escondiéndose de todo, hasta de si misma.

Se levantó de la cama agitando la cabeza como si quisiera despertarse de un mal sueño, pero aquello no lo había sido y Hermione no podía —por mucho que quisiera— olvidarse de ello. Salió de la habitación hasta llegar a la cocina, donde su madre hacía la cena.

—Mamá, ¿qué hay de cenar? —preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas que había al rededor de una pequeña mesa.

—Tortilla de patata —dijo la señora Granger sin apartar la mirada de la sartén—. ¿Te apetece?

—Bueno, vale —contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te pasa algo, cariño? Te noto algo pensativa.

—No, no me pasa nada —Era impresionante como su madre podía notar sus emociones.

—Ya. No te preocupes, Hermione, ya verás como todo se soluciona. Siempre has sido una niña muy inteligente.

—En serio, mamá. No me pasa nada —dijo sonrojándose.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hija? —dijo su padre adentrándose en la cocina.

—Nada, papá.

—Ya, claro. Mmm...¡Qué bien huele! —dijo él acercándose a su madre para abrazarla por la espalda.

—No te acerques, ¿no ves que estoy cocinando? —dijo entre risas su madre.

—Papá, mamá —llamó Hermione —. El veintinueve regreso a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué?¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, mamá.

—Pero, ¿porqué no vas a pasar todas las vacaciones con nosotros?

—Tengo cosas que hacer en el castillo, papá —dijo Hermione —. Además, así podréis iros a Francia como queríais.

—No sé, hija. Pero si no hay más remedio.

—No, no lo hay —susurró Hermione.

Ambos adultos se miraron con tristeza, no sabían nada de lo que le sucedía a su hija, ella les contaba millones de cosas pero siempre con una mirada nostálgica y triste. Y después, cuando intentaban que les dijera más cosas, ella se negaba y cambiaba de tema. Durante su primer año, les había contado todo pero ahora cada vez contaba menos, y más mentiras.

* * *

Cuando todo a su alrededor dejo de girar, Hermione cayó sobre la nieve. Dio gracias por ser invierno, ya que sino habría caído sobre el duro suelo. Se levantó y empezó a andar hacia el lugar desde el que los carruajes partían. Podía ver el carruaje negro entre la nieve, no podía ver a los thersals que tiraban de él pero aun así notaba su presencia.

—¡Granger!

Hermione se giró hacia la voz, ¿habría ido alguien a por ella? McGonagall no mencionaba nada de eso en la carta. Cuando descubrió que quien le había llamado era Theodore Nott, que caminaba hacia ella con velocidad, no pudo evitar sonreir despertando de la sorpresa que le producía que el chico estuviera allí.

—Hola —saludó cuando el chico llegó a su altura.

—¡Qué casualidad! —dijo Nott—. No sabría que volverías antes de las vacaciones.

—Ya. Si es una gran casualidad —dijo sonriente.

—¿Vamos? —Señaló hacia el carruaje negro.

—Sí —dijo Hermione—. ¿Qué tal tu Navidad?

Hermione empezó a andar hacia el carruaje mientras Theodore le contaba sobre sus vacaciones. No se podría decir que eran amigos, pero eran compañeros en Aritmancia y se llevaban bastante bien. Hermione no sabía como él podía ser un Slytherin porque no se parecía nada a Parkinson ni a Zabini ni a Malfoy, al pensar en el último se sonrojó levemente. Cuando llegaron al carruaje, Theodore le abrió la puerta caballerosamente para que pasara. Hermione pasó con un "gracias" y se sentó junto a la ventana. Theodore pasó y se sentó enfrente.

—Y tus vacaciones ¿cómo han ido?

—Bien. Aunque ha hecho mucho frío y casi no he podido salir de casa — contó.

Hermione terminó de contarle esto a Theodore cuando la puerta del carruaje se abrió. La Gryffindor se sorprendió de que fuera más gente. Y su sorpresa aumento cuando Pansy Parkinson entró en el carruaje seguida de Blaise Zabini, los dos se sentaron al lado de Theodore y la miraron con repugnacia y la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Después paso lo mismo con Crabbe y Goyle que se sentaron en el mismo lado en el que estaba ella pero lo mas apartados posibles, consiguiendo dejar un hueco para una persona, Hermione también se apartó de ellos apretándose contra la pared. Después Draco Malfoy entró, dejando a Hermione con la mirada fija en él, la boca entreabierta y las mejillas teñidas de color rosado. La mirada de Draco chocó con la suya, causando a ambos un remolino en el estomago. Draco apartó la mirada, para dirigirla hacia el sitio que había entre Goyle y la Gryffindor. Miró a Blaise para que le dejara sitio, pero él sonriendo burlón, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Qué te den! —dijo sentándose al lado de Hermione, que instintivamente se apartó más pegándose a la pared.

—No vas a estar más incomodo que nosotros, Draco —dijo Pansy—. Dentro de un rato, el hedor a sangre sucia llenará todo.

—Yo lo he olido en cuanto entré, Pansy —dijo Blaise.

—Pues lávate, Zabini —contestó Hermione.

—¿Qué has dicho, asquerosa impura?

—Lo que has oído.

—Yo que tu no hablaría de más —amenazó—. No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estas en una clara desventaja.

—No os atreveríais a hacerme nada.

—Eso te crees tú —dijo Pansy.

—Se supone que los Slytherins sois astutos. Bueno, algunos más que otros —dijo mirando significativamente a Crabbe y a Goyle—. Si me hacéis algo, McGonagall se daría cuenta ¿no creéis?

—Todo depende de lo que te hagamos, sangre sucia —dijo Blaise sonriendo con altivez.

—Eso será si me dejo.

—Vamos, Granger. Sé realista, no podrías contra seis Slytherins —intervino Draco.

—Se realista tú, Malfoy —dijo Hermione con menos seguridad de antes—. De esos seis Slytherins, uno de ellos, Theodore, no es lo suficientemente imbécil como para atacarme; y otros dos, son demasiado imbéciles como para realizar bien un hechizo.

—¿Quieres probar lo imbéciles que somos, impura? —preguntó Crabbe alzando el puño.

—Que os deis por aludidos ya es suficiente prueba —dijo sonriente causando una ligera sonrisa en Pansy y en Draco.

—No necesitan la inteligencia para hacerte daño, Granger.

—Pero tengo la suficiente inteligencia como para evitar que me lo hagan, Zabini.

—Eso te crees tú.

El carruaje frenó de golpe causando que Hermione se viera impulsada hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el hombro de Draco.

—¡Joder! Granger, apártate.

—¡Como si me gustara estar a tu lado! —dijo saliendo del carruaje mientras se sonrojaba al recordar la escena en el baño.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el castillo para alejarse lo máximo posible de los Slytherins. Cuando por fin entró en el castillo y el olor tan familiar le llenó las fosas nasales, Hermione se sintió como en casa.

* * *

Draco y Theodore caminaban un poco más retrasados que el resto como si así pudieran impedir que los otros anduvieran más rápido y que pudieran alcanzar a la Gryffindor. Draco sentía el corazón latirle pesado en el pecho, como si así fuera capaz de recordarle lo estúpido que había sido al besar a la chica. Había pensado en ello a cada minuto de las vacaciones, tenía suerte de ser bueno en oclumancia ya que sino su vida podría haber corrido peligro. Lord Voldemort se estaba hospedando en su casa y, aunque no solía salir de su habitación, la casa se hallaba cubierta por un aura de oscuridad más densa que el petróleo.

Aún así estaba seguro de que estas habían sido las peores Navidades de su vida. La víspera de Navidad en la que anteriormente se reunían muchas de las mejores familias mágicas, este año había consistido en una simple cena a la que solo habían asistido su madre y él. Durante la comida de Navidad había hecho acto de presencia su tía Bellatrix, la cual le regaló un artefacto de magia oscura que estaba en lo más hondo del armario de su habitación en la mansión. Y más tarde, ese mismo día de Navidad, los mortífagos se habían reunido con sus hijos. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise y Theodore habían estado allí, enterándose de que él ya era un mortífago desde hace meses.

Pansy le había ofrecido su ayuda incondicional, la cual ni siquiera iba a plantearse aceptar; Blaise, le había felicitado y le había dicho: "Por mucho que te hayas iniciado antes no serás mejor mortífago que yo", ¿acaso se creía que era tan cómodo tener la calavera y la serpiente en el brazo.

Habían tenido suerte de que McGonagall les dejara regresar antes a Hogwarts ya que necesitaba progresar en el armario, y estando de vacaciones podría aprovechar para estar todo el día en la Sala de los Menesteres. Los demás habían ido con una sencilla misión impuesta por el Señor Oscuro, tenían que informarle de lo que pasaba con Potter, Weasley, Granger y colegio en general.

—¡Malfoy!¡Tierra llamando a Draco Malfoy!¿Ahí alguien ahí?—preguntaba Theodore al lado de él.

—¿Qué coño quieres?

—Llevo media hora intentando que me contestes pero estas en las nubes.

—¿Y qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Draco arisco.

—¿Quería saber que planes tienes? —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Planes?¿Planes de qué?

—¡Merlín! Hoy estas espeso, ¿eh? —rió Theo—. Planes para estas Navidades, hay alguna fiesta a la que tengamos que ir, si o si.

—¿Vas a sacar la cabeza de los libros para venirte de fiesta? —preguntó Draco con acidez.

—Quizá este sea nuestro último año aquí, no sabemos que va a pasar a partir de ahora —dijo sin contestar a la pulla de Draco, mientras miraba al infinito.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Draco. El rubio chascó la lengua con molestia—. Entremos, se me va a congelar el cerebro.

Ambos caminaron más deprisa hacia el castillo. Aplastando con fuerza la nieve bajo sus pies.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya se a que fiesta podríamos ir.

—¿Nos dejaran entrar en la de alguna otra casa? —preguntó extrañado.

—Claro, sobretodo si voy yo —dijo Draco con vanidad—. Ahora en serio, en año nuevo Hufflepuff celebra una fiesta. Las fiestas de los Hufflepuffs no son las mejores, nosotros tenemos ese titulo pero bueno que se va a hacer —suspiró resignado.

—No te quejes, Draco, que te vi antes de Navidades rondando mucho con algunas Hufflepuffs. Que pasa, ¿te han derretido el hielo del corazón?

—Deja de auto—medicarte, Theo. Te estas quedando subnormal, o sera que se te pega la capacidad de locura de Lovegood.

—¡Estúpido! —espetó sonrojándose—. No se para que te cuento nada.

—Porque en el fondo deseas gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

—Pues espero que no se me crucen los cables, y mantenga mi boca cerrada.

—La verdad, es que más te vale —dijo Draco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Slytherin que se veía desanimado.

—Lo sé.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado aunque no sea tan largo como el otro, ni tan emocionante XD Pero bueno, la trama de este chap no es muy elaborada que se diga, aunque habre un gran campo: ahora Hermione está en Hogwarts sin sus amigos y Draco también está, ambos siguen pensando en la escena del tren y eso producira que aprendan a mirarse de forma diferente :) _

_Muchas gracias a todos, por leer y especialmente a las que habeis escrito un review: _

**_Sabaana - Catadina - luna-maga - sombra_**

_Y las contestaciones a los review_

-sombra: me alegro de que te gustara el beso y el chap en general...gracias por todo! Besos! y espero que este te guste también

_Bueno, creo que ya no me queda nada más que decir. Asi que me despido :) Adios!_

_Nos leemos,_

**_Mona_**


	23. Él y Ella

_¡Hola! Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. He tardado tanto porque, aunque este capitulo lo tenía pensado desde hace bastante, me sentaba frente al teclado y no salía nada...tenía claro todo lo que quería escribir pero no salía nada. Lo siento mucho._

_En compensación este chap es más largo y bastante emocionante ;) no me entretengo más...y sólo una cosa:_

**-Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene dos escenas con contenido sexual

_Ahora...¡a leer!_

CAPITULO 22

**_Él y Ella_**

Pansy miró en el reflejo que el espejo de su habitación le devolvía. Sonrío satisfecha, iban a una fiesta que daban los Ravenclaw para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año. Tenía la sensación de que sería una gran forma de despedir el año. Un par que golpes en la puerta la alertaron, terminó de maquillarse con un poco de brillo en los labios para después abrir la puerta. Draco la esperaba vestido de una manera deslumbrante.

— Hola, ¿a qué se debe el placer de tener a un chico tan guapo en mi puerta?

—No sé —contestó con sarcasmo—, quizá a qué ya llevamos un cuarto de hora esperándote en la sala común.

—Ya sabes como somos las chicas, necesitamos nuestro tiempo para estar guapas —dijo caminando hacia la sala común de las serpientes.

—Pues creo que vas a necesitar más tiempo la próxima vez —dijo Draco consiguiendo que la boca de la chica se abriera en una perfecta "o".

—¿Qué estas insinuando, Draco?

—¿Yo? Nada —dijo con falsa inocencia sonriendo ante la reacción de la morena.

—Déjalo, Pansy. Estas preciosa —dijo Blaise cuando los alcanzó.

—Gracias —contestó.

Blaise todavía tenía la sorpresa pintada en los ojos, nunca había visto a nadie más atractivo que Pansy. Su cabello corto estaba perfectamente peinado, su cuello adornado por una gargantilla de plata, llevaba una camiseta ajustada de un verde botella que brillaba con las luces de la habitación, una falda gris clara que tenía un ligero vuelo y unos zapatos de tacón verdes que estilizaban sus piernas ya de por si largas. Tragó saliva ante la imagen.

—Era una broma —dijo Draco—. Realmente estas guapísima.

—Bien, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a insinuar algo así —dijo golpeándole levemente en el hombro.

—Vale, y ahora vayámonos de una vez a la fiesta.

El aula abandonada que los Ravenclaws habían decorado para la fiesta estaba en el segundo piso. La decoración era bastante buena y las canciones de las Brujas de Macbeth sonaban a un volumen alto en todo el aula. Los Slytherins aún así no se vieron impresionados pues las fiestas que ellos daban en su sala común eran mucho mejores, pero algunos de los que nunca habían estado en una, como unas Hufflepuff de quinto que entraban por la puerta, se quedaban anonadadas al ver la fiesta de los Ravenclaws. Pansy sonrío con arrogancia mientras se metía entre la gente.

—¡Me voy a bailar, chicos! No me echéis de menos —gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música y el alboroto mientras se mezclaba con la gente que estaba bailando.

—Yo voy a tomar algo —dijo Blaise—. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer, Draco?

—Creo que voy a entretenerme un rato —dijo guiñando un ojo a una Ravenclaw de séptimo que le miraba fijamente.

—¡Diviértete!

—Lo haré —contestó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Blaise se acercó a la barra, un chico y una chica de Ravenclaw atendían a la gente. Se apoyó, los llamó un par de veces sin lograr nada, ni siquiera se habían dignado a mirarle. Eso en las fiestas de Slytherin no pasaba, pero qué se podía esperar de la casa de los halcones. Finalmente agarró al chico del brazo cuando pasaba a su lado, la espuma de la cerveza de mantequilla que llevaba en la mano se cayó sobre la mano del Ravenclaw y el suelo.

—Llevo una maldita media hora llamándote, si no sabéis montar una simple fiesta, no lo hagáis —dijo sin soltarle.

—Ahora mismo le atiendo —dijo nervioso, Blaise le soltó. Y el camarero llevó la cerveza de mantequilla a la Hufflepuff que había al final de la barra—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Ponme un whisky de fuego.

—P-Pero el whisky de fuego tiene mucho alcohol, solo puede venderse a los de séptimo —dijo el muchacho ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte del Slytherin.

—¿Quién coño esta organizando esta fiesta? ¿McGonagall? —preguntó con ironía—. Ponme lo que te he pedido. No tengo toda la noche.

—V-Vale —tartamudeó

Dio un trago a la bebida en cuanto el chico la dejo frente a él. Notó como el calor abrasaba su garganta y como caía pesado en su estomago, dejándole un picor en la lengua. Dos sorbos después, la fiesta parecía mejorar. Sobretodo después de notar que desde la barra tenía una vista excelente de los movimientos sensuales que Pansy realizaba al compás de la música.

Terminó la bebida de un trago, llamó al camarero y pidió otra. Pero para su mala suerte en esos tres segundos que había usado para pedir su bebida, Pansy había desaparecido. Dejó el vaso con fuerza sobre la madera de la barra.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

* * *

Hermione salía de la biblioteca algo tarde, era Nochevieja y ella no iba a ir a esa fiesta que los Ravenclaws habían organizado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar en donde era. Ella no era de las que se lo pasaban bien en las fiestas y sabía perfectamente por qué: todas las fiestas a las que había ido habían acabado siendo un desastre.

Las cosas no le salían bien últimamente. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer que perdiera la cabeza, primero, Ron y Lavender; y segundo, él. Draco Malfoy había estado presente en sus pensamientos más de lo que ella quisiera admitir. Pero, ¿por qué la había besado? ¿A caso había dejado de repente de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia? La respuesta era sencilla: no. Eso no había cambiado, después de todo en el carruaje que había compartido con él se lo habían recordado, una y otra vez.

Por eso, ya no podía concentrarse ni en la biblioteca. No podía leer más de cinco páginas sin recordar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Pero, para su desgracia, lo más probable es que fuera malo.

* * *

La música ya ni siquiera podía ser escuchada por sus oídos, la oía perfectamente pero no podía entender lo que decía. Las palabras se agolpaban unas contra otras formando un molesto zumbido. Había bebido, había bebido mucho. Quizá llevaba ya cinco whiskys de fuego. No, se equivocaba; llevaba cinco la última vez que se pudo dar cuenta. Pero, ¿cuánto había pasado desde eso? Posiblemente otros cinco o cuatro.

Después de haber perdido de vista a Pansy, sólo había hecho eso, beber. Podía recordar la mirada temerosa de aquel Ravenclaw cuando le había pedido otra mientras lo amenazaba con la varita. Y bebía por ella, todo era por ella. Si estaba en la fiesta, él no la había visto. Y eso era lo que más le jodía, que no estuviera.

Su mirada brillo furiosa. Si estaba con algún chico, Blaise juraba que ese imbécil no podría caminar en unos cinco días. Vació el vaso. Llamó al camarero que sin esperar indicaciones le rellenó el vaso. Blaise sonrió, le encantaba sentir el poder que ejercía sobre otras personas.

Iba por la mitad del vaso cuando la vio. Parecía que la luz la bañaba solo a ella. Sus caderas se movían en un balance hipnótico, sus brazos se mantenían quietos expresando fuerza y confianza. Blaise cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Cuando los abrió, lo que vio no le gusto. Pansy sonreía. Ella sonreía a un chico de séptimo, un Ravenclaw. Tragó lo que quedaba en el vaso y se alejó de la barra. Empujó a un par de personas antes de llegar a donde ella estaba.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero en ningún momento se tambaleó. La aferró con fuerza del brazo girándola hacia él. La sonrisa se desvaneció y, cuando la chica abrió la boca para preguntar qué le pasaba, la beso. No fue tierno, ni delicado, fue completamente rudo y pasional. Le mordió el labio inferior y sin darle tiempo a Pansy para reaccionar, introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Pansy no le apartó, le correspondió incluso. Tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse para respirar y le echaría una buena maldición. El aliento a whisky de fuego la abrasaba como si hubiera sido ella la que consumió el alcohol. La lengua de Blaise le acarició el paladar para después dejar su boca. Sus labios también se separaron.

—¿Qué coño te pasa Blaise? —gritó Pansy.

—Nada, preciosa.

Blaise agarró los brazos de Pansy que intentó echarse hacia atrás sin éxito. Su lengua lamió el cuello de la morena dejando un rastro de saliva desde la clavicula hasta el mentón. Sonrió y volvió a arremeter contra sus labios. Pansy no colaboró, al principio incluso se resistió, pero finalmente se dejo besar.

Cuando Blaise se apartó, lo primero que sintió fue la palma de Pansy estamparse contra su mejilla. La agarró por la muñeca para no dejarla irse, pero Pansy con ira en la mirada, pisó a Blaise logrando que el chico gritara de dolor y que la soltara.

Blaise no pudo hacer otra cosa sino observar como Pansy abandonaba la fiesta, la ira crecía dentro de él.

* * *

Draco suspiró ante la caricia de la Ravenclaw, se llamaba Melissa o algo parecido. Ambos estaban desnudos sobre una mesa en un aula abandonada, él encima de ella. Se movían en un vaivén frenético. La chica gemía sin contenerse mientras le arañaba la espalda. Él también soltaba gemidos de placer aunque contenía la mayoría suspirando. Sintió como la chica temblaba bajo su cuerpo mientras gritaba su nombre, las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron y las uñas de la chica se enterraron en la piel de su espalda.

El todavía no había llegado al orgasmo así que, sin dejarla descansar, la penetro profundamente de nuevo sujetándole las temblorosas piernas, seguido de otra embestida con velocidad, y a esta le siguieron otras. Soltó un gemido ahogado cuando la chica comenzó a mover la pelvis siguiendo su ritmo. Finalmente lo sintió, un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, ya iba a llegar. Penetró de nuevo a la chica, pero nada. Lo intentó otra vez, pero tampoco. Gruño enfadado, repitiendo la acción centrándose en rememorar la figura de la castaña que tenía debajo.

Era castaña pero tenía el pelo liso y suave, no como Granger. Esa maldita sangre sucia que ahora se colaba cada poco tiempo en sus pensamientos, que le perseguía. Y todo por un estúpido beso, un beso que le había dejado un agradable gusto en el paladar por mucho que él no se diera cuenta. Otra vez sintió el cosquilleo en los dedos, penetro a la Ravenclaw mecánicamente, aún pensando en la sabelotodo. Sitió como su cuerpo se tensaba, al recordar aquel baño del tren. La penetró de nuevo y esta vez el cosquilleo viajó desde la punta de los dedos hasta cada célula de su cuerpo. Gimió, sin contenerse mientras eyaculaba pensando aún en aquel beso.

Salió de la vagina de la chica, dejo de sujetar sus piernas y se recostó sobre ella. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto a su izquierda. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con una chica y llegaba al orgasmo pensando en otra, y lo que más le jodía era que había sido pensando en _ella_.

Sintió los labios de la Ravenclaw de nuevo sobre su cuello, sus manos viajar por sus costados hasta la cintura y de ahí, a su entrepierna. Él se volvió a mirarla, respondiendo a la mirada de éxtasis de la chica con una mirada fría salpicada por ira.

Se apartó, levantándose de aquella mesa. No tardó en encontrar su ropa y ponérsela. Se pasó la mano furiosamente por el pelo y, antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse, se giró hacia la chica.

—Vístete y vete. No me busques; si te necesito, yo te buscaré.

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y se marchó por el pasillo desierto, pensando todavía en _ella_.

* * *

Pansy se inclinó sobre el lavabo de aquel baño abandonado por todos menos por la molesta fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona que, por suerte, no estaba allí. Le fastidiaba lo que Blaise se había atrevido a hacer, pero sobretodo, le fastidiaba que no había podido impedirlo. El reflejo que el espejo le devolvía era el de una chica perfecta pero eso era tan solo una máscara de porcelana.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta y se irguió aparentando indiferencia, colocándose el cabello como si solo hubiera ido a acicalarse. Pero la persona que entró le sorprendió. No se giró, no iba a darle el placer de hablar con _él_. Si quería algo que lo buscara.

Blaise posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Pansy y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro admirando el reflejo de la morena sobre el cristal. Ella continuó ignorándole hasta que sintió los dientes del chico clavarse sobre la parte que unía su hombro izquierdo con el cuello causando que un grito de dolor escapara de sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres Zabini? —preguntó Pansy dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—¿Zabini? —cuestionó—. ¿De verdad es necesario qué me preguntes eso? Porque yo creo que esta muy claro lo que quiero.

—No sé, Blaise. ¿Qué quieres?¿ser mi novio?¿un rollo?¿o acostarte conmigo?

—Halla la respuesta tu sola —sus ojos brillaron con ira y deseo, una mezcla fatal.

—¿Qu..?

La boca de Zabini sobre la suya la inerrumpió, sus manos apresaron su cintura y su lengua chocó contra la suya. Intentó apartarlo, pero el agarre del chico era demasiado fuerte. Notó como el chico la arrastraba hacia atrás haciendo que un par de veces trastabillara. Su cuerpo chocó contra la pared del baño. La boca de Blaise se separó de la de Pansy para posarse sobre el lugar donde la había mordido, succionando y lamiendo la marca que habían dejado sus dientes. Ella gimió logrando que él la mirara fijamente y acortara el espacio entre sus cuerpos, su cabeza chocó contra la pared por el movimiento. Sintió como se le nublaba la vista y, cuando la recuperó, él volvía a besarla ya sin camisa.

Las manos de Blaise recorrieron su contorno sin delicadeza, metiendo las manos por debajo de la falda hasta el borde de su ropa interior. Después de apretar y acariciar sus muslos, sus manos se metieron entre la camiseta llegando hasta el sostén. Él la apartó de la pared para poder desprenderse de su camiseta que acabó lejos en el suelo del baño. Ella le golpeó, había ido demasiado lejos, pero él la acorraló de nuevo contra la pared. Una mano apretó uno de los pechos de Pansy que ahogó un grito en la boca de Blaise. Blaise separó sus labios para bajar por su pecho, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel. Ella gritó un agudo pero alto "socorro" que alerto al Slytherin.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a gritar —siseó furioso quitándose los pantalones.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó Pansy ignorándole.

La varita de Blaise se clavó en su garganta, Blaise sonrió y Pansy trago saliva con dificultad. Blaise poco a poco bajo la varita, guardándola en sus pantalones y volvió a besarla mientras con una mano bajaba la falda de la chica. Ésta calló pesada al suelo descubriendo el tanga rojo de lencería que Pansy llevaba. Uno de los dedos de Blaise recorrió el borde de la prenda íntima causando un escalofrío a su portadora. La otra mano de Blaise recorrió su columna vertebral hasta el cierre de su sostén que cedió ante la serpiente.

La boca de Blaise sobre uno de sus pezones la hacía gemir con fuerza mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. La mano que se había desecho del sostén estrujaba y acariciaba el otro pecho, mientras la otra seguía jugando con la única prenda que le quedaba.

—D-detente, po-por favor —susurró con voz queda.

Pero no le hizo caso y siguió sin interrumpirse hasta que la puerta de la entrada chirrió. Él la besó para que no pudiese hablar y parecieran una verdadera pareja haciendo el amor. Ambas manos pellizcaron sus pezones haciendola temblar. La morena decidida, mordió al moreno que se apartó un centímetro. Fue poco pero suficiente.

—¡Ayudame! —gimió.

* * *

Hermione paseaba sin ningún rumbo, simplemente mataba el tiempo. Ahora recorría un pasillo del segundo piso que estaba desierto. Giró hacia la derecha cuando llegó a una esquina. Una canción de Los Trasgos resonaba en el pasillo a un alto volumen. A la entrada de una de las aulas la gente hablaba agrupada en pequeños grupos de seis personas como máximo.

La curiosidad entró dentro de Hermione, nunca había estado en una fiesta que no fuera de las que organizaba su casa o el colegio. Pero no iba apropiada para meterse en la fiesta, aunque tan solo fueran cinco minutos un jersey de cuello alto y unos viejos vaqueros no eran una buena vestimenta.

Ignoró a los alumnos que había en el pasillo al parecer ninguno reparó en ella y sonrío agradecida por no tener que detenerse. Giró de nuevo hacia la derecha al llegar a otra esquina. Un escalofrío la recorrió, erizándole los pelos de la nuca, se acomodó su cálida túnica negra mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó, fue algo parecido a un grito. Muy agudo que parecía decir socorro pero no se entendía bien, se quedó quieta en silencio intentando oír algo más, pero no escuchó nada. Reemprendió su camino, pero cuando se acercó al baño de Myrtle oyó más ruidos. El corazón se le aceleró y posando una mano en el picaporte abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Parkinson con un tanga rojo, las mejillas recubiertas de lagrimas la miraba pidiendo auxilio, y Zabini en ropa interior con las pupilas dilatadas manoseando a la chica. Oyó un gemido pidiéndole auxilio: "Ayúdame". No tardo en reaccionar sacó la varita y apunto al chico que la miraba con odio y furia.

—_¡Expeliarmus_! —exclamó y el cuerpo del Slytherin se vio impulsado hasta otra pared donde chocó fuertemente. Se acercó a Pansy que se había deslizado por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo—. ¿E-estas bie-en?

La morena asintió débilmente mientras se abrazaba. Zabini comenzó a levantarse del suelo para llegar a sus pantalones donde guardaba su varita pero Hermione lo vio y actuó con velocidad.

—_¡Expeliarmus! _—El chico chocó de nuevo contra la pared—. _¡Incárcero!_ —Unas gruesas cuerdas le ataron, amordazándole completamente.

—¡Zorra asquerosa!¡Cuando me libere me las vas a pagar, sangre sucia! —gritó—.¡Vas a acabar m...?

—_Desmaius _—interrumpió la castaña.

Hermione se quitó la túnica y rodeó a Pansy con ella ignorando la mueca de asco que cruzó su rostro. Después fue recogiendo las prendas que había por el suelo del baño y se las tendió a Pansy con amabilidad, el corazón todavía le latía a gran velocidad.

—Lo mejor será que te vistas, luego te acompañaré a tu sala común —dijo, pero la morena frunció el ceño—, si quieres, claro.

—No —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas—. Necesito que traigas a Draco.

—¿A Malfoy? —preguntó sorprendida. Pansy asintió—. Pero, ¿dónde está?

—No lo sé. Pero le necesito.

Hermione asintió despacio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Las nauseas le revolvían el estómago. Así que era cierto, Pansy y Draco debían estar juntos. Intentó sonreir pero solo consiguió formar una mueca contrariada. Le molestaba, pero no sabía por qué. Y eso era insoportable.

—Ahora vuelvo —susurró dejando a la morena en aquel baño.

* * *

Draco caminaba por un ancho pasillo del primer piso. Su cabeza daba vueltas a los acontecimientos de la noche, no había vuelto a esa estúpida fiesta. Observó como las manecillas de un viejo reloj se acercaban a las doce. Muchos dirían "año nuevo, vida nueva" pero para él el próximo año iba a ser igual o peor que el anterior, se le acababa el plazo.

Suspiró pensando en lo que había pasado con la chica de Ravenclaw, no podía volver a ocurrirle. El reloj marcó las doce y en todo el castillo empezó a sonar el inicio del año nuevo.

—¡Malfoy! —oyó que le llamaban.

Se giró lentamente con pesadez. Miró a la persona que le había llamado bufando cuando descubrió quien era. Podía reconocerla en la distancia con su pelo castaño y rizado. Y ahí estaba ella, la causa de sus problemas caminándole hacia él. Intentó darse la vuelta para escabullirse pero era demasiado tarde, ella sabía que él la había visto.

—Malfoy —llamó—. Te he buscado por todas partes.

—¿Y para qué, Granger? —dijo con rudeza aunque en el fondo sentía curiosidad.

—Necesito que vengas al baño del segundo piso —dijo con la voz aguda.

—¿Y por qué debería acompañarte? —dijo con un tono pícaro—. Nadie me asegura que cuando lleguemos no me inmovilizaras y me violaras.

—¡Puja! No me hagas vomitar —dijo sonrojándose.

—Eso, debería decirlo yo.

—Deja de decir tonterías y acompáñame —dijo cogiendole de la manga izquierda y tirando de él.

—No me toques, comelibros. Dime para qué quieres que vaya y ya veré si voy o no.

—Estupido —musitó soltándole como si quemara—. Es por Parkinson, t-te necesita.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó dudoso—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Y-Yo n-no he hecho n-nada —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué estas tan nerviosa? —dijo acercándose con los ojos brillantes.

—No sé, ¿por qué dudas de mí, quizas? —dijo con ironía.

—No tengo porque confiar en ti, Granger.

—Estas confundido, en la persona en la que no se puede confiar es en ti —dijo furiosa—. Bueno, ¿vas a venir o no? Parkinson te necesita.

—Vale, vamos —dijo empujándola suavemente en la espalda a la altura de la cintura.

Caminaron en un silencio incomodo hasta el baño, se lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando sin darse cuenta de que el otro hacía exactamente lo mismo. Hermione se paró frente a la puerta tragando saliva con dificultad, todavía tenía grabada en la retina la imagen que la había golpeado al abrir la puerta antes.

—¿Vamos o no? —dijo Draco impaciente, estaba preocupado por lo que le había pasado a Pansy.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y lo que vió le sorprendió. Pansy estaba sentada en el suelo llorando cubierta por una túnica que no era capaz de tapar los moratones del cuello, los labios estaban rojos y estaba seguro de que si le quitaba la túnica tendría más contusiones, la ropa estaba distribuida por el suelo en un absoluto desorden. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Su mirada cargada de ira se dirigió al otro bulto sin ropa de la habitación: Blaise Zabini.

Apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia el moreno que estaba desmayado y amordazado en un rincón. Blaise iba a pagar todo lo que le había hecho a Pansy. Pero una mano le agarró con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez del antebrazo izquierdo donde, bajo varias capas de tela e encantamientos desvanecedores, se hallaba la marca tenebrosa; sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago que le erizó los vellos de los brazos. Pero aún así no sé giró.

—Creo que los asuntos que tengas pendientes con él pueden esperar, ella te necesita —dijo con calma consiguiendo relajarle.

—Draco —susurró Pansy girándose hacia él y la Gryffindor.

Draco sacudió el brazo sin mirar a Hermione, logrando que ella le soltara confundida. Se acercó a Pansy con cautela y tranquilidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada; transmitiéndole a las dos chicas más confianza. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Pansy y la acarició el pelo cariñosamente.

—Vamos, Pansy —susurró—.Vamos a la sala común.

—V-Vale —dijo entre sollozos.

Draco se levantó y le tendió una mano para que se pudiera levantar. Pansy lo hizo sujetando con fuerza su ropa mientras Draco le pasaba la mano por la cintura. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione, quieta y observando.

—Ayúdala tú —dijo—. Yo me encargaré de ese bastardo.

—Vale —dijo asintiendo, pasó un brazo por la espalda de Pansy para sujetarla y ella hizo una mueca de repugnancia pero no dijo nada.

Las tres serpientes y la leona salieron del baño. Caminaron en silencio roto de vez en cuando por los sollozos de Pansy, Hermione la frotaba el brazo con consuelo cada vez que sollozaba pero aún así la morena seguía ignorándola. En unos pocos minutos ya habían llegado hasta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Draco siseó una frase en lo que la castaña reconoció como griego antiguo y una armadura de metal negro se movió hacia la derecha dejando a la vista una simple puerta de madera.

Draco abrió la puerta y se hecho hacia atrás dejando pasar a Hermione y a Pansy. Hermione pusó una cara de espanto que logró sacar una risa a Malfoy. Draco hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que pasara pero Hermione se quedó quieta mirándole incrédula.

—Vamos, Granger —dijo Draco—. La sala común está vacía, ¿dónde esta tu valentía, leona?

—¡Imbécil! —musitó bufando mientras se sonrosaba levemente al oír como le llamaba "leona".

—Todavía no veo como te mueves, sabelotodo.

Hermione entró dentro de la sala común con Pansy a su lado pero no pudo avanzar más de diez pasos porque volvió a pararse sorprendida. La sala común era de piedra gris las luces verdosas le daban una luz de ambiente tenue a la sala que estaba decorada con sillones de cuero negro y alfombras verdes, las llamas de la chimenea cambiaban de color lentamente contrastando con la iluminación verde.

—Bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo Pansy, Hermione asintió despacio sin pensar seriamente en lo que hacía.

—Granger —llamó Draco—. Ve de frente y luego por el pasillo de la derecha, Pansy te dirá cual es su habitación. Yo voy a encargarme de Blaise. Luego voy a buscarte.

—Vale —contestó Hermione sin oponer resistencia.

Giró a la derecha donde Draco la había indicado y continuó recorriendo el pasillo hasta que Pansy se paró frente a una puerta de madera negra con un picaporte plateado en forma de serpiente. Abrió la puerta y entró dentro. La habitación era cuadrada con tres camas con doseles verdes. El suelo era una gran alfombra de color blanco.

—¿Cuál es tú cama?

—Esa —contestó señalando a la más lejana. Hermione la condujó hasta allí.

—Siéntate —dijo—. ¿Dónde guardas tu pijama?

—En ese armario, segundo cajón. Es un camisón de color gris —Hermione abrió el cajón sacando un camisón cortito de tirantes finos de color gris.

—¿De verdad usas esto? —dijo señalando al camisón.

—Claro —dijo causando que Hermione le dirigiera una mirada incomoda—. Supongo que tú usaras pijamas de niña pequeña con dibujos de animales, ¿no?

—N-No —mintió Hermione sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—Ya, claro.

Pansy dejo su ropa sobre la cama y los tacones en el suelo y se quitó la túnica sin importarle que Hermione estuviera allí. Hermione apartó la vista hasta que Pansy no se puso el camisón que cubría lo justo aunque se le notaban los pezones a través de la tela. A ella le daría vergüenza ir así pero ya veía que debía ser la única. Pansy se metió en la cama entre las sabanas y miró a Hermione.

—Tienes que esperar aquí hasta que venga Draco.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué crees que le hará a Blaise? —preguntó Pansy dudosa.

—No sé. No creo que le haga mucho daño —contestó—, después de todo son amigos, ¿no?

Pansy la miró, ¿de verdad era tan inocente? En Slytherin podías ser un día amigo y otro enemigo, todo dependía de lo que necesitaras, y la relación entre Draco y Blaise había sido muy turbulenta últimamente. Hermione apartó la mirada incomoda y algo preocupada por la mirada que Pansy le había dirigido. El sonido de la puerta la hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Draco entró en la habitación.

—Un problema resuelto —dijo arrogantemente a Pansy.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo sonriéndole.

—Granger, vamos te acompaño —dijo Draco—. Ahora vuelvo, Pansy.

Hermione siguió a Malfoy por el pasillo sin decir nada. Salieron de la habitación de Pansy y anduvieron por el pasillo que antes había recorrido con la morena. Hasta que llegaron al corto pasillo a la izquierda que unía ese pasillo con la sala común y que Draco no tomó; él siguió de frente pero Hermione se detuvo en el cruce.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hermione—. La salida está por allí.

—Lo sé, es mi sala común.

—Pues no lo parece —dijo sarcástica.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ratón de biblioteca. Así que, sígueme.

—No me fío de ti —Todavía no se movía del cruce.

—Haces bien —dijo empezando a andar de nuevo.

—Yo me voy de aquí.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras —dijo el rubio deteniéndose—. Pero, ¿de dónde vas a sacar la contraseña de salida?

—¡Oh! —exclamó sabiéndose derrotada—. Está bien.

Ambos emprendieron el camino por ese pasillo, las puertas eran iguales a las de los dormitorios del otro pasillo, Hermione se imaginó hacia dónde se dirigían, y no le gustaba nada la idea. Draco se paró frente a una de las puertas, abriéndola. Indicó a Hermione que pasara, como ella se temía estaba en un dormitorio que con certeza, sería el de Malfoy. Estaba completamente vacío, era rectangular con seis camas de doseles verdes y una alfombra gris cubriendo el suelo. Draco avanzó hasta la cama que se encontraba en el centro de las tres que había contra la pared de la izquierda y Hermione le siguió.

—Espérame aquí, puedes sentarte en mi cama, pero no te acomodes mucho. Ahí tienes libros, aunque a lo mejor ya te los has leído, después de todo te debes saber toda la biblioteca de memoria —dijo señalando a una caja. Después señaló hacia un cajón de la cómoda—. Y en ese cajón, está mi ropa interior. Te lo digo para que no desordenes mis cosas mientras la buscas y, por cierto, no robes ninguno de mis calzoncillos, recuerdo cuantos tengo.

—Tranquilo, no me interesa tu ropa interior —dijo sonrojada.

—No mientas, Granger, no esta bien que una sabelotodo mienta —dijo burlón—. Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

Draco salió de la habitación dejando atrás a una incómoda Hermione que se sentó en el borde de la cama de Malfoy ojeando uno de los libros que él había señalado. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Pansy se abrió descubriendo de nuevo a Draco. Pansy le esperaba arropada entre las mantas de su cama. Ella le saludó con un movimiento de mano mientras le sonreía.

—Hola —contestó Draco sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿Me vienes a dar un beso de buenas noches? —preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—No, ya lo sabes —respondió—. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado.

Pansy suspiró y comenzó a relatar la historia.

* * *

Draco volvía a su habitación pensando en las palabras de Pansy: _"Él estaba borracho, no creo que lo hiciera aposta"._ Él pensaba igual pero eso no quitaba que se mereciera una lección, por ahora estaba, todavía inconsciente y amordazado, encerrado en un armario de limpieza.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sorprendió por lo tranquila que estaba. Caminó hasta su cama donde descubrió a Hermione durmiendo placidamente con un libro entre las manos sobre su cama. La quitó el libro _"Historia medieval mágica: la persecución"_ de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mejilla. El jersey que llevaba estaba subido hasta la cintura desvelando parte de su vientre y de la curva que formaba su torso.

No sé le ocurrió despertarla pues parecía estar cómoda. Así que con cuidado se quitó la corbata y los zapatos e intentando no hacer ruido se tumbo a su lado, lo más separado que la cama le permitía. Cerró los doseles con un encantamiento que impedía que se abrieran desde fuera y guardó la varita bajo la almohada. Se relajó con el olor que desprendían los rizos de la castaña hasta que sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse hasta que fuera de día.

* * *

_Aquí esta, ¿os a gustado? Ya sabeis escribidme un review para contarmelo, prometo no tardar esta vez ;) Ya sabeis gracias a todos y sobretodo a las que me han mandado un review :)_

**_Sabaana - Catadina - luna-maga - sombra_**

_Y la contestación a _**sombra**_ por su review:_ espero que este te haya gustado más :) y sino el proximo seguro que lo hará ya que habra un poco de dramione :)

_Gracias por leer,_

**_Mona_**


	24. Descontrol

_Hola! Bueno no voy a entretenerme mucho, os espero al final del chap :)_

**-Recomendación musical: ** California - Phantom Planet

_Bueno, ¡a leer! Espero que os guste :)_

CAPITULO 23

_**Descontrol**_

Hermione abrió los ojos al notar la luz darle directamente en los ojos. Se quedó quieta, los doseles de la cama estaban cerrados y la luz entraba por un pequeño hueco, pero, ¿en qué cama estaba? Los doseles eran de color verde y los de su cama eran rojos. Los recuerdos del día anterior cruzaron por su mente, rezó para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Se irguió sobre los codos y miró hacia su otro lado. Draco dormía tranquilo en la misma cama en la que estaba ella. Por un momento tuvo ganas de tirarle fuera de la cama pero se contuvo, después de todo, era la cama de Malfoy y no la suya. Desde allí podía ver como el pecho de Draco bajaba y subía con la respiración pausada, el pelo desordenado, las cejas rubias y los párpados cerrados con unas pocas pestañas de un castaño muy claro, la nariz recta...Tenía unas facciones finas, nunca se había fijado, pero ahora entendía porque muchas perseguían a Malfoy.

—¿Quieres una foto?

—¿Q-Qué? —exclamó Hermione sintiendo como la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas—. Y-yo..

—Claro, tú no estabas desnudándome con la mirada —dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Pues claro que no. Y-yo no estaba haciendo e-eso.

—Yo creía que la gente no podía ponerse tan colorada —dijo—. Será algún tipo de orgullo Gryffindor.

—No estoy colorada —dijo ganándose una mirada incrédula de Draco—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Pues te quedaste dormida en mi cama.

—¿Y qué haces tú?

—Es mi cama, sabelotodo, ¿se te ha estropeado el cerebro?

—P-pero debiste haberme despertado —crítico Hermione.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

—¿Próxima vez? No va a haber ninguna próxima vez —dijo mirándole con ira.

—Las que han probado mi cama siempre intentan volver, Granger.

—Ya he oído suficiente, me voy.

—Espera —dijo—. Saldré yo primero, ya sabes, por sí hay alguien en la habitación. Aunque con tus gritos ya nos habrían oído.

—Yo no he gritado.

—Todas gritan en mi cama, ratón de biblioteca.

Draco salió de la cama con lentitud observando la habitación que estaba vacía. Se acercó a la cama de nuevo e hizo una seña a Hermione para que abriera los doseles y saliera. Hermione lo hizo y se puso de pie. Llevaba la ropa desordenada así que se giró el jersey colocándolo y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Ve a mirar si hay alguien en la sala común, quiero irme de aquí ya.

—¿Pretendes que vaya así vestido hasta la sala común? —Draco tenía el pelo desordenado la camisa a medias por dentro de los pantalones y a medias por fuera, el cuello descolocado e iba sin zapatos.

—No, por favor, su Majestad tiene que ir siempre perfecto —dijo burlona.

—Bien, me alegro de que te des cuenta —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Vas a quedarte a mirar, Granger?

—¡No! —gritó girándose, se sonrojo mientras escuchaba la risa de Malfoy.

Hermione escuchaba el sonido que producían el roce de las prendas de Malfoy al caer al suelo. Se mordió el labio, ¿era ella o el tiempo cada vez pasaba más despacio? No lo sabía pero por alguna razón estaba tensa como si solo hubiera una cosa que pudiera relajarla, darse la vuelta.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Granger? —dijo el rubio—. Es la primera vez que, estando en una habitación con camas, estoy completamente desnudo con una chica completamente vestida.

—Pues, me alegro —contestó secamente, se le había secado la boca.

—¿De qué esté desnudo?

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione—. De que yo esté completamente vestida.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Granger.

—Claro que me lo creo, es la verdad —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya —dijo Draco—. Ya estoy vestido, sabelotodo, puedes girarte.

—Vale —Hermione se giró pero al ver que Draco estaba sin camisa se dio la vuelta de nuevo— ¡Ah! Eres un estúpido, Malfoy, avísame cuando estés completamente vestido.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad te incomoda ver a un chico sin camiseta? —preguntó intentando sofocar su risa.

—Pues, sí —dijo Hermione colocando sus manos sobre la cintura—. Yo no soy como tus amigas sin sentido de la decencia.

—Ya sé que no eres como mis amigas, sabelotodo, todos lo vemos —dijo burlón observando la posición que había adquirido la castaña.

—Tú tampoco eres como mis amigos —contestó la chica.

—Por suerte —rió él.

—Ya te gustaría parecerte a ellos —añadió Hermione.

—Ni borracho —finalizó Draco—. Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

—¿De verdad?

—No sé, tendrás que arriesgarte —Se encogió de hombros.

—Imbécil —masculló mientras se giraba lentamente.

Draco llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros, ambas prendas parecían ser muy caras y una túnica abierta de color gris oscuro con decoraciones en plata. Vale, era ropa que parecía del siglo quince por lo menos, pero Hermione tuvo que reconocer que no se veía nada mal, los colores oscuros le favorecían.

—¿Estoy guapo, Granger?

—Tan repulsivo como siempre, hurón —dijo sonriendo con falsa felicidad.

—¿De verdad opinas eso o es por que eres fiel a tu casa?

—Opino eso.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con un tono de voz inquisidor mientras se acercaba a Hermione que solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás antes de ser alcanzada por Malfoy.

—¿Necesitas que te haga un dibujo de lo repugnante que eres, Malfoy?

—No, a diferencia de otros no necesito que nadie me suba la autoestima —Eso fue un golpe bajo para Hermione, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de llorar.

—Pues quizá alguien debería bajártela.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Granger. Soy un hombre muy deseado por las féminas de Hogwarts —dijo arrogante.

—Pues a mí te aseguró que no me causas ningún tipo de atracción, Malfo...

Hermione se vio interrumpida por los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Draco solo los posó sobre la castaña mientras la sujetaba por la nuca. Hermione estaba tensa, muy tensa, con los ojos y los labios cerrados.

Draco posó su otra mano sobre la cintura de Hermione, acercándola más a él. Hermione se relajó cuando los labios del chico acariciaron los de ella con rápidos pero suaves movimientos. Hermione posó una mano sobre el pecho de Draco, todavía estaba algo tensa pero un millón de mariposas intentando salir volando de su estomago la hicieron corresponder al beso.

Al principio, no sabía que hacer, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo los movimientos que Malfoy hacía sobre sus labios. Draco al notar esa respuesta de Hermione sonrió arrogante para luego aumentar el ritmo, apartó la mano de la nuca de la castaña sabiendo que ya no iba a separarse y la posó en su cintura junto a la otra.

Hermione tardó un poco en acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo que Draco había marcado. Subió la mano que había puesto antes sobre su pecho hasta su nuca y la otra fue a parar a uno de los brazos de Malfoy.

Cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron, durante unos segundos se observaron a los ojos que ambos tenían brillantes. Otro segundo más paso y Draco pudo ver como los sentimientos cruzaban el rostro de Hermione: duda, ira, vergüenza...Ella retiró las manos del cuerpo de él, después él hizo lo mismo.

—C-Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo Hermione sonrojada y nerviosa.

—A esta hora la sala común estará llena —contestó Draco sin mirarla.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —mintió, Draco alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—Los distraeré mientras sales —dijo Draco—. Solo tendrás problemas si coincides con alguien que esté entrando.

—Si es la única opción —dijo alzando los hombros visiblemente incómoda.

—Te haré una señal cuando todos me estén prestando atención para que puedas salir —dijo caminando hacia la salida.

—Espera, ¿y la contraseña de salida?

—No hay ninguna contraseña de salida, ratón de biblioteca —Una sonrisa burlona se pintó en su cara.

—Estúpido —susurró.

Ambos caminaron por él pasillo, él medio metro delante de ella, cuando llegaron al cruce que unía el pasillo de los dormitorios masculinos y el pasillo de los femeninos, Hermione se quedó parada observando como Draco avanzaba hacia la sala común.

—¡Chicos y señoritas! Atendedme un momento —dijo Draco serio, las cabezas de todas las serpientes se giraron hacia él—. Supongo que muchos habréis oído hablar de la fiesta que dieron anoche los Ravenclaw —los Slytherin dijeron que sí—. Bien, os propongo una cosa: montemos una de nuestras fiestas mañana —todos se pusieron eufóricos, Draco miró fijamente a Hermione durante tres segundos.

Hermione captó la señal y moviéndose pegada a la pared con velocidad y sin hacer ruido salió de la sala común de Slytherin no sin antes haber escuchado las palabras de Draco: "Y ya sabéis, nada de sangre sucias ni traidores a la sangre".

Hermione se alejó lo máximo que pudo de esas frías mazmorras, se le había olvidado que le había prestado su túnica a Pansy. Cuando llegó al primer piso paró de correr, su corazón latía con fuerza y por sus sonrojadas mejillas caían lagrimas. No entendía porque lloraba, sabía perfectamente cuales eran los ideales de Malfoy.

Pero cuando la había besado la había hecho sentir que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho y un placentero cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y en el estómago, había pensado que nada más importaba, no había pensado quien era él ni quien era ella, solo pensaba en las sensaciones que hacían que su cuerpo temblara. Era una ilusa.

* * *

Draco tenía que reconocer que aquella idea de montar una fiesta había sido muy buena. Había pasado un día desde que había visto a Hermione por última vez, desde que se habían besado. Había soñado con ella aquella noche y no le extrañaba, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza ni un segundo.

La chica de Ravenclaw con la que se había acostado se había vuelto a insinuar pero el la había ignorado completamente. Ya había intentado tener algo con una Slytherin pero había sido empezar a besarse y él no había podido dejar de pensar en la diferencia entre esa chica y Granger. Y lo que más le disgustaba es que empezaba a gustarle la forma en que la castaña reaccionaba cuando sus labios tocaban los suyos.

Pansy parecía estar más animada, bailando entre aquellas otras chicas. Y Blaise todavía seguía en ese armario, era cuestión de tiempo que Filch lo encontrara en ropa interior. Era una buena venganza, no había tortura como había pedido Pansy pero seguramente al moreno no se le volvería a ocurrir hacer eso.

Necesitaba un paseo para despejar las ideas. Copos de nieve caían en el exterior y en el interior del castillo se podía sentir un frío gélido que te calaba hasta los huesos, a Draco no le importó porque siguió caminando por los fríos pasillos. Abrió un cuadro con el retrato de un hada dormida que no se despertó ni cuando Draco tocó el marco, era un pasadizo estrecho y algo largo que llevaba desde aquel cuadro de la primera planta hasta uno igual pero en otra tonalidad que había en la séptima planta.

Cuando salió del pasadizo se quedó quieto mirando al retrato que tenía enfrente: la Dama Gorda. Era la entrada a la casa de Gryffindor, no era simple coincidencia que hubiera ido allí. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Granger pronto saldría por aquel cuadro donde una señora dormía sonoramente. Estuvo allí sumergido en sus pensamientos durante una hora y tres cuartos, aquellas esperanzas se habían roto.

Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la túnica que llevaba y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras principales, el pasadizo que había usado era solo de subida para bajar tendrías que romper el cuadro del hada. Esperó a que las escaleras cambiaran para poder bajar y cinco minutos después ya estaba descendiendo.

Lo que no esperó encontrarse, era a una castaña sentada en las escaleras que, en ese momento, unían el cuarto piso con el tercero. La reconoció a pesar de no verle la cara, lo primero que la delató fue el pelo después lo hicieron el gran libro que leía y la ropa muggle que llevaba.

—Hola, Granger —saludó—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —Hermione pegó un bote y miró al rubio.

—Hola, podría preguntarte lo mismo yo a ti —dijo bajando la mirada hacia el libro.

—Pero yo he preguntado primero.

—Vale, ¿te aplaudo? —dijo irónica intentando enmascarar el nerviosismo, ya no sabía ni por donde estaba leyendo.

—Si te apetece... —contestó—. Pero preferiría que me respondieras.

—Pero yo no quiero responderte.

—¡Oh, venga, Granger!¡Tómatelo como si fuera una pregunta de clase!

—Estoy aquí porque me apetece —contestó levantando la mirada del libro—. ¿Y tú?

—Que mentirosa eres para ser una alumna ejemplar, sabelotodo.

—¿Acaso te importa el motivo por el que estoy leyendo en una escalera?

—Importar no, interesar tal vez —Se sentó en la escalera al lado de Hermione.

—No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad? —Draco levantó una ceja dándole a entender a Hermione que la respuesta era un no. Hermione suspiró—. Si no me queda más remedio te lo contaré.

—Bien —contestó curioso, sentía un vació en el estómago.

—Pues no estoy en la biblioteca porque está cerrada —rió Hermione.

—No me tomes el pelo, Granger —Miró a la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados—. Podrías estar en tu sala común, por ejemplo.

—Y no estoy en mi sala común porque estoy harta de que se me acerque gente a preguntarme porque Harry y Ron no han venido aquí a pasar las vacaciones. Y que si me he enfadado con ellos y por eso había decidido separarme del "Trío dorado" —contestó Hermione, también era por lo que había sucedido el día anterior pero eso no iba a decirselo.

—¿Y eso es lo que te molesta? —murmuró.

—Sí, ¿es qué acaso no se dan cuenta de que tengo una vida a parte de ellos? —dijo Hermione cerrando el libro que soltó una nube de polvo—. No soy su mascota.

—No eres su mascota pero siempre vas pegada a ellos —contestó Draco, ya entendía lo que la pasaba—, y ellos hacen cosas sin ti pero, ¿haces tú algo qué no les incluya?

—No —susurró Hermione decaída, Draco tenía razón todo era culpa suya.

—¿Por qué no intentas hacer algo que no tenga nada que ver con ellos? —preguntó Draco acercándose un poco.

—¿Cómo el qué? —preguntó girándose hacia él. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, si se acercaba un centímetro sus narices se rozarían.

—Si te beso, ¿vas a apartarte? —preguntó Draco.

—No —contestó en un susurró—. ¿Tú vas a apartarte?

—No.

Hermione besó a Draco. Se había acercado con rapidez y Draco había correspondido a la castaña sorprendido de que hubiera sido ella la que había comenzado el beso. Hermione pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, y el puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra sobre la escalera para evitar caerse.

Draco sentía los labios de Hermione responderle bajo el movimiento de los suyos, era diferente a los besos anteriores, la Gryffindor no se encontraba tensa y disfrutaba tanto como él. Draco intentó avanzar un poco más, acarició con la lengua los labios de Hermione buscando permiso para entrar a explorar su boca.

Hermione al sentir la húmeda lengua de Draco aflojó el agarré que mantenía en su cuello y se tensó a pesar de seguir participando en el beso como si nada. Pero Draco había notado aquello, la sentía temblar levemente seguramente preguntándose que quería decir lo que el rubio había hecho. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la ingenuidad de la castaña.

Draco movió la mano desde la cintura de la chica hasta su nuca y la acercó más a él. Volvió a lamer el labio de Hermione mientras bajaba un poco el ritmo del beso. Hermione no supo que hacer, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por su torpeza, entreabrió los labios. Draco sonrió antes de profundizar el beso, su lengua pasó a la cálida boca de Hermione.

Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse quizá se estaba excediendo y aquel beso estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero la lengua de Draco acariciando la suya que se mantenía quieta le producía demasiadas sensaciones. Tenía el corazón acelerado, las mejillas al rojo vivo y un montón de mariposas parecían revolotear desde el estomago hasta el inicio de su garganta.

Ella empezó a mover la lengua al compás de la de Malfoy. Draco sintió una oleada de placer cuando la lengua de Hermione acarició con la punta la parte inferior de su lengua. Draco acarició el paladar de Hermione. Ella tembló de manera bastante visible. Él poco a poco bajó el ritmo hasta que separó sus labios de los suyos, abriendo los ojos pero sin soltarla.

Hermione todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía una gran cantidad de pestañas oscuras y unas graciosas pecas salpicaban su nariz que rozaba con la de Malfoy. Los labios rojos de Hermione fueron la siguiente parada para los ojos de Draco. Hermione abrió los ojos con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo asfixiante mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Observó los labios de Malfoy enrojecidos por el beso, su nariz recta, la piel clara y carente de imperfecciones. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Hermione sintió que saltaban chispas, los ojos de Malfoy brillaban como el metal liquido. Draco observó los ojos chocolate de Hermione, había visto las sensaciones que veía en los ojos de Hermione antes: pasión, deseo, felicidad, satisfacción... pero nunca había visto unos ojos con tanto brillo, con tanta vida

Draco bajo un poco la cara para volver a juntar sus labios con los de Hermione que los recibió gustosa. No fue un beso tan pasional y desenfrenado como el anterior, tampoco fue un beso tierno o casto. Fue un beso más controlado donde ambos participaban moviendo sus labios, acariciando los del otro. No duró tanto como el otro pero cuando se separaron ambos se sintieron de nuevo en la realidad.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" se preguntaban ambos interiormente. Se observaron durante unos segundos que a ellos le parecieron minutos, Hermione puso fin a esa conexión desviando la mirada. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas y todavía podía recordar la textura de los labios de Malfoy. Draco, en cambio, sentía una decepción no solo por haberse besado con una sangre sucia, sino porque le había gustado el beso tanto como le había gustado a ella y porque en el fondo sabía que repetiría si pudiera, sino tuvieran ambos demasiados remordimientos en los que pensar. La palabra "Traición" parpadeaba en sus cabezas recordándoles que eso estaba mal.

—Y-yo... —comenzó Hermione notando como las mejillas se le calentaban a gran velocidad—. N-No sé que decir, yo...

—No digas nada —dijo Draco comenzando a acercarse sin saber que más hacer.

—No —exclamó Hermione echándose hacia atrás—. Creo que lo mejor s-sera que me vaya.

Hermione se puso de pie preguntándose si Draco podría darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, le temblaban las piernas como si fueran de gelatina. Bajó corriendo los escalones que le quedaban, saltando los dos últimos antes de que la escalera comenzara a moverse. Draco se levantó dispuesto a seguirla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la escalera se movió y el solo pudo contemplar la figura de la castaña alejándose con velocidad.

* * *

_¿Os a gustado? Espero que sí, habeis tenido tres besos ;) pero os sigo diciendo que todavia no estan enamorados, estan "conociendose" el uno al otro. Contadme que os a parecido en un review._

_Gracias a todas por leer este chap y en especial a las que me han escrito un review en el anterior soys un gran apoyo :)_

_**luna-maga - wann - maaddy ddibiiaSe - blackmoon43 - DoriChaan**_

_Y la contestacion a wann: Aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado...Besos! _

_**Mona**_


End file.
